Something's Wrong series
by anaknisatanas
Summary: Harry sets out to take control of his destiny. He can't do it alone, he knows he'll need his own group to help him fight the coming war. But with so many things falling apart and new alliances made with old enemies will it all come together or fall apar
1. Default Chapter

The blond Slytherin was just taking his usual seat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall between Pansy and either Crabbe or Goyle. He still had heard nothing from his parents but he was not overly concerned about it, although usually their letters came at regular intervals. He watched with a bored expression as the familiar Malfoy eagle owl swooped down towards him, secretly pleased he was finally receiving a letter. It held a piece of parchment in its talons, which Draco took from it. He held up a treat for the bird, which it took greedily and without the painful nipping, almost as if it were starved for anything it could get. Draco frowned and signaled for the bird to perch upon his shoulder. All Malfoy animals were trained well but this bird was not acting properly as it should have been. Something was wrong.

He walked briskly out of the Hall, leaving his breakfast untouched and several heads turned in his direction to watch his abrupt departure but none of that mattered to him at the moment. There were more important things to attend to, things that required his immediate attention. He still was not sure what was wrong with the situation all he knew was something was not right.

Draco rushed down to the dungeons using as many of the shortcuts as he could remember. He was a Prefect this year and as such he had his own room which meant privacy from the rest of his House, a much needed accommodation. He quickly shut himself in his room and put up silencing charms and locking spells behind him so no one would disturb him even though they should all know better by now. Apollo, the eagle owl, still perched on his shoulder hooted softly and flew onto the bookcase in his room.

He looked curiously at the bird not liking its behavior. Apollo was always arrogant and demanding for a bird, even by standards of most Malfoy birds, but now he seemed subdued and almost afraid. The bird's nature had been quelled and that was no easy thing to do to Apollo. He wondered if his father had something to do with it. Perhaps Apollo had been punished recently. It served the bird right to be punished. Draco could still remember numerous times the bird had painfully nipped him, and he knew that they had been on purpose because Apollo had not nipped him once yet.

But it seemed that there was more to this than just a possible punishment for Apollo's change in demeanor. The note might contain an answer.

Carefully Draco opened the note, breaking the wax Malfoy seal on it. It was from his father. His mother never used the silver wax his father preferred to use.

_Dear Draco,_

_Things aren't going well. Voldemort is displeased with me and I fear it is to be for the last time. If you hear nothing from me by tomorrow than the worst has happened and I am dead. You know that you inherit everything in the event of my death so I have no fears for your future. _

_ Steer clear of Voldemort. That is my last wish, order and piece of advice to you, don't join him. Stay well my son._

_ Love always,_

_ Your father, Lucius Malfoy._

The parchment fell from his hand. It had to be some sort of sick joke. There was no other excuse. His father was not dead, not Lucius. Lucius was smart and could extricate himself from any mess; he'd never been caught before. But there was one person who would know the truth about this matter.

Draco walked calmly to Potions class, his first period. He looked carefully at Snape who for once refused to meet his eyes or offer any form of greeting. Something was going on. Whatever it was he did not like it. He wanted it to stop. He wanted things to be normal like they had been for the past five years where Snape would greet him cordially and his father would promise to attend his next Quidditch match against Gryffindor.

"Sir," Draco went up to him right when the period had ended after Potter had finally left the classroom. "What is going on?"

"I've just gotten word this morning," Snape said finally looking him in the eye. "That Voldemort has killed your father. I'm sorry."

So that was it then. It was true and his father had known and had still gone to his death rather than trying to escape when he had the chance. Why had he not fled to Germany, or some other country to get away from it all? Why had he gone to his death willingly without a struggle? Malfoy's never went down without a fight but Lucius had. Malfoy's were supposed to fight to the death unless by their deaths something that they treasure or felt was worth more than their own life was protected. For his father he knew that that something had been him and so it was partially his fault that his father was now dead because if he had not been born Lucius' death would not have happened.

Draco went through the whole day as though in a haze. He did not care when Ron Weasley caused his quill to go up in flames, he hardly reacted at all. The truth was he did not care and doubted anyone else cared about what happened to him either.

Harry noticed the difference though and he did not like it. Something was wrong and whatever it was he just hoped that Draco would snap out of it and go back to being normal. Even though Draco was his nemesis he did not like seeing him as some living zombie. It just was not right, for anyone to be that way over anything.

The weeks began to drift by and Draco slowly came out of his self-imposed catharsis. But he was not the same and he never would be able to go back to the Draco Malfoy that everyone thought of him as. He noticed things that he had not before, things that made life real. Life was nothing but pain and the pain made him feel alive. He knew that he was alive when he was in pain and so he longed for pain, physical pain just to be sure that he had not died and was living a dream or rather a nightmare. Dreams were meant for losers, for people who actually could dream. Every dream he had was a nightmare, there was no difference for him.

At first the pain came from little things like paper cuts, light cuts on his skin. He would watch as the thin red lines appeared and those red lines turned into small rivers. But those did not satisfy him for long and so he progressed onto harsher forms. He found an old knife among his possessions and he used it to cause light cuts in his skin. They started out so that he could see just a thin streak of red but soon these progressed into tiny rivers and it felt great. And he was able to go back to normal or what he thought as normal but really it was not.

He pushed Crabbe and Goyle away from him, he could not stand to be around them as much as he used to. He no longer wanted his goons to beat on the people he disliked. He could do that for himself because now he liked the pain, he thrived on it. Getting into fist fights was a thing he always tried to avoid, but not anymore. Now he sought them out and he usually won or walked away with a draw. He was not known to lose, no Malfoy was.

His opponents could not understand it. Getting punched in the face or the gut should slow down the other person, but not Draco. He just kept right on coming and he laughed through the pain sometimes, it was a dead laugh and it caused his opponents to shiver with fear. The rumors began to be whispered around school about how Draco was unbeatable, how he laughed while being hit and kept coming. The rumors grew until it was almost impossible for Draco to find a fight any longer and he did not like that. The pain was nice and he needed it.

Harry could see the change in Draco, especially on the Quidditch field. He was no longer afraid of getting hurt, falling off his broom or flying directly at Harry for the snitch. The problem for him was that Harry was not afraid either. And Draco did not win on the Quidditch Pitch, he never had and it seemed that he was not about to start now. The changes in him did not matter, and he did not care that he lost the Quidditch matches as long as he was sore and covered in bruises.

"Malfoy," Harry walked up to him after the match under the stands. "You and I are going to talk, right now."

"Back off Potter," Draco lashed out at him.

Harry was undeterred however. He did not care what Draco tried to do to him. Nothing would stop him now that he was committed to speaking to the Slytherin.

"No," Harry ground out forcefully. "We are going to talk even if you don't like it."

"Why should I talk to you Potter?" Draco scoffed.

"I know your father was killed by Voldemort," Harry said slowly, softly so no one could overhear them or his little speech. "And now he's destroying you to, you just can't see it though because you're so self absorbed. And here I thought that Slytherins were sneaky and knew how to look out for themselves. You should have been sorted into Hufflepuff Malfoy; you're certainly passive enough for it."

"No one is destroying me," Draco growled low in his throat.

"Oh really?" Harry nearly wanted to laugh at him but contained it. "Look at yourself Malfoy. I know you've got cuts inflicted by your own hand and bruises from all the fights you get into. You like the pain don't you? That's a gift from Tom, believe me I know. Just like Tom Riddle to destroy two birds with one stone.

"He didn't have to kill your father you know. But he did it anyway because he's smart enough to know that he would win over Lucius and over you, all in one move. Lucius was a threat but you were one too. Looks like he did the job right this time, have to give him some credit for that."

"My father expected it," Draco said calmly but he didn't feel calm at all. "Voldemort wanted to do it."

"But Voldemort didn't have to do it," Harry repeated his tone insistent, refusing to back down from what he knew was the truth even if Draco did not want to hear it he was going to say it. "Do you even know why he killed your father? Can you not see it?"

Draco mutely shook his head.

"You're brainless Malfoy," Harry mocked him before starting to give him the answer, green eyes hard. "Lucius stopped giving a damn about the glorious cause of his Master by our third year; you could see it in his eyes if you bothered to look at all. He could have cared less about Voldemort's insane ramblings of eventually taking over the Magical World and destroying the Muggles, because you see Voldemort is too obsessed with destroying me first and your father knew that and thought it stupid of him. After all he had the power but he doesn't know how to use it wisely.

"Voldemort also knew one other thing that you don't realize. Lucius didn't want you to join his Death Eater ranks and Voldemort knew that you yourself didn't want to join with him either. Voldemort knew that you'd eventually grow in power and he couldn't take the risk that you might join Dumbledore's side, the side of the Light and be on the very side of his enemy, me. He knew that in killing Lucius it would eventually kill you as well. It looks like his sick logic is playing out to be true. Pity that."

"And how do you know all this Potter?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"My scar," Harry responded smugly. "I can listen in on his thoughts and everything said to him through an ancient spell that Bill Weasley discovered last summer. Voldemort can't listen in on me though, no matter how much he'd like to. Unfortunately the spell only lets me listen to things concerning his own Death Eaters but usually I don't get any names unless he plans to kill them or unless they're already dead. Are you going to let him win Malfoy? Are you going to give and let him beat you, a Malfoy?"

"No," Draco's eyes burned brightly with anger. "He's not going to win."

"Then stop doing this to yourself Draco," Harry spat out. "Because slowly, even if you don't want to admit it yet, you're killing yourself and that means he will win."

"You just called me Draco," Draco looked at Harry with interest.

"So?" Harry looked closely at him. "It is your name."

"This doesn't make us friends Potter," Draco said with a harsh glare and a sneer on his aristocratic features.

"I didn't expect it to," Harry responded lightly. "Just letting you know that if you want a friend you don't need to pay for one."

"What about your little fan club?" Draco asked with a sneer but there was also a bit of uncertainty in his eyes.

"If they don't like it they can screw themselves," Harry replied truthfully. "Same goes for family and friends. They all have to learn to like who I really am, even if it takes them some time to get used to it. I've changed since Diggory's death. I've seen and heard things that no one can ever understand or relate to and for once I'm glad that I have."

Draco turned and walked away and Harry let him go. Things were different though

"Potter," Snape came up behind him as Draco was fading away in the distance. "In my office, now."

"Yes sir," Harry responded automatically to the tone of voice and to the person issuing the command.

Once inside Snape shut the door behind them.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Snape hissed at him, his eyes narrowed and his tone suspicious, searching for an answer in Harry's expression even though he knew that it would be in vain because he himself had taught the boy how to hide everything.

"Yes," Harry's voice was determined.

"Why are you trying to befriend Draco?" Snape asked suspiciously. "He's just lost his father and he doesn't need anyone trying to delude him into fighting against Voldemort. Nor does he need any fake offers of friendship."

"I wasn't making any fake offers," Harry's voice was cold at the mere insinuation made by Snape to him.

"Just what do you think you're playing at?" Snape's tone was hard but not cold or angry.

"My life Professor," Harry stated the fact blithely. "That's what I'm playing at. For once I'm doing what I should be doing, not what other people expect me to do or want me to do or order me to do. I know what I'm doing. I'm offering Draco friendship and if he wants it, a chance to get revenge for his father. He can have one or the other or both. The choice though is up to him."

Snape glared at him accusingly but said nothing. Harry turned and left, not caring what his professor did or what impression his words had made on the man. Draco was outside the door, which both of them had suspected he would be.

"My choice?" He repeated.

"Yours," Harry affirmed.

"Well Harry," Draco said. "I choose both."

"Good," Harry said. "See you in class Draco."

"Wait," The blond called after him.

Harry turned and faced him.

"There's something you should know," Draco said. "Malfoy Manor and all the other Malfoy properties are at your disposal."

"You know what I've just realized," Harry looked him in the eye. "When something's wrong it isn't right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"When things go wrong it doesn't mean that what we do to try to deal with the problem or fix it is right," Harry tried to explain. "Like in your case."

"Harry," Draco said seeing the deeper meaning in the green eyes. "Just because it's right for someone else doesn't make it wrong for you either. What do you want to do about it?"

"Astronomy Tower," Harry responded with a small smile. "Tonight at midnight, there's more behind this than you know."

Harry turned and sauntered away and for once Draco had something more to look forward to than just the pain. There was something else to love and want, Voldemort's downfall. It hurt just as much, but that didn't make it wrong, it made it right.


	2. Harry's Reasons

                Harry Potter stood calmly up on the Astronomy Tower late at night.  He was for once without his Invisibility Cloak but he knew that none of the teachers would really punish much for catching him up there; Filch was the only person he had to worry about.  And even the caretaker would probably punish him lightly when he explained he was thinking about Voldemort.  The stars were just barely out that night which suited Harry just fine.

                "Malfoy," Harry greeted the blond boy smoothly without even bothering to turn around, see if it was in fact Malfoy, and face the Slytherin who had just appeared at the entrance at the top of the Astronomy Tower right as the minute hand turned to midnight on the clock.  "I see that you came, right on time no less.  Of course I expected you to since you are in Slytherin after all."  His voice held laughter in it but he didn't laugh, he didn't turn around either.  He could hear the Slytherin approach closer to him.

                "Of course Potter," Malfoy gave him a mocking little bow before moving around to step into his line of view where the pale moonlight was pouring over both of them making them almost ethereal in appearance.  "You should know that a Malfoy never backs out of a meeting when they give their word.  This is really cliché even for you Potter, midnight in the Astronomy Tower?"  Draco smirked at the implications, finding them amusing.

                "So?" Harry said shrugging his shoulders uncaring about how cliché the situation was because it was irrelevant to him and why he was there and why he wanted Draco there.  "It's not like anyone else knows about this little meeting except for possibly Snape and it's not like he's going to stop us from meeting up here.  In fact he's probably pleased that we're trying to work out our differences so we don't try to hex each other any longer.  It will certainly make his life easier now."

                "All too true," Malfoy smirked at Potter's explanation. 

                "Let's get a few things straight Malfoy," Harry addressed him seriously, his green eyes flashed with suppressed anger and something more, understanding and acceptance of who and what Draco had been before they had come to their recent understanding.  "Because I don't want to worry about this any longer.  Voldemort almost succeeded in having you become a dead zombie, is it going to happen to you again?  I need to know if you're strong enough to take on whatever might come your way at any point in time so I know that I can trust you to complete your tasks.  No matter what happens or who it involves because I can't afford anyone to slip up just because they aren't prepared mentally."

                "If we're going to be on the same side we might want to get around to using first names," Draco said ignoring the question, the pain was still too fresh in his mind for him to answer right away and he wasn't ready to answer.  "Although that was just a suggestion Harry," Draco said stressing the usage of Harry's first name. 

                "Answer the question Draco," Harry said lightly with a tiny smile, carefully stressing the use of the blond's first name as well.

                "I can take it," Draco looked over at the raven haired boy with interest on his features knowing that he would take whatever was dished out to him to get what he wanted so desperately, his revenge on the monster that had killed his father and destroyed his life.  "I've lost everything anyway so it doesn't matter.  It's not like You-Know-Who can do anything else to me, not anything that will make much of a difference at this point.  It's not like I have anything else left to lose except for my own life and that's rather moot don't you think?"

                "His name is Voldemort.  Fear of the name increases his power so use his name.  And you can think that now," Harry's eyes were hard like agates as he spoke still refusing to make eye contact with Draco but that didn't bother either one, but his tone did bother Draco with how frank and detached it was almost like this didn't mean anything to Harry or as though Harry was simply too focused on his goal of killing Voldemort.  "But never be mistaken into believing that Draco because he will find something else to take from you.  Even if it's something you hate or thought that you did.  He'll get you eventually, find something to steal away.  You have to be ready for that, have to be strong enough to handle that eventuality because I can guarantee it will happen."

                Draco studied the boy before him who was completely different than the one he knew from class and Quidditch matches.  Obviously there was something that Harry was getting at, something that he had never heard about from the rumor mill in Hogwarts or Hogsmeade or even Knockturn Alley.  He looked at the boy who was his rival in all things and now his ally and perhaps even his friend trying to figure out what it was that he was hinting at, what he could possibly know that Draco didn't know about Voldemort, what he could possibly mean. 

                He couldn't understand any of it.  After all, Potter had Granger and Weasley as friends; he certainly didn't need to be tarnishing his reputation by befriending a Slytherin let alone a Malfoy, a family that was highly suspected of supporting the Dark Lord by the Wizarding World at large.  There had to be something that he wasn't aware of, something that was making Potter do this and it couldn't be completely out of the goodness of his heart or because of his Gryffindor traits.  No, the real reason ran far deeper than that and he wanted to know what those reasons were because he wasn't about to be used again, a pawn in another's chess game to be moved about at any time at anyone's whim.  That role had never appealed to him and it had never suited him either.

                Draco had been his father's pawn without good reason and his father had mostly not been overt about his manipulations but Draco had still known that he was being used.  He wanted to have some damn good reasons before he would let just anyone use him for their advantage.

                "Why are you doing this Harry?" Draco asked with a guarded expression, watching carefully for some sort of lie if there was going to be one, almost certain that there was going to be a lie in there somewhere.  "I want to know why if I'm going to join with you.  I don't want to be used again without knowing why.  That's all I ask and I think that you should tell me if I'm really going to put everything into this little venture of yours."

                "Several reasons," Harry said softly looking in Draco's direction at last, holding his gaze, and not backing down from the silent challenge the blonde was issuing to him.  "Now might not be the best time to talk about them though.  They might frighten you away and we can't have that now can we Draco?"  He was sarcastic and looked rather tired and so very old, older than anyone Draco had ever seen or met, even Dumbledore looked ages younger than Harry did in his eyes.  And that surprised him because he had never seen it until now.

                "Tell me," Draco's tone was calm but demanding.  "Or I walk away now and you won't get any help out of me Potter.  I can promise you that and you'll need my help for this unless I'm mistaken of course."

                "I thought you would say something like that," Harry smiled weakly and turned so that his back was to Draco to look into the darkness where the moonlight could not penetrate even though it tried it's hardest.  "So I'll tell you, on one condition though.  And I want your word as a Slytherin and a Malfoy you'll do this for me."

                "What's that?" Draco's eyes narrowed sharply knowing that once he gave his word he could not take it back.

                "That you tell no one anything I'm about to tell you," Harry said softly as he turned back to face Draco, his eyes were hard and calculated promising pain if his orders weren't followed to the exact letter.  "And that you think about your final decision for at least a full twenty-four hours before giving your final answer as to whether or not you'll join my crusade to bring down Voldemort once and for all so that there's no chance of his returning."

                "Deal," Draco agreed easily thinking that the conditions were rather trivial and pointless to what was about to be revealed to him, thinking also that he would find it easy to follow the demands.  "Now spill it Harry.  We don't have all night and in case you haven't noticed it's cold up here and I want to get some sleep."

                "I'm sure you've heard that Voldemort killed my parents," Harry said with no emotion present in his voice or in his eyes, both were dead and his tone was cutting and blunt.  "He also killed my Muggle relatives a few weeks ago, not that I really care mind you.  But I didn't want for them to be dead, it served no real purpose for any side since they weren't fond of the Wizarding World and there was nothing they could or would have done to help me.

                "There are several reasons for why I'm helping you Draco, why I'm offering you a chance at your revenge.  The first reason being that I don't want anyone else to fall to Voldemort, especially if he doesn't even have to use Avada Kedarva or any other curses or hexes to do make them die.  While I may not have liked your father or you for the past few years no one deserves to fall prey to death at the hands of that creature because he'll put you through hell if he can before he'll finish you off.  Another reason is that you've changed whether you see it or not or whether you even want to see it.  You aren't the same petty person that you once were.  You're not the same person who tried to be malicious just to make yourself seem strong and popular.  Voldemort has also taken someone from you, someone you loved very much, and everyone deserves revenge on that snake for that one reason alone, even though Voldemort has done much worse.

                "Third, I've changed.  I haven't grown up because I was never much of a child in the first place, I've just seen reality a little more clearly and I'll do anything it takes to win and to eventually kill Voldemort so that there's no way he can come back.  I'll make whatever sacrifices I have to in order to kill him and I know that I'll need all the help I can get from everyone who's willing.  You have power Draco, power that I can use to my advantage in order to bring Voldemort down.

                "There's also the fact that you understand all of this.  Oh and I should never forget that you are in Slytherin and hold some amount of sway over your fellow House members."

                "The great Harry Potter has indeed changed," Draco drawled out languidly as he stretched briefly.  "Before you would have been more alive, but now just look at you, you're just a machine and nothing more.  Or will you blame that on Voldemort as well?"

                "Shut up!" Harry turned on him suddenly his eyes were piercingly bright and the sneer on his face made Draco freeze and wish that he'd kept his mouth shut because that sneer was almost bad as Severus Snape's worst sneer and in many ways it was worse.  "Do you want to know something Draco, something I've never told anyone?  The Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin, said that I would accomplish great things there and I don't doubt what it said was true but I didn't want Slytherin I wanted Gryffindor so that's where it put me because I _told_ it to.  Otherwise we would have been House mates and I have no doubt I would have accomplished great things.  As for being a machine I don't deny that charge at all.  I'll be one until I kill Voldemort because as a machine I won't make as many mistakes that might cost people their lives, my emotions won't get in the way when I'm fighting out there on the battlefield.  I'll be able to keep going until it's over before I mourn.

                "You think you're a good actor Draco Malfoy but I'm a hundred times better than you could ever hope to be and don't ever forget it."

                "Believe me I won't forget it even it I tried," Draco said looking at him with renewed interest and some amount of awe that he couldn't keep off his face even if he had tried to keep his features under control like he normally did.  "The Hat was right about what it told you, you know.  You would have done great things.  You would have learned much and held a great power, you would have ruled Slytherin, with a little help or course."

                "Yes, I could have done all those things, but they would have been great and probably horrible things," Harry admitted truthfully as his eyes dimmed away from the color of the killing curse and seemed to reflect inward to the past.  "I know that if I had gone there I could be worse than Voldemort, that most likely I would be worse than what he is, was or ever could want to be.  Not to mention that most of the other Slytherins and their parents would be trying to kill me."

                "Evil isn't the only thing to come out of our House," Draco reminded him quietly.

                "Power gets into the minds of the weak," Harry shot back quickly.  "I needed Gryffindor for my first few years.  I needed the truth and loyalty so that I wouldn't turn out like Tom Riddle.  I needed the safety of knowing someone in my own House wasn't out to kill me.  But now, now I don't need a House."

                "I must admit you are right with that assessment Potter," Snape's voice was smooth like silk as he pulled off Harry's Invisibility Cloak from where he had been standing at the far end of the battlements where he could overhear nothing except for the last statement made by Harry because his voice had been louder than it had been previously and his sudden appearance startled Draco causing him to become more pale than usual.  "But you need both Gryffindor and Slytherin in order to fully reach your potential.  Both Houses must come together to help you or you will fall."

                "So glad you decided to join us at last Professor," Harry said with a greeting nod in Snape's direction and a faint smile of amusement at his sudden appearance.  "And I know you're right, as always Severus."

                "Why is he here?" Draco asked slightly confused, trying to recover himself sufficiently from his shock at seeing his Head of House materialize out of nowhere.

                "Because he's been training me this whole year in the Dark Arts," Harry shot an indecipherable look at Snape who stood off to the side before looking back at Draco.  "He will be my partner in the field when the time comes for the last of the battles.  I want you to be another of my partners Draco.  You have the ability.  Think it over.  It is why I asked you up here after all."

                "And this is how you mean to make it right Harry?" Draco asked looking at him carefully waiting for an answer, some justification.

                "He can't make it right for you Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled out with a slight smirk at the boy's confusion.  "Only you can decide what will make it right for you.  If it is revenge you want you'll find it with us here, it all depends on what you want and need."

                Draco looked between the two and for the first time he could see just how close they really were, how this whole year they had been acting out their hatred to convince everyone that there was nothing there.  He envied them because he wanted to be close like that with Harry, with _someone_, but it seemed the Snape had already claimed that spot before he had even had a chance.  Apparently he really had read the look in Harry's gaze incorrectly.

                Snape moved up behind Harry's left shoulder watching his student closely, his own expression betraying nothing.  Not even his eyes showed anything that might prove to be useful.  Draco turned to Harry and saw almost the same expression, one that held nothing in it and curiously even his green eyes were entirely blank for once.  He should have expected as much since Harry was the Boy Who Lived.  He should have known that he was already taken and it was obvious by the way Snape loomed protectively behind him, watching as he always seemed to have done.

                His Head of House was always watching, taking in everything and waiting to use the information he filed away or used in preparing to strike.  Just like he did in the Potions classroom.  He thought back over the past year and realized that the man had been assigning many more detentions to Potter than he had in the past but it hadn't tipped him off that anything had been going on. 

                "Do understand now Draco?" Harry asked his voice strong but it didn't carry far.  "It's your choice.  Go and think about it."

                Draco nodded hoping that his face was as blank as theirs were.  He went back down the stairs and met Blaise Zabini on his way up.

                "Zabini," He said calmly not at all surprised.

                "Draco," Blaise said looking over at him and noticing the change in the blond.  "I see that Harry finally spoke to you.  He said something about it but didn't say when he would.  If you see anyone else don't say anything.  We're having a meeting tonight."

                "A meeting of whom?" Draco asked curious, confused and hoping for more information if he could get any.

                "Can't say," Blaise looked at him mysteriously before speaking again.  "Although I thought Harry might have said something about it to you."             

                "He didn't," Draco said looking carefully at the other Slytherin.  "Just told me to think over joining his cause for at least twenty-four hours before giving him my final answer.  Snape's up there by the way."

                "I'm not surprised by that," Blaise shrugged casually not letting anything slip.  "Go back and think about it.  At least you got a chance.  I got blackmailed into doing this but now I enjoy it.  I'm glad I'm on his side.  Hopefully you'll make the right choice for you."

                Draco headed down the flight of stairs after bidding Blaise goodnight.  He passed only a few other people on their way up, Hermione Granger and perhaps most surprisingly the Weasley Twins. 

                He went back down to his room and lay back on the bed with a little flop.  He had a lot of thinking to do but he had already made his choice to get revenge and to help Harry get his.  It meant much the same thing anyway.

The Meeting

"Is everyone here Severus?" Harry asked his partner quietly.

                "Granger, Zabini, the four Weasley's that can make it," Snape said ticking them off on his fingers.  "Lupin and of course Madame White."

                "Good," Harry breathed.

                "Nervous?" Snape drawled, amused at the thought.

                "No," Harry said calmly watching all the people file in and take their places.  "I haven't been nervous about anything involving Voldemort for a long time, unless you count the Triwizard Tournament."

                Snape chose not to say anything.  There was no need to.  He understood Harry better than anyone present.

                "Everyone," Harry addressed the group, his tone going no further than the farthest person gathered there.  "You all know why we're here tonight.  Fred, George, have you perfected that little item?"

                "But of course," Fred said with a smile, for some reason Harry could always tell them apart.

                "We even managed to make it look like a piece of candy too," George added helpfully.

                "What it does-"

                "Is create a big shield of smoke that also covers the casters voice and any noise they make from-"

                "Being heard," Fred finished for his brother.  "At least that's what the yellow ones do."

                "The green ones on the other hand-"

                "Cause all those who aren't wearing one of our charms to be frozen for five minutes-"

                "Of course they have to be within a five foot radius," George finished. 

                "Thank you both," Harry said with a smile in their direction.  "Moving right along.  Remus, have you been able to get an answer from the werewolves?"

                "Yes," Remus said looking towards Severus.  "They've agreed to help in the final battle but not before then.  They're trying to gather up more volunteers but there aren't very many.  Voldemort will have some of the werewolves as well."

                "By the way I have your Wolfsbane for this month," Snape said to Remus, briefly interrupting the meeting.  "Tell me when you want it.  Also tell your little were-friends I'd be willing to make them a supply of Wolfsbane for the help they're offering us."

                Remus looked a little shocked at this offer but was very grateful.  "Thank you Severus," He breathed.            

"Don't thank me," Severus sneered and put as much venom as he could into his next words which wasn't much at all.  "Thank your little Gryffindor prodigy, he was the one who was able to convince me well enough to do it for them."

"Harry," Ginny spoke up not wanting to hear anything more on Snape and Harry and their new found closeness.  "Have you had anymore dreams or visions?"

"Not this week," Harry said.  "But it feels like it won't be far off, perhaps not this summer but soon enough as far as we're all concerned."

All the heads nodded solemnly.  They could understand what he meant.  All who were present had been a part of the Order of Godric and Salazar for the past year and a half.  It had been brought together by Harry Potter and contained only those who had been either Slytherin or Gryffindor or by someone who strongly contained and exhibited the traits of either House in the cases of Krum and White. 

They had either been forced to join or had joined out of their own choice in order to help Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, destroy Voldemort and to train together to be near him during the final battle.   He would need all the help he could get since he would be going up against Voldemort.  With the help of his secret Order he would be hopefully able to get close enough to strike the killing curse at his mortal enemy and finally bring him down and end the terror that he had brought to the Wizarding World. 

"Well Potter," Blaise said with no malice tracing his words, it had been missing for many months now that he was finally glad to be a part of the Order.  "Things are beginning to move ahead finally.  I will try my best to convince Draco to join our ranks.  We need him no matter what other people may think."

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked simply not at all surprised that Blaise had found out that he had spoken with Draco.

"Met him on his way down from here," Blaise supplied the information readily enough.  "You know we can all keep our mouths shut about what goes on within the Order.  Malfoy will be a powerful asset to our ranks, one we shouldn't overlook just because of a few grudges," He glanced pointedly at the Weasley's.  "He is powerful and when he comes of age or begins training with us he'll become even more so."

"There was one other reason I called this meeting," Harry said acting as though Blaise had reminded him of something he had forgotten, which wasn't likely since Harry was always organized now.  "My power has increased, it seems I've already come of age this weekend."

"But you're not even seventeen," Madame White objected looking him up and down.

"Apparently he takes after Riddle in more ways than we had previously thought," Severus answered softly a tiny bit of strain edged its way into his voice and eyes.  "Riddle was an early bloomer as well."

"Has Harry been tested yet?" Hermione asked eagerly wanting to know all the details and statistics.

"By the Headmaster no less," Severus responded coolly, forgetting about Riddle for the time being.  "And even he was surprised at how much power the boy had, which says a lot.  I expected no less from Harry though.  He is a Potter and he does have some of Riddle's essence in him as well.  It was only to be expected that he would reach this zenith after a period of time."

"Yes well enough of that," Harry brushed it off quickly, not wanting to dwell on the reminders of what he shared with Riddle.  "We need to get some sleep so everyone is dismissed unless anyone has something that needs to be addressed?"

"How about a small demonstration Harry?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Very well," Harry responded evenly. 

He Apparated and reappeared directly behind Blaise.

"That good enough for you?" He asked Blaise coldly.  "Or would you like me to kill something?  Or perhaps would you like me to charm an army of snakes into loyally serving me and only me?"

"Potter!" Severus scowled at him harshly.  "Watch what you're saying."

"Sorry Severus," Harry turned his gaze off Blaise and returned it to the stars shining brightly above the group. 

Blaise was white but other than that he betrayed nothing as to what he might have felt from Harry's little rave.  Yes, they would definitely need Malfoy sooner rather than later.  He was one of the few people who could get away with provoking Harry and trading off insults with him while most of the rest would be too afraid or worried to continue prodding him on.  His little outbursts were getting more and more frequent because he couldn't let out anything, he held in everything, or nearly everything that he felt.

Blaise also knew that Draco would be able to keep the Slytherins together because he was a natural born leader and he was powerful.  He would be the perfect asset to their cause and there was only so much that Blaise could do without having his Housemates get suspicious but with Draco no one would question anything, at least not to his face and that was just what they needed.  Not only that but none of the Slytherins would dare to get in Draco's way if he told them to clear out and they wouldn't dare to disobey him if he was cross even a little bit.

"Listen Potter," Blaise said standing and brushing off his robes.  "It's been fun and all but I need to get back.  Questions will crop up, one's I can't afford to have asked of me right now.  Especially without Draco to back me up."

Harry nodded and Blaise quickly fled.  He wasn't scared of Harry per say but he did hold the other in a high amount of respect and he knew that he shouldn't cross the fine line of pissing Harry Potter off if he wanted to live to see another day.  He wasn't stupid.  No Slytherin was when it came to their own skin.

Blaise slipped carefully back through the Slytherin common room and up to the sixth year dorms. 

He was in the same year as Harry and his friends, a year above Ginny Weasley.  She wasn't so bad considering the fact that she was a Weasley but she was smart and quick witted, something her brother Ron was not always gifted with.  He was lucky that no one had been waiting up for him or it would have made things rather difficult for him.

"Zabini," Draco's voice was so soft that he almost wasn't certain he'd heard it.  "Come here."

Now the last part he had heard for certain.  A small frown furrowed his brow as he tried to think about what it could be that Draco would want with him.

"What is it Draco?" Zabini asked looking at the slim blond Slytherin who was now before him, the shadows still partly blocking his face.

"I'm joining," Draco said with a tiny smirk.  "Tell _him _for me.  I can't be caught talking to him unless it's a fight of some sort but you could get away with it.  Everyone thinks you're too kind to have been a Slytherin but you have them all fooled don't you Zabini?  Just like Potter has everyone fooled, except for a select few that is."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"You're nice so that no one will question you when you have to do something kind," Draco supplied his observations readily.  "And Potter, he's more like Voldemort than you could ever imagine Zabini."

"Oh no Draco," Blaise breathed with an eerie smile on his face as he fought the urge to laugh darkly, mostly for effect but he couldn't risk the noise.  "He's much more like Voldemort than _you _could ever realize.  You say it without much evidence but I've seen him, I've heard him and soon you will too and you'll understand why I go to him willingly.  He won't expect you to bow to him and worship the ground he walks on Draco, Voldemort does and will.  Harry just wants him dead and after that he wants a long vacation."

Draco said nothing and let Blaise go into the dorms.  It was going to be a long night, with many more things to think about.


	3. The Order

Harry stayed up in the Astronomy Tower long after everyone had left for the evening. He wasn't tired, not really. There were many things that he had to think of as well and being alone with the night sky helped him to think. If Draco didn't want to willingly join his Order, even though the blond claimed he did, or if he tried to back out last minute then he'd have to force Draco like he had done with Blaise. It was the only way to make sure that things went the way they were supposed to when he faced off against Voldemort and he would need Draco for that. Therefore he would do whatever he needed to get the blond Slytherin on his side.

He wasn't above forcing himself to use people into becoming allies of his. Ron had followed him blindly when he had set out on this quest. While Hermione had been a little more cautious it had been easy enough to break her and get her to join his ranks as well. He and Snape had already been training for about six months by that time. Harry had bought Snape's allegiance with his body, at least he had at first but now they were like the Spartan soldiers of old. Paired off in twos who did everything together, offering one another warmth and comfort so that they wouldn't go crazy.

Next had been the Weasely twins. They had been fairly easy to snag as well. He just gave them some more money to develop products for his use in the war and they were happy working out little inventions for the Order's use. Eventually they had seen the importance of what Harry was trying to do and had joined.

After them had come Madame White. She worked in Hogsmeade and had attended Durmstrang. She used the secret tunnel running from The Three Broomsticks up and into Hogwarts dungeons. Harry had met her a little over a year ago when he had been buying books in Latin and German, two languages that he had picked up on his own for his own gain. She ran a small book store and eventually they had got to having long conversations when he went in once a week for new books.

Eventually he had found out where her true alliances lay and she had agreed to come to one Order meeting to see if she wanted to join his ranks and had decided to join. She had helped the Order by buying old and rare books and giving them over for study. She was their source of knowledge on curses and charms.

Harry had felt good at the small group that he had acquired.

Next he had added Ginny Weasely to his ranks. At first he was going to ignore her, she was just his best friend's little sister, but then he remembered her role in the Chamber of Secrets and knew that she had some uses. Ginny had been only too happy to join up with his forces and had quickly found out that Harry was serious about this and she herself became serious about it. She was useful to use to keep everyone guessing and to keep all the single populations of Hogwarts away from himself because everyone assumed that there might be something between him and the Weasely girl.

After Ginny had been the rest of the Weasely siblings, although the others couldn't make it to the meetings and Percy was only used for information. Charlie and Bill however, would be joining in the fighting.

Next had been Professor Lupin. It had been easy enough to make him keep his mouth shut since Severus was the only one in Britain he trusted to make his Wolfsbane Potion. True it was underhanded to blackmail his former Professor by threatening to withhold the Wolfsbane Potion but he needed everyone he could get and Lupin was gifted in Defense Against the Dark Arts and he was a werewolf. That in and of itself had been too good a chance to pass up, and so he had taken it when Lupin had showed up to teach again this year.

Zabini had been the hardest one to get. Harry had known all along that underneath Zabini's soft exterior was one of steel, one that was unbreakable. Zabini was his spy into the Slytherin Common Room. No Slytherin was threatened by his presence, and they also weren't smart enough to keep their mouths shut around him. Malfoy was the only one who kept his mouth shut but he did that around everyone. Zabini was a real gem to have.

Harry had just simply caught him using a spell that could get him expelled as well as a few other things that had piled up against the years.  While the Zabini family were largely neutral they still practiced the darker and older magics.  Harry had used both things against the Slytherin and Zabini had hated him ever since. Until the past six months when he began to realize that the Order actually stood a chance against Voldemort.

And now he was after Malfoy, his diamond in the rough. Malfoy would be able to sway some of the other Slytherins into Harry's camp easily enough. Zabini was right when he had said he wouldn't stand a chance if his role in the Order came out without Malfoy at his back.

Harry was willing to do anything to ensure that Malfoy joined, whether by his own free will or because he was forced into it. It made no difference to Harry. He just had to win. How he won was of little importance to him at the moment, consequences could be dealt with later.

He had programmed himself to be this way. It had taken him many years to get here but it was worth everything he had been through in order to accomplish his needs. He was more than ready to lead the Order of Godric and Salazar. No one even knew about the Order unless they were in it.

Not even Dumbledore fully knew what was going on because Harry didn't want him to know. Dumbledore figured that if anything risky were taking place Lupin or Snape would inform him but Harry had leverage over both of them and the two Professors wisely kept their mouths shut. He had been underage when he had begun his little affair with Snape and Lupin needed his Wolfsbane.

It was really just one big web of deceit and blackmail and Harry was the one pulling all the strings to make the puppets dance and move in the way he wanted them. Snape had been the first one to get caught. To a certain extent they were all caught in his web. And he was the Golden Boy so they would all fall in line eventually. They wanted to fall in line with him because he was their hope and their future.

Harry had been the one to come up with the idea for the Order. He had come up with the idea during the summer after Diggory's death. He needed a specially trained force that would help him get close enough to the Dark Lord so that he could bring him down in a flash of green light.

The only problem had been trying to figure out who had enough knowledge in the Dark Arts to help him in his quest and to train him before he expanded his little project. At first he had thought of Sirius but his godfather wouldn't have been able to sneak around Hogwarts and he probably wouldn't have let Harry learn such dark and vile things even though the other side used them. Lupin also would have been ideal but he couldn't figure out a way to make him keep his mouth shut. Then brilliance had struck.

He had suspected and had had it confirmed for him the Professor Snape was mostly gay. So he had decided to entice his dear Professor into sleeping with him while he was still under the age of sixteen and then holding it over his head until he agreed to train him.

Flashback

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape growled low shoving Harry's note under his face once the rest of the fifth year Potion's class had left the room. "You dare to blackmail me with this you little snot?"

"That's right Professor," Harry said unafraid and not willing to back down. "What I want is quite simple really. You should be able to handle it. After all you said that you always wanted to be a Dark Arts teacher, at least everyone says that you do. I'll be your pupil."

"I won't be getting paid to teach you Potter," Snape sneered at him. "There's no point."

"You need this job though Professor," He pointed out with sweet innocence on his face, his tone anything but innocent or sweet. "You do spy for Voldemort here; at least Voldemort thinks that you do. If you get fired for fucking the Boy Who Lived that won't go over to well with him and then your life is null and void. Not only that but Dumbledore will be greatly disappointed in you enough so that he probably wouldn't bother protecting you from Voldemort's wrath and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Damn you Potter," Snape seethed at him knowing that he had lost.

"I can pay you if that makes it any easier," Harry offered.

"How much?" Snape asked.

"How much would it cost for an hour of lessons daily and three hours on Saturday and Sunday?" Harry asked.  "We'll negotiate.  Set a price Snape."  

                "Very well," Snape said.  "Ten Muggle pounds a week."

                "That's fair," Harry agreed deciding to give the man a break since he was holding his whole existence over his head so he really didn't have to pay him at all and Snape knew all this.  "Shall we start this weekend then?  I'll pay you every Saturday evening.  How does that sound?"

                "Very well Mister Potter," Snape sneered at him but Harry was unaffected by it.  "We shall set up times every week and change them if the need arises so no one becomes suspicious.  Does that fit into your little plans?"

                "Quite well actually," Harry said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever which caused Snape to look at him like a new person.  "What is it Professor?  That's right, you've never met the real Harry Potter have you?"

                Snape just stared at him as though he'd grown two heads. 

                "Oh yes that's right," Harry acted as though he had just been struck by a revelation.  "No one knows the real me.  You mustn't tell anyone Professor because it would tarnish my reputation as the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World and we wouldn't want that now would we?  I keep forgetting I haven't shown anyone this side of me.  Although it's only normal when you see someone killed before you that you undergo a massive change."

                "Calm down Potter," Snape said thinking that Harry was about to go into hysterics.

                "You know what words always run through my mind Professor," Harry asked suddenly.  "What words I've been hearing all summer and during classes this year?"

                Mutely Snape shook his head.

                "Yes you weren't there so you wouldn't know," He said.  "Would you like to know Professor?"

                "Just spit it out boy," Snape said.  "Quit with the melodramatics."           

                "It's what I've just done to you Professor," Harry smiled suddenly.  "Kill the spare.  It's what Voldemort said when he saw Cedric.  Kill the spare."

                Harry turned and walked out the door ignoring Snape's demands that he come back right that instant.

                Snape grabbed Harry by the arm before he could disappear up the stairs to get out of the dungeons.

                "You're coming with me boy," Snape glared at him.  "Now."

                The tone left little room for argument, not that Snape could have done anything to him but Harry went anyway.  There was something that Snape had to say otherwise he wouldn't have come outside his classroom to grab Harry before he could leave.

                Mutely Harry followed ignoring the few Slytherins that were in the hallways snickering.  This troubled them even more and Harry was visibly smirking by the time they reached Snape's office.  Snape opened the door and gestured Harry to enter before going in himself and closing the door behind him.

                "What exactly is going on in your head boy?" Snape asked glaring at him.

                "I spent the summer thinking," Harry said.  "Mostly about Voldemort.  You and I both know that Ministry is full of shit.  Voldemort's back, I saw him rise with my own eyes.  I've been thinking about the final battle, the time when I'm going to bring him down and kill him and realized that I was going to need help."

                "There are plenty of witches and wizards willing to fight by your side," Snape pointed out.

                "I don't trust them," Harry said simply.  "They give me no reason to.  Besides that I need people familiar with my abilities but not overly familiar.  I need training.  I need people I can trust by my side.  People who can get me close enough to Voldemort on the field so I can kill him.  The only way I'll get that is with an Order."

                "An Order?" Snape scoffed.  "An Order already exists.  The Order of the Phoenix.  They'll help you."

                "I don't know many of the people in it," Harry pointed out.  "I also didn't pick any of them.  No, this Order will be handpicked by me."

                "And just what will you call it?" Snape questioned.

                "The Order of Godric and Salazar," Harry smiled.  "I'm planning on choosing people with strong Gryffindor and Slytherin traits.  All for a good reason of course."         

                "Yes those Houses just loath each other," Snape said acidly.  "Lovely choice there Potter, if you can get them to set aside their differences."

                "Yes it is a lovely choice isn't it?" Harry said with a smirk.  "The reason is because Voldemort is purely the heir of Salazar Slytherin.  But I am a combination of both heirs thanks to Voldemort trying to kill me as a baby.  I have both Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.  I am the heir of Gryffindor but I also have many of the prized qualities of the heir of Slytherin."

                "You a Slytherin?" Snape leered.  "You wouldn't last one day as a Slytherin."

                "Look at it this way Snape," He said.  "Who else but a Slytherin would have been smart enough to force you into giving him lessons and joining his Order?  Who else but a Slytherin would be so good at hiding their true intentions?  And did you also know that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin but I told it not to."

                "Damn you boy!" Snape growled.

                "It was clever wasn't it?" Harry asked rhetorically.  "But every good Slytherin is clever and sneaky.  Don't worry Professor, I expect the two of us to be like Spartan warriors.  Research them if you're unfamiliar with the term and tell me what you think about it?"

                Harry turned and walked out of the office and this time Snape didn't call him back.

End Flashback

                So now his Order was set up, almost complete.  Once Draco joined he might add a few more people but to him it was almost perfect. 

                So far he trusted all the people in his Order.  They relied upon one another and they trusted one another as well.  Zabini was the only one who couldn't act overly friendly toward the other people except towards Professor Snape.  But Madame White wrote all of them letters once a week as did Krum, although he corresponded daily with Harry, everyone in the Order did to some extent. 

                It was a requirement but everyone just felt like it was a good idea to check in and give information and ask questions.  It put everyone at ease and things ran much more smoothly and it cut down on rivalries and insecurities. 

                Personally he liked his system. 

                Perhaps he would even get to test it soon once Draco had joined them.  In the near future they would find out if the Order of Godric and Salazar was a good idea or a bad one.  They would all find out the truth of the Order.


	4. His Final Answer

            Draco stared out the window in his room.  He loved being a Prefect.  The perks far outweighed all the boring meetings that he had to attend.  Slytherin didn't even really need Prefects, they always just looked to the most influential families who were attending the school and went to them for advice and Draco was one of them so it was natural that he was nominated to Prefect status.  But the Slytherins only came at set times and they were rather well behaved, rarely overstepping their bounds and if they did overstep them they had to deal with Draco Malfoy and no one wanted that because when Draco was called in he was never in a pleasant mood.

            He was a Sixth Year this year and not even the Seventh Years crossed him or even attempted to make him angry.  They weren't smart enough or stupid enough to try something foolish that would get them expelled or even killed that is if Draco was involved.  Everyone feared the Malfoy name and what it stood for.  Even the Slytherins who knew that his father was dead knew that Draco wasn't to be crossed because he was just as frightening without his father backing him. 

            He knew more in the field of the Dark Arts than any other Slytherin.  He had known more than them by the time he had entered into his Fifth Year.  Even now he continued to study and improve upon his knowledge in that area.  Draco generally enjoyed learning and making sure that he was at the top of most of his classes.  Next year he hoped to make Head Boy.

            "Draco?" A soft voice came from the other side of his door making him start briefly.  "Are you in there?"

            He recognized that voice almost instantly.  "Come in," He called out opening the door with a charm.

            Blaise quickly shut the door behind him.

            "If anyone asks I came in here for help with Arithmancy," Blaise said quickly looking around to make sure that they really were alone.

            "Good excuse," Draco commented without getting off his bed but he gestured to a chair for Blaise to sit in if he wanted.  "What is it Zabini?  What have you come here for?"

            "I'm just checking in to make sure that you are freely joining the Order," Blaise said looking over at him still standing as though unsure of his place and even more unsure of Malfoy's response.  "Among a few other things."

            "Yes I am joining," Draco said calmly rising and taking a seat in a chair, watching as Blaise took the other one across from him.  "I told you that last night and a Malfoy sticks to their word and I won't be breaking that tradition just yet Zabini.  I want my revenge as well, even more than I did before.  What else is there Blaise?"

            "When you're a part of the Order expect a few surprises," Blaise said quietly looking into the fire, knowing that he was about to say things that he was sure Harry didn't want him to say.  "They won't necessarily be bad ones.  I'm glad you're joining Draco.  You're one of the few people who can challenge Harry anymore, besides a select other few, of course."

            "Of course Blaise," Draco drawled not really understanding what was being said to him because everything still appeared to be mostly normal.  "Do you really need help with your Arithmancy homework Zabini?"

            "No," Blaise remarked stiffly and slightly offended that Draco would think he was that stupid.  "I'll just say I had you check on an answer for me."

            "Now get lost Zabini," Draco said looking pointedly at the door and standing, his irritation beginning to show through a bit.  "Tell Potter same time, same place."

            "I will," Blaise smirked knowingly at him as he moved to the door.  "Don't be surprised if you're not the only one there."

            Draco watched as Blaise shut the door softly behind him.  It had been an interesting visit to say the least but Draco hadn't been at all surprised to have Blaise pass along information that didn't really help him.

            But Blaise was always known for spouting off random comments that didn't make a bit of sense or the meaning was completely hidden and often wouldn't come to light until much later on.  Draco wasn't even going to try and figure out what his purpose had been for coming.  Blaise was simply Blaise, there was no other appropriate explanation to pin on him at least no explanation that any one had been able to make stick.  He shook his head in disgust that he even cared so much about why Blaise had shown up and what his message really meant.

            The day passed smoothly for Draco with no problems or anymore surprise visitations.  At lunch he saw Harry get two letters and remembered suddenly that he had been getting a least one note everyday during one of the meals but for some reason that fact hadn't really stuck out before.  He watched the raven haired youth read them.  He showed no emotion.  Draco was pleased with that somehow knowing that it would come in useful that Harry was so stoic, much like the Potions Master.

He looked over at Snape who suddenly raised his gaze and looked straight at Draco as though measuring him and finally when he found him to meet his standards he nodded politely, which Draco returned.  He knew that Snape was smart, smarter than he was and he also knew that he was involved in this whole Order thing in some way other than being a member.  He was glad that Snape was involved.  He would help make everything work.

            At midnight he was waiting up above for Harry who arrived right on time.  Just as he himself had done the day before.

            "Harry," Draco inclined his head in greeting.

            "Draco," Harry returned the greeting looking smoothly over at Draco.  "I asked the others to give us fifteen minutes alone and that's all the time we'll have before they come up, in case you were wondering where everyone else was.  Have you thought it over carefully and thoroughly, reached your final answer?"

            "Yes," Draco said looking him right in the eye, unmoving and unafraid of what he was committing himself to.  "I've decided to join your little crusade to kill the bastard as you so elegantly put it last night."

            "You're the first person to join me freely," Harry told him bluntly and truthfully uncaring of how it sounded or appeared to be.  "Everyone else did so because they were too close to me or because I held something over their heads and backed them into a corner until they agreed to help.  But one thing that they all have in common is that they all believe in this cause now.  Let me tell you one thing though Draco.  You are to tell no one about the Order or tell anyone anything that we talk about, not even to Dumbledore because if you do Voldemort will be the least of your worries."

            "Is that a threat Potter?" Draco smirked at him, finding it rather amusing that Harry Potter was threatening him, because he was one who was very knowledgeable in the Dark Arts, although Potter was as well.

            "No," Harry said softly looking him over casually but inspecting him as one would a painting or perhaps a complex riddle before his expression became closed and when Harry met his eyes Draco felt a chill enter into his body.  "It's a promise."

            "I wouldn't cross him on that Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled stepping out of the shadows to stand on the right side of Harry with an amused glint in his eyes as he looked over at Draco who still stood speechless at Harry's firm promise.  "He's very persuasive and he's had plenty of practice at extortion and blackmail if you were wondering how he'll get you to agree to his terms.  It's certainly not the Gryffindor thing to do, but Harry's never done anything the proper way as you should have caught on to by now."

            "You have nothing on me Potter," Draco said with confidence that he didn't really feel at the moment.

            "Don't be to sure on that Draco," Snape warned him with a small evil smile since he was taking enormous pleasure in this exchange of delivering veiled promises and threats.  "As someone in the Order is bound to have something on you and any of us would gladly spill our souls to Harry on any information we have that might be in any way helpful to him."

            "But you're the Head of Slytherin," Draco protested catching Snape's thinly veiled threat instantly and not liking it one bit, especially as he knew that even if Snape didn't have anything on him personally he had things on the Malfoy name and his father.  "You're supposed to help the Slytherins not rat us out to Potter's little club."

            "The Order of Godric and Salazar outweighs even you and your family," Snape pointed out to him with grave seriousness that caused Draco to stare at him in mild disbelief.  "We do what we have to so that we may ensure complete secrecy and trust among one another, which is vital to our survival and the completion of our ultimate goal.  And we're willing to go to any lengths to keep it that way.  We have no secrets here, none, Mr. Malfoy, and I expect you to remember that.  The only secrets we have lay here within the Order itself and they travel no further except to other members.

"Also some of us in the Order have objected to your joining until a few things were pointed out to us.  You would be a very valuable asset to our cause that none of us can deny, but we'll all be watching you and covering our tracks in case anything goes wrong and you decide to betray us.  Many feel that is what will most likely happen now that we've accepted you.  But I don't expect that anything like that shall transpire, will it Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco mutely shook his head in response, unable to voice anything.

            Moments later Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Zabini came up next and took their seats on the warmed blanket that Harry had spread out for them.  Madame White, Fred, George, and Ginny came soon after.  Everyone was present and accounted for.

            "Quite an interesting mix you have here Harry," Draco smirked at Ron who glared furiously back at him but remained silent after a look from Harry.

            "There's a reason for it," Zabini said sticking up for the red-haired youth, something he wouldn't have done in public unless the circumstances were extreme, circumstances that would have lead to death or someone finding out about the Order.  "We Slytherins hold Salazar's qualities but Harry is a blend of both his and Godric Gryffindor's.  Our abilities are evenly matched and our traits are a perfect blend almost.  Yin and Yang so to speak."

            Draco glared at Blaise but declined to make any sort of come back to his little speech.  He was still a little overcome by Snape's speech and now Blaise's defense of the Weasel.

            "Explain why they're all here," He said turning to Harry expectantly like a child would do to a parent.

            "Snape knows the most about Dark Arts here, working knowledge that is," Harry began looking at Draco with some amount of disdain which no one who was assembled missed.  "Remus is a werewolf and will be useful on the field and he's good at countering the Dark Arts.  Ron, Hermione and Ginny are going to protect me out on the field and help get rid of the Death Eaters who stand in my way.  Madame White helps get us new material to study and learn.  Zabini will be our turncoat, our spy who will betray joining Voldemort's cause at the last battle.  Fred and George develop useful products just for our use alone.  Charlie is going to try to provide us with a dragon or two and failing that he will be on a broom as will Bill Weasely.  Bill is an expert with curses.  Of course they're not here since they don't live in England.  And Percy is watching everything that he can at the Ministry and keeping them off our backs and our tracks covered."

            "Quiet an assortment," Draco said at last looking off into the distance thinking rapidly.  "And all of them have their uses.  Well done.  It seemed as though they were just thrown together but I see that you actually thought this one out Potter.  I suppose congratulations are in order."

            "We weren't just simply 'thrown together' as you so eloquently put it," Lupin said still standing off to one side of the group that was seated before Harry, Snape and Draco.  "Actually you'll find that Harry is quite resourceful and more dangerous than you ever would have thought of him to be.  Whatever you think about any of us, whatever opinions or character flaws you think you know of get rid of them now.  They'll do you no good here.   Do you know how long the Order of Godric and Salazar has been around?  How long it's been since we've had a new member?"

            Draco shook his head in reply.

            "It's been around for almost a year and a half," Hermione supplied the information readily enough.  "And think about all of Fifth Year and how Harry and the rest of us acted.  The last one of us joined more than eight months ago."

            "All very well acted," Draco commented.

            "It's more than that," Zabini said softly looking over at Harry before turning back to Draco.  "Much more.  We all have one goal, to get Harry in close enough to kill the Dark Lord or help him kill the Dark Lord.  We're united by that goal too Draco.  If we think that you might endanger the secrecy or safety of this group there will be problems and they'll be all yours.  Nothing will be able to stick on any of us.  We have our tracks covered.  We watch each other's backs.  While we'll watch yours we'll also be watching you to see if you betray us."

            "In other words," Ron smiled maliciously at his rival as he proudly informed him of the punishment.  "You'll be taking a walk into the Dark Forest."

            "That doesn't scare me," Draco scoffed.

            "It should," Snape leered maliciously at him and he said his next sentence with a certain amount of perverse pleasure.  "After all, it's no ideal threat."

            "Remember the Hufflepuff third year?" Fred asked with a grin as he spoke.

            "The one who snuck out late at night?" George added happily as though they were talking about a pleasant new invention.  "Into the Dark Forest?"

            Draco nodded.

            "We grabbed him," Fred stated without feeling.

            "And disposed of him," George finished with finality.

            "He knew too much," They both said looking at one another with huge grins back on their faces.

            "You killed a student?" Draco asked, looking a little sick at the thought that they had dared to do so right under Dumbledore's nose, and get away with it no less.

            "Something like that," Harry said softly when he noticed that Draco was looking at him funny.  "I didn't kill him though.  We just used several memory charms that are very old and complicated before sending him to Italy after creating a new memory base for him.  He was an innocent so there was no need to kill him.  Still willing to join?"

            "I'm still joining," Draco said looking Harry right in the eye, knowing it was too late to back down because they'd hinted at what would happen if he backed out now.  "It's too late for you to try and change my mind, and if you don't want me anymore, that's just too damn bad because you're stuck with me now Potter."

            "Welcome then," Harry smiled at him.

            "Here are the ground rules for you Malfoy," Snape said looking down at him after moving closer to Harry.  "And you have to follow them because you're new to the Order and not all of us trust you.  Remus, the rules if you please."

            "First off Draco," Remus Lupin's gold eyes were eerily bright in the dark.  "Stay distanced from Crabbe and Goyle like you have been for the past few weeks.  Distance yourself from the Slytherins but make sure that your power, respect and position are not diminished by doing so.  Have Zabini be your go-between, have him be your little secretary.  He's quite good with spells and charms."

            "I've already done that," Draco said simply.  "But I'll start using Blaise and make them used to it.  Is there anyone else in Slytherin you've had your sight on to join this little group of yours?  If so you might want to tell me now."

            "That's not important," Harry cut in quickly.

            "Well then I don't see how I'm supposed to help you get them to join then," Draco spit out, eyes flashing.

            "I haven't made up my mind whether I want them to join," Harry said quietly trying to diffuse a possible fight in the works.  "I want to see how you do first of all.  As soon as I decide about the other members in question I'll let you know.  Now let's move onto to other business for the night.  Remus, can we get any extra help for providing the potion to our allies?"

            "Most are leaning that way," Remus admitted with a grin.  "But it needs to be most of them otherwise if we try and get them to help there might be a civil problem amongst them.  The potion is very tempting to them though because it's hard to find anyone willing to make it every month and even harder to find someone who can make it well so that the effects aren't as bad as they usually are when the potion can be had."

            "Get me an answer as quickly as you can," Harry told him.  "But don't push them too much.  Does anyone know if Percy's found anything?"

            "So far he hasn't," Ginny spoke up quickly.  "He said that he has to tread carefully because his boss is suspecting that he's doing something shady, but he'll have him thrown off his trail shortly."

            "Good," Harry said with a tiny frown at this information.  "One of you could try and arrange a meeting with Percy whenever he's next available.  I need to speak with him.  Fred and George, how do we stand with funding?"

            "We're up two hundred," Fred supplied.

            "And we're coming up with a new toy," George winked. 

            "It should be quite splendid," Fred grinned.

            "For our special customers that is," George drawled and then flashed his own grin at Harry and everyone else.

            Harry nodded approvingly at them. 

            "Harry," Hermione spoke up.  "Bill sent me some new charms to try out.  I'll teach everyone separately since it's easier that way.  We're going to need a place to practice them and different times so no one is suspicious."

            "That can be arranged," Snape said smoothly without a hitch.

            "Is there any other pressing business?" Harry asked looking around at all the faces.  "No?  Good.  If no one else wants the floor I suggest than we all go to bed since tomorrow we have classes and work."

            Madame White stood and went up to Harry slipping him a tiny package of fudge.  She was always doing little things like that because she felt that he didn't eat enough, which was partially true.  Harry was just too busy and stressed to eat properly, but he wasn't too underweight Severus made sure of that as best he could and everyone who was in the Order knew that.

            "Now Harry," She said in her slight French accent that was only detectable when she was among friends.  "You need to take better care of yourself.  We can't let a good sneeze be the end of you my boy.  That's some home made fudge I did up especially for you."

            "Thank you very much Madame White," Harry said with a smile.

            She left soon after that.  Next to leave were Ginny, Remus, Fred and George who had all been up since very early in the morning and in another week Remus would be changing into a werewolf so he needed as much rest as he could grab.  Soon the only people left were Draco, Blaise, Ron, Hermoine and Snape along with Harry.

            "Are you doing all right there Harry?" Ron asked looking at his best friend with some concern.  "You seem to be a little out of it."

            "I'm fine Ron," Harry said evenly. 

            "Are you really?" Blaise asked.

            "Yes," Harry's tone was clipped.  "I'm fine.  I'm just a little tired is all.  I didn't sleep well last night."

            "Did you have more nightmares?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

            "No," Harry said.  "Just couldn't sleep."

            "So Potter gets special attention?" Draco mocked.

            "His nightmares are things that Voldemort has actually done," Snape coldly informed him.  "We need to coddle him a little.  No one else could bear what he has already borne all on his own."

            "Everyone leave please," Harry stated firmly.  "I need to be alone.  I need to think."

            They all left him.  Snape being the last to leave after making sure that he could come down to his rooms anytime Harry wished. 

            Harry looked up at the dark sky.  Clouds obscured the stars that night but the light wind felt refreshing after being inside all day.  He realized soon enough that he was no longer alone.  Draco stood not far off looking out into the dark.  Harry stared at him briefly and ignored him.  The two stood in silence and by some unspoken signal they both went back to their beds.


	5. New Perspectives

Draco was groggy the next morning. He wasn't used to staying up late so many nights in a row. He supposed eventually he would become accustomed to the grueling pace that was set before him. He sat down next to Crabbe and Blaise at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"Draco, are you feeling all right today?" Pansy asked showing some concern. "You look pale this morning."

"I'm fine," Draco ground out not liking the concern she was showing because it drew attention to him.

He began eating his food in proper sized bites, years of etiquette training automatic now. He studied the Gryffindor Table, gray eyes sweeping up the length of it, easily spotting his 'enemies' grouped together. He noticed that although Granger and Weasley were concerned about their friend they did not crowd him. The two Gryffindors merely observed and chatted about casual things from what he could read of their lips.

The snowy white owl belonging to the Golden Boy of Gryffindor swooped into the Great Hall and headed straight for Potter dropping several notes and letters into his outstretched hands. Harry tucked them all away in a book not daring to read any of them in the Great Hall which was smart of him.

"Draco," Blaise spoke quietly on his right.

"Yes Blaise," Draco said without turning to the Slytherin. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with Arithmancy tonight," Blaise said casually. "I'm not sure that I understood yesterday's lesson and the homework is due tomorrow and I haven't been able to figure any of it out yet."

"Very well Blaise," Draco spared him a look. "I can help you after dinner tonight."

Blaise nodded. He cupped his hand around a note and Draco read the sentence and turned back to his food feeling annoyed. Blaise did not have to worry about him being too obvious or slipping up that he did not hate Potter and his little friends. Draco knew that he was a good actor, all Malfoy's were to an extent, but Draco considered himself to be better than even his father. He could successfully lie to the man already so he should have no problem in deceiving his fellow Slytherins.

He had sent his first message to Harry that morning and he wondered what his response would be. He felt a bit nervous, a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he only ever felt on the Quidditch pitch anymore. After finishing his meal he glared slightly at Crabbe and Goyle before leaving the Slytherin Table and heading to the dorms for his books for his morning classes. Draco was looking forward to Potions first thing. It would prove to be a better chance to observe subtle changes if there were any.

Right away he could tell Potions was going to be a slice of hell, Draco was stuck sitting next to Pansy Parkinson. While he could normally tolerate her today was not a day he wished to hear filled with her insipid giggles and comments. He drew in a breath and took the place closest by the aisle. He figured that it was the least he could do, if nothing it would keep some of the Gryffindors from having their attempts at Potions making spoiled by Slytherins close by him.

Blaise strolled in and passed by Draco's spot without a glance. Harry spared him a glare but only for posterities' sake before he sat directly across the aisle from Draco. Again this was not out of the ordinary, but it might be noticed by some of the more observant Slytherins.

Snape set them to work and Draco concentrated for the moment on setting up the ingredients and beginning the Potion. Pansy eyed the Gryffindor side of the room with interest, a cunning expression on her face. Draco shot her a warning look and the girl only lowered her eyes but still shot glances across the room. Pansy was just getting ready to make an excuse to go to the storeroom when Professor Snape swept up to their table.

"Excellent work as always Draco," The Potions Master said and Draco merely gave him a knowing smirk.

The Professor moved on to Pansy's cauldron, "And what do we have here? Did you even pay attention to what Potion we're brewing today Miss Parkinson? This is entirely the wrong shade."

"She's been too busy making eyes at Potter, sir," Draco smirked.

As predicted the Gryffindors and Slytherins snickered. Pansy shot him a brief glare but he shrugged it off. She usually got over such insults quickly so long as someone else was made fun of as well.

"You might want to check on Boulstrude too, sir," Draco sneered at the piggish looking Slytherin who sat in the desk in front of them. "She's been making cow eyes over there as well; I wouldn't be surprised if the Gryffindors have slipped some of the girls a love Potion of some kind."

Millicent paled slightly and Draco realized that she did indeed fancy someone over on the Gryffindor side of the room, or she had at least been looking at someone which to a Slytherin was just as bad.

Snape glided across the aisle and peered into Harry's cauldron, "Well, well. There are miracles after all since you managed to get this potion correct Potter."

"All it took was a bit of luck sir," Harry said.

"If you had said skill I would have to have taken points Potter," Snape glared. "As it is, class dismissed."

The students began to file out through the door but Draco and Harry hung back. The students hurried off quickly, most eager to be far away from Snape's clutches.

"Meet me by the old Charms classroom after your last class," Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

"Bite me Potter," Draco sneered.

"Only if I can punch you first Malfoy," Harry shot back going the opposite direction from Malfoy and the Slytherins.

At the end of the day Draco was hanging around the unused Charms classroom. Harry seemed to appear out of thin air and Draco barely kept in his exclamation of surprise. Firmly he reminded himself that Harry had an Invisibility Cloak.

"Follow me," Harry said quickly.

He began leading Draco into the less used parts of the school until they stood outside a classroom that had not been used for a good fifty years. Harry muttered something in Parseltongue before opening the door and ushering Draco inside. He closed the door quickly behind both of them. Draco felt the pressure from several strong and heavy wards that he had not felt from outside of the classroom.

"Hermione says that you've gotten good at casting the Egyptian and Greek curses," Harry informed him. "I want to see just how good you really are."

Draco did not bother to preen under the brief compliment. He knew that he would only pass this test if he held his own against Harry or if Harry said he did. Draco was under no illusions of his own prowess.

"Will the wards on this room affect our casts?" Draco asked. "They feel quite heavy."

"No," Harry shook his head. "The wards won't interfere. The castle keeps them hidden from the staff and students here. I'm deeply connected to Hogwarts itself, more so than the Headmaster. No one will know about the things we do in this room or any of the other practice rooms. I cast the wards strong enough to be sure that if we miscast it won't draw attention or damage the room."

Both stood and squared off in the middle of the room. Suddenly all light vanished from the room. Reflexively Draco cast a ward to warn him from any attack coming from behind. Carefully he began moving as quietly as he could around the room. The light flickered and then came back. Curses began to fly. Draco dodged and flung them quickly in Harry's direction. In the end both had been grazed by one hex each until a curse hit Draco full in the chest and knocked him against the wall.

Harry came over and healed Draco efficiently before healing himself and then sat against the wall grinning at the blond Slytherin. The Gryffindor seemed pleased with their brief duel.

"Hermione was right, you've done well," Harry said with a nod. "You need to work on your shields and dodges a bit though. You'll go to Snape next to learn the Asian curses. He's a stickler for making sure that your shields are top notch. Yours should be improved after time with him."

"Harry can I ask you a question?" Draco asked breathing heavily as he rested on the stone floor.

Harry nodded.

"How are you really sleeping these days?" Draco looked closely at the Order Leader. "We're aware of the glamours you cast over yourself daily, but how bad is it really?"

"I'll tell you but this stays between just the two of us," Harry said seriously hugging his knees. "I don't want Hermione or Snape or anyone being told about this. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Draco echoed.

"I get maybe one or two hours of actual sleep a night interspersed with nightmares and Voldemort pissing me off," Harry laughed humorlessly. "But I draw energy from the Earth so it doesn't really matter how much or how little sleep I get. It doesn't really affect me which pisses Voldemort off. I've noticed all we've seemed to be doing lately is just pissing each other off. There doesn't seem to be much of a point to it anymore but it's almost become a ritual." Harry shrugged. "How are things in the snake pit?"

"Well enough," Draco answered. "Nott, Davies and Boulstrude will present the biggest problem for recruitment. Parkinson I believe has a crush on Seamus, which I plan to use to the best of my abilities. And of course Goyle and Crabbe will do what I tell them when the time comes for us to be more open."

Harry shook his head, "What is the deal with those two? They seem so ignorant in class and out of it most of the time. And they hardly say a word."

"Crabbe and Goyle are trained in the Dark Arts but I've groomed them both since before Hogwarts to view me as their leader, even above the Dark Lord and their own parents," Draco drawled. "Of course I have to keep reinforcing that training but it's worked for me all these years so it's not too much trouble."

Harry laughed, "So long as there will be two more when the time comes I couldn't care less what you have to do. Any help you need just ask."

Draco nodded. Harry stood and began brushing off his robes, Draco followed suit. Draco's eyes watered briefly from the amount of dust they kicked up.

The Slytherin studied the Gryffindor. Harry did not look that bad considering the amount of sleep he had been getting. Draco was not worried but he did worry that it might affect Harry's performance. So long as things were fine he felt no need to voice his worry.

"Eventually it would be best if we played things off as a friendship," Draco's mind switched gears. "That would blow the Slytherin's minds and would make it a bit easier to sway a few of them our way."

"Seems like a solid idea," Harry slipped out of the classroom followed by Draco.

Quickly the Order Leader locked the classroom muttering in Parseltongue.

"There," He said satisfied. "Now no one will know about my wards. We are friends now you know."

"I know," Draco could feel the truth of the statement. "I'll see you around Harry."

"See you," Harry's voice echoed through the hall.

Draco and Harry walked briskly through the halls. There were many things both had to consider. Halloween was approaching and they knew that there was tension inside the Slytherin House. Lord Voldemort was already attempting to get promises of future recruits, even from Draco's own year. The time to defy the Dark Lord openly would have to come soon. Draco hoped that he and Blaise would be able to gather a solid group of Slytherins when the time came.

When the two reached the more frequently traveled halls of the castle they parted company. Harry headed back to Gryffindor and Draco returned to the dungeons. Ginny pulled Harry over to the alcove where Ron and Hermione sat as soon as he entered the Common Room.

"We were about to send Ginny out to look for you," Hermione looked up from a Middle Eastern text Bill had sent her. "None of us expected your meeting to run quite so long."

"I held an impromptu test," Harry sat down across the chessboard from Ron. "You were right Herm. He's improved and did well. Our spy will teach him next." Harry moved a piece to counter Ron's opening move. "How's your work with the Twins going, Ginny?"

"Good," Ginny replied as she pulled out her sketch pad. "They said that they almost have the Doubles Mints figured out. That would make a good novelty item, a candy that projects an image of oneself for a minute that mirrors the originals actions."

"Only a minute?" Hermione turned a page.

"For selling," Ginny began as she selected a pencil. "They weren't sure what the longest time they can achieve for us will be yet."

Harry nodded as he moved another piece. Deftly Ron countered him. Talk ceased as Harry and Ron focused much of their attention on the game while Ginny continued working on her sketch of Ron at a chess board. It seemed all too soon that Ron was declaring another checkmate while Harry just shook his head and grinned ruefully.

"You're a decent player Harry," Ron said grinning. "But you still suck."

"That's why I leave the tactics up to you," Harry admitted. "Tomorrow I think we should work on the brooms. You too, Hermione."

"I don't like flying," Hermione declared stubbornly turning another page. "I'd rather start the book Viktor found for me."

"Not this time," Harry's tone was firm. "I want to run you through evasive maneuvering so you can at least escape danger on a broom if you have to. There are places that have anti-Apparation wards. You can sling and dodge curses on the ground, I want you to be able to hold your own in the air for a time."

Hermione bit her bottom lip but nodded her acceptance. Harry hoped he could teach her a few useful moves on a broom. Hermione was not a bad flyer but she was hesitant in the air and that bothered Harry. During a fight being hesitant sometimes meant you lost and they were fighting with their lives.

Harry sat back thinking of other things, he planned to train up his current Order members before inducting any new members. He felt tired and alone as the evening continued to drag on even though he was surrounded by his best friends. He needed his anchor, someone who he allowed to see his doubts surface. There was currently only one person who knew just how deep his darkness could run, one person he felt safe enough to let not only his insecurities show but also the most sinister parts of himself.

"I'm going to bed," Harry stood up abruptly.

Hermione and the two Weasley's looked up at him. Hermione gave him an understanding smile as he went up to the dorms to grab his Invisibility Cloak. He put it on and came back down and tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Who's up for a trip to the kitchens?" The Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team asked brightly.

"I'll go," Ginny offered. "I'll bring you back something Hermione."

Hermione nodded absently already burying her nose back in the book. Harry slipped out of the Portrait hole after Ron and Ginny. He took the most direct route to the dungeons and banged on the Potions Master's door. The heavy wooden door swung wide open and Harry slipped in past Severus Snape. The door banged shut. Harry tugged off his cloak, clawing at the fabric.

"I knew it would be you," Severus moved to his liquor cabinet and poured a shot of something which he thrust out to Harry. "You're the only student who dares to bang on my door instead of knocking politely. You have no manners Potter. I suppose you're going to blackmail me for serving a minor alcohol?"

"We're long past that Severus," Harry smiled and then downed the drink. "You sure can hold a grudge though."

"And what musings brought you down here tonight?" Severus asked moving to his seat by the fire.

Harry took his customary seat that allowed him to both look at Severus but also stare into the fire. For several minutes he was silent, as though he did not quite want to voice the thoughts that had dragged him down to the dungeons that evening.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should just oppose Voldemort as another Dark Lord," Harry set the empty glass down on the black oak table. "They all go on about the Golden Boy crap or the Chosen One."

"You could be a Dark Lord," Severus said bluntly. "And hopefully you'll choose something more original than merely rearranging the letters in your name when you give yourself the all impressive title."

Harry smirked, "I'll be sure to do that Severus."

"You're not seriously considering such a thing," Snape glared. "There are times I question your mental stability Potter, until I remember that very little of what you show is who you are. How long will you be staying this time?"

"The week, maybe longer," He shrugged.

"The bed I transfigured from last time is still there for you to use," Severus levitated the empty glass from the table back to the liquor cabinet. "I have some marking to finish up but you should get some sleep. Take the Dreamless Sleep for tonight, it's a half dose. I for one want a few decent hours of sleep before you start thrashing about and screaming."

"I'll consider taking it," Harry mumbled walking toward the bedroom.

In the end he took the potion. He did not want to have nightmares and conversations with Voldemort any more than he wanted to keep Severus awake with his mutterings, thrashings and screaming. Did he not deserve to be normal and sleep for a few hours?

He woke up to Severus shaking him. Harry sat up blinking until the Potions Master handed him his glasses.

"What time is it?" Harry slipped on his glasses.

"Early enough," Severus drawled. "It's five in the morning if you must know. You'd best return to the Tower for your uniform and books."

"Thanks Sev," Harry slipped out of his bed ignoring Severus rolling his eyes. "How's the eye Potion coming?"

"One more week," Severus answered promptly. "Are you still considering becoming a Dark Lord?"

Harry sighed, "There are times it would be so easy. Then I think of people like Cedric and how many of them I would have to kill for no reason. That's not me."

"But you're afraid that one day that might change," Severus said knowingly. "You fear becoming worse than Voldemort. I won't lie to you and coddle you Harry. You have the ability to be far more terrifying than Voldemort, but you also hold a bigger love and respect for life than he ever did. While you might consider becoming a Dark Lord, when you think about it in-depth Potter you wouldn't do it."

As Harry walked silently back to Gryffindor Tower in the early morning he could not help but think about what some of the other Order members would saw about Harry Potter as a Dark Lord. He fervently hoped he would never have to know.


	6. The Link

---------- denotes change in location and character in this chapter

THE LINK

Over the next month Draco trained with Snape on several nasty Asian curses. The pronunciation had to be spot on, otherwise there were unintended backfires that usually blew Draco into a dungeon wall or caused him to writhe in pain until he or Severus could say, "Finite Incantatum". Some evenings Harry sat in on the training sessions which spurred Draco into putting everything that he had into his training. There were times he saw Harry wandering the halls looking lost but he kept his distance hoping that some time would get rid of the lost haunted look in the Order leader's eyes. The Order members accepted the growing distance Harry put between them without complaint.

Draco knew that this distance would need to be breached sooner rather than later. For one thing it was not healthy and the Order needed a strong leader, someone who did not hide every hurt so deeply. One evening Draco and Blaise were sitting in Draco's room working on their Potions essay when Blaise abruptly brought up the subject of Harry.

"I hope Harry's holding up ok," Blaise said as he finished off a paragraph of his essay. "He seems even more depressed than last week."

Draco threw down his quill in disgust, ink drops splattering the margin of his essay. Blaise just would not shut up about Harry's aimless wanderings around the school and grounds. Draco glared at his housemate until Blaise began to squirm.

"If you're so concerned Zabini," Draco gave him a cool look. "Why not confront Harry about his behavior?"

Blaise paled, "I may be concerned but I'm not stupid Draco. He might get angry. It's none of my business if he doesn't want to say anything. I have my instructions from the Order."

"You're afraid of Potter," Draco stated with a curl of lips.

"He doesn't like people asking personal questions," Blaise said defending himself to Draco. "He might go totally silent or not speak to me or even worse he might decide some form of punishment. He trusts very few of us to give him the space he needs. Dumbledore and everyone else push him enough to open up and expect miracles from him. We're here to support him."

"I see," Draco commented coolly.

He did not see. Space to think over things was one thing. Space in which to walk about feeling lost and hiding it away was another. As a Malfoy he understood holding in anger until it was the appropriate time or occasion to release it. Anger could make one stronger if one had control over it. Sadness could only be used against you. A vulnerable Harry Potter could be destroyed. That Draco could not allow. He needed Harry strong to get his revenge. These were things that Draco well understood.

He waited until Blaise had been silent for a while, conveniently putting enough time between their conversation about Harry to make it foolish to ask questions before kicking Blaise out of his room. Blaise might be content with allowing Potter to mope about, but he would not stand for it. Before confronting Harry he decided to see if Snape had any insights to offer or if Harry was in fact talking to the Potions Master about whatever was troubling him. Other than himself he did not know of anyone within the Order who would not only confront Harry but also be brutally honest and direct with him. And naturally because he was nothing but a Slytherin he planned to do whatever he needed to get things straightened out. Harry might have been Slytherin himself but there was little that could prepare him for a Malfoy who wanted answers.

Draco left his House Common Room not bothering to acknowledge either his fellow housemates and their surreptitious stares or Pansy Parkinson who seemed to want to approach him. Few of them would be bold enough or stupid enough to outright question his activities. In regards to the hierarchy of pureblood Slytherins they were predictable and Draco counted on that. Of course a visit from Crabbe and Goyle often permanently halted any questions.

"Professor Snape?" Draco said when the door to Snape's office swung open after his distinctive tap. "May I come in?"

Wordlessly Snape thrust the door open wider, peering out past Draco into the empty hall before slamming the door shut. The Head of Slytherin House dropped gracefully into the leather chair behind his large wooden desk.

"What might I do for you this evening Mr. Malfoy?" Severus studied Draco.

"I've come in regards to Potter," Draco began. "I'm concerned. We can't afford for him to be vulnerable. He needs to talk to someone, even if it's not by his choice."

Severus placed the tips of his fingers together on top of his desk, "Are you concerned for your own benefit or for his Mr. Malfoy?"

"Both," Draco answered truthfully.

"Check the North Tower," Snape said after a moments' hesitation. "He came to me earlier today but you might do him some good. Know this though Mr. Malfoy, if he lets you in on the darkness the surrounds him you won't be able to use it against him and you will find yourself in a position similar to my own."

Draco gave a nod of understand and thanks, leaving directly for the North Tower. Most students avoided the North Tower because of the continual cold wind that swept through it.

He found Harry sitting against a slightly crumbling brick post. He was a pale figure in the eerie soft blue light from the old lamp above him, the glow making him appear to be none human. The wind blew his hair wildly about but to Draco, Harry did not seem to mind the cold. The blond Slytherin could feel the cold bite at his neck, trying to chill him.

"I'm fine," Harry said as Draco sat down beside him.

"There are times you annoy me," Draco spat.

"Likewise," Harry snorted. "I'm fine," He repeated again.

"You're moping around the school," Draco frowned. "That is not fine as you put it. There are those who might attempt to use this vulnerable state against you."

"I know," Harry said vehemently. "I'll deal with it."

Before Draco could retort Harry let out an ear splitting scream as he clutched at his forehead and fell onto the hard cold stone floor. Thinking perhaps that Harry was having a seizure of some sort as the Order leader rolled around on the floor Draco placed a full body bind upon him. Harry's face was caught mid-scream, one hand over his scar the other clenching his robes. Rather than panicking Draco decided to bring Harry to Snape.

He took Harry's Invisibility Cloak from his pocket and carefully arranged it over the immobilized form of the Order Leader. He cast Mobilicorpus on the sill and silent figure and began to make his way through the castle to Snape's office.

"There you are Draco," Pansy sauntered up to him just when Snape's door had come into sight. "I've been looking for you."

Draco carefully ser Harry's body down against the wall with the barest of movements and keeping his faintly bored expression upon his face replied, "Well you've found me. What is it Pansy, I have an appointment with our Head of House."

Pansy looked a bit disappointed, "There's a matter I wish to discuss with you. Some may think that the Malfoy name doesn't hold as much power but I know differently."

"Who's been saying such things?" Draco allowed an interested look to play across his face even though he felt his gut clenching in worry over the immobilized figure of Harry Potter that he had with him. "Wait out here Pansy," Draco said arrogantly as he again levitated Harry discreetly. "My business with our Head of House will not take too long, especially not in light of the matter you wish to discuss with me."

Pansy lowered her eyes a fraction and fell into step beside Draco. Professor Snape opened his door at Draco's tap and Draco levitated Harry's body in before him before Pansy noticed anything.

"I'll be here Draco," Pansy moved across the hall to wait. "Don't rush on my account."

Draco turned and gave her a slight smile before Snape shut the door. Quickly he turned and tugged the Cloak off Harry, lowering the frozen body to the floor.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Severus said tersely.

Draco relayed the conversation and what had happened. He told Severus how he had brought Harry to him as quickly as he could manage. The Potions Master meanwhile had grabbed several bottles from his personal stock and arranged them a safe distance from Harry.

"When I tell you to take off the body bind," Severus said backing up a short distance. "Now!"

When the full body bind was removed from Harry he continued to scream and then began to tear at his scar, "Damn him!" He shouted. "I swear I'll fucking kill him!"

Severus' lips quirked, "I have no doubt you will Potter. Can you sit up?"

"Not done yet," Harry spoke through clenched teeth, his back arching up off the ground as a fresh scream tore through him, his body shaking violently.

Using his wand the Potions Master opened the door to his private quarters, "You may go Draco," Severus quickly lifted the writhing Harry into his arms. "You did the right thing to bring him here. Return later in two hours."

The Potions Master left in a swirl of robes. He kicked the door shut and Draco heard the lock click. For a moment he stood there, then squaring his shoulders he left to see about Pansy.

As he knew she would be, Pansy was waiting for him across the hall. She looked up when the door opened, peering closely at Draco as he came over to her.

"Is my room safe enough?" Draco asked.

Pansy bit her bottom lip but nodded. Draco led the way a step ahead of her. Just to be on the safe side Draco cast a few more silencing and anti-recording charms in his room. Pansy seemed more relaxed when this was done.

"Nott is the one being free with his mouth," Draco spoke with certainty.

Pansy nodded, "He's the ringleader. Zabini is now listening to Nott and his other cronies. I thought that you were tutoring him?"

"I am," He confirmed. "Don't worry about Zabini. There's something else Pansy, I can tell."

"You've always looked out for me," Pansy began. "Our families were close. My parents now wish to pledge me to marry one of the Dark Lords followers. Over the years I have been an obedient daughter, no one can say otherwise. At one time you were the top candidate to whom I would marry. My parents hope to advance themselves with the Dark Lord through my marriage with no thought to me."

"What do you want me to do Pansy?" Draco asked showing her to the chair next to his bed, which he sat down upon. "I won't tell you what I think you should do but I can present you with other options if that's what you're looking for."

"What options?" Pansy twisted the silver bracelet he had given her for her birthday two years back.

"You could join a group I know," He offered.

"Are you talking about Dumbledore?" Pansy was suspicious.

"At least give me some credit Pansy," Draco said. "The Headmaster is powerful, yes, but he isn't your best option and he doesn't understand Slytherins. Even if you chose to only go against your parents, I will do all in my power to protect you Pansy, including giving you the Malfoy name or providing you with a suitable dowry if there is someone you have your eye set upon."

For a while Pansy sat there stunned and speechless. Draco did not want to pressure her into choosing. As with Crabbe and Goyle, he had grown up with Pansy. He knew her well enough to know when she was lying or holding something back, just as she knew him.

"Thank you Draco, for giving me a way out," Pansy whispered the words.

"Come to me if you have any problems or need anything," Draco reminded her firmly. "Some of those in our House have big mouths. Don't be too proud to come to me to have them shut up. This involves the Malfoy name now, Pansy.

She nodded seriously, "I will Draco. You've done so much for me already. I want you to know that you can count on my discretion and support for you personally."

"Thank you Pansy," Draco inclined his head, it was only from long years of knowing her that made him put his hand out to stop her from leaving. "Pansy? What is it?"

"I was only thinking of something Millicent said earlier today in the Common Room," The fair haired witch stopped before Draco. "About Slytherin House and purebloods."

"And what was it out dear piggish Bulstrode said about Slytherin?" Draco's tone was deceptively light.

"Only that those of us who did not plan on serving have no future," Pansy said. "And outside of this school she's right."

Draco pulled Pansy down to sit beside him on his bed. Consequence be damned, he knew what he needed to do and he was going to make sure that when Pansy left she would be secure.

"As you know Pansy most pureblood marriages are not arranged with thoughts to love but thought of the best arrangement for the families involved and because of blood," Draco began. "As you have already said there was a chance that our families were considering making such an arrangement between the two of us. I know that once you make your intentions clear to your family you will likely be disinherited and the only thing you will have to offer is your ancestry. You already know I am not nor ever will be a supporter of the Dark Lord. We have a friendship to build off of and all the Malfoy assets to ensure that we live the same lifestyle we are accustomed to. Pansy Parkinson will you agree to become my life partner and wife?"

Pansy began to weep softly, "Yes Draco Malfoy I will. I promise to be faithful and a good mother to our heirs. Draco, thank you for saving me, protecting me and giving me a future."

Draco calmly pulled out a pocket handkerchief and gently wiped away his fiancée's tears. He stood and crossed the room to his personal trunk which he quickly opened and drew out a small box from within.

"This will have to do until I can have a better engagement ring made for you," He opened the box to show her a two carat diamond surrounded by smaller emeralds on a platinum band. "It was my mother's engagement ring and my grandmother's before her."

"Draco it's perfect, I don't need or want another," Pansy exclaimed at Draco slid the ring, which magically resized itself onto her finger.

"I'm glad you are pleased with it," He told her with a smile. "I'll have Severus make the customary announcement tomorrow morning at breakfast."

Pansy nodded, "Draco, I will join your group. I want to support you fully and you said Dumbledore wasn't involved so I'll try it out."

"Very well," Draco said. "I'll get things set in motion to have you join us. You're not alone Pansy."

She gave him a smile and again moved to the door. He watched her go pleased with their agreement. Draco may not have felt a passionate love for her but he was fond of her and he trusted Pansy. She would make a good wife and partner.

---------- (directly after Draco has left the Potions Masters office)

Severus set Harry down on the second bed and then went to fetch the 'Potter Kit' as he thought of it. He did not flinch as Harry began screaming again. The throat soothing potion and blood restorative were close at hand. Harry continued screaming. Mostly Harry screamed swear words at Lord Voldemort or simply the word no.

Gently the Head of Slytherin House wiped away the blood that gathered on Harry's forehead from his scar. The blood never gushed from the scar, it was more of a continuous flow. It required continual dabbing which meant that Severus had to remain close by, he only hoped that he had enough blood restorative at hand. Harry continued thrashing and screaming. An hour later it was finally over.

Setting aside yet another bloody rag Severus grabbed up the throat soothing Potion and forced it down Harry's scream abused throat. The blood restorative quickly followed.

"Thanks," Harry sighed as Severus gently lowered him back onto the pillows.

"How many were there this time?" Severus asked but not unkindly.

"Twenty Muggles," Harry croaked. "And Arabella Figg. Voldemort had been saying for weeks that he had a special someone from my pre-Hogwarts days."

"I remember her," The Potions Master patted Harry's forehead dry. "She was a bit strange but a nice woman. It was not your fault that the Dark Lord killed those people Harry. Next time tell me when something like this happens. Draco should be returning shortly. Do you want a sleeping draught?"

"No," Harry grasper Severus' forearm and used it to pull himself into a sitting position. "I want to be there when he returns."

Severus looked as though he might object, but one look at Harry and he clamped his lips firmly together. He fetched a vial of energizing draught instead and brought it back to Harry.

"Here," He thrust the vial in front of Harry's face.

"This isn't a sleeping draught is it?" Harry swallowed it with suspicion. "You'd love to drug me wouldn't you, you greasy bastard?"

Severus snorted, "Only you could mistake an energizing draught for a sleeping potion Potter, you're helpless. And I'd only drug you if I didn't have to be anywhere near you when you next woke, in case you hadn't noticed these are my rooms which you're currently residing in these days."

Feeling renewed energy Harry got slowly to his feet, "I trust you even if you are a bastard, Sev."

Severus' lips quirked into a brief smile, "Let us wait on Mr. Malfoy in the other room."

Needing only minimal support from the Potions Master, Harry made his way into the main room of Snape's living quarters. Severus brought both of them a simple supper consisting of soup and fruit. The Potions Master marked papers while Harry nibbled slowly at his fruit and stared into the fire trying to not think of Mrs. Figg and her cats.

A politely firm knock halted Severus' quill and brought Harry's forced thoughts back to the harsh cold reality of what he had just witnessed. Severus rose and checked to see who was outside the door before admitting Draco into his quarters. Harry gestured to the couch for Draco to sit in.

"You look better," Draco offered to Harry as he sat.

"As you know Mr. Malfoy, Harry shares a link with the Dark Lord through his scar," Severus launched into the long explanation of what had actually happened to Harry.

"Next time say something rather than walking around full of angst," Draco said.

"There won't be a next time," Harry promised.

Severus held up a hand to forestall any comments from Draco. Badgering Harry about what he should or should not have done over this issue was a waste of breath. There were circles showing under Harry's eyes and he was very pale.

"There's a new development I need to share with both of you," Draco paused. "The long and short of it is Pansy wished not to marry a Death Eater or become one herself so I offered her the Malfoy name and she accepted. Severus, an announcement will need to be made tomorrow at breakfast. She also wishes to join the Order."

"I'll make the announcement regarding your engagement," Severus replied. "Congratulations Draco."

"Severus, Draco," Harry said. "I'll leave it up to you to bring Pansy to the third floor room tomorrow at eight before the Order meeting. I'll need to speak with her to make certain she knows what she's getting into and to see if she truly wishes to join. I'll speak with her alone."

Severus nodded in understanding.

"Tomorrow I'll bring her there," Draco assured them both.

"Now if there are no more surprises I'm off to bed," Severus moved to his bedroom. "I have an early morning staff meeting before breakfast tomorrow."

Several moments after Severus had left them Harry and Draco avoided looking at one another.

"I know I look like hell," Harry cracked a brief smile. "Some rest will cure that and tomorrow I'll be better. Next time I'll try not to be so secretive but that's as much as I can promise."

"If I were you that's all I would promise," Draco admitted. "Look Potter," He sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow. You don't have to convince Pansy to join you."

"I know, I just have to make sure she'll be a good fit for us and we a good fit for her," Harry said.

"Good night Potter," Draco stood and slipped out of the room.

Harry moved quietly into the bedroom. He pulled on a clean nightshirt and a pair of sweats. Instead of crawling into his own bed he crawled in beside Severus.

"G'night Sev," Harry mumbled slipping an arm across Severus' chest.

Severus used his hand to brush back some of the black hair plastered to the young man's forehead, "Good night obnoxious brat."


	7. Expanding the Order pt1

He knew how to wait patiently. Years with his relatives, if nothing else, had taught him that much. He kept his back to the door as he waited, giving off the impression that he was confident and at ease about the meeting. He intended to use his acting abilities as much as he could, either impressing Pansy or making her believe that he was weak and ineffective. Since she was a Slytherin and Draco vouched for her, he assumed that her reaction would belong in the former category. It was all part of his plan. Harry Potter always tried to have a plan when questioning new members for his executive council of his Order.

Harry continued his wait, looking out of one of two windows in the room to the gray clouds passing over the sky. He head the door open but made no move to turn around and face Pansy. The door clicked shut and the locking and silencing charms activated.

"I'm glad that you took care to shut the door behind you," Harry spoke, turning at last to face Pansy. "So many try and leave it open just an inch or two so their friend can listen in or they can make a quick escape."

He studied her expression and could see that she was not at all impressed with his calm polite exterior. If anything Pansy looked bored.

"You think all the theatrics is a bit much don't you?" Harry gave a brittle chuckle. "I suppose it might seem so but I can't have Dumbledore and his crowd worrying over me and watching me any closer than they already do. Enough people watch my actions as it is, closer scrutiny is something we wish to avoid for the moment. You're here so I can decide if you're someone I'm looking for to join my Order. What has Draco told you?"

"Only that Dumbledore wasn't involved," Pansy said a bit hesitantly. "And that your group is against the Dark Lord.

Harry nodded, "Can you work alongside Muggleborns, Half-bloods and non-human intelligent creatures such as Centaurs or House Elves?"

"I can," Pansy held herself confidently now. "I won't be marrying anyone less than a powerful half-blood but I won't have any trouble getting along with anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"Could you stand being under the leadership of a half-blood?" Harry pressed on. "Could you follow my orders?"

"This isn't going to be like the Death Eaters is it?" Pansy held her wand firmly at her side, prepared to use it. "We can question your orders and won't be punished for doing so?"

"There is no mark you have to take," Harry assured the blond haired witch. "I don't have complete control over any of you. The executive council, the officers of my Order, can question me all they like in private or when it's just an executive meeting. I only ask that we present a united front to the outside."

"I can understand that," She loosened the grip on her wand and relaxed a little. "That's just smart politics. What else is there?"

"Are you prepared to fight and possibly kill those on Voldemort's side, possibly even family and friends?" Harry's green eyes bored into Pansy's.

"By not joining with my parents and becoming a Death Eater I'll be disowned and labeled as a traitor," Pansy explained. "If I want a future I'll have to fight for it. I'll do what needs to be done. I'm willing to fight with you."

"I'm glad Pansy," Harry smiled. "There are just a few more things to know, some strengths and weaknesses. What were your OWL scores from last year? And what are your best subjects?"

"I got an O in Potions, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms," Pansy recited from memory. "And I got E's in Herbology, Transfigurations and A's in Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. My best subjects though are Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. My grandmother taught me all about Runes and some about Arithmancy and she gave me all her old books and journals. I can enchant things already and ward them with runes and I've learned the basics of creating personalized spells."

"Useful skills to have," Harry said. "And we'll put them to good use. We have a few other members who are skilled at those subjects. Anything else you'd like to share before we leave for the evening?"

"Daphne Greengrass and I became Animagi together," Pansy was more open now. "I'm a swallow. It's a good form for spying and getting around because it can be found so many places."

"Will you transform for me?" Harry requested.

Pansy nodded and in the blink of an eye a little swallow was on the ground. It hopped around a bit and then took off and flew a circle around the room before landing and changing back in Pansy Parkinson.

"Impressive," Harry complimented her. "There's only one more concern. There are some things I might confide in you or in Draco that he or you can't tell anyone. Or I might ask you to get some information for me or do something that I don't want anyone else to know about. Would anything like that bother you?"

Pansy thought for a moment, "No it won't. We all have our secrets from each other."

Harry opened the door and whispered for Draco to come in. Barely audible footsteps crept up to the door and into the room and then Draco removed the disillusionment charm from himself.

"Tomorrow night meet up on the seventh floor corridor by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy at eight o'clock," Harry told both of them. "Bring Daphne Greengrass with you if you can. Blaise doesn't need to know, we don't tell him everything since he's a spy. The less he knows the less he can give away in case he's caught."

"You would just abandon him?" Pansy blurted out.

"No, but until I could get to him there's no telling what he might slip out," Harry shook his head. "Let's head back now. It wouldn't do for Filch to catch us together."

"Until tomorrow then," Draco said as he and Pansy walked quickly away down the corridor.

Harry watched them go for a moment before slipping away back to Gryffindor Tower. He always carried his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map with him now. Both items were handy to have in a pinch and it also meant that Ron and Hermione could not attempt to spy on him.


	8. Expanding the Order pt2

A/N: Sorry about not updating in so long! My cousin is getting married and I'm busy helping work out the final details and then over this weekend there was a death in the family. However now that summer is almost here I should be able to update more often, at least 2-4 times a month if not more. Reviews really help keep my motivated cause they let me know that you enjoy what you're reading, even if it's only one word.

A **HUGE** thank you to Mandi! She knows who she is! Without her I would have torn my hair out in frustration by now. She has read all the parts before I posted them and given me feedback to keep me wanting to continue this story. **She is officially my muse for this series**. When I'm floundering around under too many ideas and I'm not sure which path to take she gives me her input and helps me plot everything out so that I can work ahead with this series without too many snags. You're a real gem Mandi, I just had to say thank you and I'm only sorry I didn't do so earlier! hugs

**EXPANDING THE ORDER PT 2**

Harry grinned as the doors sealed shut behind the Hufflepuffs who had been the last to enter Fluffy's old third floor corridor. The Ravenclaws were cautiously looking at the Slytherins and Gryffindors, the only difference from the usual members was that now Neville was among their numbers and Blaise was absent, who were seated in a semi-circle in front of them while the Hufflepuffs were looking at Harry with betrayal shining in their eyes. He gestured to Hermione who stood calmly and smiled at the ten students they had assembled before them.

"I know most of you are wondering why Harry and I wanted to meet with you here and why there are Slytherins with us," Hermione said. "We just ask that you listen to us before you declare outright that you want nothing to do with us."

Cho Chang and Roger Davies traded looks and gathered the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs around them.

"I think we should give them a chance to explain," Roger Davies was the first to speak since he felt he ought to as Head Boy.

"I don't think that Harry would betray us and I'm willing to listen to him," Cho agreed with Roger. "We should at least listen."

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott nodded in agreement. Ernie MacMillan finally added his voice of agreement as well. Su Li and Terry Boot were the next to join with Cho and Roger.

"I've been wrong about Harry before," Justin Finch-Fletchly finally spoke. "Maybe I'm wrong this time as well. I'll listen and I think the rest of you should too."

Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner finally agreed and the group turned back to the seated Order members.

"We'll listen," Roger spoke for everyone.

"That's all we ask," Harry inclined his head in thanks. "I requested each of you here for the same reasons. Each of you are either well liked, respected or leaders among your Houses. The Sorting Hat has warned us to join together to defeat both the evil within and without Hogwarts and that's part of what we're trying to do."

"We're also training in case of an attack on Hogwarts," Draco carried on, building upon what Harry had said. "Or if we get word of an attack close to Hogwarts."

"Why did you bring Death Eater children into this?" Justin Finch-Fletchly asked.

"My father was a Death Eater but I am not," Draco Malfoy held his head up proudly. "Neither are any in this room Death Eaters. All of us who have parents who serve Voldemort have sworn we will not do so ourselves, some of us have given up everything to avoid such a fate."

"It's true that I didn't trust Slytherins at all but last year that changed," Harry started in before anyone else could speak. "We need their cunning and ambition to help us. We are not part of Dumbledore or the Ministry. Fudge is weak and doesn't know how to combat Voldemort and Dumbledore won't do enough. We intend to not only take down Voldemort but to help build the Wizarding World up so that another Dark Lord can't rise up so easily. Grindewald and Voldemort were separated by mere decades."

"Last year Malfoy was still spouting his mouth off about blood purity," Cho pointed out. "I'm with you about fighting against You-Know-Who but what exactly can we look forward to with the future?"

"We all know who is on the Hogwarts register," Draco glanced over at Harry. "We intend for each child starting either at age eight or nine to receive classes about Wizarding history, not the kind Binns teaches. History about politics and things that some of the great wizards in the past have done and a bit about the pureblood families."

"We also want to instruct children brought up in the Wizarding world in the same way but about Muggles," Hermione said. "But we think that a year before Hogwarts would be sufficient since most Wizarding children adapt a bit easier than those from Muggle background. We also want to try and make it a bit more appealing for the Muggleborns to remain in the Wizarding world. It does us no good to give them an education only to have most of them return to the Muggle world."

"We might break laws," Harry's voice filled the silent void that was left when Hermione finished. "In fact we probably will. And I'm not with Dumbledore. The wizards of our generation are coming out of Hogwarts weaker than from thirty years ago because everything is Light Arts and nothing but Light Arts. There are some spells out there and some theory of the Dark Arts that are helpful. We also want to change a few other things and perhaps add a few courses that we feel should be offered at Hogwarts.

"I am not Dumbledore's pawn. There is a very good chance that I will wrest the school away from his control, even if it means having to side with Fudge. Or it's also possible that we might withdraw from this school altogether and continue our education elsewhere."

"I'm with you Harry," Cho said firmly. "Maybe I'm crazy but I feel that you have a better chance of winning this war and helping the Wizarding world than Dumbledore does."

"If you join with us you will make us the executive council of the Order of Godric and Salazar," Harry told them seriously. "Perhaps we should just change it to The Founders Order after today though."

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws eventually all agreed to join with Harry. They looked at how well the Slytherins and Gryffindors got along and after getting even more information even Susan Bones, who tended to side with her aunt and supported the Ministry, felt that Harry and his group had the right idea.

Towards the end of the evening each of the ten potential members had sworn an oath and then the name of the Order became the Founders Order.

"This Christmas those of you who aren't going to Malfoy Manor should talk with your families and see where their loyalties lie," Harry suggested. "In fact maybe if you feel it would help they could meet up with us at the Manor. Draco would it be possible to host a gathering at the Manor over the holidays?"

"It would be," Draco said after a moments thought. "I can open the Floo network to a specific Floo location."

"What about those of us who are no longer on the Floo network?" Roger asked.

"Apparation is possible," Draco answered. "So long as the person guiding you is the secret keeper; Harry, would you mind sharing the secret with me?"

"I would be honored to," Harry smiled and then addressed the rest of the group. "So let's see who will be joining us at the Manor on the 27th?"

"My aunt and I will," Susan was the first to accept the invitation. "So long as it is sent as an invitation from Narcissa and Draco Malfoy."

"I planned to do things that way," Draco told her.

"I will come and bring my parents and grandfather," Su Li promised. "I think that this will interest them."

"I will bring my older brother and parents," Cho said. "My grandfather might also come."

"I'll be there," Michael Corner looked Harry straight in the eye. "But my parents probably won't be. They support Dumbledore so once I come to the Manor I'll probably be on the outs with them."

"If that's the case you will have our support," Harry told the Ravenclaw.

Justin Finch-Fletchly looked a bit upset when he said he could come but would probably be coming alone as well. He explained then that he had an older squib brother and that his dad was a Muggle but that his mum would allow him to come. Anthony Goldstein would be bringing his older sister whom he lived with since his mum was always traveling for her work. Terry said he would bring his parents and younger sister who would start Hogwarts next year. Roger said he would also bring his parents and two older brothers. Hannah said she would be out of the country and so would Ernie.

Michael and Justin both needed someone to guide Apparate them as did Anthony. Harry offered to bring both Michael and Anthony while Draco would get Justin. In the end Harry guided the Hufflepuffs, who had the furthest to go, back to their dorms.

In Hogsmeade he ordered thirty silver rings from a jeweler. The man was able to owl them to him by the end of the week and Harry spent most of the weekend shut away in Gryffindor Tower working on them.

Each ring was just a plain silver band when Harry first got them. But he transformed each and everyone. He took the pieces ruby, emerald, sapphire and citrine that he had ordered separately and shaped them into small triangles. Next he fitted one triangle each of citrine, emerald, ruby and sapphire onto the ring so that it was shaped like a four point compass. Then in the center he put diamond to show that they were executive council members. Harry spelled each of the rings so that they would only be visible to those who were on the council or wearing a ring. Sunday evening he took the rings and hunted down Draco.

He signaled to the blond Slytherin who was sitting in the library. Draco met his eyes briefly and finished the sentence he was on with a quick flourish. He cast a charm to dry the ink and rolled up his parchment and placed it in his bag along with his potions text. Harry waited under his Cloak outside the Library until Draco came out and with a soft hiss he directed the boy to an abandoned classroom which both spelled with locking and silencing charms.

"What is it Potter?" Draco asked a bit impatiently. "I need to finish that essay for Snape by tomorrow."

"I need your help setting some portkeys and a few other protection spells onto these rings," Harry said taking off the Cloak and pulling out the bag which contained the rings. "We need a safe location for the portkey. I was hoping we could use the Manor? Maybe the dungeons or something."

"It will have to be the cells," Draco declared. "The House Elves will check who entered and if it is someone not under polyjuice or glamour and on our side they will release them and even get them medical help if necessary."

The two spent the next hour carefully spelling the rings so that when they were twisted twice while the person said 'Haven' they would act as a portkey to Malfoy Manor. Harry also added a few spells that would alert the other members if the person needed help or was in danger. Draco carved the rune into the side of the rings for the purpose.

"Thanks for the help," Harry said unlocking the classroom. "I'm heading back to the Tower. We'll pass these out just before holidays."

Draco nodded and allowed Harry to slip back to Gryffindor Tower. Hedwig was sitting above his bed waiting for him. He smiled when she ruffled her feathers in a disgruntled manner and gave a low hoot but when he stroked her head she was pleased. Harry jotted off a quick note to Remus to meet up at the platform at Kings Cross at the start of holidays. He sent it off with Hedwig who was happy to be doing some work.

At the last meeting Harry showed all the executive council the rings he had made for them and explained what they did. Each person put them on and admired them. Those who were friends with Harry were joking good naturedly with the Gryffindor as they boarded the train.

Harry sat in the compartment with the usual members being Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville. Harry, Hermione and Neville were heading straight to Malfoy Manor from the train station while Ron and Ginny would be going home. The Weasley siblings had all planned to get away from the Burrow and spend the 27th at the Manor. Mrs. Weasley hugged both Hermione and Harry when they got off the train and she warmly greeted Hermione's parents and Remus until her two youngest managed to get her away from the crowd and on their way home. Neville's grandmother stayed around the fringes of the group looking forbidding and stern which kept anyone outside the group away at a distance.

Hermione's two parents were nervous but they smiled warmly at Harry. Draco, Pansy and Daphne left the station with Narcissa and Harry led his group at a discreet distance. They walked out into Muggle London and there a Muggle looking car was waiting. Remus placed glamours on Harry, Hermione and her parents, Neville and his grandmother and himself before they joined the Malfoy's and entered their car.

The car took them outside of London and once there they climbed into the waiting thestral carriages that would take them to the Manor. Harry joined Narcissa, Neville, Daphne and Mrs. Longbottom in one carriage while the rest went in the second carriage.

"So you've set out on your own then," Mrs. Longbottom stared straight at Harry who met her stare for stare.

"I have Mrs. Longbottom," Harry replied before turning to Narcissa and giving her a charming smile. "I thank you once again Mrs. Malfoy for opening up your home to us this holiday."

"Think nothing of it Harry," Narcissa smiled. "And please, call me Narcissa."

"Thank you again all the same Narcissa," Harry repeated his thanks. "Mrs. Longbottom, Narcissa I will answer any questions you have of me."

"Why don't we wait until we're at the Manor?" Narcissa interjected. "Things will be more comfortable."

Mrs. Longbottom agreed. The carriage ride was spent filled with polite talk of school and school related subjects. Everyone seemed to feel that the safest topic to embark on.

The two carriages passed through the wards since there was a secret keeper in each carriage to allow them entrance. Malfoy Manor loomed ahead of them like a jewel on a crown.


	9. Past and Present

AN:  Another huge thanks goes out to Mandi who is my muse for this story.  She really helped me when I was growing frustrated over how to go about doing Christmas… go thanks a bunch for your help in calming me so I could write this!!

**PAST AND PRESENT **

            Narcissa was a pleasant hostess.  She directed the House Elves to take their luggage up to rooms that had been set aside for them and then graciously allowed them time to refresh themselves if needed.  Mrs. Longbottom and Harry both declined and so Narcissa showed them into a large sitting room.

            "Would anyone care for some tea?" Narcissa asked politely.

            "No thank you," Harry declined and Mrs. Longbottom echoed him.

            "Now Mr. Potter, perhaps you can explain a few things now that we've arrived safely," Mrs. Longbottom sat primly on a chair, handbag perched on her lap.

            "I am at your disposal madam," Harry said sitting across from her.

            Narcissa sat in a chair very near Harry's making it clear that although she herself did not know much about the situation she was more inclined to supporting Harry since he had her son's support already.  Harry gave the beautiful blond witch a dazzling smile before focusing most of his attention back on the formidable Longbottom matriarch.

            "I may not be part of Albus Dumbledore's group but I am a Light supporter," Mrs. Longbottom informed him proudly.  "And I want to know exactly what you're involving my Neville in."

            "My group is mostly made up of students from Hogwarts," Harry kept a calm expression on his face.  "We call ourselves the Founders Order.  We intend to fight against Voldemort but we want to take things a bit further as well.  There are things about the Wizarding world that we don't approve of and that we feel need to change.  One example being that those who are Muggleborn or Muggle raised should take at least two years of classes about the Wizarding world, our customs and history of the great families and some of the more important wizards and witches of our past.  We feel that Dumbledore is eroding our culture and that the Ministry is too weak to do much of anything."

            "And just how do you intend to fight against You-Know-Who?" Mrs. Longbottom used the ridiculous nickname but coming from her it was used as an insult rather than out of fear.

            "We intend to defend Hogwarts and Hogsmeade should Voldemort or his people attack us," Harry kept his green eyes firmly locked on Mrs. Longbottom's steady gaze.  "It is also possible that we will take the school out of Dumbledore's control and use it as a base of operations or we might use Malfoy Manor since Draco has offered it to us.  If we feel we can't remain at school, we intend to study in our free time and take the NEWTs while we work on fighting against Voldemort where his forces pop up."

            "High ambitions," Mrs. Longbottom commented.

            "As my son has already pledged to you I do the same," Narcissa's pale blue eyes were firm.  "The Malfoy's are behind you in this Harry Potter.  If you would like I will see if I can win you more allies to your cause."

            "Thank you Narcissa," Harry smiled warmly at the elegant witch.  "Your support is greatly appreciated."

            The door to the sitting room opened and Neville came in followed by Daphne. 

            "Come in and please sit down," Narcissa said warmly.  "Shall I have the House Elves bring some refreshments for you?"

            "Yes please Narcissa," Daphne said seating herself beside Harry.  "Your home is as lovely as I remember."

            "Thank you," Narcissa said as she called for a House Elf.

            Soon a tea service appeared with enough cups for all the guests present in the Manor.  Narcissa poured, handing one first to Harry and then Mrs. Longbottom before serving Neville, Daphne and finally herself.  Harry was not at all surprised that she considered him more important and powerful than Neville's grandmother but he would have preferred it if she had served the Longbottom matriarch first.

            "Neville do you honestly intend to go along with Mr. Potter's schemes?" His grandmother asked the normally timid Gryffindor.

            "I do Grandmother," Neville showed his backbone.  "I think that Harry's right and I support him.  I'm part of the Founders Order and proud of it.  I stood by Harry in the Department of Mysteries and I stand by him now."

            "Thanks Nev," Harry lifted his tea cup slightly to his year mate.

            "I don't like it Neville," Mrs. Longbottom said frowning.  "I think it's time we returned home."

            "Then you'll be going home alone," Neville sat resolutely in his chair.  "I'm sorry Gran but this is what I believe in and you may not like it but it's my life."

            Mrs. Longbottom stared at Neville for a long moment before she finally nodded and to the surprise of all remained seated rather than leaving.  She took a sip of her tea and ignored the shocked expression on her grandson's face and Daphne's discreet stares.

            "It seems you command a great deal of respect Mr. Potter," The Longbottom matriarch set her cup and saucer on the table.  "Very well then.  I'll spend my holidays here with my grandson and give my answer on Christmas if the Longbottom's will support this scheme of yours."

            "Thank you Mrs. Longbottom," Harry gave her a smile.  "Daphne do you know what's keeping the others?"

            "Hermione wanted to see the Library," Daphne shrugged her shoulders.

            Hermione's parents left after they had been at the Manor for two days.  They had closed their dental practice and had moved to the States to escape the wrath of Voldemort's Death Eaters.  This way Hermione would not need to worry about her parents and could focus all her attention on the war.  The now wavy haired girl was sad to see them go but the company of Harry and her other friends helped.

            "Hermione are you sure that you don't want to go with them?" Harry asked a final time as her parents were getting ready to leave by portkey.

            "You've been my best friend for nearly six years Harry," Hermione pushed her wavy hair behind an ear.  "I'm part of this world and I plan to help you change things.  I'm not leaving, besides you need someone to offset all the purebloods in this group."

            Harry held her tightly, burying his face in her hair, "Don't ever change Hermione."

            Harry left the girl alone and sought out Pansy and Daphne.  Both females were with Narcissa seated together quietly chatting and laughing.  Narcissa noticed him first and asked him to join in.

            "You look as though something is on your mind," Narcissa said as Harry pulled up a chair.

            "You're wearing a glamour," Pansy stared hard at him.

            Daphne frowned, "Take the glamour off Harry, and show us what you're hiding."

            "It's nothing," He tried to dismiss it.

            Pansy swiftly picked up her wand and used several spells she knew of to get rid of glamours.  Harry's charms disappeared and the three women saw the dark circles under his eyes and that he now looked a little thin.  Harry stiffened but did not react in any other way.  His green eyes were dull.  Narcissa reached out and grasped one of his hands.

            "You look terrible," Pansy bluntly informed him.

            "You need to rest more," Narcissa said gently to him.  "And I want you to take advantage of the Manor's House Elves so we can put a bit of weight back on you.  Even though I don't know you well you have done so much for my Draco.  I am not your mother but if you'll let me I will care for you."

            Harry glanced at Narcissa up through his bangs, "I'd like that," He whispered.

            "From now on I'm going to be looking after you too," Pansy declared.  "We can't have you falling to pieces on us."

            "You should listen to Pan here," Daphne nodded at her friend.  "She'll take good care of you."

            "We may not be your relatives Potter but we do care about what happens to you," Pansy tilted her chin up.  "More than our future lies with you."

            "Narcissa would you please show me where the kitchens in the Manor are?" Harry requested gaining back some control.  "I'd like to make myself something to eat.  I find that cooking helps me relax."

            "Of course Harry," Narcissa stood and put her arm through Harry's.

            Narcissa led him down to the kitchens.  Three House Elves looked up from their work and one came over and politely asked what they needed.  Narcissa led Harry over to a work space that was unoccupied and had the Elves get Harry the ingredients he needed to do some baking.  She sat unobtrusively at a small table watching Harry work.

            "You seem to have everything well in hand," She remarked observing him closely.  "How long have you been able to cook?"

            "I started when I was four," Harry answered without thinking as he measured out flour and sugar.  "My aunt Petunia taught me.  I started cooking by myself for the Dursley's when I was five, just breakfast though.  But when I was seven I cooked nearly everything."

            "You were just a child!" Narcissa protested.  "Don't bother to defend your relatives to me Harry.  A child should not be doing work like that all on their own, but clearly they never allowed you to be a child."

            "I didn't miss out on too much," He shrugged self-consciously.  "I had a roof over my head."

            "And very little else I imagine," Narcissa seethed inwardly.  "I've watched you over the past few days.  You're much older than the other's here, no longer a child or teenager."

            She stood as Harry put his coffee cake in the over to bake.  Before he could turn to say something to her she wrapped him in her arms and held him tightly.

            "You are a wonderful person Harry Potter," Narcissa told him loosening her hold only a bit.  "I will shower you with affection but I promise to try my best to treat you as the adult you obviously are."

            "Why do you care?" Harry closed his eyes tightly to keep tears from escaping.  "I don't need anything, please."

            "You deserve more than what you have dear," Narcissa stroked the back of his head refusing to let go.  "I care because I am a mother, because I can tell that beneath everything you are hurting and you don't deserve it.  You are not weak for needing another's affection."

            Harry awkwardly hugged Narcissa back, desperately holding on as shudders wracked his slim frame.  No tears fell and Narcissa held back just as tightly whispering soothing phrases and occasionally stroking his hair.  After several long minutes Harry began to breathe easier and relaxed his hold on Draco's mother.

             "Thank you," Harry said.

            "Any time dear one," Narcissa drew back a bit to study his face.  "I want you to promise me something Harry."

            "What Narcissa?" Harry asked.

            "That if someone says something to you, you will let me to respond back as a mother would," Narcissa smiled gently as held both of Harry's hands.  "I won't fight your fights for you but I will support you.  I won't try and shelter you from everything and everyone but I will defend you so you are not alone.  I know what I am doing Harry, the dangers and losses and stresses that will come along.  I was married to Lucius Malfoy and before that I was a Black.  Don't be afraid to lean on me and don't be afraid to speak of hopes and dreams to me."

            "I will try Narcissa," Harry drew in a shaky breath.  "I'm still worried about the Dursley's, in spite of everything they did."

            "That makes you better than them Harry dear," Narcissa spoke softly.  "Do you want them moved to the Manor?  We can put them in a guest house rather than in the main house if that will make you more comfortable.  And yes, I will protect you even from them, don't try and tell me not to.  But I will be civil and polite about it."

            "I think having them come here might be best," Harry looked a bit uncertain and vulnerable.  "Or at least giving them the option."

            Narcissa nodded, "Would you like me to contact Gringotts on your behalf and have them approach your relatives?  Or could you like to send them a message or just Apparate over?"

            "Could we Apparate over?" He asked hesitantly.  "That is if you want to."

            "Of course I want to," Narcissa told him.  "I wouldn't want you to go there alone.  I suppose I should go and put on some Muggle clothing.  Come with me dear one."

            She took Harry up to her wing of the Manor.  Quickly she changed her clothing to a gray dress shirt and a long black skirt.  Harry was already dressed in jeans and a sweater.  Narcissa grabbed his arm and Apparated them to the Dursley's backyard.  It was no surprise to Harry to see that the grass needed cutting and that there were some weeds poking about in the flower beds.

            Narcissa walked with Harry around to the front of the house.  Upon seeing his hesitation she knocked briskly on the door.  The two could hear loud footsteps approaching and Harry stiffened slightly but Narcissa put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

            The door was opened by a heavy-set man with a thick mustache opened the door.  He opened his mouth to say something but when he caught sight of Harry his face turned purple with anger.

            "Now what's going on here?" He loudly demanded.

            "Good afternoon Mr. Dursley," Narcissa gave the Muggle a cool stare.  "Mr. Potter and I wish to have a word with you and your wife and then we will be on our way.  Of course if you insist we could just speak out here."

            "No, no come in," Mr. Dursley opened the door wider and Narcissa swept imperiously inside with a sniff.

            "What are you doing here boy?" Mrs. Dursley screeched when she saw Harry standing in the living room.  "We aren't taking you for the holidays."

            "As if I would allow Mr. Potter to reside here," Narcissa looked distastefully around the room. 

            "Aunt Petunia, I know you don't like my kind," Harry carefully avoided the word wizard.  "I'm not sure if my Headmaster told you that Voldemort is back.  I'm not sure how well protected you and Uncle Vernon are here when I'm not staying here.  Dudley would be safe at school but Voldemort might try and attack here.  I am hoping you would allow Narcissa to put up a few more wards and charm an item as a portkey to take you to safety if someone attacks your home."

            "I am only doing this for Harry's sake," Narcissa looked at the thin long necked woman. 

            "Let me talk this over with Vernon," Petunia rose from the couch and took her husband into the kitchen.

            "They are distasteful Muggles," Narcissa noted.

            "They aren't always so bad," Harry weakly defended.  "Last summer was tolerable since they mostly ignored me."

            Narcissa could only shake her head at that.  Several long tense minutes passed with Narcissa and Harry standing waiting in the living room.  Narcissa had no desire to sit on the Muggles furniture and Harry knew that he was not welcome to.  After nearly a quarter of an hour the two returned to the living room and sat on the couch.

            "We discussed your offer and decided to accept it for now," Petunia looked as though she had bit into a sour lemon.

            "Very well," Narcissa inclined her head.  "Harry, you'll need to make the portkey.  I'll help you to make sure that the portkey will be able to get through all the wards."

            The witch observed Harry pick up a bauble from the fireplace mantle and turn it into a portkey.  She inspected it and gave Harry a smile when she found it to be done correctly.

            "All you have to do to activate it is touch it and say haven," Harry explained to his aunt and uncle.  "It will take you to a guest wing of the Manor.  When you arrive a House Elf will appear before you and bring you refreshments and alert either Narcissa or I and one of us will come to you."

            Petunia Dursley nodded her understanding.

            Narcissa went out back and placed a few warning wards and one that would at least stall someone with bad intentions against the Dursley's from entering their home.  She then took Harry's hand and the two disappeared from the Dursley residence.  They appeared back in Narcissa's wing at the Manor.  Harry was pale but more relaxed now that he was away from his relatives.  Narcissa discreetly summoned a House Elf and had it bring up some of Harry's coffee cake.  The two sat down to a private tea. 

            Christmas morning was a bright affair.  Narcissa spoiled her son and Harry whom she had partially adopted in much the same way Molly Weasley had.  Harry had spoken with Narcissa on several occasions with just the two of them.  He had confessed that while he enjoyed the attention he received from Mrs. Weasley she treated him more like one of her own sheltered offspring rather than his own person.  Narcissa was pleased that he trusted her enough to confide some of the things he had endured while growing up and a few things of his adventures while at Hogwarts.

            Everyone present in the family drawing room received a gift from Narcissa, although in Harry and Draco's case they received several from the stunning witch.  Mrs. Longbottom had also gotten each person a single gift and several more for Neville.  Harry had gone over the top and had bought everyone more than one gift, although it had been hard to find things for the Longbottom matriarch.

            "Merry Christmas Mrs. Longbottom," Harry said as he handed her the two gifts he had picked out for her.

            He watched as she opened them.  The first was a wine red shawl with the Longbottom crest discreetly sewn onto the back in a slightly lighter red.  The second gift was a Wizarding history book on Godric Gryffindor, his ancestors and descendants.  Mrs. Longbottom gave him a black cloak with a Gryffin on the back.

            "Merry Christmas to you as well Mr. Potter," The Longbottom matriarch gave a nod.  "I trust that the alliance between the Potter and Longbottom families will be beneficial to both.  You've gathered quite a few unusual allies as well, particularly the Malfoy's."

            "I'm glad you've deemed me worthy of allying with," Harry was grateful.

            "You're a steady young man and I know that you will do all you can to accomplish what you outlined earlier on in my visit," Mrs. Longbottom said seriously.  "You've also helped bring my Neville out of his shell and that alone deserves thanks."

            Harry could only nod in embarrassment.  The Order members spent the rest of the day relaxing, indulging in sweets and each others company.  It was the best Christmas that Harry had ever had.  For the rest it held the promises of what could be brought to them if they worked hard enough for it and continued to earn it.


	10. Holidays

**HOLIDAYS**

AN:  I couldn't think of a better title, sorry to say.  Any suggestions are welcome!

            The emergency Floo gate at Malfoy Manor activated late at night on the 26th.  Harry, Narcissa and Draco responded to the alarms playing in their rooms, heading down to the dungeon room where that particular Floo opened up to.

            Su Li stood in the room with an older man's hand on her shoulder.  She was pale and shaky but seemed unharmed.  The old man looked tired but proud and two people whom Harry assumed were her parents appeared to be in shock. 

            "I'll go in and make sure it's really Su Li," Harry spoke quietly as they looked in through the transparent wall.

            He opened the door and stepped into the room.  Su Li and the old man looked up with pointed wands at his location.  When Su Li recognized him she lowered her wand, stepped away from the old man and hugged Harry fiercely for a brief moment and stepped away.

            "What happened?" Harry asked softly with a slight blush.

            "Dementors attacked our home," Su Li's voice shook a bit.  "They were probably after Grandfather.  I used the Patronus you taught us and drove them away long enough for us to use the Floo network to get here."

            "Come on, we need to get each of you some chocolate," Harry said gently.

            Su Li's parents followed silently still shaking and stunned.  Su Li held tightly to her grandfather's hand as they walked out of the stone room.  Narcissa passed chocolate into each person's hands and made sure they ate it before guiding the family to an empty room where a comfortable fire was burning merrily away in the hearth.

            Harry and Draco summoned a House Elf and had it make tea and bring more chocolate for Su Li's family.  Narcissa handed Su Li's parents two blankets and helped the Ravenclaw girl wrap her parents in them and guide them to a couch.  Harry stood by silently, thankful that the members of the DA were able to react and put aside their panic and fear.  Having them go up against his Dementor-boggart had been worth the effects he had suffered from it.

            "I owe you a debt of thanks Harry Potter," Su Li's Grandfather spoke as House Elves came in with tea and chocolate.  "You taught my granddaughter the Patronus spell, a spell I have never been quite able to master.  Because of your teaching she was able to drive back the Dementors and we were able to escape."

            "Su Li was the one who took the trouble to learn the spell," Harry said embarrassed by the words.  "She should get the credit for sticking with the DA all this time.  I'm glad that you came here safely."

            "I have spoken at length with my granddaughter over the past few days about your order and its goals," The elderly Chinese man went on.  "You will need a healer to aid you and teach you basic healing spells to your group.  I am more than willing to aid you; you are an honorable warrior Harry Potter."

            "I thank you for your words," Harry bowed respectfully to the man.  "We were hopeful that you might join with us."

            "Here," Draco held out a cup of tea to Ken Li.  "This will help you.  My mother is having rooms prepared for you for the remainder of the holidays if you wish to stay that long or longer.  If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask."

            "You are kind Draco Malfoy," Ken Li bowed his head and took the tea from the Slytherin.  "We will remain here for the remainder of holidays.  I will contact my allies in Asia and have them send supplies and see if I cannot persuade a few of them to travel towards England to help in this war."

            "They will be welcomed by the Malfoy's," Draco smiled earnestly.  "We can speak over our plans later after you and your family are well and rested.  Blinka will show you to your rooms when you're ready."

            "Draco and I need to return to our beds Mr. Li," Harry barely prevented from yawning.  "We have a long day ahead of us."

            "Again thank you," Ken Li told the two.

            Draco and Harry said goodnight to Su Li and her family and each pecked Narcissa on the cheek before leaving the room. 

            "Mother adopted you," Draco stated more than asked.  "I'm glad.  Don't be afraid to let her in."

            "I am afraid but she makes it easy," Harry confessed in a whisper as they went to Draco's wing of the mansion.

            "You're a Malfoy in all but name Harry," Draco told the Gryffindor.  "And you're already a Black.  You're family and family above all else is important.  We'll defend and protect you.  You're my family."

            Green eyes met gray and held them.  Harry felt something within him click into place when Draco said he was Harry's brother.

"And you're my family," Harry told the Slytherin. 

"Come with me," Draco impulsively grabbed Harry by the hand and led him into his rooms.

The Slytherin abruptly dropped Harry's hand and began rooting around in a chest of drawers.  Finally he let out a sound of triumph as he removed a small and slim black wooden box.  He opened the box and pulled out a dagger that had been resting on a bed of white crushed velvet.

"I swear from this day forth that Harry James Potter-Black shall forever be my partner," Draco spoke from his heart as he took the dagger and sliced his right palm open with it.  "That nothing shall come between that we will not resolve.  I will swallow pride, greed, lust, and other negative emotions and thoughts that might cause me to do harm to my brother.  I shall protect, defend and care for my brother and welcome him always."

"I swear from this day forth that Draco Lucius Alexander Malfoy shall forever be my partner," Harry took the dagger from Draco and cut open his right palm.  "There shall be nothing that will come between us that we will not resolve together.  I will not be afraid to lean on my brother, ask for help or shut my brother out.  I will protect, defend and care for my brother and welcome him always."

The two clasped their hands together and felt the blood and magic flow in and around them. 

"So this means we're partners now right?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Do you even know what we just did?" Draco looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Um, I have an idea," Harry cast his eyes downward sheepishly.

"We bound ourselves with magic to be partners," Draco explained marveling over the fact that Harry had entered into such a strong bond without hesitation.  "It's like the relationship between to warriors in ancient Sparta.  You are a member of my family now just as I am yours.  The magic will keep us from banishing each other from the family.  It's not something entered into lightly since it can't be undone."

"So we're not anything like blood-brothers," Harry smiled in relief.  "Cause I think the feelings I have for you aren't ones a person would have for their brother.  I'm going back to my room.  Goodnight."

Harry left a stunned Draco in his wake. 

Morning came and the Weasley's arrived with it.  Six of Molly and Arthur's seven children came out of the Floo one after the other just in time for breakfast.  The large group gathered in the dining room and ate buffet style. 

Mrs. White, Fleur and Gabrielle came by portkey.  The little Veela girl Gabrielle ran to Harry and climbed into his lap ignoring everyone else.  Bill gave his girlfriend Fleur a peck on the cheek and pulled up a seat next to him at the table.  Mrs. White brought out several packages of homemade treats that she un-shrunk and a bag which she passed to Remus.

"Well Draco we should probably grab our guests who need help getting here," Harry stood placing Gabrielle on the floor.

"Can I come?" Gabrielle looked up at her hero.

"I don't know Gaby," Harry glanced over at her big sister.  "You'll have to ask Fleur."

"So long as Haree promises to look out for you," Fleur spoke with much better English now.

"Come on then Gaby," Harry took the little girl by the hand and left from the room.

Michael Corner was waiting on the edge of his families property when Harry Apparated in holding on to Gabrielle.  The Ravenclaw had several shrunken bags with him.  Michael took one last look behind him at his house and then gave the two a wan smile and told them he was ready to go.  Harry gave him the coordinates to Justin's house and they Apparated away.

They appeared in the Finch-Fletchly's living room.  Justin and his mother were sitting waiting on the couch.  The Hufflepuff had a few bags and his school trunk which he promptly shrunk. 

"Welcome Harry, Michael," He nodded to the two.  "Who's the squirt?"

"This is the lovely Lady Gabrielle Delacour," Harry intoned seriously.  "She's certainly not a squirt."

"Ah, I apologize my lady," Justin sketched a sloppy bow to the young Veela.

"Take care of yourself Justin," His mother gave his shoulder a quick squeeze.  "Remember to owl your Uncle in Ireland to reach us."

            "Are you moving Mrs. Finch-Fletchly?" Harry asked Justin's mother.

            "We are Mr. Potter," Mrs. Finch-Fletchly said.  "For a few years at least."

            "Bye mum," Justin stepped over to Harry, Gabrielle and Michael.

            Harry took Gabrielle by the hand and both Justin and Michael put hands on Harry's shoulder and he Apparated them to Malfoy Manor.  Harry noticed Gabrielle was a bit dizzy from all the Apparating so he picked her up and carried her into the Manor.  Blinka, one of Malfoy Manors House Elves, came and led the group to the room where the buffet was still set up.  Everyone who they had invited and who had accepted their invitations were already present, seated and waiting.

            Madame Bones was next to Remus and her niece.  Healer Li was with his granddaughter near Narcissa, clearly showing that the Li's were joined with Harry. 

            "Harry we were just waiting on you," Narcissa picked up her tea cup.  "Your friends and their guests are waiting for you and Draco to explain things."

            "Well then," Harry moved to the foot of the table where Draco was standing.  "I guess we'll give everyone here the explanation before we move into visiting with one another."

            "Harry came up with this idea shortly after Voldemort was reborn in our Fourth Year," Draco, ever the consummate politician began.  "He decided that since Voldemort was so keen on destroying him that he should try and oppose him to have a chance against defeating him.  His first step was to collect close friends like Granger and Weasley.  From there he branched out to a few Professors and other adults who could help to train him and his friends and get them materials to study.  Then he decided that the small handful he had needed to expand so he started recruiting from the other Houses in the school.  Last year he managed to snag Blaise Zabini who is our spy in Slytherin House.  This past summer my father was killed by Voldemort even though he was long considered to be Voldemort's right hand.  Harry recruited me next by offering me first a chance to get revenge and along with that to make things right.  We decided that besides getting rid of Voldemort we needed to change the Wizarding World so that another Dark Lord could not rise in Voldemort's place."

            "Look at Grindelwald," Harry broke in to Draco's explanation.  "And less than forty years later we have another Dark Lord.  The Wizarding World is prejudice against Muggles, Muggleborns and other Magical races of intelligence like Goblins and Centaurs.  Having so many groups to use as scapegoats makes it easy for a Dark Lord to recruit others who dislike those groups.  So we came up with goals for after we got rid of Voldemort and his followers.  We felt that having Muggleborns educated about Wizarding traditions and some of the great families who have a lot of influence within our world would be a good start.  Also we noticed that most Muggleborns, if they don't marry another Wizard, tend to go back to the Muggle world because there aren't any jobs available to them.  Our world loses people that way so the next idea we had would be to create jobs for Muggleborns and also give them a bit more education about the types of jobs in the Wizarding World.  Does everyone follow that so far?"

            Many heads nodded.  Remus was smiling proudly at Harry and both Narcissa and Pansy were both giving the two young men pleased looks.  Harry had never been a good public speaker until he had asked Hermione to help him.  He supposed that he could learn the finer points later on from either Narcissa or Pansy who were good at using both body language and their tone of voice to get people to listen.

            "I have no desire to overthrow our current government," Harry pressed on.  "But the way it is being run now will not help us prepare to defeat Voldemort or his Death Eaters.  It certainly won't help us in trying to make things better for the future.

            "The Founders Order, as we have named our group, intends to do both these things.  We first will prepare for war.  That might mean we have to break some laws and learn some dark spells but we will not be like Voldemort.  We will defend the people we can and fight against the Death Eaters and Voldemort where they appear.  We will ally ourselves with other races so they support our cause or so they at least promise not to ally themselves with Voldemort.  We will not be killing indiscriminately or forcing people to join and help us."

            Harry paused for several moments to allow what he had said to sink into everyone's minds.

            "Have you even tried to approach Minister Fudge to see if you could work with the Ministry?" Madame Bones demanded to know before Harry could continue on.

            Harry's jaw clenched as he recalled a few of the things that the Minister had done over the years in regards to him.

            "I have my differences with the Minister and the Ministry," Harry began with a blank expression.  "For starters the Ministry was responsible for Sirius Black never having a trial and being sent to Azkaban for twelve years when he was innocent.  For another I was tried before the Wizengamot for casting a Patronus to keep two Dementors from giving both myself and my cousin the Kiss.  Those two Dementors were sent to my neighborhood by Dolores Umbridge in the hopes that I would in fact be Kissed.  Not only that but while Umbridge was at Hogwarts she used a Bloodquill during her detentions.  I bear a scar that says, "I will not tell lies" from those detentions. 

            "I, along with Albus Dumbledore, tried to tell Minister Fudge that Voldemort had risen again.  I even offered to put my memories in a Pensieve to be viewed but the Minister would not accept even that.  Bartimus Crouch Jr., who had been posing as Mad-Eye Moody the entire year, was given the Kiss before he could even be questioned about his involvement in bringing Voldemort back.  Even now Minister Fudge will not listen to me when I tell him of things Voldemort is up to or things he is hoping to accomplish.  I cannot continue to sit by and watch as more people die."

            Madame Bones listened to his words and inclined her head in agreement, "I can see now why you might not wish to have anything to do with the Minister or the Ministry.  If I had known about Dolores I would certainly have pressed to have her tried.  As it is she still remains in the mental ward at St. Mungo's."

            "Some of you might suggest that we ally ourselves with Dumbledore but there are several reasons why we won't," Draco carried on with their presentation sensing Harry's discomfort from speaking about Fudge and Umbridge.  "For one Dumbledore withholds important information from Harry who is important in this war against Voldemort.  Dumbledore also sees no reason to try and educate Muggleborns about the Wizarding World and our customs but he expects Wizards to learn about Muggle culture."

            "What do you mean Harry's important in the war?" Roger Davies frowned thoughtfully.  "I understand that he is the Boy-Who-Lived and that Voldemort wants to kill him.  But does it really matter if Dumbledore doesn't tell him every little thing?"

            Draco kept silent.  His brother would have to explain this to everyone.  Harry looked around the table at everyone seated there.  None of them knew exactly why he was important, it was a question he had never answered before the few times it had been asked of him, but now it was clear that everyone was expecting some kind of answer.  Madame Bones was paying close attention, Remus and Narcissa looked a bit worried, and Hermione was nearly on the edge of her seat in anticipation of learning why.

            "There are some very good reasons why I need to know all the information Roger," Harry drew in a deep breath and struggled to speak clearly.  "The first being that I have a connection to Voldemort through this scar," He drew back the fringe on his forehead to show the curse scar there.  "I can sense his moods when he's really happy, angry, agitated or excited.  If I know about something that the side against Voldemort is doing or something that he might be up to I can tell if it's something he thinks will work or something he might be worried about.  Also sometimes when I hear something or learn something it can trigger a vision when I'm asleep or even while I'm awake if he's cursing someone.  The other reason, which is probably the most important, is that there was a Prophecy made about Voldemort and me."

            There were several gasps of shock when Harry revealed that his scar tied him to Voldemort.  Several people looked afraid of him now.  He felt exposed and a bit sad that people looked at him as though he were dangerous.

            "What does the Prophecy say Harry?" Narcissa asked pale from his revelations.

            "I can't say unless everyone here is an Occlumens," Harry gave a half hearted shrug of apology.  "The gist of it is that I have the ability to defeat Voldemort.  The part he already knows is this: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ..._

_The rest of the Prophecy isn't safe for you to know yet and most of you probably won't want to know."_

_            "So then you are the one who can defeat him," Madame Bones swallowed a lump in her throat.  "If that's the case than Minister Fudge and the rest of the bureaucrats at the Ministry are fools."_

_            "I'll understand if anyone wishes to leave," Harry stood up straight and once again looked the table of people in the eye.  "Especially since the brunt of Voldemort's plans won't just be taking over but also killing me and those on my side."_

_            "I've been your best friend ever since the train ride to Hogwarts before we were Sorted," Ron stood up from his seat beside Hermione and his brothers and sister.  "We've dealt with Mountain Trolls, possessed teachers, giant spiders, jealousy, Umbridge, and I even broke you out of your house.  If you think that I'm backing out now mate your crazy."_

_            Ron gave Hermione's shoulder a quick squeeze before he left his place at the table and stood off to one side of the room a bit behind Harry._

_            "You saved me from that Mountain Troll and we've shared so many other adventures Harry," Hermione smiled warmly.  "Besides you give me a challenge that my school work just can't come close to." _

_            "You saved my life in the Chamber of Secrets," Ginny Weasley also moved to leave the table.  "And you became my friend."_

_            "Mate, you're our financial backer," Fred said._

_            "It only makes sense to see our investor is safe," George grinned joining Hermione and the other Weasley's._

_            "I've gotten to know you through letters and the Goblins speak highly of you," Bill shrugged and joined his siblings. _

_            "Anyone who can out fly a dragon is ok in my book," Charlie followed after Bill._

_            "You're giving me a chance to fight for my future," Pansy was next to join the growing group.  "You look past my house and my treatment of you in the past and see who I am."_

_            "You gave us another option besides taking the Mark," Daphne joined her friend.  "You're gray, you don't fault us for knowing some Dark Arts you just care how we use them."_

_            "You brought Cedric back," Cho rose next.  "And you've always tried your hardest to protect us and prepare us."_

_            Others rose and repeated things that Harry had done or said something about the type of person he was.  Narcissa brought up his treatment of her son, Remus his promise to James and then Sirius and his own experience when he had taught Harry in third year.  _

_            "Many of you know who I am," Healer Li stood with his family.  "Harry Potter took care of my family after a Dementor attack on our home.  He taught my granddaughter how to cast a Patronus and is allowing us to remain here at Malfoy Manor for the duration of the war.  He is powerful but more than that he is honorable."_

_            "You have the support of many people Mr. Potter," Madame Bones finally said after nearly everyone had joined up behind Harry and Draco.  "Both from the Light and Dark families, including my own niece.  I may not like that you've cut out going through proper channels at the Ministry but it has failed you time and again.  If there is anything I can do to help you Mr. Potter I will do so.  You can trust me to keep your secrets and help your cause."_

            "Thank you Madame Bones," Harry's knees felt a bit weak.  "It's good to know that you all support me.  Most of those here I'll be looking to for advice and support in the coming conflicts.  I know that I can't be the only one making decisions but I hope that all of you know that not everyone will know everything.  There are some things that can't be known by more than one or two people."

            "We can understand that Harry," Pansy spoke up.  "You've told us that before."

            "Mr. Potter, could I have a moment alone with you," Madame Bones requested.

            Harry nodded.  Narcissa had two House Elves bring more refreshments and offer to show those who were staying the night to rooms they could use.  Then she led Remus, Draco, Harry and Madame Bones into a small sitting room.  She closed and warded the room so that anything that was said within could not be communicated to anyone who was not present in the room.

            "I am a Master Occlumens Mr. Potter," Madame Bones began without preamble.  "I would like to now the entirety of the Prophecy.  I have made my decision to support you but I would like to know the Prophecy to make sure that I support you to the fullest extent of my abilities."

            "I know that Legilimency doesn't work on Remus," Harry glanced at the werewolf.  "Narcissa and Draco are you two Master Occlumens as well?"

            "I was raised by the Blacks," Narcissa chided lightly.  "Occlumency and Legilimency are taught to all the children who are adept at it.  Draco has been trained since he was eight and became a Master Occlumens two years ago."

            "Very well," Harry lowered his head and looked at the floor while he recited from memory.  "Here it goes: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... __and that's all of it."_

_            "So you're the only one who can kill You-Know-Who," Amelia Bones was very pale.  "It all comes down to the two of you."_

_            "It does," Harry confirmed.  "Dumbledore didn't tell me until after the Ministry, just after my godfather had died.  And then he sent me back to __Privet Drive__ for the summer where I remained alone."_

_            Narcissa scowled at that bit of information.  It was clear her opinion of the Headmaster had sunk to an all time low._

_            "Now I understand why you began training harder than ever over the summer and this year," Remus mused.  "Dumbledore should have been training you all along."_

_            The small group spent the next several minutes discussing things Dumbledore should have done.  Amelia Bones was stunned to learn of the things that should have been done but were not.  Narcissa was angry over the new information that she learned about Dumbledore while both Remus and Draco wanted to thrash the Headmaster of Hogwarts and demand answers._

_            All student members of the executive council of the Founders Order remained at Malfoy Manor for the next ten days along with Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, Mrs. White, Lee Chang (Cho's older brother), Su Li and her family, Connor and Sam Davies (Roger's older brothers), Laurie (Anthony's older sister), Narcissa and Remus.  Harry used his time turner that he had appropriated from the Ministry while battling in the Department of Mysteries, so each day was the equivalent of twenty days.  The time turner only sped up time so that one real day was twenty days.  _

_            The extra time granted them by the time turner was used to practice dueling and defense.  Healer Li and Laurie taught each member healing spells and ways to diagnose and set broken bones before attempting to cure the problems.  Fred and George taught everyone how to use the special products they were creating for Harry.  There were mist balls but if one wore goggles provided by the twins it was as though no mist was present.  There were also ball nets which on contact with a person caused a web to sprout around a person and trip them up.  There were a few other nastier surprises as well, new and improved portable swamps and other small squares and balls that released stunning lights or shrapnel or acted as grenades._

_            All in all toward the end of break the executive council and their outside help were comfortable with one another and highly trained.  Returning to Hogwarts and recruiting seemed to be an easy thing.  The only stumbling block would be Dumbledore or one of the other Professors who did not know about their plans, which was everyone except Snape.  _


	11. Return

**RETURN **

AN: reviews appreciated. I hope that people like the story so far. Things between Draco and Harry won't get really started for a while yet but I promise that I will get them together!

The train ride back to Hogwarts was interesting. Ron, Hermione and Ginny grabbed a compartment together joined by Neville. All other Executive Council members except the Slytherins stopped in to say hi. Cho brought Marietta by their compartment. The Ravenclaw was ashamed to meet anyone's eyes and Ginny glared furiously at the betrayer of the old DA.

"How was your Christmas Marietta?" Harry asked politely.

"It could have been better," Marietta glanced at Harry hesitantly. "I just wanted to apologize to you for last year, betraying the DA the way I did. I've learned things since then and I won't do something like that again."

"It's all right Marietta," Harry brushed off her apology. "Everything is over and done with from then."

"You were right about everything Harry," Marietta looked down at her clasped hands. "I know now that the Ministry isn't doing much about You-Know-Who. I was wondering if you could re-start the DA, I'd like to learn to defend myself and others against Death Eaters."

Harry looked over at Hermione. The girl of the famed Golden Trio nodded and withdrew her wand. She cast several silencing spells and locking charms on the compartment before putting her wand away.

"Would you be willing to cast an oath that you won't betray us Marietta," Harry studied the Seventh Year before him.

"I'll do whatever I need to do Harry," Marietta vowed.

Hermione pulled out the written contract she had prepared for the regular members of the Order. She wordlessly passed it to Marietta who began to read through it. Finally she accepted the quill from Hermione and signed her name to it after repeating the short verbal part aloud. A soft blue glow surrounded her for a moment before fading.

"Good it worked," Cho said in relief. "I think that Justin and Ernie were going to stop by with Dorothy Owens and Nathan Collins so keep the parchment out for now."

"See you later Cho," Hermione called as Cho pulled Marietta from their compartment.

Ginny sat on the seat across from Harry with her arms folded across her chest and a frown on her face. It was clear that she was not pleased with Marietta joining their ranks.

"Did you have to let Marietta join?" Ginny petulantly complained.

"Gin she swore the oath and signed the parchment," Ron pointed out. "Plus I think that she was really sorry. We'll need all the support we can get at school."

"Ginny give her another chance," Neville added from beside Harry.

Nathan Collins, Dorothy Owens and Megan Jones from Hufflepuff were brought in and swore the oath and signed the parchment. Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw was brought in by Terry Boot almost directly after the Hufflepuffs had cleared out. After a while Harry sent Neville out to locate Seamus and Dean. Their fellow dorm mates entered into the compartment and greeted each of them in turn before Harry and Ron explained a bit about the Founders Order. Both Seamus and Dean were eager to join up and swore the oath and signed the parchment. Harry sent both of them to recruit other Gryffindors throughout the week.

Hermione herded everyone into changing into their school robes before the train had pulled into the station. Hedwig was let out of her cage but instead of flying off to the owlry she remained on Harry's shoulder. The snowy owl basked in the attention her master gave her, cooing and occasionally nipping on his ear. Before they climbed into the carriages that would take them up to school Hedwig flew off to Hogwarts.

Harry rode up to the castle with Neville, Hannah and Ernie from Hufflepuff, and Su and Lisa from Ravenclaw. Talk was mostly about their Christmases and other idle chit chat rather than Order business. Harry did stress that they needed to keep their ears and eyes open for possible members and Voldemort supporters. Ernie passed out Chocolate Frogs to everyone and Harry gave the girls red licorice ropes. The carriage stopped near the front entrance of the castle and the students made their way inside to the Great Hall.

Hermione sat down beside Harry and Ron sat on the other side of the Muggleborn witch. She pulled out one of her ever present notebooks and thumbed through it. Ron glanced over her shoulder and had her make a note that they would need to go into the Forbidden Forest and convince the centaurs to aid them. Hermione was a bit reluctant to add that to their schedule that week but when Harry agreed with Ron she put it down on paper making a note to see if there were any books on centaurs. Harry told her not to worry about it because he had studied them over the summer.

The welcome back feast was full of laughter and ease as the students and staff stuffed their faces. Dobby, Harry's House Elf friend, had made sure to make plenty of Treacle Tart. After his third helping he sat back with a contented sigh.

"Where's Blaise?" Hermione whispered into his ear. "I haven't seen him at the Slytherin Table at all during the Feast. He's supposed to be here."

Harry sat up straight and his gaze fell on the Slytherins. Sure enough there was no sign of Blaise Zabini at their table. His stomach began to do nervous flips. He knew there was something wrong if Blaise was not there to give the required signal that things were going well.

"Cover for me guys, I'll see what I can find out," Harry said slipping away from the table without giving either Ron or Hermione much of a chance to protest.

Harry pulled out the Marauders Map and his father's Invisibility Cloak from his pockets. He pulled the Cloak over himself and activated the Map. Blaise's dot was in the dungeons, in an area that was rarely traversed by students, and his dot remained in the same place. Anxiously Harry quickly went down into the bowels of the school. He could see that he was getting closer to Blaise but there were no doors. When he was on the other side of the wall from Blaise he began searching for a hidden doorway. After poking around a few crevices in the stonework he pressed a bit of stone that gave way and with a sharp click part of the wall slid back and to the side opening into a hidden room.

A huddled shape was lying on the floor. With a quiet 'Lumos!' to light up the space Harry could tell that it was Blaise and he had been beaten badly. From the looks of it someone had been going over him for at least a couple of days. Hurriedly Harry checked for a pulse and found a thready one. He conjured a stretcher and moved the unconscious Slytherin onto it. Harry ran through the halls toward the Hospital Wing with the stretcher moving behind him.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry screamed when he entered the ward. "Madame Pomfrey hurry!"

The mediwitch poked her head out of her office and was about to reprimand Harry when she caught sight of the stretcher and the beaten body that lay upon it.

"Oh dear me," She breathed. "Quickly Mr. Potter place Mr. Zabini onto a bed. Careful now."

The mediwitch began her diagnostic spells.

"Grab me a blood replenisher potion and a heavy pain potion Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey snapped out directions. "And bring the bruise cream as well."

Having spent so much time in the infirmary Harry knew where Madame Pomfrey kept her Potions. Quickly he grabbed the asked for potions and returned to the mediwitches side. He helped her to pour them down Blaise's throat.

"Do you have any idea who did this Mr. Potter?" Poppy Pomfrey questioned sternly.

"No ma'am," Harry said. "Hopefully Blaise will be able to say who when he wakes up. Do you mind if I spend the night here? I don't feel good about leaving Blaise alone."

"Very well Mr. Potter," Poppy relented. "You may stay the night but I expect you to go to class in the morning."

"Of course Madame Pomfrey," Harry agreed.

Several hours after the Feast had ended Hermione and Ron came barreling into the infirmary. Ron was panting for breath and when Hermione caught sight of Harry sitting up in one of the beds she rushed over and gave him a quick hug.

"Where've you been mate?" Ron asked.

"I found Blaise," Harry spoke softly so as not to disturb the Slytherin in the next bed over. "He's been beaten, tortured for the past few days."

"Oh no," Hermione looked worriedly at Harry. "So Nott found out he was spying?"

"It looks that way," Harry nodded. "But we won't know for certain until Blaise wakes up. He had three broken ribs and two cracked ones, broken right arm and hand, broken left leg, a concussion, blood loss from the cutting curse used on him over and over after healing it partway, bruises over sixty percent of his body and a broken nose. Madame Pomfrey mended his nose, hand and arm pretty well but he'll be in the infirmary for the coming week probably."

"I'll let Draco know," Ron said. "Are you going to be ok mate?"

"I think so," Harry sighed. "I just feel so bad about asking him to spy and then having this happen."

"It's not your fault Harry," Hermione softly rubbed his shoulders. "He knew what he was doing. Professor Snape talked with him about his own spying on Voldemort. Blaise knew what could happen. Get some sleep tonight. I'll have your books for you down at breakfast tomorrow."

"Thanks Mione," Harry gave the witch a rueful smile.

Ron and Hermione bid Harry a goodnight and left the hospital wing before Madame Pomfrey could throw them out for disturbing her patient. Harry continued to sit on his bed and stare at Blaise's still form. He watched the chest continue to rise and fall showing that Blaise was still alive even though he looked more than half dead. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and checked over Blaise one last time.

"Can I trust you to look after him tonight Harry?" Poppy asked the green eyed man.

"I'll look after him," Harry promised. "Are there any potions he needs to take tonight? Should I apply the salve again?"

"If his body tenses up that means he's probably in pain so give him a mild pain reliever," Poppy told him. "The bruise salve needs to be applied in another hour but I'll leave you to do that. If you'd like I can loan you a book on common healing techniques used during the war against Grindelwald."

"I'd like that," Harry smiled.

"Come with me then," Poppy turned and headed back to her office.

Harry slipped off his bed and followed the mediwitch. Her office was cluttered with parchments and books open here and there on various surfaces. Poppy began rooting through one stack of books on the edge of her desk and finally pulled a somewhat thick volume from under a few heavier books.

"Now Harry maybe you can explain to me why you continue to look at Mr. Zabini with an expression of guilt on your face?" Poppy's stern blue gaze bored into him.

"You won't tell anyone?" He sounded hesitant and lost.

"I've never told anyone anything that you've asked me to keep confidential Mr. Potter," Poppy sniffed in offense. "I'm not about to start now. Not unless you were the one who did this to Mr. Zabini."

"I did though, in a way," Harry hurried to explain. "I asked him to spy on Theo Nott and his group of junior Death Eaters. They must have found out and were torturing him and beating him, probably for information. But we kept everything but the essentials from him in case something like this happened, I just never expected him to get caught before we pulled him out. I should never have let him spy for us."

"Harry, look at me," Poppy placed a hand under his chin and lifted up his head. "You did not do this to Mr. Zabini. He had a choice in his actions. What I want to know is why you felt it necessary to form your own group when the Headmaster already has a group opposing You-Know-Who."

"Dumbledore keeps things from me," Harry laughed bitterly. "He shouldn't. He should be training me but he barely does even that. How am I supposed to defeat Voldemort if I don't even have the training or the knowledge to attempt it?"

"Why do you think you have to kill You-Know-Who?" Poppy asked gently.

"Because of a stupid Prophecy!" Harry choked out. "It says that I'm the only one who can kill him and that it all comes down to me and him in the end. So I formed a group. I have Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and even people who no longer go to Hogwarts or went to different schools."

"All right Harry," Poppy pulled a single dose vial from one of her large apron pockets. "This is a calming draught. I want you to take this before you go to bed, it will help you get to sleep. If you need anything let me know. I don't know what Albus is thinking but clearly he hasn't been, not when it comes to you. I know about your Muggle relatives and your scar. That's more than enough reason for me to keep my mouth shut about anything that you're up to."

"Thanks Poppy," Harry flashed her a weak grin. "I'll go and sit with Blaise now and put the salve on him before I turn in for the night. You should get some sleep to. Quidditch practice starts again next week."

"I'm well aware of that Mr. Potter," Poppy snorted. "Especially because I can expect you to wind up here at least once this month from that brutal game."

Harry chuckled as he left the mediwitch's office. He trusted Poppy Pomfrey. She had known about the Dursley's in his first year and had tried to inform the Headmaster with Harry's consent but the old man had not given her testimony much weight. He supposed it was surprising that he was not more put out with Dumbledore than he already was.

The Headmaster had manipulated his life in so many ways. Most of what the bad things that had happened to him had been because of those manipulations in one way or another. Harry had accepted being placed with the Dursley's. He could see how Dumbledore might consider them to be safer than with a Wizarding family since few of Voldemort's followers would be able to find him in the Muggle world. It still hurt that no one had bothered to check up on him in all the years that he had been with the Dursley's. Arabella Figg did not really count since she had no idea what went on inside the house.

Harry took the jar of bruise cream and pulled the sheet from Blaise's body. The bruises were still dark black and all over. He levitated Blaise from the bed and started on his legs; working the cream in gently after warming it in his hands as Poppy had taught him the year before. He noticed how tense Blaise's muscles were as he worked up Blaise's legs and then to his midsection and back. Once he was finished with Blaise's face he went to the hospital wing's potion stores and removed a muscle relaxant and a mild pain potion. He poured little bits into Blaise's slack mouth and stroked his throat to get the unconscious Slytherin to swallow it down. Gently he lowered Blaise back onto the bed and covered him with a sheet and blanket before climbing into the next bed. Gratefully he swallowed the calming draught Poppy had given him and lay down to sleep.

Morning seemed to come too soon. Harry woke to the sounds of Poppy bustling around the hospital wing. Blaise was still out like a light in the next bed. Harry sat up and ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he let out a jaw popping yawn.

"Good you're awake," Poppy said as she grabbed the jar of bruise cream from beside Blaise's bed. "You can help me apply another coat to Mr. Zabini before you take a shower and head down to breakfast. I believe that your friend Dobby left you a uniform on that chair over there."

"Looks like it," Harry climbed out of bed and began rubbing some of the cream in his hands to warm it. "I gave Blaise a muscle relaxant last night along with the mild pain potion. His muscles were really tight and tense when I was rubbing in the bruise cream."

"Glad you can think on your feet," Poppy nodded approvingly as they worked. "He should be waking up sometime this afternoon. I believe you have class with Hagrid. If you wish you can leave his class early to come and check on Blaise and be here when he wakes. I'll give you a note you can give to Hagrid."

"Thanks Poppy," Harry relaxed as they chatted over the Slytherins prone form.

Breakfast was normal if one could ignore the tension radiating from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy sat on one end of the table with Pansy and Daphne while Nott sat on the other surrounded by his faction. The other Slytherins were in between the two.

Classes were normal if one dismissed Nott trying to cast a cutting curse at Draco's back in the halls as they went to Charms class. And Millicent falling down the stairs because of a Jelly-Legs jinx from Pansy was not customary but it was fun to see. Nott and Harry glaring at each other all throughout Charms and Transfiguration was not too uncommon but Nott's veiled threats all during class was a new element. When it was time for Care of Magical Creatures Harry was only too relieved to have Madame Pomfrey's note to present to Hagrid.

The kind groundkeeper and Harry's first friend in the Wizarding World was only too happy to let his favorite student go from that days lesson to go to the hospital wing. Harry burst into the hospital wing red faced and out of breath since he had run all the way up from Hagrid's hut. Madame Pomfrey merely tutted under her breath about his appearance but did not say anything when Harry settled himself into a chair to wait by Blaise's bedside.

After an hour of taking notes for his Charms essay beside the sleeping form of Blaise the Slytherin finally began to stir. Harry called for Madame Pomfrey who rushed over and waited for the Slytherin to open his eyes. Blaise groaned and cracked open his one eye that was not swollen.

"Who's there?" He rasped.

"You're in the hospital wing Blaise," Harry placed a hand on the Slytherin's shoulder. "We arrived back at the castle yesterday afternoon. When you weren't present during the Feast I went looking for you and found you. You'll be here for about a week."

"Harry, he knows," Blaise stuttered a bit over the words. "Caught me and had me for three days."

"I'm so sorry Blaise," Harry clenched his hand into a fist. "I should have been here; I should have had a plan in case something like this happened."

"Its fine," Blaise blinked slowly ignoring Madame Pomfrey who was running diagnostic spells on him. "I'll live. We never thought I'd get caught, thought there would be warning before it happened but there wasn't."

"Concentrate on getting better Blaise," Harry said. "We've started recruiting and have the executive council formed and running. Things should be ready soon."

"We have a week," Blaise reminded Harry who merely rolled his eyes.

"Yes but we'll manage," Harry was hopeful. "We got seven members yesterday. Hermione and I will be swearing in at least that many tonight. Any insights to Slytherin?"

"Try Julian Hollings, he's a seventh year," Blaise replied with certainty. "Paul Moriarty, Queenie Smythe and Gabriella Dunstan from fifth year too."

"Good work Blaise," Harry patted the injured man on the shoulder. "I'm going to track down Draco and tell him those names. He's also planning to approach Emily Moon in fifth year as well."

"Forgot about her," Blaise gave a weak smile as he sagged against his pillows tiredly. "She's always so quiet. Good dueler though. Level head on her shoulders and all that."

"Mr. Potter I'm going to have to ask that you leave my patient to his rest," Madame Pomfrey insisted. "You make come back in the morning since Mr. Zabini will be dosed up with potions all through the night."

Harry gathered up his books and notes he had been working on. Madame Pomfrey handed him a mild sleeping draught just in case he needed one. He waved farewell to Blaise and headed down to the Great Hall for supper.

Afterwards Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Jack Sloper. Andrew Kirke, Eloise Midgen and Kenneth Bundy met up with Harry and Hermione in the Room of Requirement. Each person swore the oath and signed the parchment bringing the total number up to fifteen. Tomorrow Harry hoped to have the five Slytherins Blaise had suggested take the oath and sign.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione pulled Harry over to a secluded corner and kept away anyone wanting to discuss the Order with him while he worked on his homework. Hermione's long practiced glare used on people who interrupted her studying deterred everyone, and not even Ginny and Ron who were not phased by her glare came over to speak to Harry. All in all he had a productive evening and even had time for a quick game of chess with Ron where he ended up losing badly.

That morning before breakfast Harry hurried up to the owlery and sent Hedwig off with a letter to Narcissa. Draco's mother had been insistent that he write to her at least once a week if not more often. Harry had never had anyone to write to before with regular consistency outside of Order business and he relished the thought of exchanging letters about nothing more important than the things he was learning in school and his day to day life. At the Gryffindor table Harry was approached by nearly six would be members of his Order who were interested in learning to 'defend' themselves against Dementors and Death Eaters.

It was surprising how well that rumor worked to see who might be interested in joining the Founders Order. His reputation of the DA last year and all the facts that had come out over the summer of the fight in the Department of Mysteries and his duel against Voldemort at the end of fourth year only helped to attract more interested people. Draco signaled Harry that he had received the message from the school owl and would speak to the Slytherins it mentioned. By the end of the day they had twenty-eight members not counting the executive council.

At the end of the week the Founders Order boasted a membership of roughly sixty. Harry felt it was time to make plans to appropriate the school from Dumbledore's control. The executive council along with Blaise who had just been released from the hospital wing that afternoon, met in the Room of Requirement after dinner. Dobby brought in plenty of desserts for everyone present before happily popping away to the kitchens.

"Everyone settle in and pay attention," Harry called the meeting to order. "We have sixty-three members in the Order now. It's time we started planning how to take the school from Dumbledore or how to move everyone to the Manor if need be."

"If we intend to take the school we'll need more Professors on our side," Roger pointed out. "Professor Snape is very useful but he's not enough."

"I think we should consider approaching Professor Flitwick," Cho set down her cup of tea. "He's not a member of Dumbledore's group and he'll at least listen to what we have to say without jumping to conclusions or judging us as children."

"He is very fair," Hermione added. "And a very good dueler and Charms Master."

"Who wants to approach him then?" Harry asked.

"I'm willing to," Pansy volunteered. "Susan and Su Li would you two come with me? If we have members of more than one house it will show him that we're serious about this and that we aren't letting past grudges divide us."

"Should we go Sunday?" Susan looked at the Slytherin witch. "Professor Flitwick has office hours then. I'm sure that he'd be willing to ward his office if we tell him that we need to speak to him about something important."

"I can take care of any portraits who might spy on us to the Headmaster in his office," Pansy smirked. "Mother felt it was worth knowing before I came to Hogwarts."

"Fine then," Harry decided. "You need to meet with Flitwick before dinner. I want one of you three to tell me how the meeting went and what he said. Have him swear a Wizards Oath to not tell anyone about what you discuss in his office. We can't afford to have word get back to Dumbledore before we're ready for him."

"Aye, aye mate," Seamus saluted.

Harry disregarded Seamus' mockery and pulled on his heavy black cloak. Draco and Hermione took over the meeting, splitting the executive council up among the regular members to help train them. Harry secured a knife in his boot and another at his side before placing his wand in his arm holster.

Hermione gave him a smile before he disappeared out the door. The sun was sinking fast as Harry headed outside and toward the Forbidden Forest. Smoke was coming up from the chimney of Hagrid's Hut. It appeared that no one else was outside in the cold evening. The Forest loomed dark ahead but Harry did not let that bother him as he slipped in among the trees taking care not to use his wand for light so that no one from the castle could see his position from the Forest.

The edges of the Forest were clear from most underbrush for which Harry was fervently thankful. He slowed down a few paces into the trees hoping that he would not trip too much until he was far enough in to use his wand to guide his path. Although he had not said anything to anyone he planned to visit the Acromantulas as well as the Centaurs. As he went deeper into the Forbidden Forest he could smell the dampness that was already gathered on the ground. After stumbling over a few upturned roots Harry finally felt that he was far enough into the Forest to risk a bit of light so he lit up the tip of his wand.

He did not expect to find the Centaurs. He expected the Centaurs to come to him. Sure enough he could hear something with hooves approaching closer to his position. Harry remained standing where he was, wand lit and held in a non-threatening gesture. Soon he was surrounded by four Centaurs, a spear pointed at his chest.

"Leave our Forest wizard!" Bane commanded. "If any of you or your kind return we shall slay you!"

"Certainly not the best way to begin negotiations," Harry pushed the sense of panic he felt bubbling to the surface aside. "We have things to discuss this night Seers of the Skies. Will you listen or foolishly turn your backs on your future?"

"Silence wizard!" Bane snarled stepping forward. "We want none of your kind here."

"Do not think that you can keep us all out," Harry warned his tone like ice. "The Dark Lord will come for you eventually and he will see you either enslaved like common mules or slaughtered like cattle."

"And you think you can offer us aid wizard child?" Bane glared at him with contempt. "Your kind has no honor."

"That is true for most of my kind," Harry acknowledged. "But I intend to do my best by you if you'll allow it. Perhaps you hold too much pride Bane, to hear my words, but your compatriots haven't said they wish me to stay silent."

"Hold Bane," Ronan, one of the more level-headed Centaurs held up a hand. "I would hear what Harry Potter wishes to say."

Bane stamped the ground in irritation but kept silent.

"You know Voldemort holds no love for your kind," Harry began drawing in a breath. "And you also know that the Ministry is the same. Dumbledore might respect you but he does little to help you. I have split from Dumbledore and together with others formed my own faction. We are going to fight against Voldemort but we also have plans to change the Wizarding World. We want to give rights to Goblins, Centaurs, Werewolves and Vampires. You are all intelligence creatures just as we humans are."

"And what rights would these be Harry Potter?" Ronan asked simply.

"For one we wish you to have your own representative on a Council in the government," Harry roughly outlined some of the ideas he and a few others on the executive council had come up with. "We also wish you to have a court to judge trespassers which would be mostly run by Centaurs but we also feel that some humans and Goblins and other creatures should sit on the judging panel. You would have Forests that are for you and yours and the ability to hold yearly or bi-monthly or however often you require, meetings between your leaders."

Ronan raised a brow in surprise, the only betrayal of his feeling. The things Harry had suggested were unheard of in Wizarding society.

"And what would you require of us wizard?" Bane demanded.

"Merely that you not aid Voldemort and his followers," Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief as the spear withdrew from his chest.

"We will consider your words Harry Potter," Ronan glanced up through the trees at the stars. "Come seek us again on the rising of the new moon."

"Might I request to stay a bit longer in the Forest?" Harry asked. "I intend to call upon Aragog, clan leader of the Acromantula."

"Seek him at your own risk Harry Potter," Ronan replied. "Know that he will listen to you if you speak true."

"Thank you for your words Ronan," Harry bowed his head. "May the skies remain clear and open to your gaze."

The Centaurs turned and melted away deeper into the Forest. Harry waited for several moments just savoring the fact that he was still breathing. His calculated risk had paid off. The stars were peeking out now as he hurried in the direction where the Acromantula's had their lair. He held back a shudder as he looked above him at the giant spiders in the trees. The clicks of their hungry pincers came to his ears as he drew down into the valley where Aragog lived.

Aragog, leader of the Arcomantula in the Forbidden Forest, was roused by his children's clicking and he came out of his lair. His eyes searched the ground and spotted Harry who moved slowly closer to the giant father of the Acromantula.

"Ah friend of Hagrid," Aragog came all the way out of his lair. "Do you not appreciate your own life?"

"I do Aragog," Harry stood straight. "But you owe me for killing your mortal foe in the Chamber of Secrets."

"I had wondered if you would speak of it," Aragog snapped his mighty pincers together. "You are bold friend of Hagrid. What boon do you ask of me for the favor you have done for my children and me?"

"Be friend to me as you are to Hagrid," Harry demanded with an assurance he did not feel.

"And if I could do better than that?" Aragog challenged.

"Friendship comes with its own price Aragog," Harry said. "I might want more but I don't need it so I won't ask more from you."

"Wise, friend of Hagrid," Aragog chuckled. "Come closer."

Nervously Harry walked forward. Aragog's children surrounded the clearing where their father lived. Their pincers clicked together as they watched.

"Hold out your hand friend of Hagrid," Aragog instructed.

Harry, through force of will, stilled the trembling in his arms and held out his hand. Aragog bent his head down and one of his fangs scratched the back of Harry's hand. The venom caused the light wound to sting horribly for a brief moment while the numbing agents took affect.

"Drink of my milk friend of Hagrid," Aragog commanded, venom dripping from a fang.

Warily Harry opened his mouth and felt some of the milky white venom slipped from Aragog's fang into his mouth. He swallowed the slightly bitter fluid and stepped back.

"We have exchanged life fluids now," Aragog explained. "As such you are bonded into my clan, friend of Hagrid. If you have need of me or my children you can call us through your mark, likewise we can call upon you for aid."

"Thank you Aragog," Harry's shoulders sagged in relief. "You can call me Harry."

"Farewell then Harry," Aragog rumbled. "One of my children will return you to the edge of the Forest."

Harry watched as the giant old spider back into his lair. One of Aragog's children came forward and Harry climbed onto its hairy back. The spider took off covering ground quickly. It paused near the edge of the Forest and Harry slid off its back. The spider gave a few sharp clicks and lifted one of its feet in a farewell gesture before gliding back into the inky blackness between the trees.

Pulling the heavy black cloak around him and holding securely to his wand Harry made his way back up to the castle. Entering the castle he sought the safety of the dungeons. Severus pulled him inside and locked the door behind him.

"Where is your Invisibility Cloak?" Severus growled as he stomped back over to the fire. "Someone could have seen you."

"I hugged the shadows," Harry shrugged half-heartedly as he removed the heavy black cloak from his shoulders. "Can I stay the night?"

Severus merely shot Harry an incredulous look before returning to marking essays. Harry simply shook his head and pulled out the sixth year potions text from the selves that held the current student books in his rooms. He settled on the rug before the fire and began reading. He must have dozed off for the next thing he was aware of was Severus prodding him gently in the shoulder to get up and get ready for bed. Harry showered quickly and changed into a pair of his pajamas before climbing into the huge bed next to Severus.

"I don't know why I bother," Severus glanced over at him as he burrowed under the covers. "You never get any work done here."

"Sure I do Sev," Harry yawned. "But I've had a busy night. I had to visit some Centaurs and giant spiders. Do you have any itching cream? This scratch is driving me crazy."

"Show me," Severus commanded.

Harry held out his hand to the Potions Master. Severus peered closely at the scratch given to him by Aragog. Wandlessly he summoned a jar of salve and placed a bit over the mark.

"I got it from Aragog's fang," Harry explained Severus' unasked question. "Aragog is the leader of the Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest. And then after that he had me drink some of his venom from his fang and said we were bonded. If I ever need them I can call and they'll come, it works for them too. Neat, huh?"

Severus gave a weary sigh and sank back against his pillows not daring to answer. There was no point. Harry always managed something that should be impossible. The Gryffindor always had to do things that made Severus want to throttle him or lock him in a tower to keep him from doing anything else so foolish and risky. Instead he merely put out the candles and let Harry's calm steady breathing lull him to sleep.


	12. Alliances

**ALLIANCES**

            The Forbidden Forest no longer seemed as dangerous as it once did when he was younger.  Harry was confident in his own abilities to take care of himself from any dangerous creatures that might be housed within the dark pathways.  He supposed that Hagrid viewed the Forest as a fun excursion for an afternoon walk.  He viewed it as a beautiful but deadly creature that might turn on you at any moment.  But that was also a great part of its appeal to him.

            A cool wind passed through the trees and night seemed to be pressing in on all sides but still Harry continued deeper into the forest.  The dark had never been a fear of his, being shut in his cupboard with no light had kept him from fearing the dark.  He had unusually good night sight and decided against using his wand to light his way as he moved through the rarely trodden paths.

            Once again he heard the Centaurs before he saw them.  Ronan and Bane were among the small scouting party and this time no weapons were raised at him.

            "Greetings star gazers," Harry said to the group.

            "Come Harry Potter," Ronan spoke.  "Our elders wish to meet you."

            The five Centaurs turned as one and quickly disappeared into the trees, Harry jogged after them knowing that he would have to keep one in sight to make sure he didn't get lost.  They led him to a clearing that was deep in the Forest, away from any prying eyes or ears that the Headmaster might have placed around.

            "Welcome wizard," A Centaur with a long gray beard and many battle scars said.  "It has been long since one of your kind was indeed welcome in these woods."

            "I thank you for allowing me to be in your presence to hear your words," Harry kept his hands at his sides to show he was no threat.

            "We have long distrusted words from wizard-kind," Another old Centaur told the youth.  "It was a descendent of the lion who first betrayed us."

            "We have looked to the heavens," The first Centaur spoke.  "They tell many things of late, things that have us wondering about the world outside our forests.  What can you tell us?"

            Harry took a breath, "Voldemort is gathering forces.  At Hogwarts there are three separate sides, Voldemort's, Dumbledore's and my own.  Outside the school the Ministry is making a mess of things, Dumbledore does little more than clean up after Voldemort's attacks while Voldemort makes everyone cringe in fear and hide inside."

            "And what do you do Harry Potter?" They asked.

            "I'm watching and gathering support," Harry responded truthfully.  "Then I will break away from Dumbledore and the Ministry and fight against Voldemort.  After Voldemort is defeated I intend to change the Ministry and its policies against the intelligent Magical creatures and races."

            "I am Chalad," The elder who had first spoken to Harry introduced himself.  "I have Seen in the stars the conflict between former allies, I have Seen the chaos that approaches.  Stand ready heir of Gryffindor, son of Slytherin."

            "I am Hilnor," The second Centaur elder said.  "I have Seen the fights among the leaders of your people.  They will get worse and stand against you.  Stand ready heir and son, they come for you."

            "There was no need to give me warning," Harry chose his words carefully.  "But I hear and understand and thank you for speaking of this to me.  What you See among the skies has long been sought after by my people, but I will not demand this of you.  What you See and choose to speak of is your choice and yours alone."

            "We offered this gift thinking you would be like the rest who have sought alliances with us in the past," Chalad said.  "Yet you speak differently than the others, and wisely.  There is much to See of late, and much of it revolves around you."

            "We have reached our decision Harry Potter," Hilnor stepped closer to the wizard.  "We will ally with you.  Long have our people been warriors and Seers, long have we been mistreated by wizard-kind.  You offer change, and while we are not as used to change as some, we See what we need do.  We will protect this Forest, and should the castle fall under attack we will protect its grounds."

            "We will go where you need us, for once we were nomad clans," Chalad came even closer to Harry.  "We are the eldest in Britain and the other clans will listen to our words and will be against Voldemort.  We offer still more, in that we will train some of your kind."

            "You have given more than I asked for," Harry sucked in a breath in surprise.  "I am beyond thanks.  I will see that you are provided with potions and medical aid should you require it.  I know not if I can get you wands to do magic but I will see if I can craft you staffs.  Again I will offer you Forests of your own and give you voices in the government.  If you need aid from me I will spare all I can.  May I send my owl Hedwig to you with a message when I have communication devices prepared for our use?"

            "You may," Chalad allowed.  "Send it to any Centaur in the Forest, they will know what to do.  Would you like an escort back to the castle?"

            "No thank you, I intend to stop by and visit with Aragog," Harry declined. 

            "Farewell for now Harry Potter," Hilnor said as the others left the clearing.

            Harry reoriented himself and headed for the northern part of the Forbidden Forest where the Acromantula lair was.  The trees began to get bigger and there were more roots to trip him up.  It was so dark that he risked using a Lumos charm so he could watch his footing and keep himself from stumbling.  He saw several spiders peering at him, and the deeper he went the bigger the spiders became.  Harry was glad Ron was up in the castle, as the red head would probably have passed out by now.  Harry made a mental note to try and get Ron over his fear of spiders.

            Before he could react he was grabbed up by a set of pinchers from behind.  Surprisingly, the spider that had him held him in a gentle grip so Harry decided not to struggle even though his heart felt like it would pound its way from his chest.  The spider covered the remaining ground to the lair quicker than he could have even if he had been running.

            "Greetings Harry Potter, slayer of our enemy," Aragog clicked his mighty pinchers together.  "What brings you to our home?"

            "I just came from a meeting with the Centaurs," Harry said, still in the spiders grip.  "They have allied with us."

            "Your list grows longer," Aragog noted with pleasure.

            The giant spider that held him set him gently on the ground and disappeared back into the trees.

            "How are your children?" Harry politely asked.

            "They are well," Aragog sounded like any proud father.  "Mosag my mate took many of the older children to look for a new lair for them."

            "I wish your mate luck in finding a suitable lair for your children and for her safe return to your side," Harry said.  "I was hoping that one or two of your children might consent to live with me up in the castle.  I find that I am in need to some protection and spies."

            "I will talk your request over with my children once they are all gathered here," Aragog promised.  "Those who wish to aid you will find their way to you."

            "Thank you Aragog," Harry felt relieved.  "I must return to the castle now."

            "I will have my children safely deliver near to the hut of friend Hagrid," Aragog said.

            The same giant spider quickly came forward and grabbed Harry up before he could protest and took off with him.  The giant spider set Harry gently on the ground near the edge of the Forest and disappeared quickly into the inky blackness.  Smoke poured out of the half-giant's hut and Harry could hear Hagrid playing on his tin flute inside.  For several minutes he contemplated sneaking back into the castle but instead he activated his portkey to Malfoy Manor. 

            "Master Harry!" A house-elf appeared in front of him.  "Mistress wants to speak to you.  Come with Nilly."

            Harry followed after the tiny House-elf who kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Harry was still behind her.  Narcissa was in the conservatory, sitting on a chaise lounge with a tea set on a nearby table.

            "I wasn't expecting you here but the wards alerted me to your presence," Narcissa smiled gently at Harry who stood before her.  "If you are still worried about your relatives you might consider sending them away to Australia."

            Harry nodded, "I'll think about it.  Nilly said you needed to speak with me?"

            "There are whispers about Fudge and Dumbledore coming to an agreement about you Harry," Narcissa sat up and made room for Harry to sit on the end of the lounge.  "Sit," She patted the space beside her. 

            Harry took a seat and tried to wrap his mind around Fudge and Dumbledore getting along well enough to plan something and carry it out.  It seemed unlikely but he knew that Narcissa would have checked her facts.  He took the cup of tea she offered him with a grateful smile.

            "What would you suggest I do?" Harry cradled his steaming cup of tea in both hands. 

            "I don't know," Narcissa gave his should a gentle squeeze.  "But you need to be ready to take Hogwarts soon.  I will send Charlie and Bill Weasley portkeys to the Manor.  They can reach Hogwarts from here easily enough."

            "Bill, Hermione and Padma have been looking into the wards at Hogwarts and learning the older set of wards to put up over the newer ones," Harry said.  "We have the location for them to begin the casting undisturbed, and it should only take them a few hours to manage it."

            Narcissa nodded approvingly, "You should meet with your classmates and have everything organized so that you can implement the take-over at a moments notice.  Now you really should return to school. It's late and I don't want you falling asleep in class."

            Narcissa stood and gave Harry a warm hug and released him.  The last thing he saw before he portkeyed away was her smiling face.


	13. Crippling News

**AN: **First off a huge thank you to Jaybird who looked over this chapter for me! I'm hoping that I'll be updating sooner but I can't make any promises because finals are coming up and I have a huge project to finish up for French class.

**CRIPPLING NEWS**

Severus shook Harry awake in the morning. He had been too tired to change and make it to a bed so he had ended up passed out on Severus' couch.

"Get yourself into a shower," Severus commanded. "You have classes today and Miss Parkinson is waiting for you outside my rooms."

"Can she have breakfast with us?" Harry stood and stretched.

"You are to dine in the Great Hall this morning," Severus told him. "Miss Parkinson will escort you. Make sure you take your Defense and Transfiguration materials."

"Right," Harry muttered as he ambled off towards the bathroom.

One shower later Harry was much more awake and alone in the Potions Master's rooms. He dressed quickly and grabbed his books for his morning lessons. Pansy was still waiting for him outside Severus' rooms.

"Finally," The blond Slytherin girl huffed. "Although I heard you got back late."

"I did," He confirmed for his curious friend. "The Centaurs are with us and I visited with Aragog as well."

Pansy nodded approvingly as they came up from the dungeons towards the Great Hall, "I think I'll eat at your table this morning Harry. You really need a secretary to handle everything your involved with."

"Did you volunteer yourself for the role?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well it's either me or Hermione and that girl has enough on her plate already," Pansy mock glared. "I already know that you have the homework for Professor Connelly. I think she's sweet on you." She giggled at his expression which turned to one of disgust.

"Yes I've done the homework," Harry said nothing about their Defense Professor's supposed crush on him.

Harry sat near Neville, Dean and Seamus. Hermione was in the library, not that that was unusual, and Ron was strangely missing. Harry didn't think too much of that since Ron had gotten a bit more studious and sometimes decided to eat in the kitchens or sleep in late and have Dobby give him a muffin and then eat a big lunch.

The Gryffindors welcomed Pansy to their table. Harry could tell that the Headmaster was staring in their direction but he kept his gaze away from the Head Table. He focused on joking with Dean and Seamus and answering some Defense questions for Neville. Parvati soon got Pansy talking about gossip, something Harry never bothered to get involved with. Pansy walked with the Gryffindors to their shared Advance NEWT Defense class that also had some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"I'm surprised that all the Gryffindors made it into the Advanced NEWT class," Pansy whispered into his ear.

"The D.A. helped a lot from last year," Harry explained.

He waved to Susan and Hannah. Professor Connelly entered and collected their homework. She glanced over at Harry's and informed him quite loudly that he appeared to have done well. He could only shake his head and ignore Pansy who was smirking close by. Defense was practical that day. They went over the Disillusionment Charm which Harry and most of the others in class already could perform, and the Slicing Hex. It was strange that Ron wasn't in class at all, but when Professor Connelly had asked about it Hermione had mentioned that Ron hadn't been feeling well the night before.

When Transfiguration started Harry was much more worried about Ron. Hermione had mentioned that Ron was going to avoid the Infirmary and usually he would never miss McGonagall's class since she was their Head of House and that day they were only taking notes. Once the class finally let out he had Hermione get together a few of the Order members to meet up near the Room of Requirement. While Harry waited for her to return he took out the Marauders Map from his pocket and looked to see where Ron was. What he saw made him all the more worried.

Hermione came back with Pansy, Draco, Susan, Cho, Padma, and Neville.

"He's in the dungeons," Harry said. "Two levels below the Potions classroom."

"Nott then," Draco frowned in distaste. "He'll probably be hurt pretty bad. Anyone who doesn't think they can handle the sight of blood or bruises should stay here."

No one said anything. Draco and Pansy led the group down into the dungeons. The group fell silent. Harry took hold of Hermione's hand to keep her from fiddling with her wand.

The torches provided no light so Harry and the others used their wands to illuminate the area. When they reached the place where Harry had seen Ron no one was there. He pulled out the map and looked again.

"They must have put him under the Disillusionment Charm," Harry growled. "Join hands and spread out the width of the hall, we'll walk slowly and see if someone bumps into him."

The line of students moved forward fifteen feet before both Cho and Neville said they thought they had hit something. Hermione quickly cast several spells to see if Ron would appear. The Disillusionment Charm fell away and Ron's bloodied body appeared making Hermione and Padma gasp in shock.

"Susan, check to see if he's breathing, Draco more light!" Harry snapped out the commands.

"He's breathing but his pulse is weak and jumpy," Susan announced. "He's in bad shape. We need to get him to Madame Pomfrey right away."

Padma and Cho conjured a stretcher and Hermione used Mobilcorpus to get Ron onto the stretcher. Pansy helped to levitate the stretcher while Harry took Susan's hand.

"If you have to, draw on my power to sustain Ron until we reach Madame Pomfrey," Harry told the Hufflepuff. "Hermione help with the stretcher and Draco keep up the light and make sure that no one gets in our way."

The group moved up out of the dungeons, twice they had to stop on the way to the Hospital Wing so Susan, who was taking extra courses from Madame Pomfrey, could stabilize Ron. Harry felt week in the knees when they reached the Hospital Wing and Susan was pale and shaking.

Madame Pomfrey gasped in shock but quickly had the students put the stretcher in one of the private rooms. Hermione went to get Professors Snape and McGonagall and the Headmaster. Pansy, Cho and Padma fetched mild energy restoratives from Madame Pomfrey's stores and made sure that Harry and Susan had sizable chunks of Honeydukes chocolate.

Professors Snape and McGonagall came rushing in, Hermione on their heels. Professor McGonagall stopped beside the two beds Susan and Harry were resting on while Professor Snape went immediately into the room where Madame Pomfrey was working to save Ron's life.

"The Headmaster is on his way," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing and spared none of the group a single glance as he went into the room to help Madame Pomfrey.

"Where did you find Mister Weasley?" The Head of Gryffindor asked.

"In the dungeons," Draco answered. "Someone had Disillusioned him but we uncovered him and put him on a stretcher and brought him up to Madame Pomfrey."

"Susan saved his life, kept him going until we got here," Harry looked at the Hufflepuff girl with thanks and relief. "She had to borrow power from me a few different times but she kept him going."

"How do you feel Miss Bones?" McGonagall studied the Hufflepuff girl sitting on the bed beside Harry.

"Tired," Susan answered truthfully. "I just want to return to my dorms and get some sleep."

"And you Mister Potter?" McGonagall turned to one of her favorite students.

"The same as Susan but I only have Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon," Harry said. "I should be able to make it."

"I have Herbology," Susan was still very pale.

"I think you should spend the afternoon in the infirmary Miss Bones," McGonagall told her. "Professor Sprout would insist. Mister Potter, if you feel up to it you can go to your afternoon class. I'm sure your friends will look after you."

"I have Herbology as well," Neville told Susan. "If you want I'll stay here with you so you aren't by yourself. Professor Sprout has given me permission to go in the greenhouses without supervision so we can do our assignment tomorrow."

Susan nodded her agreement.

Harry, Hermione, Cho, Padma, Draco and Pansy said goodbye to Susan and Neville. Cho went to Ancient Runes while Padma went to Herbology and the others went to Care of Magical Creatures.

"We need to post guards around the hospital for as long as Ron is in there," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I think that I'll skip some classes to stay with Ron. You'll take notes for me?"

"Of course," Hermione said.

Harry flashed his friend a happy grin. Hagrid called their attention with the new creatures he had to show them for the day. Surprisingly they weren't dangerous. They were to sketch them and have all their parts labeled for the next class. Harry begged off early and returned to the hospital wing. Ron was still in isolation but Dumbledore had left and Madame Pomfrey allowed him to stay.

"How long ago did Dumbledore leave?" Harry sat on the foot of Susan's bed Indian style.

"Ten minutes before you got here," Neville replied. "He looked really tired and Madame Pomfrey said that he had better take the potions she had given him and take it easy until tomorrow."

"She probably had to borrow energy from him," Susan said knowingly. "Usually it leaves the person lending the energy more drained then the Healer. It's strange that you feel as good as you do Harry."

Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office, "Good you're still here Mr. Potter. Take the bed beside Miss Bones if you will."

Harry knew better than to argue with the Mediwitch so he hopped off Susan's bed and sat in the one he had rested in earlier. Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand and began casting diagnostic spells.

"You should be feeling tired still Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey muttered. "And your core should show much more depletion than it does. Tell me Mr. Potter what sort of accidental magic did you do as a child?"

"Turned my teacher's hair blue a few different times," Harry thought back to his childhood. "Apparated onto the school roof, made some glass at a zoo display disappear to set a snake free cause he wanted to see Brazil, healed broken bones, in third year I blew my aunt up like a balloon and in fifth year I lost my wand in an alley when the Dementors were near by and cast the _lumos_ spell to light up my wand."

"I see," Madame Pomfrey frowned thoughtfully. "It might be that you are much more closely tied to your magic or it could merely be that you replenish your energy faster."

"Could I go to dinner in the Great Hall tonight?" Susan asked. "I won't overdo it."

"We'll see," Madame Pomfrey cast a few spells on Susan. "But for now I don't want you moving out of that bed."

"Madame Pomfrey," Harry called the nurse back before she could disappear back into her office or Ron's room.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey came back over to his bed.

"I know that you've taken your Healers oath and everything," Harry began. "And I know that you know about my history before and during Hogwarts. There are some in the school who support the Dark Lord and want to hurt my friends, like they did to Ron. I was wondering if you would mind one or two students rotating in and out of the Hospital Wing to make sure that no one can get at Ron."

"Of course not," Madame Pomfrey assured the three. "That's a very noble thing to do, and in times like these necessary. I won't say anything to the Headmaster and if necessary I'll tell the Heads of House that some of their students have volunteered to help me look after Mr. Weasley. I'm not blind to the goings on in the castle Mr. Potter, and I'm well aware that the Headmaster isn't protecting you students as he should be. Rest assured if there is anything you need you can come to me and I'll see that you get it."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," Harry sighed in relief.

The Mediwitch entered Ron's room and shut the door softly behind her.

"Madame Pomfrey should be able to teach all of us basic healing skills that we might need in combat," Harry mused aloud. "And even give a few of our people specialized training."

"I know Marietta has been getting lessons," Susan offered up the information.

Harry filed away that bit of information to pass along to Hermione later. The three passed the time by talking about the healing methods they knew about and useful plants they should cultivate from the greenhouses and Forbidden Forest. As dinner time approached several students came in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neville asked.

"We're here for the dinner and evening shift," Cho smiled. "At least Luna and I are. Dobby offered to bring us dinner here."

"And we're here to take you lovely people down to the Great Hall for dinner," Seamus exaggerated a bow.

Madame Pomfrey came out from Ron's room upon hearing the noise. She spotted Cho and Luna with their books and smiled at the two girls. She did a quick scan on Susan and pronounced her well enough to leave as long as she took it easy. Cho and Luna moved onto the beds vacated by Susan and Harry.

Seamus and Dean began joking with Susan, Neville and Harry. When they reached the Great Hall many students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw called out greetings while they received a few friendly waves from a divided Slytherin House. Dumbledore was absent from the Head Table and Professor McGonagall looked a bit sad and worried. Word spread quickly among the Gryffindors that Ron was going to make it. The Gryffindor House had been on edge earlier since word had spread that Madame Pomfrey wasn't sure. No one even knew if the Weasley family had been informed about their son and brother's condition.

"Hermione, I need to see you and Pansy," Harry whispered to the witch at his side. "After dinner if you're free."

Hermione pulled out her notebook which was linked to Pansy's and wrote down a quick message to the Slytherin. She waited for a few minutes and told Harry they were both free and that they should meet in the Room of Requirement. Harry waited until Pansy stood from the Slytherin Table and pulled Hermione away from her plate and out of the Great Hall. Pansy met them right outside and the three went together to the Room of Requirement.

Harry paced back and forth thinking of the Room being a comfortable sitting room with overstuffed couches and chairs beside a warm roaring fire. The door appeared and Harry ushered the girls inside. Harry stretched out on one of the couches, Hermione curled up in front of the fire on some cushions and Pansy sat in a chair, her legs hanging over one of the arms.

"What needs to be done now?" Pansy flipped off her shoes and reached for her bag.

"We need to organize our take over of the castle," Harry rolled over onto his side.

"What exactly needs to happen?" Pansy asked.

"We need one team down in the Chamber of Secrets to put up the wards that will override the ones Dumbledore has up," Harry listed off. "Another team to raid the Headmasters office to get the Sword of Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat and Fawkes, a third team to find Peeves and give him a few pranks and be prepared to set up traps as needed and provide plenty of distraction so no one notices the wards changing and the break-in and then another team to alert the rest of the Order."

"This is going to take a lot of coordination," Hermione took some notes. "And we need to set up the teams accordingly. I want to help with the warding and I think we should bring in a few outside people for help with that."

"Fred and George Weasley have to be in on the pranking," Pansy announced.

Hermione tapped her quill against the notebook, "Bill Weasley has to be on the warding team along with Cho and Luna. We could also use Fleur and Mrs. Longbottom."

"With your help Hermione I can make the portkeys to the Chamber," Harry said. "And we need a way to get past the gargoyle."

"I'll write Fred and George so they can come up with some distracting new pranks," Hermione offered.

"And now Harry you need to get some sleep," Pansy told the green eyed wizard. "Let us take care of the details for once."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood from the couch. Hermione closed her notebook and clutched it to her chest watching Harry with concern. The Gryffindor witch took out her wand and cast a revealing spell on Harry. He struggled to hold his glamour in place but Hermione was not fooled. She became more determined and cast a much more powerful revealing spell and he felt his glamour slip.

"Harry you look exhausted!" Hermione frowned. "You're going down to the dungeons to get some sleep if I have to drag you there myself to get Professor Snape to drug you!"

"I'll do it instead Hermione," Pansy's quiet voice cut between the two Gryffindors. "Harry you're coming with me."

The blond witch picked up her bag and linked arms with Harry, pulling him from the couch and out of the Room of Requirement. Pansy didn't speak as they headed down to the dungeons. She took Harry to a portrait he knew was not the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Her glare told him not to move and he knew it was pointless to argue with her. Pansy leaned in close to the portrait and spoke a phrase to it and it opened inward.

"Draco you better be decent," Pansy took Harry and pushed her in front of him.

"Merlin Harry you look awful," Draco looked up from where he was bent over a desk. "What's going on?"

"Harry's working too hard," Pansy perched on the edge of the giant bed. "So you're going to watch him and make sure that he gets a full night's sleep. The Professor is brewing tonight." Then Pansy turned on Harry who still stood near the open doorway. "And you are going to sleep, if you dare leave this room and I find out I'll let Granger drug you and keep you in the hospital wing."

The blond flung her hair over one shoulder and marched from the room, closing the portrait behind her with a bang. Harry sighed and walked over to the bed and sank down on it.

"One good night of sleep will get rid of those bags," Draco set aside his quill. "I have some spare pajamas you can borrow."

Draco pulled out a set of green pajamas and set them on the bed beside Harry. He studied the green eyed teen beside him and knew that Harry was carrying too much on his shoulders for one person to manage. He didn't even know how he did it sometimes, how he could just keep going like he did. Now wasn't the time for rebukes.

"You can have the bathroom first, it's through there," Draco pointed to the wooden door. "You don't have to worry about any of the others getting in here. Only Pansy knows the password along with Severus."

There were questions swimming in the green eyes but Harry merely nodded and picked up the set of pajamas that Draco had loaned him. A few minutes later Draco heard the shower running. He forced himself to return to his desk and the homework he was working on. It was going to be a long night.

When Harry finally emerged from the bathroom Draco was still wide awake and Pansy was sitting cross legged among the pillows on the large bed.

"Do you know anything about the old pureblood families?" Pansy asked.

"I know a bit," Harry looked uncertain.

"Well usually it's custom for families such as the Malfoy's or Parkinson's to form an understanding or become engaged before leaving school or shortly after graduation," Pansy went on glancing over at Draco. "Now Draco and I are supposed to become engaged just before or after graduation but I've always known that Draco prefers the boys. I'm more than willing to bare heirs for both of you."

"Could you be any more blunt Pansy?" Draco glared at the honey blond witch.

Pansy brushed aside Draco's glare with an easy shrug, "I'm not going to sweeten the real world up for him Draco. In the old days it was permissible to marry more than one spouse, some still practice it. I see no reason why we can't enter into an arrangement of some kind that benefits all of us."

"Marriage?" Harry choked out. "I admit to being attracted to Draco but marriage?"

"Just think about it Harry," Pansy stood and crossed over the room to him, pecking him on the cheek. "There's no need to make a decision now."

Both men watched Pansy leave through the portrait entrance. Draco groaned and held his head in his hands.

"I apologize for her," Draco kept his gaze on the floor.

"It needed to be brought up," Harry disagreed. "For now no commitments, we can deal with this later."

"We should get this over with now," Draco disagreed. "I like you a lot Harry but we really have no idea if this has the potential to last."

"Then it's probably a good idea if we stop while we're ahead," Harry decided. "I admit that I like you as well but I have to devote everything to the war and after everything's over I'm not sure what I'll be doing as a job."

"I want to go into politics as we talked about earlier," Draco voiced his dream. "If we were together you'd always be in the spotlight one way or another. There's only one way to know for sure."

Harry was going to ask what Draco was talking about when the blond leaned forward and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth. The kiss lasted for a short while before Draco broke it off.

"It was nice I suppose," Harry said hesitantly.

"There wasn't much there for me either," Draco agreed. "I find you appealing but I think it's more that you're so mysterious and powerful."

"No one can deny your sex appeal Dray," Harry gave an easy smile. "Should we tell Pansy?"

Draco shook his head, "Let her figure it out for herself."


	14. Thievry And Wards

A/N: I can't believe I lost the beta'd version of this! smacks self But my beta reassured me that there weren't any glaring errors so I just decided to post it as is. If you do happen to notice an error let me know. Reviews are always appreciated. And thanks to Jaybird for continuing to help me with this story.

**THIEVRY AND WARDS**

Hermione nervously tugged on a lock of her curly hair as she rode up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. She had no idea why she had been summoned. Despite her insecurities and worry she kept her mental shields up, ready to be reinforced at a moments notice. She was glad that Ron had not been told to come with her; his shields were adequate at best. She rechecked her shields as she knocked on the door and was bid to enter by a cheerful sounding Dumbledore.

"Good morning Miss Granger," Dumbledore twinkled at her from behind his desk. "Lemmon drop?"

"Thank you no," Hermione sat carefully in one of the chairs.

"How were your holidays Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione felt a spike of fear flow through her, "Good sir. I spent them with friends while my parents went out of the country to celebrate twenty years of marriage."

"Splendid! Miss Granger, which friends were you with?" Dumbledore still twinkled but it was more forced.

"My mum has a friend from dental school she keeps in touch with and so I went and stayed with her for the holidays," Hermione lied straight-faced. "She's like an aunt to me and her parents passed away shortly before I came here to Hogwarts."

"I see," Dumbledore nodded. "Do you know where Harry spent his holidays?"

"I thought he was going to headquarters?" Hermione pretended to be confused. "That's what we thought at least."

"Does he have any other close friends he might have gone home with?" Dumbledore put on the grandfatherly act with precision. "I need to know where he was for his own good to make sure that we can accurately protect him next time."

"He might have gone to the Longbottoms," Hermione said using the fabricated story they had come up with. "I know that Mrs. Longbottom is a formidable witch and she'd be able to keep Harry protected sir. Besides he's back safely in the castle so it shouldn't matter now."

"Well thank you for your insights into the matter Miss Granger," Dumbledore flashed a friendly smile.

"Harry's not in any trouble is he?" Hermione asked.

"No, he won't be punished for running off," Dumbledore assured the rule abiding witch. "You may go now Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, stood and left the office. She rode quietly down the stairs and then ran down the hall. She ran all the way to the library and went directly to her favorite place to study deep in one of the corners. For several minutes she sat shaking from her first meeting with the Headmaster. Hermione had felt the gentle whispers of Legilimency in her mind and had carefully held her shields, keeping her thoughts about rules and classes at the forefront of her mind. She felt tired but exhilarated. At the same time something pulled at her, making her feel exposed.

She was worried. The Headmaster was sure to try and bring Harry under closer watch, and when that failed he would probably go to the Ministry. Plans would have to be moved forward faster than she had thought.

Hermione reached into her ever present book-bag and pulled out the planner that was linked to Pansy's. In it she jotted down a brief message of her meeting with Dumbledore and mentioned that they might have to move up the take over of Hogwarts.

"Granger," Zabini passed by her corner table and tossed a crumpled piece of parchment at her head.

Hermione ducked the paper and turned around to pick it up. She read it and frowned.

She quickly tore up the note into tiny pieces. Some of the pieces went into her book bag and others into her pocket so that summoning the pieces would be more difficult. She smiled at Harry as he approached and took the seat across from her. Acting like he was under some form of duress Harry pulled out his potions books and clean parchment and ink.

"Madame Pomfrey is going to wake Ron up from his healing sleep in a few hours," Harry commented opening his books. "And of course Snape had to give us that two foot essay which I haven't started which is due in two days."

He could tell that Hermione dearly wanted to lecture him for not beginning his homework earlier but something else was bothering her.

"I saw Dumbledore half an hour ago," Hermione bit her bottom lip. "He was hard on my shields but they held. I think we might have to move up taking control of the castle. He's onto us Harry and too many things could still go wrong."

"Shit!" Harry swore, running a hand through his messy hair. "You and Neville write a letter to his gran and take care of Bill and Fleur while you're at it. Have Pansy track down Cho and Luna. We'll try and do the warding late tonight if everyone can make it and if not then the next night."

"It gets worse I'm afraid," Hermione sighed. "I think that he's in contact with Fudge and that the Ministry is helping Dumbledore and vice versa."

"Damn it, this could cause things to fall apart fast," Harry was frowning. "We'll have to move things way ahead of schedule. Mione, I'm going to start this essay and then we're going to set things in motion."

The witch who was hailed as the smartest of her generation nodded and helped her friend start his Potions essay. Harry of course had difficulties concentrating on school work but Hermione was able to get his focus back on his essay. After an hour's work Harry was nearly bursting out of his seat to get ready to cut Dumbledore off at the knees. Hermione dried the wet ink on Harry's essay with a simple Charm and helped him pack away his books.

"Go find Neville and write to the ward team," Harry told her outside the library. "I'll get Pansy and meet you in an hour in the hospital wing."

Hermione nodded and dashed off. Harry, meanwhile, went down to the dungeons. He now spent more time in the Slytherin part of the castle than the Gryffindor but no one had mentioned anything to his face. Most of the Hogwarts students were now divided into three categories: those who supported Harry, those who were undecided and those who were pro-Voldemort. Most students who at first sided with Dumbledore and the Ministry had seen firsthand how ineffective both had been and a majority were either in Harry's camp or declaring they were neutral for the time being.

Harry ran across one of the first years who he sent to search the common room for Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. He paced back and forth not far from the entrance of the Slytherin common room. Both girls came outside the common room. Harry stopped pacing when he noticed Pansy drawing her wand.

"Plans have changed," Harry explained in a low tone. "We're meeting Hermione in the hospital wing in an hour. Ron should be waking up soon."

The two girls led Harry through twists and turns in the dungeons knowing that the change in plans needed to be addressed before going to the hospital wing. There were few portraits down in the dungeons, mostly because there usually was not much activity and because of the oppressive mood. Pansy pulled out her wand, something she never let far out of her reach these days, and warded the hallway with silencing spells and perimeter charms.

"Talk Potter," Pansy crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.

"The warding has to get done tonight," Harry told them. "We might not be able to get Mrs. Longbottom here or Fleur. Bill said he could get away no matter what so we can count on him. That leaves just Cho and Luna to help him and that's not enough. Do you two know of any students who are even able to help with this sort of thing?"

"I can," Pansy offered. "And Padma along with Hermione should be enough."

"I'll act as a lookout," Daphne smirked. "I've perfected being the gossip driven bitch. No one will think twice if I'm wandering around with my journal."

"You actually use that thing?" Harry was surprised to learn that that rumor was true.

"I mainly write insulting things about other people in it," Daphne's smirk widened. "Usually I do it because they've annoyed me in some way. Or because I just don't like them."

"I'll get into the Headmasters Office, but I'm the one in need of a lookout," Harry sighed. "It would be too suspicious if too many of us disappeared but I know that Neville will be a big help. Pansy, we need the Weasley twins here, how can we make it happen?"

The two blond Slytherin girls took down their spells and dragged Harry through the dungeons to their Head of Houses rooms. When Snape opened the door the two girls pushed past him dragging a confused Harry in behind them.

"Why am I being invaded?" The Potions Master scowled.

"We need to use your Floo," Pansy smiled sweetly as Daphne tossed in a pinch of Floo powder and connected to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The Weasley twins, having seen Harry in the background behind Daphne, stepped through the fire. Both wore bright matching blue robes and Fred had a black mustache that he was trying to pull off.

"What's up?" The two beamed at the Potions Master and Harry.

"We need the pranks today," Harry stomped down his desire to laugh. "The warding will be this evening and I need the Headmaster out of his office for at least half an hour."

"Say no more oh great Partner!" Fred finally yanked the mustache off his face.

"Yes, Gred and I shall get the old coot out," George winked outrageously.

"We just need to get the packages Forge and I set aside," Fred sighed with a dreamy expression on his face.

"For just a moment like this, excuse my dear brother and me for a few minutes," George and Fred stepped back into the fire and disappeared back to their shop.

A few minutes later the twins were back with several boxes and crates.

"We have everything we need," They declared with matching grins.

"Sir," George turned to his former Professor. "We would appreciate it if you didn't kill us."

"What are you two cretins going to do?" Severus growled.

"Set off some smoke bombs and dung bombs in your classroom and some fireworks and swamps in the corridors," Fred said.

"As long as you don't contaminate the ingredients I'll let you live," Severus told them.

The twins nodded solemnly.

"Well, we're off then," They smiled, breaking the somewhat serious mood. "Peeves will be happy to help us."

The twins left Severus' rooms and the Potions Master turned his dark gaze to the three students before him.

"I can only hope that you're successful," Severus began. "Because if you aren't there will be hell to pay."

Harry, Pansy and Daphne quickly fled the Potions Master's quarters. They knew that he would end up letting the twins use his Floo again when it was time for them to make their escape. Harry sent Pansy off to locate Luna, Cho and Padma and took Daphne with him to the hospital wing to see Ron. Pansy promised to visit the next day if she could not make it before.

Hermione, Neville and Ginny were already in the hospital wing waiting for Poppy to bring Ron out of his healing coma. The Mediwitch, for once, did not warn them to stand back and not crowd her patient. She knew how worried they had been. Poppy had several vials of potions and one large goblet at hand as she waved her wand over Ron and muttered a long incantation that pulled him out of his healing coma.

Ron groaned and tried to roll over but winced as healing tissue pulled.

"Stay still Mr. Weasley!" Poppy spoke from beside his bed. "You're in the hospital wing. I need you to wake up and take some potions for me."

Ron scrunched his face in annoyance but opened his eyes. He saw a small gathering around his bed. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Pansy, Daphne, Ginny, Luna and Padma were all close at hand watching as Madame Pomfrey poured potions down Ron's throat. The large goblet was the last one that he drank and it caused him to gag on its way down. Poppy allowed him to drink some water to flush the foul taste from his mouth. Hermione and Ginny both gingerly hugged Ron.

"Nott and his cronies," Ron winced and leaned back against the mountain of pillows with the two girls help. "They jumped me in the dungeons. Bolstrude hung back for some reason."

"Things have changed Ron," Harry sighed and noticed that Ron was more alert after his quiet statement. "We're warding tonight and going through with what we discussed earlier in the year."

"That bad then?" The read head frowned.

"It is," Luna was the one who answered, surprisingly enough. "The Minister is trying to take over Gringotts by using the threat of Voldemort-" No one shuddered at the name –"and he plans to turn them into slaves of the Ministry."

"Dumbledore and Fudge are joining forces," Hermione shot Luna a disgruntled look. "So we're moving forward while we still can."

"Madame Pomfrey," Harry turned to the Mediwitch who was carefully poking and prodding Ron and observing his reactions. "I hope you will continue to stay on at Hogwarts and serve as you always have."

Poppy narrowed her eyes at him, "Call me Poppy young man. You've been in my hospital enough times."

Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing as his friends laughed at him because it was true, he had been in the hospital wing more than any other student currently at school, "Poppy then. You wouldn't leave us to fend for ourselves would you?"

"Certainly not Harry," She said briskly. "As I told you before, though not as clearly, I'm with you. The only reason you don't have a godmother is because your parents couldn't decide between Minerva and I. As a Healer I am trained in the mind arts and they told me why they were going into hiding with you. I will guard the hospital tonight, though perhaps Miss Weasley would consent to stay and help me tend her brother?"

"Of course Madame Pomfrey," The red headed girl agreed. "Will you teach me some diagnostic spells?"

Harry glanced at the wall clock above the exit of the infirmary. Dinner had just begun. It was time to move.

"It's time," Harry noted casually. "Cho should be in place, let's go join her."

The group, minus Ginny, moved quickly to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Cho was waiting outside and reported that no one had come down the hallway since she had been waiting there for half an hour. The group entered the out of order bathroom and the moping ghost was looking at them in confusion. When she spotted Harry she blushed and gave him a shy wave.

"Hello Myrtle," Harry waved back to the ghost. "How are you?"

"Hello Harry," Myrtle giggled. "You brought friends! What are you up to?"

"We're going to strengthen Hogwarts," Harry told the ghost. "Can you keep a secret?"

"For you Harry," She giggled again.

"Can you make sure that no one comes in the bathroom tonight except my friends here?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" She gave a shy smile.

"Thanks Myrtle," Harry turned away from the ghost and pulled a bag out from a shadowed corner.

Bill Weasley came in with Fleur a few minutes later. Both were breathing a bit heavy and Bill handed over the Marauders' Map to Harry. He explained that they had almost been caught by Filch but that the caretaker had gone to get Dumbledore because the first wave of pranks set up by the twins and Peeves had just started to go off.

Harry handed each person a bracelet and explained that to activate them they needed to be tapped twice with their wand and say the activation phrase which was 'Greatest four of Hogwarts'. If they had an emergency they could rip the bracelet off and hold it in their hand and it would take them to the hospital wing, otherwise once they were finished they tapped it and said Myrtle and would be returned to the bathroom. Myrtle promised that if anyone came into her bathroom that she would go down to the Chamber and warn the group. Harry thanked her again and left taking Neville and Daphne with him.

He activated the Marauders' Map and used it to help get Neville, Daphne and himself up to the outside entrance to Dumbledore's office. Once they were in the hallway Daphne pulled her journal out of her bag and wandered off a little ways explaining that most knew better than to bother her when she had her journal out. Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak from his pocket and passed it to Neville along with the map. Harry told him that if someone was coming he was to set off the box of Filibuster's fireworks that was across the hall and that would warn Harry to get out.

Harry leaned in close to the gargoyle and whispered 'Candy Floss', that week's password courtesy of Minerva McGonagall. The winding staircase brought him up to the door of the Headmaster's office. He tested the handle and found it to be unlocked. Harry took out a small bright orange grenade-like object from his pocket. The twins had found a way to put to sleep portraits but only for an hour.

He eased open the door and tossed the grenade into the office and waited for the bright flash to go off. A minute later he cautiously eased the door open. He could hear his heart and blood pounding in his ears and his breathing sounded loud enough to wake the dead. He glanced up at the wall where all Hogwarts former Headmasters and Headmistresses hung. All of them were in nightwear and asleep, some even snored softly.

Harry went straight to the shelf where the Sorting Hat was kept. He knew that Fawkes would leave the office with him but he still had to convince the Hat. The red and gold phoenix watched him with intelligent eyes.

"I have to talk the Hat into coming with us," Harry told the scarlet bird who gave a nod of his head.

Harry picked up the tattered brown Hat and placed it on top of his head.

'Erm, hello?' He hesitantly projected the thought to the Hat.

'What are you doing here Mr. Potter?' The Hat's voice sounded in his head. 'I assume you aren't here to request a re-Sorting. What can I do for you?'

'Re-Sorting?' Harry was confused. 'We're allowed to request to be re-Sorted? I never knew that.'

'That's because the Headmaster doesn't make such things known,' The Hat replied. 'But it does happen, especially when I have difficulty placing one such as yourself. You must want something Mr. Potter.'

'I'd like to take you away from the Headmaster if you'll allow it,' Harry explained to the Sorting Hat. 'He probably won't be Headmaster for much longer and I could use advice from someone who knew the Founders.'

'So long as I stay on your head I can leave this office,' The Hat told him. 'You and I have much to talk about Mr. Potter. You are a true Gryffindor but you are also a Slytherin. Take Gryffindors sword from the wall, you pulled it from me so it will serve you well.'

Harry saw the sword mounted above the fireplace. He crossed the room and carefully lifted it down. The sword was not as heavy as it was when he had wielded it when he was twelve. It felt comforting to have his hand around the hilt, the cool metal resting firmly in his hand.

"Come on Fawkes, its time to leave," Harry held up his other arm for the phoenix. "Can you take us to the Forbidden Forest please?"

The phoenix chirped happily and flapped over to Harry's outstretched arm. The bird used his flame transportation to take them to the Forest. They appeared in a friendly looking glade. Harry tensed up, not sure just what might be around in the Forest but Fawkes gave him a reassuring chirp and perched over on a rock.

"You're free now Fawkes," Harry told the phoenix. "I know that you don't want to stay bonded to Dumbledore. Tell me what to do and I'll help you break the bond so you can be free."

Fawkes tilted his head to the side and studied Harry intently. Harry was mesmerized by the black glittering eyes. He felt a deep calm come over him and did not realize that Fawkes flew at him, diving at his face with his sharp talons outstretched. The force of the attack caused Harry to fall onto his back and the phoenix' talons cut deeply into each of Harry's cheeks below his eyes. Harry's eyes watered from the pain but soon Fawkes was cooing and crying into the wounds. Harry let the phoenix tend his wounds and soon felt like a blanket had been wrapped around the pit of his stomach.

The phoenix trilled happily and the feeling in his core strengthened. Harry felt so warm and comforted he felt like he would overflow. Fawkes stopped singing and perched on Harry's chest looking at him in a way that could only be described as smug.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry could hardly believe what the phoenix had done.

'Of course he is!' The Hat scoffed. 'He's been depressed the entire summer and snapping at Dumbledore. The best way to break a phoenix bond is for the phoenix to find another to bond to.'

"I don't mean to question you or anything Fawkes but I'm not the best person you could have bonded to," Harry was still awed by what had happened.

The feeling in his core seemed to disagree and Harry knew that it was Fawkes communicating him.

'Do I have to keep you on my head still?' Harry asked the Hat.

"No Mr. Potter you do not," The Hat spoke out loud this time. "I will need you to announce yourself to Hogwarts as Gryffindors Heir and Slytherins magical Heir.

"I wished to tell you about your heritage earlier but I was prevented by certain parties. There is a ritual that will allow you to bond somewhat with the castle. There are many benefits for doing this. Not all Heirs are able to bond with Hogwarts nor are all accepted by the castle but she has already intervened on your behalf more than once in the past."

Instead of getting angry at having such information kept from him Harry felt the bond with Fawkes helping to calm him. He was still upset and mad but not angry enough to go off and attempt to confront Dumbledore as he would have in the past. Harry slipped the Hat off his head and relaxed in the clearing knowing the Fawkes would warn him of any approaching danger. Why did these things always happen to him?


	15. Chambers and Poltergeists

**A/N: ****I hope that people enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write the twins. A big thanks to Jaybird for looking this over for me. Chapter 16 should be coming in another week or so. Thank you to all who have reviewed and read my story so far. You guys are great!**

**CHAMBERS AND POLTERGEISTS **

Two sets of identical red hair were creeping about the halls of their former school. The Weasley twins were loaded down with their most inventive pranks and their best prototypes that had yet to hit the shelves of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

A transparent figure floated in front of them, summoned by the head of Slytherin House.

"Where's Peeves at?" One of the twins asked the Bloody Baron.

"Two floors above the Great Hall," The Baron replied stiffly. "Knocking around statues of armor."

"Excellent!" The two smirked in unison.

The Slytherin ghost disappeared through the walls, not wishing to associate with such plebeians.

Occasionally on their way towards Peeves they set up a few time spelled swamps or caches of fireworks. Up ahead they could hear the sounds of Peeves annoying some of the older and stuffier portraits while busily tossing around heads of armor. Thanks to their amulets the portraits would hold no interest in them and forget about ever seeing the Weasley twins.

"Oh Peeves," The twins called out in unison. "We've come back for a special visit and have something for you."

The pesky poltergeist sped down the halls, following the voices of two of his favorite people.

"Peevsie is happy to see the twinses," The poltergeist did several flips in the air. "What did they brings for dear old Peevsie?"

"Some of our best tricks Peeves," Fred snickered at the poltergeists antics.

"We have some swamps and invisible sticky mud," George began emptying his pockets.

"And some fireworks and extra strong dung bombs that also come in vomit smell," Fred finished proudly.

The poltergeist cackled madly. The twins found their supplies depleted by half and when they shared what they wanted Peeves to do the poltergeist was only too happy to cooperate with the promise of more products sent through Harry.

The Weasley twins took off for the more delicate parts of the operation, namely the corridor around the Headmaster's office and the dungeons. They exchanged quick hellos with Daphne as they passed by her, loitering with notebook in hand near the Headmaster's office.

Meanwhile the warders down in the Chamber of Secrets were setting up for the ritual. Bill quickly took charge of the group. He rifled through his notes while Fleur pulled out a large bowl that contained a potion in stasis. She released the stasis charm and took out the knife and oils, torches and candles.

"Luna, could you come here and Fleur you can explain to the others what we're going to be doing," Bill said.

Luna approached and watched as Bill began drawing the rune circle in white chalk. A few times she murmured the name of a rune right before Bill was about to trace a new one. He disregarded his notes and drew Luna's suggestions instead. If Harry was right Luna had a form of Sight and based on the many meetings he had seen her and now Bill wasn't prepared to bet against Harry's claim.

"I will stand with Cho and Padma," Luna announced to Bill once he was finished with the runes.

Bill looked at the petit blond who was instead stirring the binding potion that contained Harry's blood as its base. She was definitely different from anyone with Sight he had encountered before, not that he had all that much experience.

Fleur approached with the rest of the girls. Pansy, Hermione and Padma were studying the runes and their order to determine what they would accomplish.

"I assume that Harry's blood is in the binding potion?" Cho gestured to the large granite bowl.

"Yes," Fleur nodded. "'e 'ad to donate quite a lot."

"How did you get his blood?" Hermione had a worry frown appear on her brow.

"I assume he just owled it to them," Padma guessed and Fleur nodded.

"What?" Hermione paled. "What if someone had gotten hold of a bit of Harry's blood? They could use it to track him or worse!"

"We were careful," Luna spoke up dreamily. "I charmed and hexed the vials we sent. I even checked Hedwig and Ox for Feebums before we sent the blood."

Hermione merely rolled her eyes at Luna's explanation.

Bill arranged everyone for the ritual. He used a Thestral hair brush to paint several different runes across each person's forehead. Luna had the most followed by Cho and Padma. The runes would open them to the ambient magic and to the elements to power the wards they would be setting up.

He began the chants using himself, Fleur, Hermione and Pansy as the directional focal points. Luna, Padma and Cho who represented the future, present and past added more strength to the wards. Bill could feel the energy flowing from the rune circle as he continued the spell chant. Minutes later when he was finished setting up the wards Luna collapsed, spitting up blood and bleeding freely from her nose.

As Hermione made to move to the fallen blond Ravenclaw, Bill's sharp voice echoed in the Chamber, "Stop! Don't move."

"But Luna," Pansy scowled. "She needs help."

"I haven't anchored the wards yet," Bill calmly replied, sweat standing out on his pale skin. "If we move from our places the wards could fall and cause a magical backlash – possibly killing us."

"Hurry then Bill," Fleur held perfectly still.

Bill nodded and began another series of chants, moving his wand about in complex patterns causing a thin glowing line to appear in the air before his face. He focused all his attention to anchoring the wards in place while the others stared in worry towards Luna and the other two Ravenclaws who were attempting to staunch the bleeding.

Finally Bill collapsed in a heap on the stone floor; "See to Luna," he gasped.

Fleur spared only a glance at Bill before running ahead of Hermione to Luna's still form. The petit blond was laying on the stone staring at the roof of the Chamber. The blood still flowed from her nose, soaking her hair and face.

"Merde!" Fleur exclaimed. "We must leave at once! Pansy, bring my Bill here and leave the rest of the binding potion 'ere."

Pansy waved Hermione away as she went over to Bill who was still pale and shaky. She levitated him over to the group when he found his legs too rubbery to support his weight. Fleur quickly summoned the tools into her bag and pulled out a rope that would portkey them to the Potions Master's quarters, only to be used in an emergency.

Fleur made certain that everyone was touching the portkey before activating it. The tired group appeared on the living room floor of the Head of Slytherin Houses' private quarters. The Potions Master noticed the blood still coming out of Luna's nose and quickly glided over to his potions cabinet. From within he pulled out several different jars and vials.

"How much blood has the girl lost?" The dour man snapped.

"Quite a bit," Padma responded. "We've tried a clotting charm but it only slowed the flow of blood. Earlier she coughed up some."

"I 'ave some basic medical training," Fleur held her wand in hand as she began casting a series of diagnostic charms on the Ravenclaw girl without waiting for comment. "She 'as torn the membrane wall inside her nasal cavity! Do you 'ave a clotting potion and a skin growing liquid?"

"Here," Severus handed over a vial of murky brown liquid, "is the clotting potion and this," he searched and found a small jar among the bottles, jars and vials within his arms, "is a skin rejuvenator."

Severus set aside the rest of the bottles and helped Fleur tilt Luna's head back to administer the clotting potion. He deftly massaged the girls' throat to get her to swallow while Fleur carefully poured some of the milky blue liquid into her two nasal passages. The bleeding slowed to a trickle and a minute later stopped all together.

"My Bill is very tired," Fleur sat back on her heels. "Would you please see to 'im while I make use of your bathroom to clean Luna?"

"Very well Mademoiselle Dealcour," Severus said. "My bathroom is through that door there," he gestured with his head.

Severus turned and studied the group before him. Bill seemed to be the worst off. He withdrew an energy supplement from his kit and handed it to the red head who took the vial and swallowed it without comment. A few minutes later it had taken effect and Bill looked much better.

"Getting the rest of you out will prove difficult," Severus stated calmly. "I do not have the authority to create portkeys that operate within the castles wards."

"But we had a portkey that brought us here," Hermione protested.

"The wards in the Chamber of Secrets are not the same as the rest of the castle wards Miss Granger," Severus snapped.

A loud series of knocks rattled the Potions Masters door. He opened it with the wave of his wand allowing Fred and George Weasley to stumbled into the room. The door closed with a satisfying bang. The Weasley twins were covered in several splotches of color but had self satisfied grins on their faces.

"Well?" Pansy placed her hands on her hips.

"Complete and utter chaos," The twins chorused with matching smirks.

"Congratulations," The Potions Master sniped. "Since you had such great success you can work out how to get the rest out of here."

Fred and George shared a look, silently communicating with one another.

"We have an idea but we aren't sure how well it will work," Fred spoke hesitantly.

"Share it with the rest of us, please," Severus drawled.

"We can floo as a group back to the shop and from there floo to The Three Broomsticks," Fred explained.

"Rosie loves us, she won't say anything," George added.

"Right, and then we sneak the girls in through a secret passage into the school," Fred finished.

"Why don't they just floo to the Broomsticks from here?" Bill asked.

Fred and George shared another long look, "We sort of used McGonagall's floo once and Rosie could tell we'd used a Hogwarts floo and said if we did it again she'd inform the Headmaster," George admitted.

"Troublesome Gryffindors," Snape muttered.

"The hat briefly considered putting us into your House sir," The twins batted their eye lashes.

Severus shuddered. He knew without a doubt that the Weasley twins in Slytherin would have been a disaster.

"I will allow you take the students," Severus thought through the other options which were not nearly as good. "But I will hold you personally responsible for their condition. Miss Lovegood in particular needs to be treated gently."

"Yes sir!" The twins saluted. "We'll take very good care of the ladies."

Snape leveled a glare in their direction but made no comment.

When Fleur came out of the bathroom with Luna, the petite Ravenclaw look much better, Fleur listened to the plan of the Weasley twins and agreed it was much better than having them all discovered in the Head of Slytherins private quarters.

Fred flooed first to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and dismantled the security wards. Fleur helped Luna remain upright as the two came out of the fireplace. The backroom of the shop was a riot of color and all along one wall was a giant black board filled with various product names and ideas. Bill came through last and the twins closed the floo connection. George and Fred magnanimously offered Fleur and Bill the use of George's room, above the shop saying they could share a room for one night. Fleur accepted the offer even though Bill looked as though he wanted to protest.

The twins and the group of girls trooped through Diagon Alley, not attracting nearly as much attention as they expected to thanks to cloaks provided by the twins, and flooed from the Leaky Cauldron to the Three Broomsticks.

"Corrupting the young girls of Hogwarts?" Rosemerta winked at the twins as they stepped from the fireplace.

"Of course not Rosie," Fred took her hand and bowed over it dropping a kiss on the knuckles.

"We would never," George added affecting a hurt look.

"We're just returning the lasses to school," Fred explained grinning.

"And we just had to gaze upon your beauty once more!" George exclaimed.

"Out with you, you rascals!" Rosemerta laughed, shooing the group towards the door.

Pansy looked at the twins, "You visit more often then you let on, don't you boys?"

The twins merely shrugged and herded the group over to Honeydukes which was closed for the evening. George took out his set of magical lock picks and had the door opened in short order while Fred kept a look out.

"What are you doing?" Hermione's shrieked demand was muffled by Cho's hand.

"Secret passageway back to school," Fred candidly replied tugging her inside.

"We've had loads of practice going and coming-" George said.

"And don't forget coming and going-" Fred interrupted helpfully.

"Quite right dear brother," George nodded in solemn agreement. "From Honeydukes. Where do you think we got all the butterbeer for the Quidditch parties from?"

"Or all the extra candy when it wasn't Hogsmeade weekends?" Fred added. "We paid for everything of course, we aren't sneak thieves."

"Nope, just sneaks," George grinned.

Hermione decided not to bother scolding the twins, if their own mother could not reign them in she had little hope of doing so herself.

The twins guided the girls through the passage and out of the humpbacked witch.

"Now what?" Hermione turned to the twins.

"Getting to Ravenclaw shouldn't be an issue," George said. "But you should probably all go to infirmary and get checked by Madame Pomfrey."

"Not on a first name basis with the school's mediwitch?" Pansy candidly asked.

"No that would be Harry," Fred grinned unrepentantly.

Years of sneaking around the castle helped the twins get the group to the infirmary. They could hear Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall cleaning up the hall outside the Great Hall of pranks.

Ginny was sitting beside Ron's bed. The red haired Keeper of Gryffindor had drifted off to sleep again and Cho shushed everyone when she spotted the dried tear tracks on Ginny's face.

"What's wrong?" Cho, Head Girl, asked gently.

"Gin," Fred approached his sister and that was all it took for her eyes to fill with tears again.

Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat causing even the twins to jump in surprise. The matron moved to Ginny's side and handed her a vial of potion.

"Take this dear," Poppy commanded gently. "You need to get some sleep. Someone else can stand guard over your brother tonight."

Ginny took the vial without a word and downed it quickly. She swayed woozily in her chair for a moment and Madame Pomfrey carefully steadied her with a flick of her wand. She put Ginny into the bed beside her brother and tucked the tired girl in.

"I'm afraid that Ronald will be left with a limp," Madame Pomfrey announced to the sober group. "He had some very serious nerve damage. It was lucky that you got him to me so quickly and without jarring his leg or it might have been worse. There is, of course, the possibility that given time and therapy he will get better."

Not even Fred and George dared to lighten the mood with a joke.

"Poor Ron!" Hermione sniffed. "What sort of therapy would be best?"

"Swimming to start with and plenty of stretching exercises," Poppy answered. "But he shouldn't do very much the first month or he might damage the nerves even more. Severus might know of a few potions that will help heal the damage more."

"Well doesn't that just ruin things," Fred said to George.

"It could have been worse," George replied.

"Can you check Luna over Madame Pomfrey?" Cho asked. "She was hardest hit by the ritual."

Madame Pomfrey took out her wand again and waved it over the blond Ravenclaw casting several different diagnostic charms. She studied the results carefully and then had Cho help Luna into a bed. The matron informed the others that Luna had a case of magical exhaustion but that she would be on the mend by the next evening. She scolded them for not bringing Luna to her sooner.

Fred and George said their goodbyes and pulled out two shrunk brooms from their pockets.

"I always wanted to do this," Fred said opening a window.

"Me too," George grinned at Madame Pomfrey and waggled his fingers at her.

"If you two don't leave now I'll do as Severus always threatened and poison you myself!" She shook her finger at the twins.

The twins just grinned and hopped up onto the window ledge. They jumped out the open window with shouts of "Geronimo!" and flew off into the early night sky. Madame Pomfrey shook her head and shut the window behind them.

"We need cover stories," Pansy announced and then looked at Madame Pomfrey. "You probably shouldn't hear this."

Poppy just gave Pansy a look and turned around and went into her office, shutting the door behind her.

"I found Luna unconscious in Ravenclaw Tower," Cho spoke. "I brought her to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey determined she was magically exhausted. I spoke with Ginny and was worried about her, Luna and Ron so I decided to stay and watch over them to give Madame Pomfrey a break."

"That should work," Pansy turned the idea over in her mind a few times. "Just remember not to meet Dumbledore's gaze for too long. I'm on my monthly so I can use an excuse of bad cramps."

"Me too," Padma blushed slightly.

"I sometimes get terrible migraines from all the books I read," Hermione said. "And I can block Dumbledore's Legilimency probes to an extent."

"Ok then, just remember to keep the details simple," Pansy advised.

She didn't have to say about what might happen if they were found out. Madame Pomfrey came back out and handed all the girls mild sleep potions except for Cho who offered to take first watch. Padma agreed to take over in several hours with Hermione taking the last shift. When she asked to borrow a healing book with simple but common techniques Cho laughed at her. The group quickly settled in for the night.

It took the Headmaster together with Flitwick and McGonagall nearly two hours to break out of the Great Hall and clear the way to the Common Rooms. The route to Slytherin House was littered particularly hard with pranks and knocked over suits of armor. All the portraits claimed Peeves and two other students had been behind the prank attack.

Albus Dumbledore was silently fuming. He could find no trace of Harry Potter or several other key students he had been keeping an eye on. He made his way to the hospital wing, thinking perhaps some of the students he sought might be within. He flung the door open and it banged against the wall bringing an irate Madame Pomfrey from her lair.

"This is a hospital wing Headmaster!" The irate mediwitch glared at the Headmaster. "There are sick and injured students here. I ask that you show a bit more restraint when you open doors."

"Of course Poppy," Albus forced the twinkle into his eyes and smile on his face. "I'm just checking to see which of the students managed to get themselves put under your tender care."

Cho studied the Headmaster as she pretended to read a book from beside Luna's bed.

"Ah Miss Chang," The Headmaster moved past the angry mediwitch. "Are you hurt as well?"

"No I'm helping Madame Pomfrey," Cho turned a page of the book. "And reading up on some medimagic. I'm thinking about becoming a mediwitch or getting a little bit of training. I brought Luna into the infirmary. She has a case of magical exhaustion. She's been practicing too many spells lately trying to perfect her Patronus."

"I see," The Headmaster twinkled at her and Cho turned her gaze away.

"That will be enough Headmaster!" Madame Pomfrey marched over. "My patients need rest. Miss Chang, please get the cramp potion from my office."

"Ah," The Headmaster sputtered. "I think I shall take my leave."

He swept quickly from the hospital wing.

"He always gets embarrassed over woman's monthlies," Madame Pomfrey confided to Cho.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," Cho smiled.

The mediwitch just smiled and returned to her office.


	16. Blood Stones

Harry held Godric's sword in his lap watching the small clearing get darker and darker as night fell.

"Draw the scabbard from me," The Sorting Hat said.

Harry put the Hat back on his head and felt something drop out. He tugged the Hat off and a polished leather scabbard fell to the ground. Harry picked it up and slid Gryffindors sword home.

"Why didn't you give this to me earlier?" Harry asked curiously.

"You wouldn't have had any use for it at the time I believe," The Sorting Hat replied.

Harry had to concede that the Hat was most likely right. He had been fighting against a Basilisk after all. He stood and attached the scabbard to his belt so he could easily draw the sword if needed. He plucked the Hat from the ground and began walking toward the school. Fawkes led the way, ghosting from tree to tree.

Clearing the last vestiges of the Forbidden Forest Harry turned toward the Quidditch pitch. He was in no mood to enter the castle and deal with Dumbledore. He pulled out one of the school brooms and took off into the air; the Sorting Hat still perched atop his head. Fawkes joined him in the air; and after pulling a few sharp turns and dives Harry slowed to watch the phoenix perform his own air acrobatics. It was an amazing sight to see the red and gold bird effortlessly spiral toward the ground only to pull up suddenly with a single powerful flap of wings.

'You shouldn't waste anymore time,' The Hat spoke in his mind. 'The castle waits.'

Harry circled down to the ground and landed. Fawkes followed after, keeping a few feet above Harry as he glided along. The phoenix fluttered his tail feathers and landed on Harry's shoulder.

'Ask Fawkes to take us to the seventh floor corridor near the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy.'

"Fawkes could you flash us to the corridor with Barnabus the Barmy's tapestry?" Harry asked the bird.

He felt a tug of agreement from the bond. A warm gentle feeling enveloped him and when he opened his eyes, unaware he had closed them in the first place, he found himself inside the castle where he wanted to be.

"Thanks Fawkes, that was brilliant," Harry told the phoenix who puffed out his chest proudly. "Now what?"

"Bond with the castle," The Hat answered out loud.

"You're just full of helpful advice," Harry rolled his eyes. "How do I do that?"

"In this hallway is one of the stones," The Sorting Hat announced. "It will be slightly sunken compared to the others. I felt this was the least likely place for you to search without being discovered."

Harry had to concede the Hat had a point. It was very unlikely that any of the Professors would catch him up here given all the trouble that Peeves and the Weasley twins had likely caused. Harry leaned over and carefully began searching the ground for the indented stone. Several times he thought he might have found it but a careful feel with his hands showed that the stone was in line with the rest and it was just another trick of the light. Fawkes watched from a spot on the floor with what Harry was sure was amusement at his expense.

"Well at least one of us is enjoying the experience," Harry muttered. "Stupid bloody stones."

The phoenix gave a mocking little trill and hopped around the hall in a parody of Harry's search patterns, clearly teasing him. Harry finally gave in and laughed at the ridiculous mimicry. He had never seen the usually serious phoenix act so undignified. Harry felt better after his laugh and continued his search. When he found the right stone he couldn't help but celebrate with his own little dance.

"Now what?" He asked the Hat.

"Put some of your blood on the stone and state your claim as blood heir of Gryffindor and magical heir of Slytherin," The Hat answered.

Harry took out the replacement pocketknife, a gift from Remus. He sliced open the pad of his thumb and watched his blood steadily drip onto the stone. It was mesmerizing to watch the blood gather into a small pool. When he felt he had enough Fawkes came and cried a single pearly tear into the wound.

"I claim this place as blood heir of Gryffindor and magical heir of Slytherin," Harry intoned.

The castle almost seemed to sigh in relief and he felt a gentle wave of magic washed over him, judging his claim and finding him worthy. He felt it consolidate into a strong cable. The next thing he noticed was the feel of several penetrating gazes on him. Fawkes let out a questioning warble and Harry turned to see four floating specters watching him. Their dress indicated that two were female and two male. And unlike the ghosts of Hogwarts these had color and some bit of solid form as they were not nearly as transparent.

"I'm Harry Potter," He introduced himself allowing the question of who they were to hang between them.

"I am Lady Ravenclaw," The specter in copper colored robes spoke. "With me are Lady Hufflepuff, Lord Slytherin and Lord Gryffindor."

"You're dead!" Harry exclaimed before engaging his brain.

"Obviously we are," Hufflepuff muttered.

"We are imprints of the Founders," Ravenclaw said. "We remain as part of the castle but distinctly separate."

"Why show yourselves now?" Harry asked.

"Because you claimed the castle in two of our names," Ravenclaw explained. "Such a thing has not occurred before."

"I know that some people in this school have the blood of more than one Founder," Harry challenged the explanation.

"But not one of them is senior heir of more than one of us," Ravenclaw countered. "You are senior blood heir of Gryffindor and senior magical heir of Slytherin, such a thing has never happened. We wished to see just who you were."

"I want to know how he became my magical heir," Slytherin spoke for the first time. "He is not of my House."

So Harry found himself explaining all about Voldemort and the failed killing curse from when he was an infant. Slytherin was especially enraged at the things that Voldemort had done in his name.

"But I thought you supported killing Muggleborns?" Harry was now thoroughly confused.

"I advocated having them trained two years earlier strictly about Magical Culture before they came to Hogwarts," Slytherin defended himself.

"How can you remember if your not really ghosts?" He asked.

"We are imprints of ourselves," Ravenclaw attempted to explain again. "We can manipulate physical matter and retain our knowledge from out lives along with knowledge we have gained from the castle. Most magic will have little affect on us but we are tied to Hogwarts and the Forest. Should we venture beyond those points we become less than ghosts."

"What courses are taught here?" Hufflepuff questioned.

Harry told them about Herbology and Transfiguration. He even told them about Neville's exploding cauldrons in Potions and joked about how History of Magic was more like naptime. The Founders were upset to hear about how few decent teachers had been found to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. And it was also clear that Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were taught far below the level they had been in the Founders time. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were pleased about the sorts of creatures they took care of in Care of Magical Creatures and all thought tiny Professor Flitwick sounded like a good teacher for Charms.

"Have you no classes on Healing, Spell Crafting or Blood Arts?" Hufflepuff asked.

Harry shook his head. The Founders all were upset when Harry explained that spell crafting was left to those who were experts in Arithmancy, Charms or Runes. They were displeased to learn that the Blood Arts were considered inappropriate to teach to children and in many cases labeled as Dark.

"Your Headmaster does not allow a class on Magical Culture!" Slytherin frowned. "How else will the Muggleborn acclimate to our world?"

"Most leave after Hogwarts unless they marry into a magical family or somehow find a job," Harry said.

"This is unacceptable," Ravenclaw spoke for all the Founders. "And you say he has given you no training to help in your quest to fight this Voldemort? And he clearly left you in an abusive household because the Headmaster must sign off on all letters sent out to the First Years to invite them to attend Hogwarts."

"He has given me no special training," Harry affirmed. "Everything I have either learned myself or been taught by those who support me."

"You hide what you know," Slytherin approved.

"The current Headmaster has much to answer for," Gryffindor spoke. "With your permission we will relieve him of his position."

"You actually need my permission?" Harry wanted to clarify.

"Actually no, but it's polite to ask," Gryffindor said.

"We intend to reform this school into something better," Hufflepuff informed him. "And we shall teach once again."

"Indeed," Slytherin agreed. "Will you aid us little viper?"

"He's my heir as well Salazar," Gryffindor reminded the Slytherin Founder.

"But his actions are like Salazar's," Ravenclaw pointed out.

"Don't worry Lord Gryffindor," Harry cut in before the Slytherin and Gryffindor Founder could begin to bicker. "Like any Gryffindor I manage the impossible, take risks and I go where angels fear to tread. Plus it isn't as fearsome to be known as a lion cub, vipers at least are poisonous."

"Well said!" Gryffindor approved. "Very well little viper, we should explain a few things before we go rush off to drive out the current Headmaster."

"We were all friends," Hufflepuff took up the tale. "Even Godric and Salazar, though they tend to bicker. We each married and had children and out children had children. The problem began with Salazar's grandson who was named for him."

"My eldest son was foolish and impregnated an Irish witch known for her cruelty," Slytherin continued. "He married her and they had a son. The mother named him for me hoping to gain my favor as we were all known to be powerful and wealthy. Shortly after my grandson's sixth year my son was killed, later we discovered he was murdered by his wife. My grandson's mother refused to come to Hogwarts and instead went to my uncle who was no longer wholly sane and a very dark evil wizard."

"Those two raised Salazar the younger and taught the boy the most despicable things," Ravenclaw sighed. "Before he was even old enough to attend Hogwarts he had already killed several Muggle peasants. He grew up and became a dark lord believing that wizards were as gods compared to Muggles and that we should rule over them. He married a young witch from his mother's family and had some offspring through her and also offspring from rapes he had committed."

"We stood against Salazar the younger," Hufflepuff rested a hand on Slytherin's shoulder. "In the fight Salazar killed both his uncle and grandson but he was crippled. He lived out the rest of his days concealed within Hogwarts and his Chamber practicing potions and writing spells and books. He was the first of us to die a few short years after the battle around one hundred and thirty years old. Fifteen years later Rowena died just a few months before Godric from Dragon Pox and Blood Fire illnesses. I could not save either of them. I died in my sleep nearly thirty-two years after them when I was around one hundred and seventy-nine."

He told the Founders about life with the Dursley's and how he had lived in a cupboard under the stairs, a detail he had glossed over. He spoke of chilling details such as starvation or fixing his own broken bones like relating a list for potions ingredients. Hufflepuff looked the most likely to gut someone after he was finished. He went over the encounters he had had with Voldemort and all Founders were horrified to hear that Voldemort had actually drunk unicorn blood.

Then Harry went on to describe the building of his private army. Slytherin was particularly impressed and Gryffindor enjoyed how the Headmaster had no idea what his pawn had been up to. Gryffindor then insisted that Harry call all the Founders by their first name rather than their titles. Harry tried to protest but Godric was backed up by the others. Godric was also pleased to see that Harry had his sword which he proudly explained could also double as a wand as not all the gems inlaid into the hilt were rubies, some were crystals filled with griffin blood. Godric promised later they would conduct a blood ritual to transfer knowledge in how to use the sword along with a few other things.

Between them, Helga and Salazar came up with a rough idea of how to get the Headmaster out of the school. Salazar was in favor of doing more than embarrassing the Headmaster but Helga convinced him that would be counter-productive.

"The castle will help you tear down that mans wards and put up more powerful ones," Rowena said.

Harry flushed and admitted that he had put up some already in the Chamber of Secrets. He went on to explain that the wards would come up under Dumbledore's and hopefully shatter them. Failing that he would hopefully have enough power to hold up his own wards under Dumbledore's until they could be destroyed or weakened. Salazar was amused and told Harry that it was a good place for such wards to be anchored.

"Let us go and drive this man from our castle," Godric straightened up.

Fawkes gave a happy trill and landed on Harry's shoulder, placing his tail feathers just so. The phoenix held himself proud and erect, declaring his allegiance. Harry reached up and stroked the phoenix breast feathers and was once again calm when he pulled his hand away.

"Thanks Fawkes," Harry murmured.

"Where do you think the old man will be?" Rowena asked.

"Check the Great Hall first," The Sorting Hat replied.

"There is a way we can be fairly certain," Helga turned to Harry. "Reach out to the castle and see what it tells you."

Harry thought he had a pretty good idea of what to do. He closed his eyes and searched for the feeling he had associated with the appearance of the Founders, the feeling of waves. He came first across the bond he shared with Fawkes which seemed to surround him rather than be in any one place; Fawkes propelled his consciousness towards what felt rather like the steel cable his Uncle Vernon had in his shed back on Privet Drive. As he reached his energy for the cable it came to life and thrummed with a busy energy, reminding Harry of a squirming puppy.

Harry asked, with pictured thoughts rather than words, where the Headmaster was or if he was still in the castle. The castle showed Harry the big room with long tables that Harry took to mean the Great Hall. Next he tried to ask if there were students in the Hall but the castle responded with a confused and upset feeling. Harry reached out in an attempt to sooth the castle which reflected back to him enough positive feeling to equal one of Molly Weasley's smothering hugs.

Harry turned to the Founders, "Did you have to give it such an enthusiastic personality?"

"It has been a long time since an heir claimed the castle," Helga pointed out. "Of course it's excited."

Neville watched Albus Dumbledore stand at the Head Table in the Great Hall. All the students, except those in Madame Pomfrey's care or those the teachers couldn't find, were present.

"Has anyone seen Harry Potter or Daphne Greengrass?" Albus asked the assembled students.

No one answered. People whispered to their neighbors trying to see if anyone had perhaps seen the two together but no one seemed to know anything. Neville knew how Harry had managed to avoid being caught but Daphne's disappearance was a bit more of a mystery.

A sharp trill sounded from the doorway and it drew everyone's attention. There in the doorway stood Harry Potter, a magnificent red and gold phoenix perched on his shoulder. Several females sighed at the sight and many of the Professors gasped in surprised as they recognized the phoenix as belonging to Dumbledore. Only a few knew what the phoenix being with Harry symbolized.

"Fawkes what are you doing?" Albus Dumbledore sputtered.

The red and gold bird gave an angry chirp.

"Come here Fawkes," Dumbledore ordered.

The phoenix ignored Dumbledore in favor of rubbing his head against Harry's cheek.

"Fawkes is no longer your bonded," Harry's voice seemed to fill the Great Hall. "He feels you are no longer worthy of being a phoenix companion."

"Breaking a phoenix bond is dark arts my boy, I'm afraid that you're slipping from the path of the light," Dumbledore affected a grave look.

"Fawkes broke the bond on his own," Harry replied. "And he chose to bond to me. Fawkes is not a dark creature sir. I'm also here to inform you that effective immediately your services as Headmaster of this school are no longer needed."

Many of the students gasped in shock. They had never heard anyone speak in such a condescending manner to the Headmaster, not even Delores Umbridge.

"Only the Board of Governors has the authority to dismiss me my boy," Albus forced the twinkle into his eyes. "I'm afraid I must take one hundred points from Gryffindor for your disrespect and assign you two months detention with Caretaker Filch."

"The point counters are still the same!" Someone from Ravenclaw table cried out.

"There is another way to remove a Headmaster," Godric and the other imprints appeared. "If one is bonded to the castle and acts in our names. It is not only our little viper who wants you gone Albus Dumbledore, we do as well."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore drew his wand.

"We are the imprints of the Founders," Rowena surveyed the rest of the masses.

"Clearly you have been subverted by Salazar Slytherin!" Albus attempted to save face before his students. "Oh Harry, what have you done?"

"What has _he_ done?" Helga roared. "He has done nothing compared to _you_! You, who allowed him to be raised ignorant of his heritage and in an abusive household, you, who allowed him to face this Voldemort creature time and again without help or training. You have much to answer for Albus Dumbledore."

"You have corrupted our school," Salazar glared at the man. "You have allowed our culture to wither and stagnate."

"And Salazar wasn't an evil wizard," Godric protested in anger. "His grandson who was named for him and his uncle were the evil wizards. Leave this school or face my wrath."

"He insulted me first!" Salazar reminded calmly with an evil glint in his eye.

"I am eldest," Godric smiled coldly.

"Leave or face your reckoning," Harry told the man who had betrayed him so thoroughly.

Albus Dumbledore could feel the castle lurch angrily about him and realized that he would not win. It was clear that the imprints of the Founders could perform magic and his bond with Fawkes was gone. He stalked quickly out of his castle, heading for Hogsmeade where he could safely Apparate away.

Harry walked up to the Head Table to the other Professors. He spoke in hushed tones for several minutes with the Deputy Headmistress who straightened up and ordered the Prefrects to escort their Houses back to their dormitories. Classes were still to be instructed as scheduled.

"Professor Flitwick," Minerva turned to the tiny Charms Professor. "I am in need of a Deputy Headmaster, would you like the post?"

"I'd be delighted!" The tiny man squeaked.

"Are our jobs in danger?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"No!" Harry was quick to reassure. "The Founders might make suggestions on other material they think should be taught or worked into the syllabus. It was only Dumbledore that had them really angry."

"What of the budget?" Vector questioned.

"We have a way around that," Rowena promised. "We intend for this school to be the best."

Headmistress McGonagall lead Harry and the Heads of House to her new office. Harry put the Sorting Hat back on its shelf after asking the Headmistress if it would be ok if he borrowed the Hat occasionally to get advice. She assured him that wouldn't be a problem. Fawkes refused to sit on his old perch so Minerva shrunk it and Harry promised to get him a new one.

"We need to get Rita Skeeter here," Harry said. "And for that I need Hermione here."

Minerva flooed the Hospital Wing and spoke with Madame Pomfrey. The mediwitch didn't seem overly surprised that Dumbledore was gone but she did promise to wake Hermione and send her through the inter-castle floo system to the Headmistress' new office.

"Why would you want Rita Skeeter here of all people?" Pomona Sprout didn't understand it.

"Because Rita knows that if she wants to continue to get exclusive interviews with me that she had to cooperate," Harry answered without much thought. "Hermione keeps track of her; she'll be able to get Rita here on short notice."

"I believe the teachers wish to make sure that Skeeter won't be publishing more of her flowery articles," Severus spoke from his corner.

"Oh, Rita won't do that," Harry shook his head.

Hermione came out of the fire and took one look at all the teachers and spotted Harry with Fawkes.

"It worked!" She smiled and refrained from throwing her arms around Harry because Fawkes was there. "What do you need?"

"Rita," Harry gave her a look.

"Ok, I think I can get her here," Hermione nodded to herself. "But I need to do something, hold on."

Hermione cast an obscuring charm on one corner of the room, "She won't even tell me how she contacts Skeeter," Harry told the assembled teachers. "So don't ask."

Minutes later Hermione's form was no longer obscured and they could hear what she was saying. She reported that Rita would be there in half and hour or so and they could meet her in the Great Hall.

The Heads of House, Headmistress, Harry and Hermione trooped down to the Great Hall to wait for the reporter. Daphne Greengrass was seated on one of the Slytherin benches. She gave a brief smile to Harry and Hermione and went back to writing in her notebook. She dried the ink with a flick of her wand and pulled out a small box that she un-shrunk.

"I have the gathered proof all here," Daphne spoke. "Will you be needing it now or should I continue to hold on to it?"

"Do you still have the originals?" Harry asked the Slytherin.

"Of course," Daphne replied with a toss of her head.

Skeeter arrived on time carrying a pad of paper and quill and wearing a big smile. She went straight to Harry and the imprints of the Founders. Rita scribbled a mile a minute as she spoke to the four imprints and to Harry. Harry motioned for Daphne to bring the box. Rita paged through some of the documents inside and paled noticeably. Apparently Rita still had some sense of human dignity buried deep inside. She was outraged that Dumbledore had knowingly placed a child with people like the Dursley's.

"You understand that the fall out from this will be enormous," Rita cautioned.

"We know," Harry said. "But it needs to happen."

"Look in the morning papers then," Rita carefully shrunk the box. "I should have several articles in it tomorrow. Can I come back tomorrow evening or the day after for another interview?"

"Sure Rita," Harry agreed. "Just not while I'm in classes."

Rita winked and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and sashayed out of the Hall. No one had any doubts that tomorrow the world would change.


	17. The After Effects

A/N: Thanks a bunch to Jaybird who again beta'd this for me. He has been such a big help looking things over for me. Any mistakes are my own. Happy Birthday to Harry Potter. Enjoy.

**Boy-Who-Lived : Abused?**

_Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

In an exclusive interview with the Boy-Who-Lived this reporter learned some shocking truths. Albus Dumbledore circumvented the Potters will and left the young orphan in the care of his muggle aunt and her family, all of whom hated magic. Young Harry Potter lived in the cupboard under the stairs until he received his first Hogwarts letter. Forced from the time he could walk to do chores as free slave labor, Harry has never uttered one complaint to the authorities. Why? Because in his own words "Albus Dumbledore placed me there and I knew that it wouldn't do any good to complain, he always sent me back there every summer even though he knew what happened there". Other nefarious deeds perpetrated by the former Hogwarts Headmaster have also come to light. Not only did Albus Dumbledore knowingly place young Harry Potter into an abusive household and send him back each summer; he also allowed him to face You-Know-Who in several different forms throughout his school years….

See the Potters will and other documents proving Albus Dumbledore disobeyed their wishes pg 4

Other deeds caused by the former Hogwarts Headmaster pg 9

You-Know-Who is really Tom Marvolo Riddle, former Hogwarts Head Boy pg 11

Did Dumbledore see what Tom Riddle would become pg 15

The Minister put the paper down with trembling hands still sticky from his morning pastry. This was very bad. If any of this was true then the public would be screaming for Albus Dumbledore's blood! Fudge knew that Skeeter always seemed to have her facts straight when it came to Potter ever since the Tri-wizard Tournament. There was only one thing left to do; make sure his ass was covered.

"Weasley!" Fudge called out to his assistant.

Percy Weasley rushed into the Minister's office quill and notebook in hand.

"Go to the Daily Prophets offices, and see if you can verify how much of this is true," he gestured to the Skeeter articles. "And make sure my secretary knows not to let Dumbledore in here until I say so."

"Yes sir, Minister," Percy agreed. "I'll go right now."

Percy scurried out of the office. Fudge repeated his orders to the secretary and the Auror guard on duty. He didn't want Dumbledore anywhere near him until this mess was sorted. Percy returned two hours later carrying a thick briefcase. He set the leather briefcase on Fudge's desk and opened it to reveal copies of many of the documents that had been handed off to Skeeter from the night before.

"Minister, that Skeeter woman printed the truth about Potter and You-Know-Who," Percy announced.

"How were people reacting?" Fudge questioned.

"People are talking all about it in the Alley," Percy began. "The common reactions seem to be anger and distress. People are angry at the former Headmaster and distressed over what Potter went through as a child and in his Hogwarts years under the former Headmaster. It appears that they will be upset if nothing happens to Mr. Dumbledore."

"We must distance ourselves from Dumbledore," Fudge mused. "Weasley, write up a press release and state how outraged the Ministry is about what Dumbledore has done. Make sure the Ministry sounds sympathetic towards Potter. Then I want you to contact Headmistress McGonagall at Hogwarts and set up a press conference there to take place within the next few days. Ask if Potter can have the day off classes and be sure to invite Skeeter for the afternoon portion only. And get Director Bones to my office straightaway."

"Right away Minister Fudge," Percy rushed from the room to his own cramped office.

The Director of the MLE, Amelia Bones, came into the Ministers office in less than half an hour. Her graying auburn hair was plaited and swept up into a bun.

"Minister," Madame Bones nodded in greeting and took the offered seat on the other side of Fudge's desk.

"Madame Bones," Minister Fudge greeted her in return. "I'm pleased that you were able to come so quickly. I would like you to get an investigation going on Albus Dumbledore."

Madame Bones sat up straighter, "Is what the Prophet reported accurate then?"

"It appears so," Fudge replied. "Albus did knowingly place young Potter into an abusive household and circumvented his parents will. I want to see what else can be turned up."

"I should probably start by interviewing Mr. Potter and his friends," Madame Bones said. "I will head over there later today. How far do you want me to go with this investigation Minister?"

Fudge, for all the stupid things he had done, was savvy enough to understand what Bones was asking. Did he want Dumbledore stripped of his titles, in Azkaban or worse?

"See what you come up with," Fudge finally decided. "We can decide then."

Madame Bones nodded, "I'll head the investigation myself and I'll make sure to have anyone assigned to it sign a confidentiality waiver."

"Excellent," Fudge smiled. "This is top priority now."

Madame Bones left the Ministers office. She intended to go directly to Hogwarts and begin the interviews. Percy Weasley entered the Ministers office shortly after Madame Bones had left on her way to Hogwarts.

"Minister Fudge, I was able to reach Headmistress McGonagall before she left for class," Percy said in a rush. "She will allow you to come tomorrow or Thursday."

"Block Wednesday off on my calendar Weasley," Fudge decided. "You will accompany me, of course. Also see to it that Auror Dawlish and Auror Wolternoff come as well."

"Yes Minister," Percy agreed. "The Headmistress agreed to also give Potter the day off classes for your visit."

"Excellent, get to work on the press release Weasley," Fudge ordered. "I want to see a copy before it goes out."

"Right away sir," Percy fled from the Ministers office.

Fudge knew he had an opportunity here. If he could manage to ally himself with Potter or at least not antagonize him he had a better chance of remaining in office during this You-Know-Who crisis. As he thought back over the past several years he thanked magic and the stars that Potter hadn't gotten involved in politics earlier!

Morning classes were full of whispers. Everyone wanted to know what had happened and more importantly why. The younger years were worried but the older students were curious. Those in the know said little.

Inside Slytherin there were now three distinct factions. Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson and Greengrass headed the faction that supported Potter. Davis, Moon and Huntington took charge of the neutrals or those who hadn't yet picked any one side. Nott, Flint the younger, Warrington and Brannon were in charge of those who planned to join Voldemort or those who were against Muggles and Muggleborns. Bolstrude, Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be hovering around Davis who was just as unsure of them as they were of her. At the house table the neutrals sat in the middle and the opposing sides sat on opposite ends. Nott appeared to hold court in much the same manner Draco had done, the main difference being that he never managed to bait Harry Potter nearly as well as Draco.

In the Common Room things were very different. Nott and his cronies took over most of the private rooms of the sixth and seventh years. Malfoy and Parkinson managed to keep hold of their rooms because they were separate from the rest and had passwords due to them being Prefects. Greengrass moved in with Parkinson and Zabini stayed with Malfoy, the others were stuck rooming in the dorms of the younger years that didn't support Nott. Even the neutrals were upset with Nott's actions within Slytherin territory. Tracey Davis, Dorea Moon and Benjamin Huntington gathered all the neutral and undecided Slytherins into one of the few study rooms in the library.

"We have a decision that needs to be made," Tracey, the leader of the group spoke. "And we must make it now."

"We have to pick a side or risk being cornered like rats," Benjamin said. "The longer we wait the less likely either side will be to accept us and trust us."

The neutral Slytherins exchanged looks. They all agreed. A decision had to be reached soon. All the neutrals had watched the four main sides of the war, watching the main player's actions. As Slytherins they had picked apart the actions of the four side's leaders to help them make a choice.

"Let's discuss Nott," Tracey looked around the room. "What do we know?"

"He's got very little in the way of charisma," A fifth year pointed out. "But he manages to keep his power through fear and intimidation. He's cruel too. If someone on his side gets into trouble he'll drop them and leave them to their fate. That said he does have the support of Voldemort's followers."

"Nott also has the most powerful dark magic users on his side," Another fifth year spoke up. "He has strategic advantage within the Common Room already."

Several nodded but no one else offered any other words for or against the sixth year.

"What about Dumbledore then?" Dorea posed the question.

"He's been chased from the school," One fourth year spoke derisively. "He was also seen as the second Merlin and now people want him in Azkaban."

"Dumbledore is very powerful though," The same fifth year who pointed out Nott's strategic advantage said. "And it's likely that he won't live too long past this war so we won't have to follow him for life. That said, he manipulates people like a master puppeteer and likely has more connections than Nott can shake a fist at."

"Potter?" Tracey was interested the most in what they had to say about the green eyed Gryffindor.

"Well he doesn't really flaunt his power much but he has it," A second year piped up.

"He's also managed to stay alive despite all the attempts on his life," A sixth year admired.

"But not everyone who goes with him on his little adventures ends up coming back alive," A cynical fourth year said. "At the same time though he doesn't ask people to sacrifice themselves either."

"Potter treats his allies all the same, be they Hufflepuff or Slytherin," Another fourth year shot back. "It's likely though that if we ally with him we'll be allies for long after the war. Potter isn't someone you join for a battle and then leave again, if you join him your with him. But Potter seems to support his allies and he won't leave someone behind if he can help it. He also sticks up for those who stick up for him. Whatever you give to his cause he'll give back to you."

"And what about the Ministry?" Huntington cut off anymore words on Potter.

"They have more leaks than a sieve," A third year smirked. "They do reward well if you're flashy enough though."

"But they're just as likely to stab you in the back later on," A fourth year cautioned.

Many of the neutral Slytherins agreed with that statement. Several had either family or family friends who worked in the Ministry.

"Do we vote by majority or individually?" Benjamin asked.

"Majority!" Several voices rang out.

Dorea had everyone write the name of the person they supported on a slip of parchment. Tracey went through each parchment and separated them into piles according to name. Not surprisingly the Ministry had no votes, Dumbledore had three, Nott had seven and the remaining eleven were for Potter.

"This is your last chance," Tracey warned looking around the room. "Walk away now if you won't support Potter."

No one made any noise. Two people left the room but everyone else remained. Tracey looked at the remaining nineteen, most of them second, third and fourth years.

"I'll approach Potter today and give him the list of those here," Tracey announced. "This might mean war in Slytherin House but we will not be on the sidelines any longer."

"We'll show the other Houses that Nott doesn't make the rest of the house cower!" Benjamin said. "We are Slytherin and we choose who we follow."

"We have the power in numbers now, we can take down Nott!" A second year exclaimed.

"Soon," Tracey promised. "Let's go!"

The group trooped down to the Great Hall for lunch. Madame Bones was there as a guest at the head table. Tracey, Benjamin and Dorea paused when they saw her but Tracey pushed ahead towards the Gryffindor Table causing the others to follow. Many of the other students watched with interest as the group paused near Harry. Tracey tapped Harry on the shoulder to get his undivided attention.

"Yes Davis?" Harry's green eyes were very penetrating up close.

"We, formerly the neutral and undecided of Slytherin, pledge to follow and support you through this war," Tracey spoke formally holding out a sheet of parchment to him. "This list holds the names of those in Slytherin who will follow you."

"There are others in Slytherin who might still have a choice to make," Benjamin added. "But we've made ours. Will you let us join you?"

"Welcome to the fold," Harry smiled briefly. "Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne will help you out if you need it. Can you three meet after classes?"

Tracey, Dorea and Benjamin exchanged quick looks and agreed to meet with Harry in the Transfiguration classroom before dinner. A quick glance at Nott showed he was livid. Madame Bones remained impassive to the show but Harry knew that he would hear plenty from her later.

The three Slytherins left to their table. There was now a fairly clear divide. Those who supported Harry sat to the left and those with Nott to the right. For some reason no one could fathom Bolstrude sat with Crabbe and Goyle flanking her more in the center of the table and isolated from either group. Draco and Pansy kept shooting looks at the odd threesome as they spoke with Tracey.

After he was finished eating Harry went to the Head Table. His two afternoon classes were Charms, which he was doing well in, and Defense with Connelly, which Harry was more than happy to skip. Harry still felt a bit strange using the Headmistress' office as a meeting spot but it was probably the more secure room in the castle.

"That was quite a display," Amelia Bones commented.

"Yes it was," Harry agreed. "I wasn't expecting them to be quite so public about their support."

Amelia merely looked at Harry and then shook her head, "Fudge is coming here tomorrow. Be careful not to make him think you're going into politics."

"Isn't that what I'm doing here?" Harry asked.

"It is," Amelia said. "Just be careful that he doesn't think you're a threat to his administration."

"Minerva is the one who has to worry about me, if anyone has to worry about me taking their job," Harry joked. "But I don't intend to become Headmaster until I've been teaching for a good number of years. Fudge would be right to worry, though."

Amelia chose to ignore the remark about Fudge for the time being. The two spent the next hour and a half going over Harry's life at the Dursley's and his first three years at Hogwarts. She was dismayed to hear about how poorly the Philosopher's Stone had been guarded, and she agreed with him that Dumbledore should have caught on to Quirrel having Voldemort on the back of his head.

As a member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, Amelia was not happy with how poor a teacher Lockhart was. In her opinion Lockhart should have been fired within the first month of his teaching career at Hogwarts. The class with the pixies should have been reason enough to get rid of the man. She, like Harry, wasn't sure if Dumbledore could have prevented the Chamber incident but she definitely agreed that he should have perhaps checked the students' belongings for any kind of dark artifacts since he had suspected Riddle of opening it the first time.

Hermione's usage of the time turner Albus had been allowed to have on loan from the Department of Mysteries was outrageous. Hermione could have easily taken correspondence courses for things like Diviniation, History, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures had she really wanted. It was even more outrageous that Dumbledore had talked the two teenagers into using the time turner to save the escaped convict Sirius Black, even if he had been innocent. Harry also detailed all the helpful hints he and his friends had received from the Headmaster in his early years, hints that had helped them in their adventures. Amelia knew that several laws had been broken and she knew that it would only get worse once they moved on to Harry's fourth year.

"We should stop here," Amelia set down her quill. "Classes will be over soon and I believe you had scheduled another meeting. Now, how have you been Harry?"

"I feel stretched," Harry honestly admitted. "But overall I'm doing ok. I want an honest opinion, should Fudge remain in office?"

"Well it's not the best time for a vote of no confidence to occur," Amelia answered. "The public are scared enough with Riddle out there."

Harry nodded, "But is Fudge going to be able to lead us to victory, and will he cost more lives on the way to victory than someone else? In your honest, professional opinion, would you place Fudge in charge of an army?"

"No, I wouldn't," Amelia sighed.

"That's where we have him though," Harry said. "He needs to go, the sooner the better. I won't ask you to try and get a vote of no confidence started. I have someone else in mind for that. If you do agree with my choice of Minister will you support them?"

"You're not going to order me to support your choice?" Amelia asked with mild amusement.

Harry quickly shook his head, "Merlin no! You're not my minion and I'd be a fool to try and _force_ you to do anything Madame Bones. If you don't approve of my candidate I expect you to state so, publicly even if it hurts their chance of winning. I don't think you'll be against my choice, but you never know."

"And you won't tell me who you plan to endorse ahead of time?" Amelia gave him a searching look.

"Of course not, that would take all my fun away," He smirked. "And I have so little to do that is fun! No, you'll find out the same time as everyone else."

Amelia gave a throaty laugh, "I'll be looking forward to it then. I'll be by tomorrow to conclude our preliminary interview. Take care and tell Susan I said hello."

"Yes Madame Amelia," Harry gave the stern witch a warm handshake.

He waited until she had flooed away before leaving the Headmistress' office. McGonagall was in her classroom gathering up the homework left on her desk from her seventh years. She smiled when he asked if she needed any help correcting assignments but she told him that the Founders imprints were helping both her and Filius so they could devote more time to their new duties. Minerva added that Filius enjoyed going around to all the different teachers asking if they needed more supplies or had any requests. Apparently the tiny man had paid a visit to Severus and Pomona late last evening wearing gossamer wings. They shared a laugh and Minerva left him alone in her classroom.

Dorea Moon, Tracey Davis and Benjamin Huntington slipped in minutes after the Headmistress had left. The three Slytherins were nervous and Harry really couldn't blame them. Trying to set them at ease he introduced himself as though they had never met. He told them about the Order he had started and said he was offering them membership if they wanted. He made sure they understood just what they were agreeing to.

"You can go to any of the Heads of House if you need," Harry told them. "Madame Bones, Narcissa Black and others help us outside of the school. There is going to be a partial meeting here tonight and I invite the three of you to attend."

"I can make it," Benjamin said.

"I will be there as well," Dorea added.

"I'd prefer to stay in the Common Room tonight," Tracey declined. "I don't want the younger years stuck defending themselves against Nott. Besides, it will be fun to tweak the jerk a bit."

"Tracey, don't push Nott too hard," Harry remembered finding Ron's battered body. "He's vicious when provoked or when he's angry at someone and he will lash out. He's violent."

"I know," Tracey was not at all rattled. "I've shared a Common Room with him for the past six years. Nott might be violent but he's not subtle. If I have to I will leave. Mainly I want to watch Bolstrude and her two bookends."

"Why do you think they've suddenly distanced themselves from Nott, unless they're just doing so in the Great Hall?" Harry asked.

"No, it's the same within the House as well," Benjamin said.

"What do you think of them?" Harry looked at the three.

"Millicent is a bully," Dorea stated.

"But she doesn't have the same cruel streak like Nott," Benjamin voiced his view. "She is a bully. Around the House she was like Draco, picking on people verbally but not as much physically. Draco kept Nott in line with threats of his father and because of Crabbe and Goyle. Bolstrude doesn't have Draco's position though. She's hard personality wise but I wouldn't have pegged her as someone's lackey, at least not someone like Nott."

"Millicent doesn't always think things through," Dorea added. "But I do agree that she's not cruel or particularly violent."

"Bolstrude is the kind of person who if they want something and an offer comes up they don't look past the surface because it looks good and they want to believe it _is_ good," Tracey frowned thoughtfully. "Something happened with Nott that caused her to actually look at what she had gotten into."

"What about the bookends?" Harry used Tracey's term.

"They're lackeys," Tracey shrugged. "They aren't completely stupid but they also don't put much thought about who they follow or where they follow. For some reason they've latched onto Bolstrude, probably because she is the closest to a female Draco the House has."

"Now that's a disturbing image," Harry muttered. "Bolstrude as a female Draco. Just be careful," He reiterated. "You three should get to dinner. I have one more meeting to squeeze in before tonight's with the Order. Draco can bring you to where we're meeting."

Clearly recognizing a dismissal the three Slytherins left. Harry sat in McGonagall's chair and leaned back. Hermione would be bringing Rita to him soon and he had to be convincing.

If you asked her why she honored her arrangement with Harry Potter, Rita Skeeter would probably tell you that it was because she got all the inside scoops in regards to the Boy-Who-Lived and that there was always something newsworthy going on around him. And while that wasn't a lie, it wasn't the entire truth either. After several interviews and chats with the infamous Harry Potter he found herself liking the young man. Rita had known that in the beginning Harry hadn't liked her at all, but she also knew just as well that at any time he could have reneged on their deal and crushed her career. He hadn't.

Rita's experience had taught her that people like Harry Potter got knocked around and pushed aside until they changed. Eventually people like the Boy-Who-Lived became attention hogs and bought into their own good press, like Gilderoy Lockhart, and made their number one priority themselves. Or at least they did if they weren't named Harry Potter.

Hermione led the illegal animagus towards the Transfiguration classroom. Rita and Hermione's relationship was far more convoluted than Harry and Rita's. To be sure, Rita was still unhappy about having been caught and kept in a jar, but she also respected that Hermione had the guts to blackmail her. The two women spoke as little as possible when face-to-face but Hermione likely wrote more letters to Rita than her parents.

Rita for her part now understood why Hermione was so protective of Harry, there was just something special about him. He was always in the thick of things or aware of something going on.

"Harry you look puckish," Rita commented bluntly and then looked surprised she had even made such a motherish remark.

"Don't worry," Hermione grinned. "I think it's the eyes and that hair. It makes most people want to mother him. Dobby!"

A crack! near Hermione sounded and Dobby the House Elf, complete with his multicolored socks and hats, appeared.

"What can Dobby be doing for Miss Hermy?" Dobby blinked his large eyes.

"Get both Harry and Rita something to eat please," Hermione requested. "I'm off to visit Ron."

Hermione slipped out the door and Dobby bounced over to Harry's side.

"What can Dobby be getting for the great and most wonderful Harry Potter Sir to be eating?" Dobby earnestly asked.

"A smaller scale of the food served in the Great Hall for dinner," Harry looked over to Rita who nodded.

"Dobby do," The House Elf disappeared with another crack.

Two minutes later, he was back with several platters and a pitcher of pumpkin juice, "Can Dobby be doing anything else for the most gracious and wonderful Harry Potter Sir?"

"Can you guard the hallway and make sure that we aren't disturbed Dobby?" Harry smiled fondly at the elf.

"Oh yes sir! Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby squeaked and left.

"What an unusual elf," Rita muttered fixing herself some food and pulling out her parchment and a quill that wasn't a quick quotes brand.

"I freed him from Lucius Malfoy my second year," Harry shrugged filling up his own plate. "He's still a free elf but I think he wants to bond with me. I'll probably end up hiring him instead.

Rita shook her head, "You are something else."

While Harry ate Rita filled him in on gossip. She informed him she had given Percy some copies of the documents she had gotten from Daphne; enough to prove what she had printed was true. Harry wasn't very surprised to hear most of what she said, he was glad the articles on Dumbledore had produced such a strong reaction.

Rita gathered a few more details about the Dursley's and Harry's summers spent in their care. Then Harry moved on to talking about his first year at Hogwarts and the manipulations regarding the Philosopher's Stone that had once belonged to Nicholas Flamel. Rita's quill scratched furiously the entire time.

"He sent you back to those animals after going through that?" Rita could hardly believe it.

"Actually if Fred, George and Ron hadn't rescued me in their dad's car I probably would have arrived at Hogwarts half dead for my second year, if I arrived at all," Harry stated blandly.

"You know before I met you I never really had a conscious when it came to my stories," Rita sighed. "I'm not sure whether to kill you or thank you."

"How about neither?" Harry joked.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm on your side," Rita refrained from rolling her eyes. "Although, if you do something abysmally stupid, I'll still write about it."

"Of course," Harry did roll his eyes. "If I told you things I didn't want printed right away – if ever – would you still print them?"

Rita set her quill down, "If you were going to tell me you planned to assassinate Fudge I would write about it. If you were going to expose us to the Muggle world I'd also write about that. If you were going to raid a Death Eaters house and capture them to get information out of them, I wouldn't write an article. But could I write about it after the war in your official biography?

"Yes, you can write my biography," Harry agreed. "What if I were going to open a fourth front or side in the war?"

"I wouldn't be one to complain," Rita said. "The Ministry is hardly going to win this thing and I figured that you already had your own side, especially when it became clear that last school year you were having problems with Dumbledore."

"I'm surprised you didn't write about that," Harry poked fun at the illegal animagus.

"I thought about it," Rita smiled grimly. "But I understand some things can't be printed until long after the fact and that was one of them. Besides, I certainly don't want the Dark Lord to win this thing, it hardly seems intelligent to be helpful to the other side."

"Would you be willing to help more than you are now?" Harry stopped being subtle.

Rita pretended to think about it, "So long as I can write your official biography I'll print whatever you give me permission to, unless it has nothing to do with you or your group. Outside that I make no promises."

"Done," Harry shook one of her red nail manicured hands.


	18. Propaganda

A/N: Jaybird beta'd this one and as always did a great job. Any mistakes made are my own.

**PROPAGANDA **

"Dobby!" Harry called out sitting back in his chair.

"Dobby is here Harry Potter sir!" The tiny creature squeaked excitedly.

"Can you tell Hermione I need her here?" Harry asked politely. "And be careful that no one else sees you talk to her ok?"

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby saluted and disappeared.

Rita watched the interaction in amusement. The little house elf was quite the character.

Hermione came in breathless from running through the halls, "The meeting is soon Harry. Is she coming?"

Harry nodded. Hermione reminded Rita that sometimes she and her quill needed to be discreet and silent as the people in their group were risking more than their lives by joining with Harry. Rita reminded Hermione, somewhat tartly, that she had just signed on to do the exact same thing. Harry had Rita transformed into a beetle and hid herself in Harry's messy black hair.

The two students snuck through Hogwarts' halls with ease. They avoided Mrs. Norris (Hermione had sprinkled catnip on the floor to distract the cat). Filch, without Mrs. Norris instincts to guide him to the trouble-making students, was avoided with no difficulty.

Harry and his passenger slipped into the sixth floor classroom, that Dumbledore had once taught Transfiguration in, after Hermione. Several people were already in the room. Madame White came straight up to Harry and delivered a wicker basket full of pastries and then returned to fussing over Remus. Hermione joined Cho, Padma, Pansy and Daphne in the back of the classroom. Susan, Su Li and Hannah all sat going over healing texts provided by Madame Pomfrey.

"Let's get the most shock value we can," Harry whispered to the beetle. "I'll tell you when to transform back to yourself."

The beetle gave a brief buzz of its wings before settling down onto Harry's shoulder. Shortly, Draco came in with Tracey and Ben. Terry, Roger, Ernie and Justin slipped in, surprisingly in Blaises' company. Severus came in last with Minerva and Filius. Harry continued to wait for a few minutes before putting up layers of silencing, locking wards on the room.

"Thank you all for being here," Harry's voice caused the rest still talking to fall silent and turn their attention to him. "As most of you know Ron is still injured and in the Hospital Wing. Luna is recovering from a case of magical exhaustion and Ginny is watching over them with Neville. We have one other member joining us."

Rita took this as her cue to flutter down to the floor in front of Harry and transform back.

"You're letting her join?" Hannah could hardly believe it given the nasty articles Skeeter had published.

"Harry probably has a good reason," Justin told his housemate. "We should trust him!"

"Don't trust me blindly Justin," Harry told the Hufflepuff prefect. "Feel free to question my decisions unless we're going into battle. If you don't like something I'm doing let me know, but don't expect me to just change my mind because you don't like it."

Justin flushed but nodded.

"Rita knows what's at stake," Harry went on. "And she knows what she can and can't write about. I trust her word."

"The magically binding oath and contact probably didn't hurt either," Rita stated blandly. "And it doesn't hurt that Harry's going to win this thing."

Harry held up a hand to stop further protests over Rita's joining, "It will be to our advantage to have her help."

Several, like Severus and Draco, understood that Harry also meant it would be best not to have Skeeter as an enemy or publishing possibly harmful material. Plus Skeeter had more press connections than the Lovegoods.

Remus reported that Greyback was active again. There had been two children mauled to death the last full moon. As far as he was aware no one had yet been infected but it was probably only a matter of time. Remus said that some of the werewolves were very vocal in their agreement with Greyback's stance on how discriminated against werewolves were in magical society, but most seemed hesitant to join with the vicious werewolf.

Madame White was waiting for an order of rare potions ingredients for Professor Snape, and stated that she had come across no new materials but would keep looking. Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne reported on the state of Slytherin House and how tense things were. They were serious when they said that it was only a matter of time before a fight for leadership in the House broke out.

"Millicent has been very quiet," Ben spoke when the other Slytherins had finished their report. "She slipped a note to Tracey wanting to meet with her, Dorea, or myself. We don't think it's a trap –"

"But you can't be sure," Harry finished the thought. "Cho, if I loan you the cloak can you be sure and watch the meeting?" The beautiful Asian witch nodded.

Hermione, Pansy and Daphne said they were almost ready for the removal of Fudge. What they needed most was the vote of no confidence to be started by no later than the following Monday. Hermione especially feared waiting too long because Fudge would have more time to make it appear he was doing good things again. Rita agreed with Hermione's assessment, telling Harry that the sooner he was ready to move against the Minister, the better.

Harry assigned a new research task to Padma, Su Li, Hermione and Luna. He wanted a better way to remove or neutralize the Dark Mark. The topical salve only reduced the pain the marked person felt while being tortured through the Mark or when there was a Calling. Harry wanted to be able to either make it dead or get rid of it totally. He told them that he would be willing to assign more people to help them but only if they asked for it. Severus agreed to allow the group to study his Mark and obtain the memory of his Marking along with other Markings he had been present for. Padma and Su Li were particularly interested in studying the affects of the Mark and other uses it could have.

Before Harry could end the meeting so that he could open the link with Voldemort to get a peek at what the evil bastard was up to, Severus stopped him. The Head of Slytherin suggested that it would be best if every core member present were able to recognize the signs of one of Harry's visions and also to know what their leader went through when he deliberately opened the shared link. Harry knew Severus had other reasons for the seemingly innocent suggestion, backing down would only make his group even more curious and suspicious though.

"Fine," Harry agreed in a huff. "But I don't want anyone to approach me directly with any questions about it. Anyone who really wants to know can ask Hermione or Severus."

Carefully Harry delved into his inner mind. Deep under protective barriers was a small shimmering cloud of murky darkness that represented the link he shared with Voldemort ever since the Avada Kedavra curse had backfired onto the Dark Lord. He entered the murky cloud and traveled through it towards Riddle's end. He could feel the Dark Lords displeasure.

"What do you mean your sons refuse to return home over break?" The red-eyed monster hissed his displeasure at Crabbe and Goyle senior.

"They said they have to make up an exam in Transfiguration," Goyle stupidly explained, not catching on to how angry their master was.

"You told me that they understood the importance of coming home this break, of the honor they will receive," Voldemort stroked the top of Nagini's head as he watched the two cower before him. "You assured me of their cooperation and loyalty, that both were eager to do my work and serve the cause. Did you lie or exaggerate?"

"They are ready!" Crabbe dared to look up.

"Then they would be coming here to receive my Mark, rather than remain at Hogwarts," Voldemort said with cold finality, fingering his wand. "You have both displeased me yet again."

Red eyes narrowed and the hand holding the wand was raised. The Dark Lord took a moment to watch their shaking become more pronounced.

"Crucio."

The single word had both men writhing on the ground, screaming in pain. Back at Hogwarts Harry's head smacked loudly against the stone floor, hands clutching his burning scar as a scream tore from his throat. His fingers gouged at his forehead and face trying to rip the pain away. He did not hear Severus order Hermione and Cho to grab his arms while Remus held down his flailing legs. Severus was quickly shoving potions down Harry's throat while Su Li spelled his throat muscles to contract so the potions would go down. The rest watched in silent, horrified fascination as the screaming stopped and Harry stilled.

Remus, Hermione and Cho sat back giving Harry plenty of space. Remus crawled up towards Harry's head and ran gentle fingers through his black hair further calming him. Severus poured one more potion down Harry's throat to heal the damage cause by his screaming. Everyone sat back waiting for Harry to regain his senses.

"Anyone get the number of how many Hippogriffs that ran me down?" Harry asked weakly from his place on the floor, keeping his eyes shut.

"I'm afraid there were no Hippogriffs, just an angry Dark Lord," Remus muttered, still continuing to card his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Feels good," Harry leaned into the touch and Remus smiled down at the only child of the Marauders.

"What the hell was that?" Rita whispered, still in shock.

So Severus found himself explaining about the curse scar and Harry's unique connection to Voldemort through the shared link. He talked about the early Occlumency classes Dumbledore had procured an Unbreakable Vow from Severus to conduct. He explained how it took more than just Occlumency to block out the visions and scar pains, and even then they still sometimes came through.

Many of the students present knew there was a link between Harry and Voldemort but no one had ever understood exactly what that had meant. Now they could hardly understand how Harry could willingly open the link if those were the sorts of reactions it provoked. All the adults, aside from Remus and Severus, were in varying states of shock. Minerva was visibly upset and looked like she wanted to hug Harry but she managed to remain where she was. Even Rita Skeeter was upset and felt guilty.

Everyone watched Remus and Severus speak quietly with Harry. No one could hear what the two men were saying but the overall tones of their voices and their body language were gentle and calming. Many were stunned to see the Potions Master had a gentle side. Harry calmed and was helped to sit up, leaning heavily against Severus' side.

Harry looked over at Rita and misread her expression, "He's like my dad!"

Rita blinked and then laughed, "Harry, I was just surprised. Everyone knows about the hatred you two shared and even more people are familiar with Snape's sharp tongue."

"I knew about this," Minerva gestured to the relaxed companionship between the two. "But seeing it is something else entirely."

"If you're both quite done discussing my relationship with my brat, we can discuss what Harry might have seen," Severus snapped.

Many of the females smiled at the 'my brat' but managed to get themselves under control when reminded of what Harry might have seen. Madame White fussed over Harry a few moments, getting him a glass of water for his throat and to wash away the taste of the potions.

Harry detailed what he had seen through Voldemort's eyes. Tracey wanted to approach Millicent right away and speak with her but Harry, Remus and Severus shot that idea down. Harry was especially unsure as some of his visions weren't accurate and added on top of those uncertainties was the fact that the brutish trio had helped to attack Ron and Millicent had been very vocal in her support of Nott. Rita got a calculating look on her face.

"I could talk to them and see what they're saying," Rita slyly suggested.

"I doubt they would just tell you anything," Cho disagreed.

Harry, Hermione and Rita shared a look. Hermione actually laughed while almost everyone else looked at her like she had cracked.

"Rita manages to get a lot from people," Hermione couldn't stop grinning.

"If you want to Rita I won't complain," Harry gave a grin of his own. "Tell Hermione what you find out, she can make the call if we approach them or not."

"Are we going to do anything about getting rid of Fudge?" Padma asked.

"Yes," Harry emphatically stated.

"He needs to be taken out of office quickly," Draco gave his opinion. "If you give him too much time he can only cause us problems. He's good at making himself look good."

Minerva agreed with that statement, "He is a decent politician."

"And that is why Fudge must be attacked from multiple angles," Flitwick's advice surprised many people, as they turned to the quarter-goblin Professor who had been silent the entire time. "Fudge tends to focus on one or two key issues – if you hit him with five or seven he won't be able to respond quickly or easily."

Harry agreed with the tiny Charms Professor. Fudge picked the beliefs or issues he wanted and ran with them until they lost popularity or were proven false. Fudge was not a man of strong principle, even if he could talk the talk.

The meeting broke up with Rita agreeing to do a series of articles badmouthing Fudge and his administration and the decisions they had made. Some of the articles would be purely factual in nature but some would be Rita's trademark quick quotes pieces. Rita looked forward to helping put the nails in Fudges' coffin, something many others in Harry's group were looking forward to as well.

McGonagall had given Harry the day off classes for Fudge's visit but hadn't excused him from his homework. So Harry started his homework as soon as he had returned to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As expected, the Minister arrived with Percy, two Auror guards, Madame Bones and Madame Marchbanks. The group arrived before breakfast and Harry escorted them to the teachers lounge for a morning meal with himself, Minerva and the Founders imprints. Madame Marchbanks was especially pleased to meet with the imprints. She understood and supported many of the changes the imprints hoped to bring to the school.

Fudge took great delight in introducing his small entourage to Harry. Minerva quickly took control of the situation, her questions and off hand comments about Dumbledore's recent actions allowed Harry time to eat. Madame Bones was friendly but treated Harry the same as she did everyone else. Harry ignored Percy and the Aurors; the same Aurors who had attacked Hagrid and Minerva the year before. Fudge seemed oblivious to the underlying tension and Harry's obvious dislike to the Aurors who had accompanied him. Percy acted particularly upset that Harry ignored most of his comments.

"So the school is still running normally?" Fudge asked inanely.

Minerva replied that things were fine and that the wards around Hogwarts were stronger than they had been when Dumbledore was Headmaster. Fudge was polite but the somewhat glazed appearance in his eyes showed he wasn't paying any real attention to what Minerva said. The Founders imprints broke off to a more secluded corner to speak with Madame Marchbanks, probably about the upcoming OWLs and NEWTs.

"Have you been well Mr. Potter?" Fudge asked.

"Things have been difficult," Harry admitted more for sympathy from Fudge than anything else, "but Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Flitwick have been very supportive."

"Yes, I thought it was terrible how Dumbledore used you," Fudge commiserated. "It's clear he helped create You-Know-Who, and the things he did to you were simply appalling."

Harry mumbled an agreement. Madame Bones stepped in and gently reminded Minister Fudge that she needed to finish her preliminary interview with Harry. The Minister finally turned his attention to Headmistress McGonagall and the Founders imprints that he had come to meet with in the first place.

Madame Bones took Harry from the room and escorted him to one across the hall. She warded the room and began going through questions she had to follow up on his third year at Hogwarts. They managed to begin going through Dumbledore's machinations during Harry's fourth year, only this time Madame Bones made a separate list which included Fudge's blunders.

Madame Bones gave Harry some advice when it came to dealing with Fudge – be polite but not friendly. A politician like Fudge would view friendliness as someone who supported and agreed with his policy. Harry's age gave Fudge some pause because Harry was old enough to understand the philosophy of 'you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours'. Madame Bones cautioned Harry that he should also not be overly polite or nice to Rita or Percy since Fudge would be sure to make a note of it and thereby not trust Percy or want to use Rita for any future public appearances like this visit to Hogwarts. Harry was certain he could treat Rita with mild contempt and still manage to be polite. Madame Bones agreed that would probably be best.

When the two returned to the teachers lounge Madame Marchbanks was still speaking with the Founders imprints and McGonagall while Fudge occasionally nodded his head to act like he was still following the conversation. Percy was taking notes on what was being discussed while the two Aurors stood against the wall. Fudge stood and jovially greeted Harry and Madame Bones return. Grabbing his purple bowler hat and jamming it on his head, Fudge announced that it was getting close to lunch in the Great Hall and he wanted to see the students.

"Did you get him to agree to anything?" Harry whispered into McGonagall's ear.

"No," She smirked and Harry was reminded of her cat animagus form. "But he did say that he would approve of the Professors here taking on an Apprentice or Teachers Aide."

"Good," Harry said.

Several of the younger years were already in the Great Hall when the group arrived. Harry sat between McGonagall and Fudge at the Head Table watching the older years troop in for lunch. He saw Madame Bones approach the Hufflepuff table and sit with her niece and nieces' friends. Ginny Weasley sat looking wan at the Gryffindor table with Hermione whispering in her ear. The supporters of Harry at the Slytherin table arrived before Nott's group and took their place closest to the Head Table. Harry watched Nott's group file in, silently counting and picking out the faces. The look Nott sent Harry, one of contempt and something else, put him on edge.

That's when he noticed Brannon was missing. Brannon, Nott's personal boot licker hadn't entered the Great Hall with the others. Harry stopped eating, one hand reaching for his glass of pumpkin juice while they other disappeared under the table to draw his wand. He palmed his wand and lifted his cup to his mouth, eyes still searching for Brannon.

Still not able to spot him anywhere Harry leaned over to McGonagall and spoke in a low tone soft enough not to carry to anyone else, "Brannon's missing. Nott looks too smug."

The Headmistress gave a slow nod. Her sharp eyes scanned the groups of students looking for any disturbances.

"Hogwarts always has such great food," The Minster commented to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry agreed listlessly, still trying to search out Brannon.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that one of the Ravenclaws bags had been knocked over but no one had been touching it. As Harry was lifting his wand to fire a blind stunner to the area he thought Brannon was at Nott stood with Warrington and Flint. Harry froze and glanced in their direction thinking they were about to do something. Brannon fired a Sectumsempra curse straight at Fudge in the moment Harry had hesitated. Harry shoved the Minister and the curse missed taking the man's head off but his upper shoulder and chest were blown apart. Harry fired in Brannon's direction.

"Brannon's under an Invisibility Cloak near the Ravenclaw table!" Harry shouted standing and firing a few more stunners.

Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Cho, Padma and Susan reacted fastest. The six jumped from their seats and closed in on the area the Sectumsempra had been fired from. A Crucio was cast at Hermione who went down screaming briefly while Cho and Draco nailed Brannon with stunners. Draco stunned him several more times just to be certain he wouldn't be getting back up any time soon. Nott met Harry's eyes and smirked.

"Su Li, Cho, Hannah we need some help up here," Harry called out.

Professor Flitwick had managed to slow the bleeding but one of Fudge's direct arteries had been severed and the Sectumsempra had damaged part of his lungs. Aurors Dawlish and Wolternoff tired to help but had no real medical training. Su Li and Hannah tried to use some of the medical potions they carried around but the damage was too extensive for the simple potions they had. Fudge bled out before Madame Pomfrey could arrive. She pronounced him dead at the scene.

"Madame Bones," Harry kept a tight grip on his wand. "We need you up here."

The head of Magical Law Enforcement left her now shaky niece and came to the Head Table. The two Aurors stood around Fudge's body not knowing what to do. Percy sat in shock while Madame Marchbanks had her wand out in case of further attack.

"Secure the scene Amelia," Madame Marchbanks barked out.

"Wolternoff, go with the Headmistress and call Shacklebolt," Amelia Bones snapped at the younger Auror. "I want no less than three teams of Aurors here now. Dawlish secure the culprit."

Minerva went with Wolternoff to her new office which had an open floo connection. Dawlish looked like he wanted to protest but Madame Bones was now covering Fudge's body with a conjured sheet. Harry kept a close eye on Nott but the Slytherin just stayed in his spot smirking and watching.

Shacklebolt entered the Great Hall with twenty other Aurors who took the perimeter of the room.

"Shack, have one team outside, one here and two others going through the school looking for any missing students. Minerva, have the Heads of House take all their members back to their Common Rooms and shut them in."

Headmistress McGonagall issued the orders to her staff. Ron and Neville were the only Gryffindors missing and they were in the Hospital Wing. Bones sent two Aurors to escort each House back to their Common Rooms except for Susan, Hannah, Su Li, Cho, Hermione, Draco, Pansy and Padma. Percy stood around being useless.

"Come here a moment Mr. Potter," Amelia was mindful of the other Aurors and Madam Marchbanks presence. "How did you know about Brannon?"

"I bet he set it up!" Dawlish cut in angrily. "He had to be in on it!"

"Actually," Harry glared at the Auror, remembering him cursing Minerva and Hagrid. "I noticed that Brannon hadn't come in with Nott like he normally does. Nott doesn't really like me so I was expecting that Brannon was going to do something to embarrass me so I looked for him. Then I saw one of the Ravenclaws book-bags fall over without seeing anything or anyone touch it. I got distracted by Nott getting back up and then Brannon, the one who had knocked over the book-bag, fired at Minister Fudge. I tried to move Minister Fudge out of the way but I wasn't quick enough."

Shacklebolt took notes on what Harry had said. Dawlish snorted and muttered under his breath. The surly Auror moved away and Shacklebolt breathed a sigh of relief.

"He does a wonderful job with the paperwork but not much else," Kingsley Shacklebolt informed Harry blithely.

"Kingsley!" Amelia Bones admonished. "Get back to work."

"Yes ma'am," the bald Auror grinned.

Kingsley began asking each of the students who had either acted to take down Brannon or help Fudge how things had gone down from their point of view.

Harry looked at Amelia, "Who becomes Minister now?"

"Umbridge would have but she was fired last week and no one had been appointed to replace her," Madame Bones answered. "An emergency meeting of the Wizengamot will be held this coming Monday to select an interim Minister to serve out the rest of Fudge's five year term. Until then I am most senior at the Ministry."

"Can I go over and speak with my friends now?" Harry wanted to know. "We'll all go directly to the Hospital Wing."

"Kingsley!" Amelia Bones called the bald Auror back over and told him to escort the students to Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

Draco was still cool and collected despite all the questions being fired at him from Dawlish. Pansy was especially relieved to escape from the incensed Auror, who was also questioning her. Susan and Padma were helping a slightly shaky Hermione walk. Hannah and Su Li still had blood from the Minister drying on their hands and Cho couldn't seem to put her wand away.

"A lot of people looked up to Dumbledore," Shacklebolt commented when the infirmary doors were in sight. "And most of them are disgusted by his actions."

Harry understood what Kingsley wasn't saying, "But do they still have the same interests or was it Dumbledore who attracted their participation?"

Shacklebolt admitted quietly that he didn't know for sure but that Harry could always contact him if he wanted extra dueling practice and he knew of a few other people who were interested in helping Harry.

Madame Pomfrey was already back in the Hospital Wing in a clean outfit. She bustled over and took Hannah and Su Li into the bathroom to help them clean off. She returned to pass out some headache cures and single doses of Dreamless Sleep and claming potions.

Ron was up but very groggy. Madame Pomfrey had him drugged while he was re-growing his leg bone. The Healer explained that his muscles were too damaged to risk his moving around while the bone grew back. Molly Weasley had sent her youngest son a large care package, and based on the size it was clear that she had probably been up late into the night baking and cooking Ron's favorite foods.

The mediwitch returned to her office once all the students had picked out their beds and changed for the night. Shacklebolt left after getting a few more statements from the students. Once Ron was back asleep the eight students discussed what had happened. Things had changed a lot.

"Which person will you endorse for Minister?" Hermione asked quietly, so as not to disturb Ron.

"You'll find out later," Harry promised fighting back a yawn. "I'll announce my recommendation before the Wizengamot."

Hermione pouted not liking the answer.

"How many votes do you have?" Pansy wanted to know.

"Well I have the Black, Potter and Gryffindor votes," Harry ticked them off on his fingers. "I might also have the Slytherin vote too. I'm not sure if I should use that one though, even if I do have it."

"Why not?" Su Li asked. "You should change the way that name is viewed."

"But during something so important?" Harry was unsure.

"It's now or never," Susan spoke seriously. "If you don't use it now and then use it later, people will think you were too afraid to admit to having the Slytherin vote."

"You also have the Malfoy vote," Draco added.

"And the Bones," Susan said.

"I don't want you to vote with me just because you're part of my Order," Harry protested. "I want you guys to vote for who you think would be the best person to be Minister."

Su Li, Cho and Padma backed Harry into a corner and got him to admit that it would be a good idea to have a solid voting block behind him. There was also the fact that the Malfoy name was well known and the Bones were known to be fair and honorable. Harry reminded himself as he drifted off that he wouldn't fall into the trap of ordering people around and expecting them to obey.


	19. Good Ol' Hogwarts

A/N: _Again a HUGE thanks to Jaybird for looking this over. Any mistakes are my own. I will do another update again this month, possibly two if I can manage. I intend to do NaNoWriMo so I'm not sure if I'll get any updates during November._

**GOOD OL' HOGWARTS**

The following days at Hogwarts were chaotic. Besides Harry's hectic schedule of meeting with those whose Families had places on the Wizengamot to coordinate things, the younger years were in a daze from the assassination of the Minister.

The next biggest issue Harry had to contend with was the state the younger students of Hogwarts were in. Other than nightmares and stress, many students turned up beaten black and blue with no memory of who had hurt them. Students younger than Third Year tried to travel in packs but several students a day were still beaten. People were jumpy and it seemed that several of those below Third year were talking of not coming back after Spring Break if the mysterious beatings didn't stop.

"We should be doing something!" Seamus protested Friday afternoon in the Gryffindor Common Room. "All of us know who's behind the little ones runnin' scared. We all know that if we take Nott out of the picture this will all stop."

"There's no proof it's them," Neville's voice was still quiet but people listened to him now. "And, at least we know that it is Nott. So what if we get him to stop? Someone else will just start doing the same thing and then we'll have no idea who's behind it."

"We need to do something to help the younger students," Parvati protested. "Little Samantha Willis said she's not going to come back after Spring Break if another girl in her dorm gets hurt. Look at what happened to Ron! Worse could happen to one of the younger years."

Lavender nodded in agreement, "The latest kids have turned up with broken bones."

"We can organize a watch," Hermione suggested. "The older years can escort the younger ones to and from classes and meals."

"But we only have about twenty upper classmen in Gryffindor," Lavender sighed. "How can we cover so many kids?"

"We can partner with the upper classmen in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," Harry supported Hermione's idea. "It's not just Gryffindor kids getting hurt. And once the Wizengamot is through with on Monday we can look into a more permanent solution."

"Seamus and I will take the kids down to dinner tonight," Dean volunteered himself and his friend.

"We'll join you and Seamus," Lavender and Parvati stood walked off with the other two boys.

Hermione waited until the other four Gryffindors had moved away. She cast a privacy ward around their alcove and leaned forward to share the good news.

"Millicent and her bookends appear to be genuine," She said. "Rita followed them for several hours. I told Tracey to approach this weekend, Cho will be with her."

"Does Millicent have Death Eater parents like Crabbe and Goyle?" Neville asked.

"I don't think so," Hermione frowned in thought. "I think that her father's cousin is one though."

"Hey Neville," Harry cut in, changing the subject. "Can you write your Gran and ask her to come to Hogwarts this weekend? I think that I'll need some advice from someone like her. Also, I need to write a letter to Andromeda Tonks and invite her back into the Black Family. Could you help me with that?"

"All right," Neville agreed. "What exactly do you want to say in your letter?"

"I want to ask her back into the Black Family and ask her to visit me over the weekend," Harry said.

Neville explained to both Harry and Hermione all about Heads of Families and their duties. It was the Head of the Family's job to be sure, if the Family had the means, that all members were educated and taken care of. If the Family had a certain amount of money it was his job to provide an allowance to those within the Family. Harry also had the responsibility of negotiating marriage contracts for the unmarried women of the Family and giving approval for men who wished to marry. It was Harry's job to lead by example and uphold the Family image and honor. He had the right to expel any members who slighted his personal honor or image or who went against the family. Family Heads that didn't do these things, if they had the resources, were viewed as weak and lost standing among the other old Families.

As heir to the Longbottom Family, Neville also explained how each Family had slightly different traditions. Neville said that some Families were seen as Light, Dark or Gray. Normally, Light Families and Dark Families rarely got along. Neville gave some examples of the Longbottom traditions, such as allowing the heir of the Family to have an equal say in who he would marry and that squibs were accepted into the Family.

Neville lit fire to the notes Hermione had been taking and gently explained to her that information about the Families were not supposed to be written down but passed around orally. Families guarded their traditions very closely. Neville only felt that he should share a few of the Longbottom traditions with Harry because he had had no one to guide him. Hermione was a bit put out at not being allowed to make notes on what she had learned but she accepted it quietly without much protest, something she wouldn't have done a year ago.

Even with Neville's help it still took Harry almost two hours to write a short letter to Andromeda Tonks.

Lady Andromeda Black-Tonks,

I am Harold James Black-Potter, current Head of the Potter and Black Families. Your cousin, my godfather Sirius Orion Black, passed away last June fighting against Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. I wish to extend to you my most sincere condolences on the loss of your cousin. I also want you to know that Sirius was innocent of the crimes he was locked away in Azkaban for.

I am hopeful that you would be willing to accept re-instatement into the Most Noble and Ancient Black Family. You are one of the few family members my godfather spoke of fondly and I know it was his wish to know you were taken care of. Sirius did not look fondly on many of the others within the Black Family and it is my intention to change the Black Family into a Family that Sirius would have been proud to be a part of.

Bellatrix Lestrange has been expelled from the Black Family and her marriage contract severed due to her murder of the previous Head of the Black Family, Sirius Orion Black. She is also ineligible because of her support of the half-blooded terrorist Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort.

Even if you have no intention of rejoining the Black Family I still hope to meet you sometime this weekend at Hogwarts or anywhere you care to meet. I would like to pass on a few personal affects that I know Sirius would want you to have.

Sincerely,

Lord Harry James Black-Potter

"Well Nev, does it pass?" Harry shot Neville a hopeful look as the sandy haired boy looked over the latest revision.

"It passes," Neville grinned as Harry theatrically leaned back and sighed.

"I thought that Sirius didn't list anyone but you and Remus in his will," Hermione commented, reading the letter over Neville's shoulder.

"Technically you're right Hermione," Harry admitted. "But Sirius also told me to share the wealth with the family and to use it to defeat Voldemort. All I'm doing is expanding the family."

Hermione just shook her head and Neville smiled.

In another part of the castle, the four Heads of House were meeting. At the moment their focus was on the disturbing trend of young students who were found wandering dazed and beaten.

"Something has got to change and soon," Pomona Sprout was furious as her Hufflepuffs were the worst off of the other Houses. "We all know who is behind these violent incidents."

"We lack proof," Filius Flitwick reminded them all.

"Severus," Minerva looked at her unusually silent colleague. "Is there something you'd care to share with the rest of us?"

"I might have an idea," Severus admitted.

"What?" Pomona demanded.

"It is merely an idea," Severus raised a brow. "Leave them to me, within a week the problem will be solved. We should discuss a new hire for Minerva's position. I thought that Lupin might be a good choice; he's a decent instructor, the older children are familiar with him and he was a former Gryffindor so he can take over Head of House duties."

"But he's a werewolf," Pomona said.

"The Board of Governors would never approve the appointment," Filius agreed sadly.

"I believe that the Board can be persuaded," The Head of Slytherin disagreed. "You forget that Bones and Longbottom are now part of the Board and both carry a lot of sway with the others as they are highly respected."

"It wouldn't hurt to try and get Remus appointed," Minerva liked the idea of having her former Gryffindor back on staff. "I could split Head duties with him, taking over classes and Head of House during the full moon each month. I assume you are willing to produce the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus?"

Severus inclined his head in agreement, "Now that the important matters have been addressed, I have other things to do."

"That man!" Minerva exclaimed once the door had shut behind Severus.

"What?" Pomona asked again.

"He's got a plan to rein Nott and the others in," Minerva shook her head. "And he'll probably break several rules to do it."

"We must take into consideration that Nott and his fellows are getting their marching orders from someone else," Filius pointed out. "Sometimes the rules must be bent."

"Hopefully whatever he does, works," Pomona said.

"Severus has a knack for producing results," Minerva smiled. "We'll give him his week and see what happens."

Severus swept down to his dungeons, a look of grim determination on his face. He entered his private rooms and went straight for the heavily warded potions cabinet, where he kept his most deadly or illegal ingredients and potions. For anyone but a Potions Master or approved Ministry official, it was illegal to possess Veritaserum. He grabbed one of two vials of the truth potion and reminded himself to brew a fresh batch. He left his rooms, resealing them and stalked the dungeons searching for an accomplice to help him grab his prey.

"Hello sir," Daphne Greengrass greeted her Head of House with a polite nod and smile.

"Where is Nott?" Severus asked.

"In the library bothering Granger," Daphne answered promptly. "Flint and Warrington are with him."

"Would you care to assist me with a delicate matter Miss Greengrass?" The Potions Master requested.

"Of course sir," Daphne agreed. "What do you need?"

"Someone who can get that miserable shit Nott and his little miscreants alone or to a place with few witnesses," Severus almost snarled.

"That will be a bit tricky," Daphne tapped her chin with a manicured nail. "Theodore is rarely alone and never goes far from Matthew or Stephen. I should be able to get them out of the library though."

"If the three of them are together it will only make my task easier," The Head of Slytherin gave a negligent wave of his hand. "If you think you can get the three out of the library that will be more than enough. I will be waiting."

Daphne nodded slowly, "I should be able to sir. Just be in place near the main entrance to the library."

The blond Slytherin spun around and headed back for the library. Severus followed at a much slower pace.

He found a spot and waited in one of the smaller, less traveled hallways off the main hall leading to the library. He leaned against the stone wall, wanting to be mildly comfortable while he waited. A few students passed by his position causing him to tense but no one had yet left from the library. Severus finally saw Daphne exit with Hermione and shortly after them came Nott, Flint and Warrington.

'Clever girl,' Severus thought to himself as he tightened his hand around his wand.

He allowed the three boys to move past him before stepping out from the shadows and firing three wordless stunners into their unprotected backs. All three boys fell to the floor with a thud causing Daphne and Hermione to turn around with wands raised to attack.

"I require these gentlemen for a private conversation," Severus' cool tone washed smoothly over them. "You two are excused."

"What are you going to do with them?" Hermione was still a bit shocked by what she had seen a Professor do.

"The talk I have planned will not be to any of these gentlemen's liking," Severus practically purred while standing over the three unconscious bodies. "It you insist on hanging around though, I'm sure I can find something to occupy yourself with Miss Granger."

"That's ok, really sir," Hermione blanched.

The Gryffindor allowed Daphne to pull her away from the irate Potions Master. Severus levitated the three unconscious Slytherins into a little used storage room. He locked the door and layered several silencing charms on the room to be certain that even if someone pressed their ear against the door they wouldn't hear a thing. Next, he summoned their wands and weapons. He placed Nott in a chair and conjured ropes to tie him in place. Severus sent a strong Ennervate to wake Nott.

"How careless you were not to notice your surroundings," Severus sneered as he watched Nott's awareness return to him.

Nott said nothing. He glared briefly at his Head of House before struggling to get out of the bindings. Severus took mild pleasure watching Nott strain uselessly against the ropes holding him down. He noticed with glee that Nott was attempting to surreptitiously move his fingers up inside his robe sleeve to feel for his wand.

"Looking for this?" The Potions Master held up the piece of wood. "Let me assure you here and now, both you and your little friends are without wands or any weapons. I can further assure you that no one will hear you or come to interrupt our meeting."

"Fuck you, you traitor!" Nott screamed and spat at the Potions Master's feet.

"Traitor to the Dark Lord Mr. Nott?" Severus smirked. "I have not been loyal to the Dark Lord since before you were born. I am no traitor young Theodore."

"You can't make me say anything!" Nott twisted violently in the binds. "You can't make me do anything you light-sider."

"Oh, you will talk," Severus held the vial of Veritaserum by his fingertips so Nott could see the bottle clearly. "I brew my Veritaserum to be especially potent. It will make you talk for me."

The blustering Slytherin paled. His struggles against the bindings ceased and Severus knew it was check and mate. He filled an eyedropped with a full dose of truth serum.

He pinched the boys nose shut, "Make no mistake Mr. Nott. I will get answers from you. Now, open wide."

Nott struggled blindly with renewed vigor, thrashing his head this way and that in an attempt to dislodge Severus' hand from his nose, but he only succeeded in wasting precious air. Sooner than if he had remained calm and still, Nott opened his mouth to draw in a lungful of precious air and instead received a full dose of Veritaserum for his trouble.

"There," The Head of Slytherin pulled his hand and the eyedropper back. "In a few minutes we'll be ready to talk with one another."

Fury washed across Nott's face but there was nothing he could do. Severus checked on Flint and Warrington to be certain they wouldn't be waking anytime soon. He turned and watched Nott's face go slack and his eyes glaze over as the Veritaserum took full effect.

He began asking simple questions he knew the answers to, such as name, House, age and parents names. Once he was sure that Nott was fully under the potion he began asking other questions.

"Have you beaten any of the students in the school within the past two days?" Severus asked.

"No, I have not," Came the response in a steady detached voice.

"Have either Warrington or Flint beaten any of the students in the past two days?" Severus tried another avenue of questions.

"Yes, they have," Nott answered readily.

Severus asked a few other questions, mostly which students Flint and Warrington had hurt and what the injuries had been. He fed Nott the antidote and while Nott was cursing and threatening him he hit the boy with another silent stunner. Nott slumped over in the chair and Severus cast a simple memory charm on the boy before switching Nott with Warrington.

Severus repeated the same process with both Warrington and Flint and came up with almost identical answers. Each boy denied having hurt any of the students but claimed that the other two had. He check each of their wands and utilized the Legilimens curse on Flint to be certain of his hypothesis. Each of them had apparently removed the memories of them beating up the students but not the memories of their friends doing the same thing. A cunning and clever idea, but it was not enough to fool someone who had spent over a third of their life lying to the Dark Lord.

He left the three boys in the storage room under a mild sleeping hex after being sure to wipe their memories of the interrogation. Certainly they would be somewhat suspicious, but the color changing hexes he had placed on their skin and hair would make them believe they had been victims of a prank.

Severus returned to his dungeons. Here he could decide his next move. And here he was not alone as he expected.

"That better not be the good brand you brat child," Severus commented without malice, to the green-eyed urchin sitting on his couch sipping his liquor, as he dropped into his chair.

"Don't worry, it is," Harry toasted Severus and took a long sip of the smooth whiskey; ignoring Hermione's look of disapproval and Daphne's of amusement, and gesturing to the already poured glass near Severus' chair. "For you, nothing but the best."

"That line would work better if this wasn't _my_ alcohol you cheeky brat," Severus grumbled but still took a sip.

"It was a tough day, I needed a pick-me-up," Harry refilled his glass.

"Tough? My day was tough," Severus remarked. "I'm the one who had to attend a meeting with the other Heads of House."

"I had lessons in pureblood traditions," Harry retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"Charming," Severus quipped and drained his glass before summoning the bottle of whiskey away from Harry.

"Did you use Veritaserum on them?" Hermione cut into the friendly banter.

"As Mr. Potter previously stated, nothing but the best for me," The Potions Master drawled.

"But it's illegal!" Hermione protested automatically without thinking before flushing in embarrassment.

"We are at war Miss Granger!" Severus roared and flung his empty glass against the wall. "Nott and his fellow fools are the Dark Lords visible support in this school. It is almost a certainty that there are others we know nothing about, and its entirely possible that we have a spy in our midst. Nott is behind the beatings. Other than creating an onus of fear and attracting our attention there is no purpose for doing such a thing. Use that mind of yours and think about why they are acting so visibly Miss Granger."

Hermione lowered her head. Harry and Severus watched her and while they could see that she was ashamed to have spoken without thinking they also knew that she was turning over the problem in her head.

"Could they be hurting the younger years just to keep us distracted?" Daphne asked.

"No," Hermione shook her head, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought. "It's more than that. "Nott is practically forcing the younger years into neutrality. If they support us he will push them around even more. And there's an added bonus. We can't look for any signs of any spies or double agents because we'll be so busy trying to protect the younger years and that leaves any hidden dark supporters to act without much fear of discovery."

"Then we have to consider that they are trying to get a spy into our group or that they already have one," Daphne mused. "We should come up with a loyalty oath or contract of some kind, one that will really punish people if they try and betray us."

"Hermione, could you help Daphne look into that," Harry requested. "Also get Draco and Pansy in on this. You will be able to handle looking into a way to break the Dark Mark as well, right?"

"Of course Harry," Hermione looked excited at the prospect of another project. "I can handle both! Su Li, Luna, Padma and I aren't meeting until tomorrow morning. Daphne, do you know where Draco and Pansy are?"

The blond Slytherin nodded and allowed Hermione to take her away.

"We might just need more Veritaserum, if they can't come up with a good enough loyalty oath or something better," Harry commented after the girls had left.

"I will prepare more," Severus assured.

"What will be done about Nott?" Harry asked.

At first Severus occupied himself by banishing the broken glass. Harry knew from long hours spent with the Slytherin Head of House that Severus was merely considering different solutions to the question. Harry poured Severus a fresh glass of whiskey and handed it over. The Potions Master took a long swallow and returned to his chair, playing with the glass in his hands.

"Assessment first?" Severus took another sip.

Harry nodded.

"Flint and Nott are unlikely to change, even if you defeat Voldemort for good tomorrow," Severus chose his words with care. "They are like Fenrir Greyback, only they have more patience and are more obedient. We can deal with them now or later when they will be more dangerous and deadly. I think perhaps a few subtle hints should be issued and if they don't back down we can visit a more permanent solution, such as drugging them and leaving them in the Forbidden Forest for the spider friends of Hagrid."

"And Warrington?" Harry kept whatever thoughts about Severus' suggestion to himself for the time being.

"Stephen has an uncle and cousin who are Death Eaters," Severus said. "However he was raised to value money and reputation as the more important things than blood, rather like the Zabini Family. Warrington will likely back down with the usage of threats; especially if we can get him away from Flint and Nott.

"Nott and Flint are not going to change. We can expel them both, releasing them to become Death Eaters. Both of their Families were early supporters of the Dark Lord and both Nott and Flint believe firmly in the Dark Lord's cause. I recommend eliminating both before they become a bigger threat than they already are. Expelling them will put Flint and Nott under the tutelage of Bellatrix, Antonin and Rodolphus; turning them into dangerous enemies."

Harry remained silent. Severus began to wonder if he had perhaps gone too far. Murder was the most viable solution he could come up with, but it was still cold-blooded murder. He was not talking about a crime of passion or an accident. In Severus' mind they were already Death Eaters, just without the Mark. From Harry's continued silence he began to think that it might have been better off if he had just kept his mouth shut and acted on his own.

His Mark began to twinge and reflexively out of habit he began to rub it through his robe.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked in sympathy.

Severus shook his head, "The salve makes it bearable. It is more like a mild potions burn, something I am quite used to."

"We're going to try and find a way to eliminate its effects completely or remove it all together," Harry told him. "I don't want that damn brand to bother you any longer than it has to! Would you be willing to provide a pensieve memory of your Marking and other Markings you were present for?"

"Of course," Severus agreed. "How many people will be viewing the memory?"

"Myself, Hermione, Su Li, Luna and Padma," Harry replied quickly.

"I will give you the appropriate memories," Severus said.

"And would you allow us to poke and prod a bit at your Mark?" Harry asked.

"When?" Severus took a long swallow of whiskey.

"Either this weekend or the next," Harry answered.

"I shall make myself available, but there is one thing I need your help with," Severus added.

"What?" Harry drained his glass.

"I need your help convincing the Board of Governors to hire Lupin as the Transfiguration Professor and new Head of Gryffindor House," The Potions Master said in one breath.

"That would be brilliant if he got the job," Harry smiled. "When are you planning to meet with the Board?"

"Next week or perhaps the week after," The Head of Slytherin replied. "Will you tell me what you think of my idea regarding Nott and Flint now?"

"You didn't mention your idea to anyone else did you?" Harry gave Severus an appraising look.

"Of course not!" The Potions Master said in an offended tone. "I have only mentioned the idea to you. I felt at least one other person should be aware of all the options, not matter how personally distasteful. If you agree to nothing or leave it to my discretion I will do as I feel best."

And what Severus felt was best went without saying. The spiders were sure to leave no physical evidence behind. There were no words to make it pretty or pleasant. The only thing he could tell himself and Harry was that letting Nott and Flint go would risk more lives. If they were dead no one had to worry about going up against them when they were better trained.

"If it were done, best it were done quickly," Harry paraphrased Shakespeare. "Let me know the outcome but spare me the details if you can."

"Very well," Severus felt relieved. "No one else will know and I will be discreet."

"Good," Harry said. "Anyone who asks, we will tell them that Nott and Flint made to flee the school through the Forbidden Forrest."

"You should head back to Gryffindor Tower tonight," Severus stood and gave Harry a hand up from the couch.

"All right then," Harry walked to the portrait door. "Goodnight and don't forget about those hints to Nott."

"Goodnight Potter," Severus opened the portrait with a flick of his wand. "And I won't forget. That's one of the enjoyable parts."


	20. Campaigning

A/N: Thanks to the marvelous Jaybird who once again looked things over for me. Any mistakes are my own. I'm considering having Harry paired with more than one female, would you (the readers) be for or against such a thing?

Harry wasn't quite sure how she had done it, but Hermione had gotten him in to see Percy. He knew she had some manner of contacting him but had never asked how she did it, although now he wondered, mostly because Hermione had managed to get things up so quickly.

The circles under Percy's eyes were dark and stood out stark contrast to his pale skin. His eyes however, were burning bright and full of energy. It was clear that despite all the turmoil, Percy was managing just fine. Percy ushered Harry into his office with what appeared to be great reluctance. His office was neat and orderly in spite of all the chaos in the Ministry.

"Hermione said it was urgent," Percy shut the door and sat behind his desk in the only other available chair. "What do you need?"

"First I just wanted to say that you did well," Harry referred to Fudge's assassination. "You stayed in character the entire time. Not only that but you didn't openly panic."

"I froze though," Percy sounded disgusted with himself. "I'm not the sort who's cut out for duels and that sort of thing."

"Most people freeze their first time in a high stress or combat situation Percy," Harry recalled his first time going against Voldemort, who had been on the back of Quirrel's head, and how he had barely managed to save himself. "The trick is to remember that you're likely to freeze and then do something – anything – except freeze in place. Heck, even ducking would be better. And I could tell that after Brannon fired you were alert and looking around ready to pull your wand if you had to. You were fine, Percy."

Percy shook his head and shuddered, "I still don't think it agreed with me. I much prefer politics."

"And that's one thing I don't like," Harry scrunched his nose in distaste. "I much prefer to be direct. Anyway first I'd like an update on what's been going on around here."

"Avery and Phillips have been moving around the Ministry," Percy pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "One or both of them will be on the ballot as candidates for Minister. Avery was implicated by other captured Death Eaters during the First was against Voldemort but he was never charged. And Phillips may or may not be Marked right now. He is certainly dark and pro-Voldemort in his views."

"Who do we need to worry about the most?" Harry asked. "Which one has the most chance of getting elected?"

"Avery is dangerous but everyone knows _that_," Percy answered. "Phillips is very politically savvy and has power to back it up. He stands a good chance of getting elected as he's popular among purebloods and many members in the Wizengamot are very traditional, although not many are pro-Voldemort."

"Damn," Harry breathed. "Are you really worried about them?"

Percy nodded, "Very. Phillips is very smooth and it would really bolster Voldemort's side if he won."

"There's another reason I'm here," Harry began.

"I figured," Percy rolled his eyes. "Getting an update isn't necessary in person. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to have Madame Bones nominated as a candidate," Harry expounded on his plans for Monday. "She doesn't know and I don't plan to tell her. I do, however want to meet with Madame Marchbanks today."

"And I assume you want me to get you in to talk with her?" Percy raised a brow.

"You assumed right," Harry smiled. "I hope that I can convince her to accept a nomination as well."

Percy frowned, "Do you have enough people to get the two of them nominated? I admit both of them would be good candidates and both are as likely to get the nomination as Phillips is."

"I have plenty of people," Harry was confident. "What I need from you is to get me in to see Madame Marchbanks today. Can you do that?"

"I can try," Percy stood. "Come with me."

Percy led Harry out of his office and at once affected a put upon expression that even had Harry marveling at how good an actor Percy was. Percy looked like he would rather be anywhere than in Harry's presence, and once again Harry was glad Percy had finally come around to his siblings and that he had agreed to be Harry's political advisor.

On their way to the MDE (Magical Department of Education), Harry felt several pairs of interested eyes watching his passing. When he glanced around unobtrusively he spotted Avery who was studying him with unnerving intensity. He flashed the man a little smile and waggled his fingers at him. Avery scowled but stayed where he was talking with a portly fellow. Once out of Avery's line of sight Harry relaxed marginally.

Percy left Harry in the main lobby of the MDE while he went in to smooth talk Madame Marchbanks secretary who appeared relatively new given how shocked she looked to see someone of Percy's status appear unannounced. Harry looked around and read the plaques over each door that led to the offices of the MDE officials. Professor Tofty was the only name he recognized. There were no magazines to occupy himself with and just when he was about to start counting the cracks in the walls Percy returned and led Harry straight into Madame Marchbanks office, moving Harry so quickly he couldn't be sure if the secretary was a blond or brunet.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Madame Marchbanks sat behind a giant desk that should have dwarfed her but managed to only make her look more formidable. "How can I help you today?"

"I have heard that you are an honorable woman Madame Marchbanks," Harry drew in a breath. "And I was hoping to have your word that you would not reveal this conversation to anyone until after the Monday Wizengamot session."

"You have my solemn word that this conversation will stay between those of us within this office Mr. Potter," Madame Marchbanks said.

"That's good enough," Harry nodded. "My intent is to have both you and Madame Bones nominated as candidates for Minister."

Madame Marchbanks looked at him hard for a long moment, "And what do you want in return Mr. Potter?"

"I just don't want a Death Eater or un-Marked supporter as Minister," Harry shrugged lightly. "That would not only give Voldemort the upper hand but it would make my job that much harder to accomplish."

"Why not go with Amos Diggory?" Madame Marchbanks' blue eyes studied his expression closely, missing nothing.

"You have experience, obviously," Harry smiled briefly. "And I don't think that you would react out of anger or revenge. I respect Mr. Diggory but I know that he's very angry about what happened at the Tri-wizard Tournament and that might cloud his judgment and decisions. Respectfully I also think that you would be harder to intimidate or bully, even if it was by Voldemort himself."

"And you want nothing in return Mr. Potter?" she asked with some suspicion.

"All I want, is maybe someone to help me do my job," Harry told her.

"Which job is that?" She asked bluntly.

"I have to defeat Voldemort," Harry's tone was a mixture of sadness and acceptance. "There was a prophecy – all copies I know of have been destroyed or locked away – that says it's me or him. You seem like the kind of person who would give me or my friends extra training and not use me as a spokesperson or mouthpiece of the Ministry. I also don't think you would view me as just a weapon to wield against Voldemort or his Death Eaters."

"From Albus' actions over the years I had suspected there was something special about you Mr. Potter," Madame Marchbanks paused. "I will give you what help I can even if I am not elected as Minister. I will look forward to this coming Monday. Does Amelia know?"

Harry shook his head quickly, "And I hope it stays that way!"

"She won't hear anything from me," Madame Marchbanks promised. "It will be an interesting session of the Wizengamot. Are you certain that you can get _both_ of us nominated?"

Harry gave a sly smile, "I have plenty of support in the matter Madame Marchbanks."

She didn't bother to ask where his support would be coming from, "Very well then, to anyone who asks about this meeting I will tell them that you have to take your NEWTs the same as anyone else! There will be no extensions for you or taking them early unless you apply properly like everyone else."

"Of course Madame," Harry agreed with a nod. "It isn't fair to everyone else I suppose if you let me break procedure. I'll be sure to remember that. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome Mr. Potter," Madame Marchbanks stood. "I hope the next time we meet it is under more favorable circumstances."

"As do I ma'am," Harry agreed. "Good bye."

Percy took Harry out of the Ministry to the Central Floo Hub. Neither spoke as hallways were never secure and Percy had his cover to maintain. Harry Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and opened the portal to Diagon Alley. From there he went inside Gringotts and got into the shortest line he could find. Most of the people out in the Alley seemed to be women who were shopping and people running quick errands during their lunch hours.

"Name," The Goblin teller asked abruptly.

"Harry Potter," Harry spoke quietly hoping he wouldn't be overheard. "I would like to speak with Hammertoe, please."

The Goblin teller gave a single blink of surprise at Harry's politeness before making a few sharp hand gestures to one of the messengers who ran off. The teller had Harry wait off to the side for the messenger to return and fetch him. Less than a minute later Harry was being escorted up to Hammertoe's office.

"Lord Potter," Hammertoe greeted Harry. "What can Gringott's do for you today?"

"Well, I'm finally here to claim the rest of my inheritances," Harry took the seat across the desk from Hammertoe. "The Gryffindor and Slytherin legacies, to be exact."

"Ah, we had been wondering when you would finally claim them," Hammertoe stood. "Come with me and I will take you to the vaults so you may claim them and take the Family rings."

Hammertoe took Harry down to the carts and personally drove him deep into the caverns of Gringotts. Hammertoe sped the carts up, showing that there was more than one speed, and Harry enjoyed every minute of the trip through the dark and winding tunnels. Hammertoe slowed the cart before they reached a large cavern with twelve vaults. The security dragon moved out of the way at a series of guttural commands from Hammertoe.

"First Gryffindor's vault," Hammertoe stepped out of the cart along with Harry and handed him a small knife. "Make a cut on your hand, Lord Potter, and place it on the crest. If you are the closest blood heir the vault is yours."

Harry cut diagonally across his palm and allowed the blood to pool before slapping his hand onto the stone door with its griffin. He saw some of his blood spatter sink into the stone. A low grinding noise began and the vault door slowly melted into the floor. The lighting wasn't very good until Harry stepped inside the vault and then the Goblin light crystals flared brightly.

The main Gryffindor vault contained plenty of money and some jewelry. Sitting on a stool was the Gryffindor ring made of gold with its ruby cut griffin resting on the face of the ring. He slipped the ring onto his finger and felt it resize to fit him.

"Now you are Lord Gryffindor," Hammertoe flashed his sharp teeth in a smile. "Do you still wish to visit the Slytherin vault Lord Black-Potter-Gryffindor?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

He looked down at the palm of his cut hand and finally noticed that it was completely healed. He wiped the remaining blood on a handkerchief and followed after Hammertoe to the vault entrance down from the Gryffindor vault. The Slytherin vault was very different from Gryffindor's. A stone snake with two emeralds for eyes rested on the vaults door. Hammertoe gave him no instructions on how to open the vault.

"_Hello_?" Harry spoke to the stone snake hesitantly in parseltongue. "_Will you open_?"

"_Foolish speaker_," The snake twisted its head, emerald eyes flashing to meet Harry's own. "_Place your hand on me so I may know all of you_."

Harry did as the snake had asked, but with great reluctance. He could feel a foreign presence slip past his Occlumency shields. The presence didn't seek out anything in specific, just seemed to cover his mind before withdrawing as easily as it had entered.

"_Your shields are most solid_," The stone snake hissed in pleasure. "_This_ _is most good to know that you can keep the secrets of the great serpent house. Your magic is like the first Master's, you are worthy to claim your heritage_."

The stone snake moved again and the vault door to Slytherin opened. The items contained were similar to those in the Gryffindor vault, more money and jewelry. Only this time on the stool sat not only a platinum ring but an armband of an intricately carved snake. When he picked up the armband it became animated and crawled up to its resting place around Harry's bicep. The Slytherin ring was carved like the armband, a tiny snake with hints of emerald eyes like the stone snake on the vault door, and like Gryffindor's ring it resized to fit his finger. Harry exited the vault feeling surprised that things had gone so quickly.

"Is there any other business you wish to conduct down here today my Lord?" Hammertoe asked politely.

"No, we can go back to the surface now," Harry climbed back in the cart and they were off again like a shot.

Hammertoe led Harry back to his office, "Is there anything else that Gringotts may assist you with today?"

"I'm not sure if you can help me or not Chief of my Vaults," Harry used the formal title of a Goblin manager. "I wish to allow your people the use of one of my votes on the Wizengamot so you have a voice in the government. I know that you likely would not wish to get involved in such things but if there is anything that I can bring up before the Wizengamot for you or cast a vote that is not dissimilar from my own stance on an issue know that I will do so for your people."

Hammertoe gave no impression of surprise or anger, but looked steadily at Harry, "Why would you do this?"

"I've never agreed with how the Wizarding world treats other sentient species such as House Elves and Centaurs," Harry explained. "All sentient species should be treated with respect rather than contempt. We all have to live in the same world and I don't see why the relations between our peoples can't be better unless we don't want them to get better."

"We are already allies of yours," Hammertoe said. "Do you mean to buy us or bribe us to be sure we do not betray you?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "I wasn't thinking that at all! I just want you and your people to have a voice in the government, since it seems that you work closely around wizards and we make policies that affect you and your people."

"We will consider this offer," Hammertoe spoke. "We will contact you with a response through William Weasley."

"Thank you for your time, Chief of my Vaults," Harry stood and bowed sharply from the waist, leaving quickly to show he didn't want to waste anymore of Hammertoe's valuable time.

He left Gringott's and reentered Diagon Alley and headed straight for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Even though school was in session the twin's shop still had a good sized crowd. Fred and George had branched out and were also selling various party favors and kids' toys. When Harry stepped inside George was showing off while Lee Jordan manned the counter. Harry went up to the counter and flashed his scar to Lee who let him in the back. Harry knew where to go based on the noise.

"Hello Forge," Harry pulled down his hood.

Fred turned around and took off the mask he was wearing, "Harry! I'm Gred today."

"Ah, sorry Gred," Harry rolled his eyes.

"So what can I do for you, oh marvelous investor of ours," Fred grinned widely and winked.

"I'm here for a progress report," Harry turned serious.

"Okie dokie," Fred clapped his hands together. "We're working on those shrapnel things you wanted. We think that we should have a completed prototype by next weekend. Although we're trying to find a way so that we can keep the shrapnel from hurting our men so we can throw them without having to worry about how far away we are. So far we've only had mixed success with that though. We're also trying to develop some super sticky good – it covers you and freezes you in place."

"Would you be able to have samples of both ready in a few weeks?" Harry was hopeful.

"I think so," Fred was a bit unsure. "We're pretty overloaded as it is, but we'll give it our best."

"Do you need another person at the counter so you and George can be back inventing almost full-time?" Harry asked.

"It would be nice to have another full-time helper but we can't quite afford that yet," Fred said. "We spend a lot of money on inventing and supplies to make what we've already got on the shelves."

"What if I loan you twenty thousand galleons?" Harry offered.

"Twenty thousand galleons might be a bit steep Harry," Fred worked out the calculations in his head. "And we already have a loan from you to pay back."

"Tell you what," Harry sighed. "You make me a bit more than a silent partner and I'll give you the twenty thousand."

"Really?" Fred went wide eyed. "We never thought you would want to be anything more than a silent partner. We promise to come to you in regards to any public advertisements. George and I will probably go for that offer. I'll have to talk things over with him."

"All right then, just don't kill yourselves with your inventions," Harry said in mock seriousness.

"No fear of that Harrikins," Fred grinned. "We know what we're doing."

Harry spent the next few minutes in idle conversation with Fred, listening to him describe some of their failed experiments of the week and the interesting results. He also got first hand news on what the atmosphere in Diagon Alley had been like. Harry left the twins shop and dropped in at Fortesque's for a small ice cream. Florean let Harry use his private Floo to travel to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. There, he met Mrs. Longbottom and Neville in the private room Mrs. Longbottom had reserved for lunch.

"Mr. Potter," Mrs. Longbottom patted the chair next to her. "Come, join us."

Harry sat down and snagged a bottle of warm butterbeer. Rosmerta brought in his favorite roast beef, french dip and chips before leaving the three.

"Now then, what can I do for you?" Mrs. Longbottom stopped eating.

"I need your help in creating a voting block on the Wizengamot this Monday," Harry explained to the formidable witch.

He continued to outline his plan of getting both Madame Bones and Madame Marchbanks nominated as candidates for Minister. Mrs. Longbottom listened without comment. She agreed to nominate Madame Marchbanks as a candidate. She praised Neville for the help that he had given Harry in explaining about the pureblood Families. Mrs. Longbottom was impressed with how well Harry was conducting himself and mildly stunned when he told her all the votes he had at his disposal in the Wizengamot.

Mrs. Longbottom told him if he cast his vote as Lord Slytherin he would cause a bigger stir than if he cast it as Lord Gryffindor. She warned him that some people might think he was a dark wizard or going dark when he brought the Slytherin name out of its dormancy. Harry had just one more bombshell to drop.

"I would like to ask for Neville to be my proxy for the Gryffindor seat," Harry requested.

"My Neville to cast the vote for Gryffindor," Mrs. Longbottom's cheeks flushed in pride.

"Are you sure that you want me to sit for Gryffindor?" Neville almost stuttered.

"Neville, I want you sitting by my side as my proxy," Harry said with certainty. "I need you with me, you know all the Families and you're a good man to have standing with me."

"All right then," Neville sat up a bit straighter. "You can count on me."

"That's why I asked you," Harry replied simply.

"You boys should return to the school before it gets much later," Mrs. Longbottom stood.

Neville kissed his gran on the cheek and walked her to the Floo. Harry waited outside the Three Broomsticks and Hedwig came winging her way over to him, a letter clutched in her talons. She dropped the letter on his head and landed heavily on his shoulder.

Neville had watched from the doorway and laughed at Harry's predicament. He snatched the letter up off the ground and handed it to Harry. Harry tore it open.

Dear Lord Black-Potter,

I thank you for your letter. I was hesitant to accept your offer to rejoin the Family that cast me out, but you stated that you are remaking the Blacks, and I would enjoy becoming a member of the new Family.

I will be by Hogwarts later this evening to meet with you in person. Thank you for restoring honor to the Black Family.

Lady Andromeda Black-Tonks

"Well," Neville said after having read the note over Harry's shoulder. "I'm glad your family has expanded. Do you think she suspects why you asked her to rejoin now instead of earlier?"

"Probably," Harry said. "She was raised by the Blacks and Sirius always said that Andromeda was smart. How do you think she'll react to Narcissa? And what do I say or wear?"

Neville chuckled as they walked back up to the school, "Well, either she'll be angry or happy about Narcissa. There isn't much else she could be except standoffish. Just hope it's not an angry reaction, those are always the worst. And I'll help you pick out something to wear."

"Thanks Nev," Harry breathed in relief.

Neville dragged Harry up to the sixth year boys' dormitory, where Harry kept his school and dress robes and slept occasionally. Neville pushed Harry into the bathroom and ordered him to take a shower and wash his hair while he rooted through Harry's closet. The look in Neville's eye told Harry that he probably wouldn't enjoy the next few hours, and he was right. Neville picked out three sets of robes and made Harry try on each and every one. Neville was sufficiently stubborn enough to ignore Harry's threats of retribution as he made Harry carefully comb through his hair.

"This is important," Neville insisted with all his Gryffindor tenacity behind him. "You need to make a good impression. You are meeting with Mrs. Tonks and bringing her back into the Black Family. You are the Head of the Family and can't wear just anything; you have to carry yourself in the manner you wish to lead your Family in. Right now you're more than just Harry or even the Boy-Who-Live, you're Lord Black-Potter and you'd better act it! Now, you need to pick new personal mottos for the Families you are Head of."

"Family motto?" Harry repeated blankly.

"For example," Neville launched into an explanation on another facet of pureblood culture. "The Longbottom Family motto is Semper Fidelis or Always Faithful. I believe that the Black Family motto is Toujours Pur of Always Pure in honor of their pureblood status."

"Well I don't want to keep that," Harry said. "What would Honor Above All be in French?"

"Honneur Surtout," Neville answered.

"I'll go with that then," Harry decided.

It took Harry another hour to come up with new sayings for each Family. Slytherin's became Power in Righteousness (Puissance dans la Droiture). Gryffindor's was now Courage and Bravery in All Things (Virtus quod Animus in Totus Res). Harry chose to keep the Potter Family motto of Fortune Favors the Bold (Sors Ventus Temerarus).

"Now you just need a personal motto," Neville grinned as Harry groaned. "How about something like no one attacks you without impunity?"

"Yeah, I like that," Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"In French it's Personne ne n'attaque sans impunitè," Neville replied.

"I'll go with that then," Harry shrugged. "And yes, I remember the manners you drilled into me."

"I will witness if you'd like," Neville offered.

"Would you?" Harry sounded hopeful and a bit desperate. "I'm afraid I might screw something up without some help."

"You'll do fine," Neville reassured. "I doubt Mrs. Tonks will mind that much if you mess up on a few etiquette rules. At least you look the part and know your mottos."

Harry threw a glare in Neville's direction but the Gryffindor herbologist had already turned to change into his own robe. Harry studied himself in the mirror and had to admit, if only to himself, that he looked every inch the proper pureblood. His robes were a dark navy and the cut suited him; Neville had even managed to help him get his hair half-way presentable. He adjusted the two Family rings that he openly wore; the rings, which proclaimed to all that Harry was the Head of two Families.

"She'll be here in about fifteen minutes, Harry," Neville's voice broke him out of his self study. "We don't want to look rushed and winded when we greet her."

"You're right," Harry turned away from the mirror.

Harry led the way down to the Entrance Hall. His strides were determined and not even Peeves came to taunt the two wizards. Several students saw how the two were attired and took their time entering the Great Hall to see what Neville and Harry were waiting for.

Andromeda Tonks entered through the smaller side entrance. The beautiful witch wore copper colored robes that set off her honey-blond hair. She smiled at the two waiting wizards.

"Thank you for coming Lady Tonks," Harry bowed over her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You look lovely."

"I was looking forward to meeting with you since I received your letter Lord Black-Potter," Andromeda accepted his arm.

"Allow me to escort you to the Great Hall for supper Lady Tonks," Harry said. "At my request Heir-Lord Longbottom will be joining us to witness your rejoining to the Black Family. Does that suit Lady Tonks?"

"I have no complaint with Heir-Lord Longbottom joining us this evening," Andromeda smiled at Neville.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Tonks," Neville sketched a brief bow.

Harry escorted Andromeda to a small table that Dobby had set up at his earlier request. The little elf had added small votive candles and a small vase of flowers as a center piece. Many of the students watched in surprise at the small party. Headmistress McGonagall smiled and turned back to her conversation with the other Heads of House.

"Who's the trollop, Potter?" Nott's annoying voice echoed in the Great Hall causing many to fall silent and listen to what Harry had to say.

"I'll ask that you keep a civil and polite tongue Theodore," Harry didn't bother to raise his voice, but judging by Nott's now purple face it was clear that the Slytherin didn't like the use of his first name. "You have insulted not only myself but a member of my Family."

"You're an orphan Potter, you don't have a family," Nott smirked and his friends laughed.

"My dining companion is Lady Andromeda Black-Tonks and I am her Patriarch Theodore," Harry kept his voice steady and calm. "Do you wish to insult myself and the Black Family?"

Several voices could be heard talking in excited undertones. The Black Family was thought to have gone dormant with the death of old Walburga Black. Everyone knew the reputation of the Black Family as a Dark Family and a dangerous one as well.

"No," Nott was sullen. "Sorry for the insult."

Harry put a silencing bubble up around the table. They could hear what was being said outside the bubble but no one would be able to hear them.

"Sorry about him," Harry apologized.

"You need not apologize for that unmannered fool," Andromeda tossed her head. "Shall we perform the ritual now or after we've eaten?"

"Would you object to now?" Harry was eager to bring the Tonks' back into the Black Family.

"Of course not," Andromeda's laughter was light.

Harry withdrew a small pocket-knife and pricked his finger with the blade, "By my magic and blood I, Harry James Gryffindor-Slytherin-Black-Potter, do hereby accept Andromeda Black Tonks, her husband and any children she may have into the Black Family. So mote it be."

"I, Andromeda Black Tonks, do hereby accept Harry James Gryffindor-Slytherin-Black-Potter as my Patriarch, and accept entrance into the Black Family," Andromeda hardly blinked at the addition of the Gryffindor and Slytherin names.

"So witnessed, so mote it be," Neville stated solemnly.

"When did you become Head of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Families?" Andromeda asked as Dobby laid out the feast on their table.

"The Gryffindor lineage comes through the Potter and surprisingly Evans lines," Harry explained. "The Evans were ineligible because Gryffindor requires its heirs to have magic ability. Slytherin I received from Tom Riddle when he tried to kill me as a baby. I am magically linked to the Slytherin line, there is no blood heir although Salazar mentioned something about making me the blood heir."

"Harry, would you mind if I said something?" Neville cut in.

Harry shook his head, "Just don't embarrass me too much."

"Mrs. Tonks," Neville addressed the newest member of the Black Family. "As a pureblood you know many of their customs and are also a member of Harry's Family. I am hoping that you would be willing to give Harry tips and pointers and perhaps other lessons because you are familiar with the Black Family customs. Harry never got a chance to learn about his position and I don't think that you'll embarrass him while he's learning."

"Would you care for lessons Lord Black?" Andromeda's eyes sparkled.

"Well, it would be a big help," Harry admitted. "Would you have time?"

"It's no trouble to give you lessons," Andromeda insisted. "I don't have a regular job now. Ted is a lawyer and he's partner of a law firm run by squibs. I just dabble in the stock market now and then."

"In Muggle or Wizard stocks?" Neville looked interested.

"Both," Andromeda answered. "I'm quite good at it. Every time Ted and I save up enough we take a trip somewhere."

"If you want something else to do besides give me lessons, you could help me manage the accounts I have," Harry said. "Hammertoe looks after them but I don't have the time to mess around in stocks or anything."

"It would be fun to really do something full-time again," Andromeda mused. "I'll think about it and tell you my answer later."

Harry agreed, and once they were through with dinner Harry called Dobby to him and the excited elf cleaned away the remains of the meal and began laying out dessert.

"I didn't know that students could have personal elves while at school," Andromeda remarked.

"Dobby's not my elf," Harry protested.

"Harry Potter, sir, does not like Dobby anymore?" Dobby's large eyes began to fill with tears.

"You're my friend Dobby, not my servant," Harry told the now happily crying elf.

"Harry Potter sir is greatest wizard!" Dobby hugged Harry's leg tightly and then vanished.

Harry spotted Neville trying to hide his smile, "Oh, laugh it up already."

"You're very different from other wizards," Andromeda observed. "You, Lord Black, are going to change the Wizarding World. I know that you called me here for more than just reinstatement into the Black Family. What do you need, Lord Black?"

"I need a proxy to the Black vote on the Wizengamot," Harry confessed to her. "Sirius said that you're a good person and that he trusted you because you stick to your principles. I need someone like that holding the Black seat until I marry and my wife is used to handling the politics of such things, and even then you might be called back to be proxy as needed. Will you at least be proxy for the Wizengamot this Monday?"

"Very well Lord Black," Andromeda accepted. "I will sit proxy for the Blacks."

And so Harry outlined his plan for the Wizengamot on Monday. Andromeda listened and was surprise at the depth and how many votes were going to be on Harry's side. He asked for her to nominate Madame Bones and the Greengrass' would second the nomination. The Longbottom's would then nominate Madame Marchbanks and the Malfoy's would second it. Harry informed them that no one would get the Potter nomination until it came down to just Madame Marchbanks or Madame Bones, and then it would depend on who was in the lead. After that, Harry would swing the Potter, Gryffindor and Slytherin votes behind the leading candidate of the two he had gotten nominated.

Andromeda commented that the Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin voting would cause quite a stir. Harry grinned and mentioned that he had that idea in mind. Andromeda told Neville to make sure that Harry was appropriately attired for the Wizengamot and Harry pretended to fuss but said that he would follow Neville's direction and be sure to look his best.

Harry dispelled the privacy bubble and escorted Andromeda to the entrance. Students watched them go, but no one said anything.

"Take care Harry," Andromeda kissed his cheek. "I look forward to the reemergence of the Black Family."


	21. Sunday Woes, Monday Madness

**AN: Hey all, sorry I haven't updated for a while. This quarter is absolutely killing me!! However I can promise at least one other update for this month. Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Jaybird. He's done such a great job of looking things over and getting them back to me quickly. Enjoy and review! ;)**

Draco Malfoy sat on one of the dark leather couches scattered around the Slytherin Common Room. Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe sat across from him on their own couch. Both hulking boys were studying their feet in silent embarrassment. Draco had known Greg and Vincent years before they had started Hogwarts and knew how loyal they were. He had been surprised at how quickly the Sorting Hat had placed them in Slytherin, almost as quickly as he himself.

"I understand," Draco spoke quietly, no anger or disappointment present in his tone.

"But Draco we betrayed you," Greg protested.

"Yeah, we were really mean," Vincent added.

"You were both supposed to be in Hufflepuff," Draco stated. "Because without direction I don't see how either of you could be Slytherins."

"But we're your friends," Vincent said as though that explained everything.

Draco lightly pinched the bridge of his nose, "How long have you two not agreed with the pureblood stance spouted by your fathers?"

Greg and Vincent shared a look reminiscent of the Weasley twins, "Since third year. Potter was really impressive with how he dealt with those Dementors and Black."

"And Granger punched you out really good," Vincent added.

"Then why did you follow Millicent and side with Nott?" Draco asked, curious to what their reasoning had been.

Greg mumbled something and actually blushed. Vincent laughed and poked him in the ribs.

"I'm gonna tell him," Vincent said causing Greg to do an intense study of his hands and his face flush red. "Greg likes Millicent and wanted to impress her."

Years of practice allowed Draco to keep his face carefully schooled in a polite expression, "That's great Greg."

"Millie's really smart though," Greg sighed.

"You should talk to her," Draco suggested to which Greg frantically shook his head. "Do you want me to speak with her?"

"Could you?" Greg looked hopeful.

"Sure," Draco agreed. "Have you two done your homework for McGonagall and Snape's classes?" The two boys shook their heads and Draco sighed, thinking that some things never changed. "Go get your books and some parchment, I'll help you."

Vincent and Greg rushed to their dormitory to get their supplies. They weren't stupid, they just had very little confidence and never trusted that they got things right. Pansy sauntered over and dropped into the couch the two had vacated.

"So, things are back to normal?" She asked inspecting her nails.

"Getting there," Draco replied. "They weren't trying to be malicious or anything. It's a bit complicated and I don't want to rat them out. At least I know that I can trust them to listen again."

Pansy cocked her head to the side, "Greg and Vincent will be good to have with us. I'm glad that you didn't go off on them and yell. They respect you, you know."

Draco nodded but chose not to say anything more about the two boys who had been his bodyguards for so long, "How's Millicent getting settled in?"

"Pretty well," Pansy answered playing with the edge of her skirt. "She really wants to apologize to Weasley but I told her she should wait until he's a bit better. Nott's going to be dangerous now. He's lost both support and face within the House."

"He's very petty," Draco agreed. "Set it up so someone is always in the Common Room and Library. Do make sure that whoever is on shift is very discreet about watching them. I don't want anyone unnecessarily hurt. I want to know who they bother or talk to and when they disappear. Have our Slytherins watch the girl Weasley too. Again, they can't be obvious about it."

"Why watch Ginny?" Pansy asked.

"She's been acting strange," Draco explained. "She skips meetings and has been keeping to herself more than usual. Do you have anything else to report?"

"Padma likes Harry and I think Daphne might as well," Pansy revealed. "And apparently Lavender and Parvati are trying to think of how to approach Harry for a loan like he gave the Weasley twins. They want to start their own business."

Draco snorted lightly, "That's wonderful. Care to give me Trelawney's weather forecast?"

"No need to be sarcastic," Pansy gave an exaggerated pout. "It hurts my feelings."

Draco rolled his eyes and Pansy blew him a kiss as she left.

She was more worried about Nott than the others. But Pansy had expected that to be the case. Her father was friends with Theodore's, and Nott Sr. scared her. Pansy could remember Theodore as a child, all the times he had lashed out in anger, never at her but at other defenseless creatures like animals and house elves. She had lost many pets to him before they started Hogwarts.

Pansy left the Slytherin Common Room, intending to track down Daphne. Just before she reached the main staircase that led up out of the dungeons two sets of hands grabbed her and pulled her into a darkened room. She screamed as the door shut and received a sharp slap across the face. Icy fear settled in her stomach and she knew she wouldn't be leaving the room unharmed.

"Hello Pansy," Theodore's voice was a quiet angry purr that sent a shiver down her spine. "I know your father is disappointed in you. I'm going to teach you why you don't betray our Lord."

Pansy's clothing was torn from her body by hands rather than spells. She knew what was going to happen; knew that protesting wouldn't change anything but only make things worse for her. Nott taunted her and Flint bit her hard enough to draw blood. Nott, Flint and Warrington took turns with her. When the three were finished with her they left her lying on the cold stone floor, bleeding and crying silent tears. The entire time they had been with her Pansy had refused to cry out and had bitten through her lips to keep her sobs inside.

Once they were gone she gave in and cried. Her future was shattered. No respectable marriage offers would come her way once things got out, especially because she knew without a doubt that she had conceived. Witches normally could tell the moment conception occurred and Pansy was no different, though she wished she was.

Gingerly, Pansy picked herself up off the floor. She couldn't stay here. She gathered her torn clothing and repaired it as best she could. She was surprised they hadn't broken her wand.

She cast a glamour on herself and avoided the Slytherin Common Room. It was likely that Nott, Flint and Warrington had gone there. She paid no attention to her surroundings until she bumped into Harry.

"Pansy!" Harry carefully took her by the shoulders causing her to flinch. "What happened?"

Pansy tried to hold back a whimper and tears filled her eyes. Harry guided her into an empty room and warded the door.

"I'm going to heal some of your cuts and bruises ok?" Harry drew out his wand.

Pansy sat carefully on the floor as Harry exhausted what little medical knowledge he had healing her face and a few of the deeper bruises on her neck. He sat down next to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed for several minutes.

"Who hurt you Pansy?" Harry asked softly as he rubbed soothing circles on her upper back.

"Theo, Matt and Stephen," Pansy sniffled and blew her nose messily in the handkerchief Harry handed to her.

In a small voice she mechanically recounted what had happened to her. She told Harry about what Nott had been like as a child and how she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. Harry told her over and over that it wasn't her fault.

Harry held Pansy close as she cried and told him that she was now pregnant and that any chance of a decent match was ruined because what man would want someone who was carrying another's child? Harry rooted through his pockets and found a calming draught. He had Pansy take a few small sips of it and then wiped away her tears as best he could.

"Pansy," Harry spoke softly once she had calmed more. "I'm going to make this offer to you and I want you to seriously consider it. Now, I know that I'm not the most romantic or open with my emotions but I do care about you and trust you. I would like you to become Lady Black."

"You don't care that my first child won't be yours?" Pansy whispered.

"No," He squeezed her tight. "It's not your fault what happened and it's certainly not the babies. And there might be a way for me to blood adopt the baby after it's born."

"Of course!" Pansy said with a smile. "There is a potion that will change the paternity of the baby. It was invented to stop line theft and so that any indiscretions didn't result in children not of the blood-line of the marriage."

"Then we don't have to worry about the baby not being a Black heir," Harry told her. "Would you like Andromeda and Narcissa's help in planning the ceremony? Perhaps we could hold it shortly after the Wizegamot meeting tomorrow?"

Pansy nodded, "I would welcome the help."

"The sooner the better," Harry decided. "That way no one can question the baby is mine. They will just think that we were careless, that won't bother you will it?"

Mutely, Pansy shook her head.

"I know it won't be the ceremony of your dreams," Harry told her. "Would you be able to find some bridesmaids and dress robes for this Wednesday?"

"It would depend on how much money I had to buy the robes," Pansy stated. "I already know who to ask for bridesmaids."

"Let's go see the Headmistress, we'll need her Floo to contact Andromeda and Narcissa," Harry stood and helped Pansy up. "It might be a good idea to bring your Head of House into this as well. And of course we'll need a set of rooms. Should I ask for one or two bedrooms? I want you to be comfortable with the arrangement."

"One bedroom is fine," Pansy assured. "You're going to be my husband, Harry. I expect us to share a bed among other things. It doesn't bother me, if that's what you're asking. I've always known I would marry soon after graduating from Hogwarts, either to Nott or Draco. I've been raised to be a proper wife and it doesn't bother me. I would like to have sex with you after taking the Paternity-Alter Potion so the baby will seem more like yours. I know you won't hurt me."

"I'd never hurt you, Pansy," Harry promised.

Harry kept an arm around Pansy as he guided her through the halls. The Slytherin girl seemed to regain more of her old self as they walked along.

"If I'm Lady Black," Pansy spoke as they rode the stairs up to the Headmistress' office. "Does that mean I get to vet your future wives?"

"Would you?" Harry gave her his little boy look, making her giggle. "Sometimes you girls can really scare me. I don't understand you at all."

"Well don't worry Harry," Pansy's smile lit up her face. "I'll protect you from those scary females."

The Headmistress was meeting with the Founders imprints when the two entered.

"What happened?" Minerva asked noticing Pansy's disheveled appearance straight away.

Harry quickly went over what Pansy had recounted for him. The Founders imprints were furious. In the Founders day rape was one of the worst crimes to be committed. He told them of his plans to marry her as quickly as possible and mentioned that he needed to speak with Severus before things went any further. Minerva Flooed the Head of Slytherin and he stepped through into her office. Things were explained to Pansy's Head of House who was pale with rage.

"Severus, is there a potion that changes the paternity of a fetus?" Harry asked.

"There is," The Potions Master confirmed. "I trust you and Miss Parkinson have need of it. I will make it before your ceremony this Wednesday."

"And be sure to include all three of them in what we discussed," Harry said vaguely. "I'm also sure that Draco would be more than happy to lend a hand."

"Any justice that is to be given out I want a part of," Helga declared fiercely.

The other Founders quickly echoed her. Minerva looked as though she wanted to take part as well but Harry reminded her that as Headmistress she had to keep her hands relatively clean. Minerva only asked that things be dealt with quietly, to which both Severus and Harry assured her they would be.

Minerva told them she would work with the castle to create a set of rooms for the new family near her and Filius' quarters. Harry asked for Minerva to look after Pansy while he met quickly with Narcissa and Andromeda. As he stepped into the fireplace he could already hear Minerva telling Pansy about the different charms to be used to paint the walls of their new quarters.

Harry Flooed over to Malfoy Manor and had a House Elf track down Narcissa. The blond haired witch swept Harry up into a brief hug and sat down beside him. She listened intently as Harry outlined what had occurred and what he planned to do. Narcissa mentioned that it was likely that Nott's actions would not be approved of by some of the pureblood Death Eaters, although Nott Sr. was sufficiently cruel enough to think it a grand strike against blood-traitors. Narcissa looked excited to plan a wedding ceremony even if there wasn't much time. Next, Harry placed a fire-call Andromeda Tonks.

"Lord Black," Andromeda kept her voice steady. "Are you at Malfoy Manor?"

"I am," Harry realized he had forgotten to tell Andromeda about Narcissa being on his side. "Mrs. Tonks, there is a matter of great importance that I need your assistance in. If you are willing, would you please Floo to the Manor? I will promise that no harm will come to you and that your sister will keep a civil tongue."

Warily Andromeda nodded. Harry gave her the password to come through the Floo and stepped back to wait. The eldest Black sister stepped elegantly from the fireplace, her beautiful face impassive as she took in her surroundings.

"I never thought I would see the inside of this place," She commented. "Lord Black, it is good to see you."

"Mrs. Tonks," Harry once again dropped a kiss to the back of her hand. "I thank you for coming."

"You said it was important and I wished to help," Andromeda stated simply.

"Sister," Narcissa came over, uncertainty marring her features. "You look well."

"As do you, Narcissa," Andromeda nodded.

Andromeda was quickly filled in on what had occurred. She agreed to help and seemed pleased that her younger sister was firmly on the side of the Black Family. The two Black sisters Flooed back to Hogwarts with Harry. They each sat around with Pansy helping measure and plan out decorations. Minerva was kind enough to offer up the Astronomy Tower as a location for the ceremony. Harry sat good-naturedly through all the hectic planning, wisely offering his opinion only when asked.

Severus sent a young second year to fetch Draco from the Common Room. He answered none of the boy's greetings, instead he led him straight to his office.

"I assume that Nott, Flint and Warrington left the Common Room several minutes ago?" Severus asked and Draco nodded. "Good. We don't have much time but I thought you might like to help seek some revenge."

"What did they do?" Draco asked.

Severus quickly explained what had happened to Pansy. Draco's hands shook with rage. She had warned him and he hadn't listened closely enough.

He stood, "Will they be able to hurt anyone else after this?"

"No," Severus promised.

"Good," Draco's eyes were hard. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Severus picked up a dart and a blow gun, "Do you remember how to use these?"

"Of course," Draco took the items from Severus' hands. "I assume that we'll be poisoning them then?"

Severus shook his head, "Drugging them. They deserve much worse than poison Draco. You will see and I think you'll find their end fitting."

Draco loaded his dart carefully inside the blow gun. Severus had taught him how to use many weapons before he ever came to Hogwarts, his father had insisted. He had mastered blow darts and the bow-and-arrow the quickest.

"I will get Nott and Warrington," Severus informed him. "You will aim for Flint. Do not miss."

"I won't," Draco vowed to both himself and Severus. "How did you get them outside?"

"The Founders imprints wanted to help so I gave them the task of getting our game outside and near the Forest," Severus hurriedly explained. "Disillusion yourself! And stay close."

The cracked egg feeling washed over Draco as the Disillusionment spell took place. He followed behind his Head of House as silently as he could. They passed by portraits and the occasional groups of chatting students before they managed to get outside. They found their targets near the edges of the Forest, seemingly confused as to how they had gotten outside.

Severus took careful aim and Nott went down. He saw Flint stumble before he managed to hit Warrington with another dart. All three of the Slytherin rapists were frozen on the ground.

"Levitate Flint and follow me," Severus pulled out his wand and used the levitation spell to carry Nott and Warrington into the Forbidden Forest.

Once they were safely covered by the Forest, Severus removed the Disillusion spells from himself and Draco. He carefully set the two he had been levitating down. Draco dropped Flint unceremoniously on the ground near the other two cretins.

"I just thought you should see the face of death," Severus voice cut across their frozen forms like a scythe. "I am taking you to your deaths, you will not get the chance to inform anyone of what you've done. Slytherin House cleans up their own trash."

Again Severus levitated both Nott and Warrington. Draco followed with Flint. They went deeper into the Forest, the tree roots began to stick up more and more and it became darker. Still Severus didn't stop. They reached a small clearing in the trees and Severus dropped the two hard on the ground. Draco happily did the same to Flint.

"Aragog, I bring you a gift from Harry Potter," Severus called out.

The two wizards went still as a low clicking sound grew louder and closer. From out of the blackness a set of milky white eyes and six sets of duller black eyes appeared and studied them. Several other spiders moved about in the background but all showed deference to the largest who could only be Aragog, leader of the Acromantulas.

"You brought me three humans," Aragog stated in a questioning tone.

"These three have harmed Harry Potter's mate and belong to the Dark Lord," Severus declared loudly. "Harry Potter wishes you and your family to have them; they have some use to you and none to us."

"Yes," Aragog clicked his giant pincers together several times. "They belong to the Dark One. You once belonged to him as well. We will take these, and they will not bother any ever again."

Several of Aragog's children darted forward at these words and picked up the frozen forms of Flint, Nott and Warrington.

"Only Harry Potter or one who bears his token may approach father into our territory than you are now," Aragog spoke to them one last time. "To venture in farther without Harry Potter or his token may prove dangerous."

"Thank you for your assistance Aragog," Severus took the friendly warning to heart.

The spiders quickly melted back into the darkness. Severus and Draco stood standing in the clearing for several more minutes before heading back through the Forest. Severus Disillusioned both himself and Draco and led the way back to his office. Once they were safely shut away inside Draco's hands began to shake.

"Those were bloody huge spiders!" Draco exclaimed.

"Indeed," Severus poured two glasses of brandy. "Drink up and then return to your Common Room. I have a potion to get started on."

Draco swallowed down the warm liquid and slipped out of his Head of Houses' office.

Severus went to his private labs where few people knew the location of and even fewer had the password to enter. He began gathering the appropriate ingredients and preparing them for the potion. He worked on the potion late into the night, spending much of the time carefully measuring out ingredients and stirring the mixture for long periods of time. The beginning stages of the potion were intricate balances that called on his great skill to carefully time them. He collapsed into bed for a few hours sleep.

"What is it you bloody little menace!" Severus yelled, knocking away the arm that was shaking him awake a good half hour before his alarm was due to go off.

"How do I look?" Harry asked poking Severus in the shoulder until he opened his eyes. "Well?" Harry turned in a slow circle, "How do I look?"

"Like a proud member of the illustrious Wizengamot," Severus muttered. "I had another half hour of sleep, you cost me that you stupid brat. I hope you're pleased with yourself."

"Sorry," Harry sounded completely unapologetic. "Just wanted to see you before I left with Neville and the rest to begin my bloodless coup, you know how it is. And thanks for getting rid of Nott."

"Just go already you wretched boy," Severus flopped back onto his bed.

"I'll let myself out then," Harry said.

"You do that," The Potions Master covered his head with a pillow.

Harry slammed the portrait shut knowing that it would irritate Severus. He left the dungeons in a hurry, whistling a jaunty tune, just in case the Potions Master actually got out of bed to come after him.

Neville smiled warmly when Harry joined the milling group of heirs attending the Wizengamot session. Draco was notably absent, having wanted to spend the day with Pansy.

"Are you nervous at all?" Neville leaned in close.

"Yeah, a bit," Harry whispered. "But Percy warned me that showing fear will have _them_ circling like sharks, or to use a Wizarding expression, have them on you like a swarm of redcaps chasing a bleeding wizard."

Neville swallowed nervously, "I'll leave the smooth talking to you today, then. Do you think this will work?"

"I hope so," Harry caught himself just as he was about to run a hand through his hair and mess up the little bit of neatness he had managed to achieve that morning. "If it doesn't things are going to get really bad real fast. How do you cast a vote again? Or let the Mugwump know you want to address the assembly?"

Neville quickly went over the touchstones and how to activate them by holding a wand to them. The large center gray stone let the Mugwump know the wizard wished to address the assembly, the blue stone was a 'yes' vote and the red a 'no' vote. The Headmistress approached the group carrying a long piece of rope that would serve as the portkey to the Ministry.

"Is everyone present?" She asked looking at the group.

Several people looked around and said yes.

"What about Malfoy?" Zacharias Smith asked.

"He is with an ill friend," McGonagall answered. "Everyone grab hold."

Once again Harry experience the unpleasant hooked feeling in his navel as the portkey activated and dropped the group in the Ministry atrium. The statue had been repaired from the fight the previous spring. McGonagall led the students to the Wizengamot Chambers, there most broke away heading for their relatives.

"Would you mind if I sat with you for this session?" Daphne asked politely. "I'm in control of the Greengrass vote, my father is acting Supreme Mugwump and mother couldn't make it today."

"Of course Daphne," Harry agreed glancing around the Chamber and spotting the two other members of his party. "Headmistress, do you already have a seat?"

"I do Mr. Potter, thank you for the offer though," The Headmistress smiled.

Neville escorted Daphne over towards Bill Weasley and Mrs. Tonks. Harry introduced Daphne to both his other proxies and told her which seats the two were representing in the voting for him. The Slytherin didn't make any comment over learning that the Black and Potter seats were filled. As the group moved to take their places Harry received a brief nod from both Zacharias Smith and his grandfather. Susan Bones waved from her place from beside her aunt.

"So, anyone have any last minute questions?" Harry asked more of Bill and Neville than Andromeda.

"No, Hammertoe gave me a message to pass along," Bill spoke behind his hand so no one could read his lips. "He told me that your generous offer was declined. They feel it would be best to meet with you in regards to matters directly concerning them rather than buy or lease a vote outright. He's hoping that you'll be agreeable to that arrangement."

"Tell him I will do so," Harry agreed. "I can understand why too, and I'm not offended. Look over at Aberforth Dumbledore. Do you think he knows anything about his brother?"

Bill shook his head, "It's doubtful. The twins hang around with him sometimes. He checks over some of their formulas for pranks and acts as a sounding board, sometimes too. They call him Abe, and they said that Abe isn't exactly happy with Albus. Apparently Abe gets taken advantage of by Albus and they feel pretty confident that he won't lift a finger to help Albus, but he probably won't turn him in either."

"Aberforth is a strange creature," Andromeda murmured. "He keeps his own council."

"Nott Sr. looks a bit upset," Daphne remarked sounding happy even though she kept her face in a neutral mask.

"Do you think it could be because his son and heir failed to arrive with the rest of us?" Harry asked in the same tone.

"You know," Daphne pretended to ponder the question. "I think that might have something to do with it. Harry, you're so smart!"

"I do try," Harry drawled.

"Where is Nott Jr.?" Bill asked, sounding unsure if he really wanted an answer.

"He met up with one of Hagrid's pets," Neville, who had learned what had happened the night before, spoke calmly. "Apparently this particular pet has a rather human-like intelligence and took exception to Nott being a Death Nibbler."

"Pity that," Bill smirked, fang erring shaking as he held in his laughter.

"It was no less than he deserved," Andromeda observed coolly.

The Hogwarts students muttered an agreement. Harry glanced around the Wizengamot Chambers taking in where various of his allies were sitting. Many of them made eye contact and gave discreet nods in his direction letting him know that they were going to go along with his plan.

"Well, that's certainly surprising," Andromeda remarked.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Daphne added catching on to what Andromeda had noticed.

Seeing Harry's slightly confused look Andromeda explained, "Over where Narcissa is, Amanda Yaxley is sitting. Amanda's husband is a convicted Death Eater. Her son attends Beaubaxtons and has given his mother proxy to the Yaxley seat. He appears to want little to do with his father and his father's relatives. Amanda has always held herself aloof from the other Yaxley's but she has also been voting with Baron Parkinson and Lucius. Sitting with Narcissa, since Cissy reputed the Death Eaters, is a bold move on Amanda's part. She could very well be changing sides. I suppose we'll know for certain based on how she votes."

There were still many empty seats in the Wizengamot Chambers. Never were all seats claimed, but there were more than enough for proxies and heirs of Families to sit and observe proceedings. And despite it being such an important meeting of the Wizengamot not every Family was present or sent a proxy to cast their vote for them.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" Percy Weasley, acting as court scribe, yelled loudly from the Chamber floors to bring order to the Chamber. "This assembly of the Wizengamot is now in session. Baron Greengrass is presiding as acting Supreme Mugwump."

Percy took his seat off to the side, several self-inking quills and rolls of parchment ready for his use.

Baron Greengrass stood from his seat at the head of the assembly, "This session is to elect a new Minister to office to finish out the remaining three year term of former Minister Fudge. We will first nominate candidates and then begin the preliminary voting process to cut down on the number of candidates. Who here wishes to nominate a candidate?" The Mugwump looked down at his podium. "Baron Parkinson you have the honor of going first."

"Lords and Ladies," Baron Parkinson stood to address the Wizengamot. "I wish to nominate Dalton Phelps as candidate for Minister. Phelps is personable and a fine upstanding citizen who upholds our traditions and intends to insure the prosperity of our people. I ask you to confirm my nomination and see Phelps as I do."

The nomination was confirmed by several dark supporters but no open Families with Death Eater ties. The next nomination was for Rufus Scrimgeour. His supporter pointed out how well Rufus had led the Auror corps and the good he could do in returning stability and security to the Ministry. The Mugwump called on Andromeda Tonks to speak next.

"Lords, Ladies and peers," The pretty witch spoke calmly. "It is my pleasure to nominate Madame Griselda Marchbanks. She is a person of strong moral character and is not swayed from doing what is right or necessary. I firmly feel that she will prove to be an able Minister in the fight against Voldemort."

Most of the assembly gasped and shuddered at the use of 'Voldemort'. Mugwump Greengrass with the help of Percy was able to regain control and the nomination was confirmed by the Abbott's, Turpin's and Patil's. Amos Diggory was also confirmed as a candidate before Mrs. Longbottom was able to address the assembly.

"Thank you Mugwump," Augusta Longbottom said, not at all bothered by the focus she was under. "The House of Longbottom wishes to nominate Madame Amelia Bones. She is a firm and just woman and her experience as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement gives her plenty of experience to draw on. She knows well our laws and traditions and is not one to give in when the going gets tough. I believe that she will be a capable leader."

Amelia looked at Harry from her place but made no move to protest her nomination and quick confirmation at the hands of the Malfoy, Yaxley, Smith and Boot Families. John Avery, Marcellus Tate and Robert Whigman were also confirmed as candidates.

The first round of voting saw the loss of Tate who look rather relieved to no longer be in the running. In the second round Scrimgeour and Marchbanks were gone with Avery and Whigman barely hanging on. The third phase of voting knocked out both Avery and Whigman and now the two final candidates needed ten of the Families who had been on the Wizengamot for over two hundred fifty years to stand with them before the final vote.

"Which Families will support Candidate Bones?" Mugwump Greengrass looked out over the assembly.

"The House of Longbottom proudly supports Amelia Bones," Augusta Longbottom spoke first.

Yaxley, Malfoy, Patil, Black, Potter and Abbott were quick to throw their support in as well. Harry stood next causing several of his supporters to turn in his direction.

"The House of Slytherin stands aside Madame Bones," Harry announced and a murmuring of shocked voices carried through those present.

"That brat's no more the Lord of Slytherin than I am!" Baron Parkinson objected loudly.

Harry held on to his tempter and removed the Disillusionment charm from his Family rings, "Baron Parkinson is quite correct. He cannot be the Lord of Slytherin or he would be wearing its ring," Harry held up the hand Slytherin's ring was on. "He would also have claimed its vaults. I also wish to state publicly that Tom Riddle is no heir of the noble House of Slytherin and has no claim to its estates."

"Who is Riddle?" Mugwump Greengrass asked, knowing the answer already.

As he had been shown in the Chamber of Secrets, with his own wand, Harry drew the fiery letters spelling out Tom Marvolo Riddle and had them flip around to spell out I Am Lord Voldemort.

"He was Hogwarts Head Boy in 1945," Harry's tone let all know he was unimpressed. "And just so there are no further objections, Heir-Lord Longbottom is my proxy for the House of Gryffindor."

This announcement too caused excited whispering to spread through the assembly. Mugwump Greengrass finally had to resort to a canon blast charm to restore order.

"Heir-Lord Longbottom, you have the floor," Mugwump Greengrass said.

"The House of Gryffindor stands side by side with the House of Slytherin in its support of Madame Bones," Neville managed to speak clearly and in a surprisingly calm tone.

"The House of Dumbledore stands with Madame Bones," Aberforth Dumbledore stood from his chair.

Minerva, from her place nearby, looked directly at Harry and smiled.

"What do you think of that Andromeda?" Harry asked the eldest Black sister.

"That Minerva has explained a few things to him," Andromeda replied quietly. "Aberforth Dumbledore is very crafty and powerful, he chooses to remain rather unknown compared to his brother though. I think he prefers not being a leader of men."

Harry nodded, he could certainly understand that desire, "And our chances of having Madame Bones elected?"

Avery was out of the race, receiving only seven of the ten Families needed to back him. Phelps managed to get the ten Families needed for him to run against Amelia.

"I think we'll manage it," Andromeda smiled. "The reemergence of the Slytherin and Gryffindor Families has swayed many of the neutral Families who would normally back who they felt was going to win. The fact that one person holds four prominent votes is another factor in our favor."

Some of the tension Harry felt eased. The final vote came and Andromeda's predictions proved correct. Many of the neutral Families voted for Amelia Bones, many of them looking in Harry's direction just after casting their vote. Baron Parkinson looked bitter but chose not to make any loud disagreements for the entire assembly to hear.

"The votes are in favor of Amelia Bones," Mugwump Greengrass announced. "Congratulations to our new Minister of Magic!"

Cheers broke out. Baron Parkinson glared at Harry's group and at Harry in particular. There was nothing the man could do and he knew it.

"Parkinson is very unhappy with you," Andromeda remarked. "And he'll be even more so once he finds out you've married his daughter. Look sharp, Amelia's headed this way."

"Congratulations Amelia!" Harry smiled.

"I will find some way to thank you for this," Amelia promised. "And it will be something equal to what you have just given me. I assume that there will be another Skeeter exclusive about Riddle in the papers soon?"

"Tomorrow," Harry confirmed. "Can you make the ceremony Wednesday?"

"I'll try but I can't make any promises," Amelia said. "I'll speak with you later Harry."

"I wonder what she'll do to you," Daphne mused as Amelia left.

Harry had no time to answer as Madame Marchbanks came up to the group, "Good work Mr. Potter! Baron Parkinson will have it out for you given how you embarrassed him here today."

"Andromeda already warned me about that," Harry admitted. "Do you know Mrs. Tonks?"

"I tested her for her OWLs and NEWTs," Madame Marchbanks greeted everyone in Harry's group. "It is wonderful to see you again Andromeda. Are you going to be back in the public eye then?"

"I'm sure I will be for a time," Andromeda smiled at the elderly witch. "It is nice to see you again Griselda."

"We should have tea soon, I'll send you an owl," Griselda Marchbanks promised.

Harry and his group split up. He, Daphne and Neville returned to where Minerva McGonagall was waiting while Bill went back to Gringotts and Andromeda headed over to her sister. Harry asked to be allowed to buy each student a round of butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. The Headmistress approved and told them to take the Floo from the Ministry hub. The group of students quickly made their way to the Floo and traveled to Madame Rosemerta's pub.

The tavern owner was pleased to see the crowd and even more pleased that they weren't sneaking out. She quickly brought a round of butterbeer and a few snacks for the group to munch on. The Three Broomsticks wasn't full but there was a comfortable atmosphere of people talking and sharing jokes with one another.

Many of the group congratulated Harry on his plan succeeding, although he was quick to deflect the praise and told everyone that they were the ones who really made things work. Even Zacharias Smith told Harry that he had handled himself well during the assembly. All of them agreed that Harry's comment to Baron Parkinson was well deserved. Talk eventually turned to spring break and who was remaining at school. It was quickly discovered that all of them had opted not to go home and Parvati suggested throwing a party in whichever House had the fewest younger years staying behind. Harry offered to give whoever was planning the party some galleons for supplies.

Parvati dictated to Padma a list of people to approach for things like butterbeer and some Muggle liqueurs. Harry had them add some other Muggle drinks like Coke and Rootbeer. Daphne, Terry, Ernie, Blaise and Zacharias offered to donate money so Harry didn't have to pay for everything. A loud explosion and several screams from outside cut off any further planning.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed. "Everyone, wands out. Be ready for shields and casting, offensive level high."

"Someone help me get these tables over!" Ernie called out.

Several of the pub's patrons tipped the tables over for cover. Many cowered behind them but one or two were copying the students and had their wands in hand. Madame Rosemerta was behind her bar, wand ready.

"Hurt them bad before you stun them," Neville reminded, griping his wand tightly. "Duck any green lights and don't bunch together!"

The door to the Three Broomsticks blasted open. Death Eaters in their black robes and white masks poured in through the doorway. There had to be at least twenty by Harry's count.

"Wittle Potty and baby Longbottom, come out, come out wherever you are!" Bellatrix Lestrange crooned in her obnoxious voice.

"Lestrange!" Neville snarled.

"I heard you baby Longbottom," Bellatrix said from behind her mask. "Don't worry baby, I'll send you to mummy and daddy."

Neville fired blindly from behind one of the overturned tables. Several of the Death Eaters began firing curses trying to hit the hidden students.

"Don't forget, we can't kill Potter!" Rodolphus Lestrange reminded the Death Eaters. "Our Lord has claimed his death."

The Death Eaters switched to less deadly curses. One of the pub patrons panicked and moved out from behind the tables and was shot with a killing curse point blank. Blaise Zabini took careful aim and fired multiple blasting curses at one of the Death Eaters, blasting their arm clean off above the elbow.

"Rabastan!" Rodolphus turned to his brother and was blasted into a wall.

Madame Rosemerta, who had been firing blasting curses, stopped. She picked up bottles of firewhiskey and tossed them toward the Death Eaters and casting shattering hexes on the bottles, covering the Death Eaters in firewhiskey. Padma caught on to what the pub owner was doing and began shooting fire charms toward the now flammable Death Eaters. Several ignited right away and in their panic fell back into their fellow Death Eaters. Many became confused and the students began sending bone shattering curses at the group, catching several in the legs and ribs.

"Activate the portkeys!" Bellatrix ordered.

The Death Eaters vanished leaving behind Rabastan's blasted off arm. Padma, Parvati, Terry and Ernie began containing the flames that had ruined much of the main entrance of the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosemerta quickly set to work helping them. Susan and Hannah began going around checking first their fellow students and then the patrons for injuries. Several patrons had broken bones and everyone had cuts and bruises from glass and wood fragments. One patron had several large splinters of wood lodged deep in their abdomen.

"Anyone have life threatening injuries?" Harry asked when Susan came back over to report.

The strawberry blond Hufflepuff shook her head, "But they should still see Madame Pomfrey. I can't remove the splinters or heal the bone breaks yet."

"Madame Rosemerta, can you come over here?" Harry called out.

The busty pub owner picked her way across the debris strewn floor of the Three Broomsticks, leaving the students to continue to work on putting out the small pockets of flames. Neville, Daphne, Blaise, Lisa and Zacharias kept their wands out and ready to fire off a curse or two as needed. Harry had Susan explain to the pub owner the need to take everyone to Madame Pomfrey to get an evaluation. Rather than worry about the Three Broomsticks, Madame Rosemerta offered to leave and go with the group up to the school.

"Susan and Hannah, you two conjure the stretchers needed to transport whoever shouldn't be walking," Harry briskly ordered. "The customers who can walk can help you levitate the stretchers. Madame Rosemerta, will you be able to help them keep control?"

"I will manage it," Madame Rosemerta promised without any of her usual flirtations.

Harry called all the students over to him, "Does anyone think the Death Eaters might return?"

"Bellatrix was with them," Neville scowled. "She's one crazy bitch and Blaise here did blow off her brother-in-laws arm. That has to make her boiling mad."

"Good point," Harry agreed. "Bellatrix is like a rabid dog and she won't take what happened here lightly. Neville, you, Blaise and Daphne will take point. I want Ernie and Lisa to the right and Padma and Parvati to the left. Zacharias, Terry and I will cover the rear. Hannah and Susan will be with Madame Rosemerta, the injured and other customers in the center. Anyone who appears to be in Death Eater robes is to be stunned. No one is to get within twenty feet of us or you are to stun them. Anyone who fires upon us make sure you bring them down hard and fast. We're going to move quickly, I don't want us open to attack. Let's get moving people!"

Harry watched as Lisa, Hannah and Susan conjured stretchers. Some of the customers didn't want to lie on them but Madame Rosemerta quickly talked them into it. None of the customers protested the plan to go to the castle. Madame Rosemerta gathered several bottles of firewhiskey that she had used to good effect on the Death Eaters.

The exodus from the Three Broomsticks went as well as expected when a trained force works with a untrained force, that is to say sloppily. The point group went out first, spreading out and allowing the left and right guards to come out after them. Susan, Hannah and Madame Rosemerta followed with the injured and civilians. By now several Hogsmeade residents were coming out to look at the damage and try and speak with the survivors. Neville stunned two people before Daphne issued a verbal warning telling one and all not to come any closer. As they left the pub behind Harry, Terry and Zacharias followed behind at a slight distance to make sure no one approached as the group passed through.

Parvati stunned a shop clerk who came a little too close to the traveling group in her estimation. Her twin shot her an annoyed look but a shout of 'good shot' from both Harry and Zacharias had Parvati in good spirits. Once they cleared the town Harry and Neville had them pick up the pace. There was no cover until they passed the wards of Hogwarts.

Hagrid spotted the group as they entered the castle grounds and came over to investigate with Fang.

"'Ere now, what's this?" The half-giant bellowed.

"Keep those wands at the ready!" Neville barked to the students turned guards. "You aren't safe until told otherwise!"

Hagrid blinked in surprise as the mild mannered boy was obeyed without protest from the sweaty and dirty students. They passed by the half-giant without another word. On the steps of the castle Harry had the group come to a stop. Several people were bent over panting from the two mile jog they had undergone. Harry had Lisa, Ernie, Padma, Parvati, Hannah and Susan take the injured up to the infirmary.

Harry turned to address the remaining pub patrons, "Each of you is welcome to either go straight to the infirmary or have dinner with us in the Great Hall."

Everyone was more concerned with getting a decent meal from all the energy they had expended.

"Blaise, Neville, Daphne, Terry and Zacharias," Harry addressed his fellow students. "Tonight, we eat as a group."

None of them made any protest. Harry led the way into the Great Hall. Staff and students alike paused in their talking to stare at the odd sight.

"Mr. Potter," The Headmistress stood. "An explanation please."

"There was an attack while we were at the Three Broomsticks," Harry said as his group sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table. "Aurors are probably on the scene by now. However we felt it best to return to the school in case the Death Eaters decided to return. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange weren't pleased when Rabastan lost his arm. By the way Blaise, that was a nice shot," The Slytherin nodded with a satisfied smile. "I'm sure that the Aurors will show up eventually to get our statements. In the mean time, do you mind if we eat? We're all bloody hungry."


	22. Ceremonies & Explanations

Remus and Neville double checked Harry's tie for what seemed the twentieth time. There was still an hour before the ceremony would take place. Ron, Severus and Bill proved to be no help as they continued to laugh and poke fun at Harry's varying expressions of disgust and annoyance from Remus and Neville's fussing. Filius Flitwick was likely madly finishing the decorations on top the Astronomy Tower. No one else was likely to come and interrupt the last minute advice that was being handed out to Harry like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to gullible Firsties.

"So Harry, you think you're ready for this?" Ron asked from his chair.

"I don't think anyone is ever quite ready," Harry tugged a bit on his collar that Remus had been messing with. "I do know I'm not going to back out. I could probably handle facing down Draco and Narcissa, but I know I couldn't handle Andromeda."

Severus nodded in agreement, "Andromeda Black Tonks is not a woman to upset. She is a gifted duelist."

"She seems every bit as formidable as old lady Longbottom," Bill recalled meeting Mrs. Tonks at the Ministry before the Wizengamot assembly.

"So, you don't really want to get married then?" Ron tried to clarify.

"Ron!" Bill hissed to his youngest brother. "What is your problem?"

"Ron," Harry focused all his attention on his first friend. "Why are you asking? The real reason, please."

Ron paled and his ears turned bright cherry red, "Because Ginny fancies you and I know she'll be upset that you got married."

"Look Ron," Harry sighed and stopped himself from running a hand through his hair. "I don't have any doubts about _why _I'm marrying Pansy. In fact Pansy feels I should have at least one other wife to re-start the Potter Family again. Ginny is a nice girl, but she hasn't shown that she's mature enough to get involved with me. For Merlin's sake! Last year on the train ride home she tried to make me jealous by claiming she was dating Dean Thomas. I don't have the time or energy to deal with other people's mind games. I sort of have this Dark Lord who wants me dead."

"Well, when you put it that way I understand mate," Ron finally said, squirming uncomfortably from all the eyes on him. "And, what's more, you're right. Ginny just isn't ready for someone like you, someone who's not a prince come to carry her off into the sunset."

"So, any potential Mrs. Potter's picked out?" Remus was curious.

"Well, I was thinking about Hermione," Harry said with a totally straight face.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about," Ron protested.

"He was joking," Severus drawled.

"Right, I knew that," Ron flushed.

Harry turned to Bill with a smirk, "And how's your wedding planning going Bill?"

"Don't remind me," Bill shook his head, fang erring dangling. "Mum wants it held at the Burrow but Fleur wants it some place more exotic or classier. At this rate we might have to elope."

"Mum's really not going to be happy about not getting an invite to your wedding, Harry," Ron added.

"I'm sure she'll understand once things are explained," Remus said.

Harry was not looking forward to having to have that talk with Mr. and Mrs. Weasely.

"I will deliver the potion to you tonight," Severus broke through the awkward silence left by Remus' statement. "It is best I am there in case there are any side effects I have not foreseen. Do you still have the rings wolf-boy?"

Remus, Harry's best man, patted his pocket and nodded. Ron had been a good sport about allowing Remus to be Harry's best man. The older men began telling stories of weddings they had been to and generally making Harry more of a nervous wreck. Ron and Neville began poking fun at Harry until the groom finally told them to shove a sock in it.

When there was about a quarter of an hour left until the ceremony was due to begin, Remus escorted Harry to his place within the circle atop the Astronomy Tower. Harry was left alone before Minerva, who as Headmistress had the ability to tie two people together in marriage, among other ceremonies. Harry said quick hellos to the guests; Narcissa, Andromeda and Ted, Filius, Mrs. Longbottom, Percy, Fred and George, Madame Pomfrey, Fleur, Viktor, Blaise, Parvati, Cho, Hannah, and Lavender. When Harry faced Minerva again he felt his nervousness increase.

A quite rich bell tone sounded. All the guests and Harry turned to see Daphne walk in with Remus followed by Susan with Neville, Padma with Severus, Luna with Ron and Hermione with Bill. Each pair carried something between them. The bell rang once more and Draco appeared with Pansy on his arm. Her robes, a deep burgundy, glowed with light from the setting sun. Harry thought she looked gorgeous and regal, like a queen from one of the fantasy novels he had read as a child.

"This woman is of my house," Draco said, standing with Pansy outside the drawn circle. "I have protected and cared for her. I now take her from my house so she may join with another. Will you protect and care for her as I have done?"

"I will," Harry promised.

"Then I stand aside and allow her to join with you," Draco let go of Pansy's arm and helped her enter the circle before joining his mother as a spectator.

Pansy and Harry joined hands and faced Minerva who smiled at the couple.

"I have watched you since you first entered this school," Minerva began. "Both of you have grown and become a fine example of adulthood. Be proud of the people you have become. You stand here, asking to be joined together as husband and wife, is this your wish?"

"It is," Both answered.

"Who here stands as witness and in support of this couple?" Minerva went on. "Who here will see them joined together and help nurture their commitment to one another?"

"We will," Daphne and Remus stepped forward behind Harry and Pansy.

Daphne and Remus each took an end of the three foot flaxen cord and tied Harry and Pansy's joined hands together.

"What blessing will you bestow upon this joining?" Minerva asked.

"We offer them the love in our hearts and ears to listen to their troubles and advice from our lips," Remus and Daphne repeated the offer they had come up with.

"A most fitting blessing of support," Minerva approved. "What other blessings have been brought to be given to this couple before me?"

Padma and Severus stepped forward with a cauldron of water carried between them. They placed it at Harry and Pansy's feet.

"We bring water to bless this union," They repeated their blessing. "We wish those who are joined patience and understanding of who they are, that there are no barriers between them."

"We bring air to bless this union," Luna and Ron came forward with an ornate hand fan. "May this couple be honest to one another and themselves."

"We give fire to bless this union," Hermione and Bill placed the lit candle carefully next to the cauldron and away from the fan. "Let it give them passion. And let it cleanse them of their doubts and anger towards themselves and one another when they quarrel."

Neville and Susan, the last pair, came with a potted flowering plant, "We bring earth to bless this joining. May this couple grow and nourish one another, may they find peace and solace in each other."

"Do you offer them these gifts with open hearts?" Minerva asked.

"We do," The four pairs intoned.

"Bring forth the rings," Minerva instructed.

Remus handed Pansy Harry's ring and Harry Pansy's ring.

"These rings are a promise to the other and a reminder of the blessings given you," Minerva told the couple. "They are the physical representation of your joining that will go with you, unlike the cord used only for this ceremony. Place the ring on your partner's finger and know you are now one." Daphne came forward and at Minerva's signal began to cut through the cord. "This cord is cut away. It is frail and weak as you were before you came together. You are stronger together then separate. Look to the other for what you need. You are wife and husband now; no other should come between you."

The rich bell tone sounded a final time signifying the end of the ceremony. Everyone came forward to greet the newly joined couple. Ron's stomach decided to speak up with a loud rumble, causing the young man to blush and Harry to suggest that they move on to the reception being held in the teachers lounge. The other friends of Harry and Pansy, who hadn't been present at the ceremony, had had invitations delivered to them at dinner. Most who had received the invitations were present and unsure as to why they were in the teachers lounge.

Harry and Pansy went with Percy into a corner to sign and initial some documents that would be filed at the Ministry to legalize their marriage. Draco, acting as Pansy's guardian, signed in the place of her father and Minerva had signed as officiator of the ceremony. Percy quickly left, citing that he needed to bring Madame Bones the good news.

Minerva tapped her knife against her goblet, calling all attention to her, "Some of you know why we are present here this evening, and some of you are just now learning of the happy news. Earlier I had the joy of joining two young people together in marriage. I hope each of you will congratulate Harry Black-Potter and Pansy Black on their marriage."

Everyone clapped loudly, though there were several surprised mutterings among those gathered. Harry hovered around Pansy as they mingled with their guests. No one asked directly about why they had married so secretly, but it was no surprise to see Hermione, Neville or Susan swamped with questions the guests would have liked to ask the newlyweds. Luna easily deflected peoples' inquiries by making mention of strange creatures or theories.

"So, how long were you and Pansy secretly dating before this?" Ginny asked, managing to catch Harry relatively alone.

"I can't explain things here Ginny," Harry managed to keep the frown off his face. "Tomorrow morning we'll join you for breakfast in the kitchens at seven thirty, all right?"

"Fine, Harry," Ginny turned and flounced away.

Pansy came up beside him and placed her hand on his arm, gaining his attention, "Do you want her to know the truth?"

"We can decide that when we see her," Harry turned to her. "I'll have Severus fetch the potion and meet us at our rooms in twenty minutes."

Pansy nodded and chose not to press the issue.

Harry approached the adults across the room. Minerva, Filius, Severus and Pomona were chatting about their classes and how proud they were that so many of the older students were overcoming house prejudices. Well, Severus was really just standing there and glaring at students, but that didn't put Harry off.

"Go get the potion," Harry spoke softly to the Potions Master. "Pansy and I will meet you at our rooms in twenty minutes."

Severus nodded and swept from the room without making any excuses. His colleagues, used to his abrupt mannerisms, showed no curiosity. Harry and Pansy made their circulation of the room, thanking everyone for coming and saying a few more personal goodbyes to those who had been at the ceremony. As the two newlyweds headed out the door they were treated to cat calls and wolf whistles courtesy of Bill, Fred, George, Remus and Ted Tonks. Pansy had to hold back her giggles on their way to their rooms as Harry fought down his blush.

As the pair approached the painting of a mermaid, not far from where several of the other teacher's rooms were located, they came across Severus who carried a smoking goblet.

"Chimera," Harry gave the password and the portrait swung inward.

The three entered the couple's rooms. They were tastefully decorated, a blend of masculine and feminine ornamentations. The colors were in varying blues, greens and golden hues.

"Before you take this potion there are things that must be discussed," Severus set the goblet down on the dark mahogany coffee table. "I feel it best we explain everything to her as she is now your wife."

Harry pulled Pansy down onto the couch beside him, "Pansy, I only ask that you listen to everything before you say anything, all right?"

Pansy nodded, a sudden fear gripping her stomach uncomfortably.

"Not long after I returned to the Dursley's after the battle at the Ministry, Remus owled me a box of Sirius' personal effects," Harry swallowed, voice thick with emotion. "I don't think he went through any of it, given the things I found. Inside was a diary that originally belonged to Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother, who was a Death Eater and killed by Voldemort in the First War. Regulus had discovered Voldemort's secret to immortality; horcurxes, the division of one's own soul. Voldemort, however, had managed to create more than one of them."

"A horcrux," Severus took up the tale. "Is believed to only be made of an inanimate object, which contains the person's soul fragment. It is the loss of soul that made Voldemort lose his human appearance. Normally they are created by a dark ritual using an innocent person's death."

"Sirius had read his brother's diary and knew about the horcruxes," Harry went on. "He used the diary to record his own thoughts and what he observed while he was locked away in his house by Dumbledore. Regulus knew of the horcrux diary, which I managed to destroy in my second year, and a locket he stole from Voldemort's hiding place. He was unable to destroy the locket before Voldemort caught up with him and killed him. Regulus theorized that Voldemort planned to split his soul a total of seven times, having six actual horcruxes and the last being himself. Regulus also believed that Voldemort would use Founder's objects for the remaining horcruxes. Sirius noted I had destroyed the diary. He found the locket his brother hid and when he managed to sneak out of his house he found a ring not too far from the graveyard Voldemort was reborn in."

"We know there are three more horcruxes to account for," Severus spoke again. "I know that Voldemort had in his possession an ebony scrying mirror of Ravenclaws, which I believe he fed to his snake Nagini. Harry is the only person who can safely destroy a horcrux, based on Regulus', Sirius' and our research. Harry and I spoke often this past summer on the problem of killing Voldemort. We knew that Harry was vulnerable, that he needed to stay alive long enough to find the horcruxes and destroy them before going against Voldemort. Being one of the first adults, among many other factors, it was decided that I too needed to remain alive long enough to see the destruction of Voldemort through. So we changed things around and came up with the same result as Voldemort."

"What, exactly do you mean?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"We are each others horcrux," Harry stated simply.

"We changed the ritual to create one," Severus sighed. "No one had to die, but to compensate the object we put a piece of our soul into had to be alive, willing to host our soul fragment and have nearly total trust in the person they were giving their soul piece to. If either one of us is killed we will be able to hold the others soul here and eventually put it back in out body, so long as it is not decapitated, or into another freshly dead body as the case may be."

"How much of your soul did you give up?" Pansy squeezed Harry's hand tightly.

"Roughly an eighth," Harry told her. "That's a lot of the reason Severus and I are so close. There really is no going back from what we've done. Each of us can still die but we aren't going to allow that until Voldemort is well and truly gone. Once he is gone we won't hold the other's soul in place. Severus is like my twin in many ways, and much closer in others. We can't live far apart for long periods of time or it stretches the bond between us that developed from our soul switching."

Pansy quickly pulled out her wand and swore a witches' oath to reveal none of what they had told her without permission, "I don't want to accidentally give away your secrets. I can deal with this, I'm not a light witch and knowing that neither of you is immortal in the same sense as Voldemort helps."

"Thank you Pansy," Harry lifted up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"In a way it's like I'm married to both of you," She mused aloud.

Harry had to swallow his laughter from the look on Severus' face, "You could say that, I suppose. But why don't we deal with the potion now."

Carefully Severus picked up the now lightly smoking goblet and handed it to Pansy, "Drink it all down. I have already added the vial of Harry's blood that was needed. You will feel a bubbly sensation in your abdomen. That should fade in ten minutes or so, let me know when the feeling goes away."

Pansy nodded. Both men watched her drink down the potion. Pansy giggled, as she set the goblet down, at Harry's look of confusion.

"What inane thing are you thinking of now?" Severus asked Harry.

"How come you didn't make a face?" Harry accused Pansy.

"Perhaps I've just learned to deal with unpleasant tastes," Pansy suggested.

"Or perhaps this particular potion tastes more of sweet grass and oats?" the Potions Master smirked smugly.

"Yes, or it could be that," Pansy agreed.

After ten minutes Pansy confirmed that the bubbling sensation was fading. Fifteen minutes later it was gone entirely. Severus left the newlyweds to their bed.

Harry hovered in the doorway of their bedroom, a look of uncertainty on his face. Pansy took him by the hand and gently guided him inside.

"I've never really done this before," Harry admitted to her in the soft glow of the candles.

Pansy caressed him through his robes, "We can learn together. My experience was with _them_, but I know how it should go."

They took stumbling steps to the bed as they undressed. Their kisses were hesitant and light. Harry's touches were tentative and feathery, as were Pansy's. They made it into a game, learning what worked based on their partner's sounds and reactions. When they finally came together it wasn't perfect, but it was mutually satisfying.

Their morning wake-up call came entirely too early. Dobby had gently shaken Harry awake and pointed to where he had left a tea cart with a fresh pot of both tea and coffee. The little elf had also laid out clean clothing and picked up their discarded ones from last night. Harry carefully rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom for a warm shower. He returned to find Pansy sitting enjoying her first cup of morning tea wearing nothing but a smile. Distractedly he began dressing, continuing to sneak peeks at his wife.

"I'll be out in a few," Pansy called over her shoulder as she strutted to the bathroom.

Once she was dressed Harry escorted her down to the kitchens where both of them thanked Dobby for his help much to the elf's pleasure. The elves quickly prepared a small table in a corner and loaded it with food, enough to feed four Ron's. Ginny came in through the painting of fruit and took a seat across from the glowing and well rested couple. In contrast to them she appeared not to have slept at all.

"Good morning Ginny," Pansy said to the subdued Gryffindor.

"Morning," The red head returned without any of her usual cheer.

Harry reached under the table and rested his hand above Pansy's knee, giving her leg a squeeze. She smiled and poured each of them a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry took a quick sip and put his glass back down.

"You wanted to talk Ginny, now's your chance," Harry took a bite of his eggs.

"I know you two didn't suddenly fall in love, no matter what any of the others might say," Ginny glared at both of them, daring them to deny her accusation. "I want to know why you married so quickly and quietly."

"First, I want to know why you've changed so much this past month," Harry countered, surprising both Pansy and Ginny.

"I don't know what you mean," Ginny denied rather poorly.

Harry stared at her for a long moment, "Why do you keep running off to be by yourself, then? And why has Ron caught you arguing with another person who isn't there?"

Ginny remained stubbornly silent, refusing to deny or admit to anything.

"You know what I think Ginny?" Harry's voice was sad and kind. "I don't think that Tom ever fully left you. I think part of him was left behind, inside you."

"That's crazy!" Ginny paled and her hands trembled. "Tom's gone! He's gone, you killed him."

"Ginny, let us help you," Pansy implored the younger girl. "Tell us what's wrong, please, if it's not Tom."

"I'm fine," Ginny tried to leave but Harry grabbed her arm before she could get away from the table. "Let go!"

"You've left me no choice," Harry told her, spinning her around to face him. "Legilimens!"

Harry went through her weak shields, delving deep into her mind. He searched, gently but thoroughly, through her private thoughts, discarding them without looking too long. Nestled deep inside he came across the echo of Tom Riddle, the handsome and manipulative former Slytherin Head Boy. Harry took the time to fully view where Tom was located in Ginny's mind before withdrawing completely. Ginny let out a keening wail and dropped to the floor crying in both pain and humiliation. Pansy, without really thinking, moved to the distraught girl and began trying to comfort her.

"What be wrong with littlest Wheezy?" Dobby's big eyes bulged with concern.

"She had a bad thing inside her that was hurting her," Harry watched the two girls before him. "We're going to need Professor Snape. Dobby, do you think you can get him to come here?"

Solemnly, Dobby nodded, "Dobby will bring the Dungeon Bat Man for Harry Potter sir!"

That was certainly a nickname Harry had never heard before and he held back his laughter, knowing it wouldn't be appreciated. The kitchen elves puttered around but didn't interfere.

"The Dungeon Bat Man do be coming Harry Potter sir," Dobby exclaimed as he popped back into the kitchens. "Can Dobby be doing anything else?"

"Can you stay close by for a bit, Dobby?" Harry requested. "We might need you in a while."

The little elf straightened up proudly, "Dobby be here. Just call and Dobby come right away Harry Potter sir!"

Harry went over and knelt beside Ginny and Pansy. Pansy was rubbing calming circles on Ginny's back as the red head hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed.

"Let us help you, Gin," Harry made an effort to sound soothing and gentle.

"You should hate me," The red head wailed. "I'm evil!"

"You're not evil," Harry said firmly. "If you were evil you would have given yourself over to Tom a long time ago. You've been fighting all this time. You're a strong brave Gryffindor."

When Severus arrived Harry quickly broke away from the girls and explained the situation. Harry intended to reenter Ginny's mind and destroy the echo of Tom Riddle, but he needed someone to anchor him and draw strength from. Severus tried to convince Harry he should be the one to enter Ginny's mind, but Harry was adamant it be him.

Severus finally agreed and entered Harry's mind, initiating a mental link between them before Harry went back into Ginny's mind. Again Harry by-passed her mundane thoughts and other memories, following the same path he had taken to find Tom. The echo radiated evil in spite of his handsome appearance.

"Who are you?" The echo of Tom Riddle asked.

"Someone to tell you, you are no longer welcome here," The mental projection of Harry surreptitiously fingered his wand.

"I'm only young Ginny's friend," The echo tried to sound harmless and innocent.

"No, you're not," Harry disagreed. "I know exactly what you are Tom." Harry brought up his wand. "And I know how to get rid of you."

The echo of Tom Riddle backed away in worry, "No, you can't do this! Think of how you'll hurt Ginny if you get rid of me."

"You're the one who's hurting her!" Harry stalked forward. "I'm going to enjoy this." He drew on his energy and borrowed some from Severus. "Finite Incantateum!"

The echo burst apart with an unearthly scream. Severus, using their link, helped Harry leave Ginny's mind and return to his own. The first thing Harry became aware of was the throbbing of his head and the woozy drained feeling of his body. Ginny lay curled on the floor, Pansy stroking her hair.

"Did you do it?" His wife asked.

"She's free of him," Harry was certain. "And it wasn't something she could have done on her own. Merlin, my head hurts."

"I have a mild pain relief potion, but it will only take the edge off," Severus warned.

"Gimme," Harry held out his hand.

Severus slapped the vial into Harry's palm. Harry opened it and quickly down the potion. He closed his eyes as he felt it work and his throbbing head only ached. He moved over to Ginny and helped Pansy get her sitting upright.

"Are you in any pain?" Harry asked in concern.

"Not really," Ginny trembled from shock. "I think I'm ok."

"Miss Weasley," Severus stood above the three. "Did you ever see a Mind Healer after your first year?"

Ginny shook her head, "Madame Pomfrey suggested it but Dumbledore said that because the diary was destroyed I would be fine. My parents and I had no reason to doubt him."

"What happened wasn't your fault," Severus stated. "Albus Dumbledore is the one to blame for this mess. It's very likely that he was aware something like this might happen."

"Why would he let me suffer for so long?!" Ginny cried loudly. "Why couldn't he be good?"

"He's a twisted man," Pansy's tone was fierce. "Ginny, he kept people under his thumb any way he could. Withholding a cure meant he could make himself out to be the hero, or you to be crazy if he said there was nothing wrong with you."

"Classes start soon," Harry looked at his watch. "We should all be there. And I realize we still owe you an explanation. Would you care to eat dinner with us tonight?"

"Where?" Ginny asked.

Harry and Pansy shared a look, "What's your last class of the day?" Harry asked.

"Miss Weasley is in my class," Severus responded for the red head. "I will escort her to your chambers, unless you wish to collect her for yourselves."

"No, that would be fine Severus," Harry was pleased.

Harry stuck close by Pansy throughout all their classes. In Defense he put up with Connelly's inept flirtations, which left him more angry than embarrassed. Seamus and Dean teased him, but Harry really wasn't in the mood. They two let up after Pansy scowled at them. Harry gave her hand a quick squeeze of thanks as they entered Flitwick's classroom.

The tiny Charms Professor was all smiles as he taught. He went through the different class functions of shields and the best circumstances one should use them in. At the end of the lesson he called for Pansy and Harry to remain behind. Filius gave to Pansy a charm bracelet that would allow her to signal Harry, and to Harry a new watch band that had the same capabilities. Again, Flitwick wished them a happy union and then sent them on their way to lunch. Rather than start a new flow of rumors that one of them was to be re-Sorted, the couple ate at the Ravenclaw table with Cho, Padma, Luna and Terry.

In the afternoon they worked on their Charms essays. Harry made sure Pansy ate plenty of small healthy snacks to keep her energy up, per the orders of Madame Pomfrey. Before dinner Severus entered with Ginny a step behind.

"Minerva expects me in the Great Hall," Severus smirked suddenly. "I'll be sure to let her know not to expect you newlyweds."

"Hey! That isn't why we won't be there," Harry protested with a blush. "Plus, we have Ginny here with us."

"No one else knows that," Severus chuckled. "Have fun."

The Potions Master left the room leaving behind a stunned Ginny and mortified Harry.

"Come, sit," Pansy took Ginny by the arm.

Harry called Dobby and had the elf bring a few dishes of the items available in the Great Hall.

"So, when did you two decide to get married?" Ginny asked as they all began to load their plates.

"This past Sunday," Harry took a bite of his chicken.

"Why?" Ginny set her fork aside with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Something really bad happened to me Sunday," Pansy looked down at her plate. "Nott, Flint and Warrington managed to drag me off – they raped me and now I'm pregnant."

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Pansy," Ginny paled. "And I've been so rude to both of you."

"It's ok," Pansy gave a tiny shrug. "I can forgive a little rudeness."

"I'm glad Harry's going to be the father, I know he'll do an excellent job," Ginny smirked at Harry's red stained cheeks.

"Severus' wedding gift was a potion to change the baby's father to myself," Harry shared. "And I admit, I am looking forward to the baby's arrival."

"You can put me down on the list to baby-sit," Ginny offered.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly. Ginny seemed to have gotten over whatever had made her upset and proved to be good company. She left, skipping dessert, to give the couple plenty of time alone. Much later the two lay spooned together in bed, relaxed and sated.

"Do you have any regrets?" Pansy whispered into the dark of their room.

Harry pulled her closer, "No regrets Pansy. You've accepted me; that was the best thing you could have given me. I'm glad I have you with me."


	23. Revenge for Harry

namespaceuri"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"   
name"PlaceType"/ namespaceuri"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"   
name"PlaceName"/ namespaceuri"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"   
name"City"/ namespaceuri"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"   
name"address"/ namespaceuri"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"   
name"place" downloadurl" gte mso 9 xml   
o:DocumentProperties   
o:Author 2 /o:Author   
o:Template Normal /o:Template   
o:LastAuthor 2 /o:LastAuthor   
o:Revision 3 /o:Revision   
o:TotalTime 6 /o:TotalTime   
o:Created 2008-02-06T05:27:00Z /o:Created   
o:LastSaved 2008-03-15T07:13:00Z /o:LastSaved   
o:Pages 1 /o:Pages   
o:Words 5677 /o:Words   
o:Characters 26173 /o:Characters   
o:Lines 671 /o:Lines   
o:Paragraphs 239 /o:Paragraphs   
o:CharactersWithSpaces 31611 /o:CharactersWithSpaces   
o:Version 10.2625 /o:Version   
/o:DocumentProperties   
/xml ![endif--

**AN: Big Thanks to Jaybird who beta'd this chapter and the last. Harry will likely need to take at least one more wife and as many as three others. The choices are narrowed down to: Luna, Padma, Parvati, Daphne, Susan, Hannah or Cho. So vote for who you like the most!!! Any other suggestions you offer will be considered.**

The students were much happier with the absence of Nott, Flint and Warrington. On official school records, they had been expelled, but it was known and expected that at some point a more official inquiry would come to attempt to discover what had happened to the boys. The escorts going around with the younger years had all but disappeared and the younger students were once again seen running through the halls by themselves to avoid being late to class. A familiar beetle landed on Harry's shoulder and buzzed in his ear. Harry waved Pansy on and ducked into an alcove rather than continue on his way to Hagrid's class.

The beetle fluttered down to the floor and transformed into Rita Skeeter. The reporter looked nervous.

"Dumbledore was sighted in Surrey early this morning," Rita reported without preamble. "That's about the only fact the editorial I wrote will contain. The rest is speculation and a few quotes thrown in."

"Who saw him?" Harry questioned.

"The squib niece of Arabella Figg, she said she played games with you when you were over and she was visiting her aunt," Rita answered. "She saw Dumbledore and she is not a big fan of his. He tried to stop in to see her and she whacked him with a skillet."

Harry smiled at hearing what Ms. Figg had done, "Anything else you've heard?"

"Officially, nothing," Rita smirked. "Unofficially, the answer would be a lot of different things. Another squib spotted Macnair with Rabastan Lestrange, so Macnair might be facing official inquiry at work. He's already been suspended and when the Aurors attempted to pay a visit to his residence he was mysteriously absent. The Aurors themselves are pleased with Bones as Minister, but many of the other Department Heads aren't so happy. Parkinson is out for your blood, it seems. He, Avery and Philps are attempting to see if they can have Dumbledore exonerated, or at least discredit you. I think they're going to find a Prophet reporter to use in their smear campaign, so far I haven't been approached but they could pick someone else. It will be strange, defending you instead of defaming you."

Harry gave her a wry grin, "How do you think I feel about being on good terms with you? I'd rather face an angry McGonagall than withstand your poison pen again."

"It's nice to know I have that effect on people," Rita mimed wiping away a tear.

"Indeed, it is," A stern voice interrupted whatever Harry was going to say.

"Hi Minnie!" Harry turned around with a huge fake smile in place. "Lovely day today, wouldn't you say?"

Minerva's lips twitched, withholding a smile, and Harry knew he wasn't in any major trouble. Rita stood, looking a bit unsure, but kept silent rather than risk drawing McGonagall's focus to herself.

"Why aren't you in Hagrid's class this afternoon, Mr. Potter?" The Headmistress asked.

"Rita had some information I needed to hear," Harry replied. "Do you know Melanie Figg?"

"I do," Minerva blinked at the sudden change in topic.

Rita and Harry quickly filled the Headmistress in on what the squib woman had done to Dumbledore. Minerva was smiling at the tale. Harry's scar prickled and he rubbed it through his fringe. A sharp pain shot through his forehead causing him to press the heel of his hand against the hot and throbbing scar.

"I think I should go see Madame Pomfrey," Harry said through tightly clenched teeth.

Gently Minerva placed an arm around Harry's shoulder. Rita turned back into her beetle animagus and perched in Minerva's bun. The Headmistress guided Harry through the school to Madame Pomfrey's domain. Poppy instantly had Harry in a bed and was pulling out a gray satchel.

"Don't you need the black one?" Minerva asked, looking at the expensive Opaleye hide case.

"This is Harry's case," Poppy explained as she pulled it open and began rifling through it. "It contains potions and ointments that are tailored just to him."

Poppy dosed Harry with three different potions before smearing a cream across his forehead. He relaxed into the pillows behind him, the pain finally lessening. The matron wiped his sweaty face with a cool clean towel.

"I expect you to remain in this bed until three this afternoon, Mr. Potter," The mediwitch put her hands on her hips. "And if you don't listen, the next time I get you in here I'll drug you!"

"Yes ma'am," Harry nodded seriously and then glanced around at the empty beds. "Where's Ron?"

"Mr. Weasley is in the library working on his piled up course work under Madame Pince," Poppy informed him.

"Thanks for coming with my Headmistress," Harry was sincere, his tone aimed at both Rita and Minerva. "And for the earlier talk."

"You are most welcome Mr. Potter," Minerva patted his hand. "Rest, I'll excuse you from classes today. And just remember, if you don't rest Poppy might tell your wife on you."

Harry glanced over at the hospital matron and tried to decide if she really would do something so underhanded. He determined it was likely best not to risk finding out, for now. Minerva's lips twitched again, she turned quickly to hide her smile. The Headmistress left taking Rita with her, leaving Harry to Poppy's tender mercies.

Poppy went into her office and came out with a book on various ways to reverse hexes and spell damage. Part of the book had techniques for field healing, ones commonly used by Aurors. Poppy merely smiled as she handed over the book before moving off to inventory the remaining supplies in Harry's case.

Harry took care in reading over the section on field healing techniques. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would need something found in this book, either to heal himself or worse, to heal a friend. Poppy joined him near his bed after completing her inventory. She gave him tips and told stories from her personal experiences. From there the conversation drifted to all the various potions and charms Poppy had needed to use on Harry throughout the years. Then, she suggested the use of a growth potion so he could counteract his stunted height caused by the malnutrition courtesy of the Dursley's.

"Why couldn't I have taken the growth potion earlier?" Harry asked perplexed.

"By the time you have reached an acceptable health and weight it was close to the time you would return to those horrid people," Poppy scowled at the thought of Harry's Muggle relatives. "There were many times I thought of foregoing my oaths and doing something about those Muggles."

"I'm glad you didn't break your Healers Oaths," Harry told the Mediwitch. "The price would be too high. Did you ever try to tell anyone how they treated me?"

"I wish now I had gone to anyone but _him_," Poppy stroked his hair. "A few charms and I could say nothing to anyone who had no prior knowledge. I failed you."

"No, you didn't," Harry denied. "You tried to do the right thing for me. You've always tried to do the right thing, Aunt Poppy."

"You charmer," Poppy's eyes misted a bit.

"Oh I think he could still use some work with his charms," Pansy's voice came from the entrance of the hospital wing.

"Why aren't you in class?" Harry asked before Poppy could.

"Hagrid excused me early, but I promised to bring you down for tea this week," Pansy walked in.

"Don't plan any teas for Sunday, that will be your first check-up," Poppy warned good-naturedly.

Pansy squealed in excitement. She began peppering Poppy with questions about when she could find out the baby's gender and if she should consider a vitamin booster. Poppy answered all her questions with a calm ease Harry envied. Soon talk turned to baby names. Poppy suggested names for both a boy and girl. Pansy thanked her but said that the planned to stick to the Black tradition of naming the child after a star or constellation. The two ladies went through several names but avoided all mention of the dog star.

"If we have a son would it bother you to name him Sirius?" Harry asked bluntly.

"No, not at all," Pansy assured him quickly. "I think it would be fitting actually. Any son we have will eventually head the Black Family, it's a very subtle form of revenge."

"Slytherin revenge, you mean," Harry snickered at Pansy's look of mock outrage.

"Revenge is revenge," Pansy flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

"What about Cassiopeia as a name for a girl?" Poppy suggested, hoping the couple was not about to start a serious fight. "You could call her Cassie for a nickname. And I must say, I'm looking forward to your baby. I expect to be made an honorary aunt."

"Of course Aunt Poppy," Harry grinned.

"Harry, you never mentioned what Rita spoke to you about," Pansy said.

"Dumbledore was spotted in Surrey," Harry rubbed against at his scar. "The Dursley's seem to be ok, but it bothers me. I don't know why he would even go there, they can't do anything for him."

"Maybe you should talk with your aunt and see what he wanted," Pansy suggested.

"No," Harry was adamant. "I'm finished with them. I should pay a visit to Ms. Figg though. She kept me alive while I was a kid, if not for her I would have been more of a mess than I was when I first came to Hogwarts."

Harry regaled them with stories of Ms. Figg's baking and how she would play games with him when she was at Arabella's and the Dursley's were out of town. He also told stories of old Mrs. Figg who tricked the Dursley's into having young Harry come help her with chores when she had him do nothing more than wipe dishes clean after using them to cook food for him.

Pansy was upset hearing more details of Harry's abusive childhood. She kept herself from outward emotion but inside she was boiling with rage. Something had to be done about their treatment of Harry. She could not, no _would not_, let this go unpunished. She stayed in the hospital wing a bit longer, sharing a small meal with Harry under the watchful eyes of Madame Pomfrey.

As she left the infirmary she decided to take a trip to the library to look up as many unpleasant and nasty jinxes and hexes she could find. A pale hand, belonging to Luna Lovegood, latched onto her robes and pulled her aside as Pansy exited the infirmary.

"What?" Pansy snapped in mild anger.

"Come," The blond Ravenclaw commanded. "I have a better idea."

Pansy, still a bit shocked by Luna's sudden appearance and statement, allowed herself to be led away down the corridor. She was still upset, but curious about what Luna wanted, so she decided not to protest and figure out where she was being led to.

"Why are we going to see McGonagall?" Pansy dug her heels in a hundred feet from the stone gargoyle.

The slightly spacey Ravenclaw blinked a few times, "The Headmistress has wanted revenge for a long time now. I'm sure she'll have some good suggestions for us. She might even offer to supervise!"

"You know what I want to do?" Pansy's mouth opened in disbelief.

"Oh yes," Luna nodded happily, tugging Pansy to the stone gargoyle which popped open without password. "You want revenge on the filth Harry was forced to grow up amongst."

Luna dragged Pansy into McGonagall's office without bothering to knock. The Headmistress looked up, surprised to see the two girls.

"What can I do for you, Miss Lovegood, Mrs. Black?" McGonagall addressed the two girls.

"We were hoping you would want to help us seek revenge against Harry's relatives for their horrid treatment of him while in their care," Luna smiled at Phineas portrait as she took a seat.

"Luna!" Pansy was appalled. "You don't just come out and say things like that."

"Oh," Luna gave Minerva an apologetic look. "Forget I said that."

"I would be more than happy to help," Minerva smiled briefly at the girls. "But in my position I shouldn't be cursing the Muggles."

Pansy nodded, "A valid concern. You could still come and observe and offer suggestions though. And help us explain things to the Muggle filth."

"Yes, suggestions would be helpful," Luna looked dreamily at Fawkes' perch.

"We should probably go before you get too far along in your pregnancy," McGonagall looked at Pansy. "Otherwise I'd never hear the end of it from Poppy. And be sure that Harry has something to occupy himself with so he doesn't find out what we're up to. You can lie and tell him I'm taking the two of you out for a brief shopping trip or tea."

"Luna, would you suggest anyone else come with us?" Pansy was very curious about who Luna might recommend.

Luna frowned as she considered the question, "I suggest Hermione. She has known Harry the longest outside of Ronald. She understands him and likely knows more details of his childhood. Hermione will also know how far we could go and still be sure Harry would forgive us. Ronald is still recovering, unfortunately. Draco might be a good choice but he might also let his anger get the best of him."

"Hermione is the best choice," Pansy felt a stab of guilt at leaving Draco behind, but she knew his anger might cause him to act rashly. "Come, help me with a distraction for Harry."

Luna waved goodbye to Professor McGonagall and Fawkes' perch. Luna recommended having Cho, Lavender, Parvati and Susan drag Harry off to discuss details of the party planned for spring break. Luna went prattling on about how this was her best year at Hogwarts. She was actually included in things and had real friends outside of Harry and Ginny. Pansy promised herself that she would get on that list of 'real' friends.

The two headed for Gryffindor Tower knowing they stood a good chance of finding Lavender and Parvati there. They stood outside the entrance hoping someone would come out or come back to the Tower so they could go in. Eventually Colin Creevey came along with his camera and younger brother, Dennis.

"Hey Luna, Pansy," Dennis bounced over. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were hoping to speak with Lavender and Parvati," Pansy began.

"Could you just let us into your Common Room?" Luna cut in.

Colin and Dennis exchanged a look.

"Sure, why not," Colin shrugged and whispered the password to the Fat Lady, who opened with a smile.

"What the hell Creevey's!" McLaggen stood up with an angry expression. "How could you let the Slytherin bitch or Loony into our Common Room!"

"Shove off, McLaggen," Colin grumbled as Luna moved to the girl's staircase.

Pansy followed the Ravenclaw closely, trying to block out the sounds of the loud debate behind them. Luna didn't bother knocking on the sixth year girl's dorm. She threw open the door, causing Parvati and Lavender to shriek.

"You scared us!" Parvati put a hand over her racing heart.

"How did you get in here?" Lavender asked with some suspicion.

"The Creevey's," Pansy gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "We're here to ask a favor.

"We're all ears," Parvati said eagerly.

"The Headmistress is taking myself, Hermione and Luna window shopping for the baby in Muggle London and then out to tea," Pansy explained. "I was hoping you two and someone from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would help distract Harry by starting to make plans for the party over spring break."

"Could we invite Daphne?" Parvati asked. "She's so much fun!"

"We'd be more than happy to keep Harry busy," Lavender agreed. "Where is he?"

"In the hospital wing," Pansy answered. "Do you know where Hermione is?"

"Parvati and Lavender exchanged a look and in one voice said, "The Library."

Parvati and Lavender opted to accompany Pansy and Luna as they would likely find Daphne, Cho or another girl able to help them plan the party in the Library. Both Gryffindors were excited over the chance to plan a big party involving all the Houses.

When they entered the Library they spotted Hermione studying with Daphne and Cho was helping them with their Ancient Runes paper. Pansy whispered in Hermione's ear, explaining their plans to pay a visit to Harry's relatives. The trio of conspirators left the party planners talking in excited whispers. Daphne caught up with them just as they were outside the Library and told Pansy she would make sure Harry knew who they were with and what they were doing.

Luna, Pansy and Hermione kept up a brisk pace to McGonagall's office. Each girl was lost in her own thoughts on what she wanted to say and do to the human filth whom went by the name Dursley. In McGonagall's office the Headmistress reminded them they could not cause permanent or noticeable harm to the Muggles as it would be noticed and commented upon. All three reluctantly promised to not do so. The group then Floo-ed to Arabella Figg's old home.

"Hello Minerva," Melanie Figg shooed her aunt's cats away. "How is dear Harry?"

"He's doing better," Pansy answered. "Aunt Poppy thinks that she will be able to counter some of the effects that malnutrition had on his height."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Ms. Figg exclaimed. "My aunt always stuffed him full of food and when I was over I always made sure he had some candy and we both gave him little packages to take back with him. Those people hardly fed him anything at all and worked the poor dear too hard! Are you the one who married that sweet boy?"

"Yes, we married last Wednesday," Pansy smiled at the squib. "Harry was worried about you when he learned that Dumbledore had been spotted in the area."

Melanie's smile warped into a scowl, "I nearly brained the old codger with my cast iron skillet," She chuckled. "I've wanted to do it for years! The things he put that sweet boy through were more than criminal."

"You're not the only one who has had such thoughts," Minerva muttered. "Although I envy your chance to act on them. Now then, will you keep tea for us Melanie?"

"Of course," The squib said. "If you're going to the Dursley's, kick Vernon and Petunia for me."

"We're only going to have a chat with them," Minerva said unconvincingly.

The Headmistress transfigured her robes into a long skirt and blouse. The girls looked Muggle enough with the uniforms under their robes. The group strode out of Melanie's house and headed straight for Privet Drive and the Dursley's.

The yard of Harry's last remaining blood relative's had not a blade of grass out of place. It made the group of witches nervous to see how perfect the outside of the house was, making the place Harry had been brought up in more cold and clinical. Hermione, being a Gryffindor, marched right up to the front door and rapped on it with her knuckles. Inside the T.V. was turned down and footsteps were heard approaching the front door. Petunia Dursley opened the door and Hermione stuck her foot in the doorway to prevent Harry's aunt from shutting it in her face.

Pansy pushed her way inside with Luna's help. Minerva shut the door loudly behind the group of witches who were all glaring at an ashen faced Petunia. Vernon had risen from his chair in the living room to see what was keeping his wife from rejoining the family in the den. Dudley, still in his ridiculous Smelting's uniform, followed behind his father.

"What are you freaks doing here?" Vernon bellowed, face turning red.

"We are not the _freaks_ here," Pansy sniffed disdainfully. "That would be you and your family."

"We're perfectly normal people, I'll have you know," Petunia would not allow them to insult her little Dudley.

"Normal people don't abuse children left in their care," Hermione growled and clutched her wand tightly in her fist. "They raise them as their own! Normal people don't force children to sleep in cupboards or starve them! They don't turn others into slaves or lie to their neighbors about the children they are fostering. You aren't normal, you're perverts!"

Petunia gasped at the insult. Vernon's face and neck went from red to purple and Dudley stood behind his parents with his mouth hanging open, making him look stupider than usual.

"Are people supposed to change colors that rapidly?" Luna tilted her head to one side. "Perhaps he has been infected by some unknown creature. I might even write an article for Daddy's paper about it!"

"We aren't going to be written about by your kind," Petunia snarled. "We're respectable folk and want nothing to do with your kind."

"You're certainly not respectable," Pansy affected her pureblood-princess attitude. "You are lower than any form of human life I have ever met. You reap what you sow, Muggle filth! And you've sowed plenty."

Pansy lifted her wand casually and fired off a curse at Petunia and Vernon. Warts sprouted all over Petunia's nose, leaving the rest of her face curiously wart-free. Vernon's eyes sunk deeper into his head and he looked like a primitive Neanderthal. Hermione shot off several spells at Dudley, returning his pigs tail and shrinking the size of his balls to the size of cherry pits. Luna began setting up several wards around the Dursley house and property. Minerva just watched the girls go at the Dursley's with growing satisfaction. Before they made their departure Pansy kicked Vernon hard in the balls and followed up with a knee to his gut. Luna calmly kicked Petunia in each knee cap then turned and left the house.

"You know," Pansy said conversationally in the doorway while the remaining three witches waited on the sidewalk. "As Harry's wife I could have extracted a much harsher punishment by our laws. I decided to go easy on you though. Be glad that it was the thought of having Harry upset with us that kept us from permanently harming you."

Pansy slammed the door shut with great satisfaction. The walk back to Melanie Figg's house was interrupted by occasional laughter as threats and insults were recounted.

The four witches sat down to tea with Ms. Figg. They gave details to the old squib who was more than pleased with Pansy's parting kicks to Vernon and Luna's to Petunia. Luna was more than happy to recount all the colors Vernon turned during their insults and lectures and Hermione recounted the more interesting insults.

"Miss Lovegood, what were all the wards you put up over the house and property for?" Minerva asked after they had all had a cup of tea.

"Oh, they aren't that impressive," Luna waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "One keeps them from moving out of the house. That one was one of the harder ones to cast. Another keeps the place dusty with occasional bursts of mold and bacteria growths. One of the wards makes Petunia horny and Vernon impotent on certain days of the month, and it also reverses randomly. And I think I also put up one to make Dudley wet the bed and all of them will have nightmares at random."

The group stared at her in surprise.

"Remind me to never hurt you or anyone you care about, Luna," Pansy said, awed at what Luna had managed.

Hermione could only nod.

"You don't have to worry about that," Luna assured them. "I know none of you will do anything that requires revenge."

Once the ladies were finished with their tea Ms. Figg allowed them to use her Floo to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom waved at the group before they left through the entrance into Muggle London. They spent nearly two hours walking down the streets and going into children's stores or places that had maternity sections. Hermione convinced Pansy to try on some of the maternity dresses and pants and shirts. Pansy bought a few outfits that she like both for their style and comfort.

Luna dragged the group into antique shops. Pansy fell in love with an old hand painted wooden rocking horse. Hermione made a note of it and promised to have her parents stop by the shop to buy the horse. Out of all the other baby things they saw that afternoon, Luna felt the collapsible play-pen was the best. Minerva enjoyed all the tiny clothes and little stuffed animals. It was well past dinner time when the group finally returned to the castle. Harry was waiting for them in the Headmistress' office, looking very harried and nervous. He immediately swept Pansy up in a hug and clung to her in relief which confused all the women.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione was very concerned.

"I'm so glad you're back," Harry flopped tiredly into a chair. "I barely escaped alive! You weren't here to defend me from them! It was horrible."

"Defend you from whom?" Pansy was a bit angry at the thought of someone hurting Harry.

"The girls!" Harry shuddered. "The party planning was fine and we got a lot done. But after that the girls got the idea to give me a makeover! They were talking about waxing my legs and exfoliating my skin. I barely stayed ahead of them running through the castle! I had to hide in Minerva's office and Fawkes only chirped at me!"

The phoenix in question let out a mocking little trill causing Minerva and the rest to smile.

"What party are you planning?" Minerva asked, once the girls' giggles had subsided.

"One for the older students from all the Houses who will be staying here over Spring Break," Harry explained. "We were going to host it in whichever House has the fewest younger years remaining."

"That would be Hufflepuff," Minerva informed them. "Their entire first and almost all the second years will be returning to their homes. The third years will only have a total of five remaining behind. If you are determined to have this party, all those who wish to remain out past curfew must remain in the Hufflepuff dorms for the evening and there will be no drunken students wandering about the castle."

"Yes ma'am," Harry sharply saluted but gave a serious agreement that the upper years would abide by her rules.

"And no one had better go to Poppy for a hangover cure in the morning either," Minerva warned.

Harry snuck a quick look over at Hermione before agreeing to Minerva's final demand. The four students left McGonagall's office before the Headmistress could say anything more about their unofficially sanctioned party. Harry stuck close to Pansy and kept a careful eye out for the group of girls he had fled from earlier as they made their way to Harry and Pansy's suite.

"Can you make the hangover cure, Hermione?" Harry asked once they were outside the couple's rooms.

"Yes," She replied simply.

Pansy gave the password and Hermione entered and studied the decorations. It was both her and Luna's first times in the newlywed's rooms.

"I like the colors," Hermione complimented.

"Thanks," Pansy put her legs across Harry's lap after he had joined her on the couch. "I picked them out."

"You have good taste," Luna said staring at the rug.

"Mione," Harry spoke in an overly pleading tone. "Will you please make some hangover cures for the party? Pretty please?"

"Maybe," Hermione sat back in her arm chair.

"I can pay you if you want," Harry attempted to convince her. "Or is there a new book you want?"

"I'll make a few batches," Hermione countered. "For a favor to be determined later."

"Ok then," Harry agreed.

"Harry!" Pansy poked him hard in the side. "You should never agree to open ended requests like that! She might try and cheat you."

"This is Hermione, I trust her not to cheat me," Harry pointed out.

Pansy sighed, "It's the principle of the thing Harry. In the future someone might try and take advantage of you. I just don't want to see you wind up doing something for someone you aren't comfortable with."

"Thank you for looking out for me," Harry's smile was tinged with sadness. "I trust Hermione as much as I trust you though."

"Fine," Pansy said.

"Anyone who is a true friend of Harry would not want to hurt him," Luna commented. "But I understand your need to protect him."

"That was very insightful, Luna," Hermione glanced at the blond Ravenclaw. "And I think that I might call in my favor soon Harry. You probably won't like it very much though."

"Why not explain what it is you're wanting and we'll see how I feel about it," Harry suggested.

Hermione nervously shifted and looked at both Pansy and Luna and decided she trusted them enough to speak openly, "Things aren't going too well between Ron and I. We're good friends and I care for him, a lot, but I'm tired of always arguing with him."

"I thought you enjoyed arguing with Ron," Harry was confused.

"I did, I mean I do," Hermione's tone conveyed her distress. "But all the arguing makes me tired and sometimes he says things that really hurt me. There's also the matter of trust. I don't feel I can fully trust Ron with who I am and sometimes I feel I can't be myself with him. He wants a girlfriend who will listen to him talk Quidditch and go to games with him. I want to go to libraries and explore the world and other cultures. Ron wants to visit dragons and I don't want to loose my connection to the Muggle world. I'm a witch, but I can't ignore my Muggle roots."

"I'll go with you and help you talk to Ron," Harry assured her. "I would have done that without owing you a favor Hermione."

"I knew you would," The Gryffindor witch agreed. "I'm just worried about bringing this up to Ron."

"Ron might surprise you Hermione," Harry went on. "If he wants to try and change would you still want to break it off?"

"I don't know," She admitted.

"When do you want to talk with him?" Harry asked.

"The sooner the better I suppose," Hermione sighed. "I'm worried how upset Ron will be."

"He will probably be upset for a time," Pansy thought aloud. "But I don't think he will stop being friends with you. You, he and Harry have been through too much to ever stop being friends, or allies at the least."

"Don't forget, we went against a troll," Harry's green eyes sparkled with mirth. "Trolls are bonding experiences."

"Or course," Hermione snorted delicately. "How could I forget that Trolls and possessed professors bring people closer together?"

"Was Lockhart possessed?" Luna asked curiously.

"By stupidity perhaps," Hermione muttered. "That man was a complete fraud."

"Oh, I thought he had lost his mind," Luna said. "And that was why he was teaching, to help with the recovery."

"That happened later," Harry told her.

Luna nodded as though what Harry had said made perfect sense, "That means he was incompetent and probably infected with snickering loffelbees."

"What should we cover in the DA next?" Pansy questioned, ignoring Luna's reference to loffelbees.

"There are some things I'd like my closest friends to learn first," Harry decided. "Hermione, we need ways to detect cursed objects and wards and ways to diffuse them. We need better squad divisions and places to assign scouts or patrols to let us know of any attacking forces. I also want you to work on developing a shield that our people can cast spells through but still blocks spells fired at it. Or a shield that reflects spells rather than absorbing them like the Protego."

"You don't ask for much, do you?" Hermione stared hard at Harry. "Am I allowed to bring in other people to help?"

"Anyone in this room, Bill, Fleur, Remus or Padma," Harry thought it over for a few moments. "Let me know how it goes. And could you slip a message to Viktor for me?"

Hermione nodded.

"See if he can contact Oliver and set up a meeting between the three of us," Harry relayed what he wanted her to tell Krum. "I tried to contact Oliver, but I think my letter either got lost in with fan mail or due to owl wards. Viktor always seems to get his letters from you though."

"Shut up," Hermione tossed a cushion at the laughing man.


	24. Party Plotting

**AN:  Well, as promised here is chapter 24.  I hope that you enjoy it.  Thanks to Jaybird for being such a wonderful beta and staying on board with me.  Also on my profile page I have a section that tells when you can expect the next chapter(s) to be posted, what chapters are in to Jaybird for beta and the chapter I am currently outlining/writing.  I also need suggestions for 2 more of Harry's wives.  Pansy, as you know, is Lady Black.  I am leaning towards having Luna be Lady Potter or Lady Slytherin.  I have briefly toyed with the following as being a possible wife: Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang or Gabrielle Delacour.  If enough people vote for them it could also end up being Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lisa Turpin, Parvati Patil or Katie Bell.  So suggestions welcome!  Otherwise, enjoy!! **

PARTY PLOTTING

            It had been close to six months since her husband's death.  Finally she had gotten around to entering his bedroom to pack away his more personal belongings.

            Narcissa went through his clothing, placing most of Lucius' robes into trunks to be put into storage.  She left his shorter cloaks alone, knowing Draco would want to have them as they would be a perfect fit.  Likewise she left the various canes out.  She knew most of them either contained blades of some sort of magical focuses of some kind.

            She moved on to his private desk.  She opened the top drawer and came across a letter sealed and addressed to her sitting innocently atop Lucius' journal.  With shaking hands she opened it.

Dearest Narcissa,

              You can only be reading this if I am dead or nearly so.  I am sorry to have failed you and the family.  With my death you and our son will be branded as traitors to the Dark Lord's cause and no amount of groveling or money will change that fact.  The best thing for you to do is either to leave the country or join a neutral or powerful light sided individual such as Harry Potter.  If you have already done so, I am glad.

          There is something I must ask of you, Cissa.  I know I have no right to demand a last favor, seeing as I used them up after the Dark Lord's return.  I want you to take this journal and place it personally into Harry Potter's hands.  It can go to no other.  This is very important, darling Cissa.  He must get my journal.  No other will be able to read it, and I hope you don't attempt to open it to do so as the enchantments are quite strong.  Also, if you could see to it to give the silver snake cane to Harry Potter and my favorite to Draco, I would be pleased.

          I hope both you and our son are safe.  Be well, my beautiful Narcissa, and think well of me some of the time.

Lucius Malfoy

            Narcissa set the letter aside and wrapped the journal in one of Lucius' capes.  She removed the two canes from the room and left, shutting and warding the door behind her.  She knew Draco intended to stay for spring break at Hogwarts and she decided to visit and drop the journal and canes off then.

            Minerva had been right.  Nearly all the first through third year Hufflepuffs had left the castle to spend the break with their families.  Lavender, Parvati and Susan were busy making up invitations to the party, writing their classmate's names on them with directions to the Hufflepuff Common Room on the back.

            "Do you think we should get some Muggle alcohol as well?" Lavender asked as she spelled another copy of the invitation, this one addressed to Millicent Bulstrode.

            "Do you know what kind of alcohol to buy?" Susan looked up from checking the invitee list.

            "I know a bit," Lavender said.  "But I know someone who knows more."

            "Blaise, right?" Parvati guessed.

            Lavender nodded.  The three girls finished the stack of invitations and put them into a box for Daphne and Cho to send out later.  Then they set off to find Blaise Zabini.  The younger students, and some of the older students had already left on the train so the castle seemed quieter than normal.  They found Blaise in Professor Flitwick's classroom, speaking with the tiny wizard about silent casting.

            "Blaise, we need your help," Lavender interrupted, knocking on the open classroom door to get their attention.

            Flitwick happily waved the Slytherin sixth year away.  Blaise was curious what the three girls wanted with him.

            "We're in charge of putting together a party for Harry," Lavender linked arms with the Slytherins boy.  "And we want to make sure that it's a party people will talk about."

            Parvati, seeing what Lavender was building up to joined in, "Firewhiskey is old news.  We want to get Muggle alcohol and serve mixed drinks!"

            "And it's rumored you know lots about alcohol, even the Muggle kind," Lavender went on.  "So won't you please help us pick some out?"

            "Please Blaise," Susan fluttered her eyelashes in an exaggerated manner.

            "You three are very persistent," Blaise noted dryly.  "And very beautiful, it would be churlish of me to deny a lady my aid."

            "And it's all three of us who need your help," Lavender pouted playfully.

            "And because all three of you are such great beauties I am bound to help," Blaise grinned.

            "Good," Parvati said.  "Where can we buy Muggle alcohol?"

            "We'll have to go to the Muggle world for the good stuff," Blaise replied.  "Have any of you been to the Muggle world?"

            "Auntie takes me several times over the summer," Susan volunteered the information.  "I know how to blend in, but I couldn't buy alcohol or most other things on my own."

            "I'm probably the most familiar with Muggles," Lavender revealed.  "Some of the Brown clan have married Muggles or aren't magically powerful so they chose to live as Muggles.  But I hate going by myself."

            "And you Parvati?" Blaise asked.

            "I have very limited exposure," the pretty Indian girl said.  "But never in Britain."

            Blaise nodded, "The Zabini family is very familiar with the Muggle world.  We have many business ventures which straddle both worlds, so father and mother made sure we could operate as Muggles if needed."

            "I had no idea," Parvati breathed.  "I always thought the Zabini's were proper purebloods like the Malfoy's or Crabbe's."

            "That's the image people usually have of us," Blaise acknowledged with a wry smile.  "Personally, our Family thinks we could learn a lot from Muggles.  They have done things we could incorporate into our world to make it better."

            "The Brown clan has the same stance as the Zabini's then," Lavender smiled.  "The Muggle world has markets totally untapped by wizards that could prove very profitable.  Parv and I, for example, fell that wizard fashion could be so much more!"

            Blaise privately agreed with Lavender's statement on fashion, but kept it to himself as he had no desire to discuss Muggle versus Wizard fashion.  Susan too kept quiet.  Lavender and Parvati were smart enough to not begin a debate on the topic.

            "So, when should we try to get the alcohol from the Muggle world?" Susan asked.

            "Why not today?" Blaise questioned.

            "Really," Lavender clapped her hands together.  "Can we go now?"

            "If you'd like," Blaise murmured.  "I'd enjoy showing a pretty girl like you the sights."

            Lavender's cheeks pinked a bit, "You flirt with all the pretty girls, don't you Mr. Zabini?"

            "Sadly none have matched my standards," the Italian-born shook his head.  "I need someone interesting who will challenge me when I need it."

            "I should probably coordinate buying the Wizarding alcohol from the Hogshead and Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks," Susan interrupted Blaise and Lavender's flirting.  "Parvati can chaperone the two of you and I'll take Hannah with me to keep me company."

            "Should we meet in Hogsmeade before coming back to the castle?" Parvati went through her mental list of what was needed for the party.  "Maybe at the Three Broomsticks for a quick bite to eat?  Susan, don't forget to hit Honeydukes and some of the other shops to pick up prizes for games."

            The Hufflepuff promised to remember.  Blaise made sure he had his Muggle credit card and ID which proclaimed he was nineteen years of age.  His Italian heritage had him looking several years older than he was, something both Parvati and Lavender had in common with him.  Susan split from the group and headed back to the Hufflepuff Common Room to grab Hannah.

            Blaise offered each girl an arm which they happily accepted.  The three headed outside the castle and away from the Apparation ward.  Once clear of the wards Blaise activated a portkey which dropped them into an empty flat in Muggle London.

            "This is my families place in London," Blaise glanced around the living room.  "It's usually empty except for the summer months.  As it's nearly lunch time why don't you lovely ladies allow me to take you out for a meal?"

            Parvati was pleased to find they would be eating at an Indian bistro.  The food was filling and spicy.  Not too much farther from the bistro was a liquor shop.  Blaise entered casually, having been before and successfully bought alcohol.  Parvati was the most nervous and unsure, but she just kept quiet and began looking over her list of how many people were invited.

            Blaise would bring each full basket up to the counter and deposit it before the shop attendant.  The man gave them curious looks but Blaise gave him a story that they were hosting a university party the next weekend and wanted to be prepared.  The man just shook his head and muttered to himself that he hoped no fights broke out like the last time.  Parvati was amazed at the price, but Blaise hardly batted an eye.  The three struggled with all the bags, heading directly for the alleyway behind the shop.  There Blaise shrank most of their purchase so he was the only one still carrying anything, and led the girls back to his families flat.

            When Blaise unlocked the door to the flat he entered and stopped dead in his tracks, causing the two witches behind him to bump into him.

            "Mum, dad?" He stared at his parents.

            "Invite your friends in Blaise," Mrs. Zabini said fondly.

            Automatically Blaise moved aside so Lavender and Parvati could enter before closing the door behind them.

            "I thought you and father were in Italy," the Slytherin boy commented.

            Mr. and Mrs. Zabini exchanged a look, an entire conversation passing silently between them.

            "We were," Mr. Zabini replied.  "Your brother is filling in during the negotiations for me."

            "I received a letter from an old friend," Mrs. Zabini explained.  "She requested a meeting, so your father and I decided to come back to Britain for a bit.  Now, introduce your two lovely friends."

            "Mother, Father," Blaise carefully set the two bags on the ground.  "These are two classmates of mine from Gryffindor House, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  Lavender, Parvati, these are my parents Lorenzo and Adelaide Zabini."

            The two Gryffindors quietly said hellos to Blaise's parents.

            "So, did you make a trip for alcoholic beverages for a party?" Lorenzo eyed the bags with a grin.

            "I fully blame you for their smuggling, dear," Adelaide snapped at her husband without any real anger.  "You taught both boys how to sneak suspicious substances in and out of places."

            Lorenzo shrugged, unconcerned with his wife's reprimand, "If you three need to get back soon, don't let us stop you."

            "Do you know where the spare Hogsmeade portkey is dad?" Blaise asked glancing around the living room.

            Lorenzo picked up a small paperweight and tossed it to Blaise who caught it easily.

            "Thanks dad," Blaise picked up the two bags as Lavender and Parvati held onto his shoulders.  "Back to school."

            The three felt the familiar tugging sensation around their navels and they appeared behind the Hogshead Bar.

            "Your parents are very different than I thought they would be," Lavender remarked.

            "They are very relaxed most of the time," Blaise agreed.  "They trust both my brother and I and allow us a lot of freedoms."

            Blaise shrank the remainder of their Muggle alcohol and the three wandered for a bit around Hogsmeade, until they came across Hannah and Susan coming out of Honeydukes.

            "Did you get everything?" Susan dragged Hannah over.

            "It's all shrunk in Blaise's pockets," Lavender nodded.  "How about you?"

            "Aberforth already had what we needed and Rosemerta is getting the Butterbeer ready for us to pick up," Hannah said quietly.

            "Shall we head to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer?" Blaise asked.

            The group trooped over to Rosemerta's, greeting the voluptuous owner with waves.  Rosemerta took their order personally and delivered a round of Butterbeers to their table.  They sat drinking their warm Butterbeers and discussing what else would be needed for the party next Friday.

            Stepping out of the public Floo was Narcissa Malfoy, a small shrunken bundle under one arm.  Several people halted their conversations to look at the beautiful blond woman but she paid no mind to them.  Spotting Blaise she gracefully walked over.

            "Mr. Zabini, how have you been?" Narcissa asked standing beside their table.

            "I've been well Lady Malfoy," Blaise replied.  "We've been planning for a party."

            "Will you be heading back to the castle soon?" Narcissa inquired.

            "We're just about finished here I think," Blaise glanced around the table and received nods of confirmation from all four girls.  "We'd be happy to walk up with you."

            "That would be lovely," The witch smiled pleasantly.  "Ms. Bones, how is your aunt?"

            "Auntie Amelia is doing well, she's been very busy though," Susan confided.  "I don't think she's all that happy about being Minister."

            "We all must do what we must," Narcissa commented.  "She is one of the few I would trust in such a position and the fact that Lord Potter-Black approves of her assures me."

            "Why are you heading up to the castle today?" Susan asked watching Hannah hastily finish off her Butterbeer.

            "I have some things for Draco and Lord Potter-Black," She nodded to the bundle in her arms.  "I wanted them to have these items quickly and had nothing else planned for the day.  I also wished to ask the Headmistress a few things before the Board of Governors meeting."

            The group headed back to the castle.  Narcissa walked in the rear, watching the giggling girls and Blaise Zabini charm Lavender Brown with fond amusement.  She knew of the Brown clan and thought that perhaps Lavender might be a good match for Blaise.  She made a mental note to herself to write to Adelaide Zabini.

            The students separated from her once inside the castle and she continued on her own down the familiar halls towards the Head's office.  Students smiled and waved at her as she passed, something that was very different from all the times she had accompanied Lucius when they had gone to Hogwarts.  She gave the backup password to the gargoyle hoping that the Headmistress was in so that it would work.  She was in luck as the gargoyle sprang open and she rode the escalator staircase up to the large oak door.  She did not even have to knock as the door swung open.

            "Would you care for a cup of tea, Narcissa?" Minerva asked, looking over her small spectacles at the blond witch.

            "Please," Narcissa accepted the offer.  "Just with a bit of cream."

            Minerva prepared her tea and poured a fresh cup for herself, "What can I do for you?"

            "I wished to go over strategy for the Board meeting," Narcissa explained sipping at the warm beverage.  "Amanda Yaxley has assured me of her cooperation."

            "We noticed she voted for Bones at the Wizengamot," Minerva said.  "Is she not a supporter of Riddle like the rest of her family?"

            "The remaining Yaxley's who support the Dark Lord are either in Azkaban, guests of the Ministry or with the Dark Lord right now," Narcissa explained.  "Amanda married into the family, she is from a good French family which is why her son attends Beauxbaxtons.  She has never really agreed with the Dark Lord but until her husband left after the rebirth she had no way to oppose him without risk to her life or her sons."

            "And now she can?" Minerva was clearly skeptical.

            "Amanda is quiet resourceful in some ways," Narcissa remarked.  "She somehow managed to get goblin wards put up around the manor, locking her husband and his family out and Beauxbaxtons is well protected.  Amanda feels safe enough to defy him."

            "Very well," Minerva said.  "Just have her follow your lead, I assume she is a cunning girl?"

            "Of course," Narcissa set the china cup aside.  "She has had to be from living with Nathan Yaxley.  May I pay a visit to my son and Harry before I leave?  I have a few items I wish to give them."

            Minerva fixed her with a piercing stare but nodded her agreement.  Narcissa was glad to leave the older witch behind, as McGonagall had always made her feel as though she were a student again.

            She peeked around the corner into the Great Hall where she saw her son and Harry sitting at the Hufflepuff table with several other Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaws with only a few upper class Hufflepuffs present.  Only Filch, Flitwick and Vector were present at the Teachers table and they too looked at the Hufflepuff table with barely disguised curiosity, although Filch seemed to be scowling more than anything.  Narcissa had a fairly good idea of what the mixed group of students was doing as she headed towards them.

            "Mother," Draco stood, having spotted her first.  "What are you doing here?"

            "I have something things to give to you and Harry," Narcissa smiled briefly at her son.

            "So far so good guys," Harry told the gaggle of upperclassmen.  "I need to speak with Mrs. Malfoy for a bit though."

            He too stood and walked briskly over to Narcissa and Draco.  Everyone in the Hall saw the three converse quietly before leaving quickly, in Harry's case, and at a steady pace in Narcissa and Draco's case.  It was the first time Narcissa had been to see Harry's new set of rooms and only the second time in Draco's case.  Pansy smiled at Narcissa and Draco when the two entered with Harry.

            "Draco, your father asked that I give you this cane and this was one of his best cloaks," Narcissa handed the two items over.  "These are to go to Harry.  Harry, is there a place we may speak?"

            "Mother," Draco put a hand on her arm to keep her from moving into the small study.  "For now, leave the rest of Father's things alone.  We can decide what to do with them later."

            Narcissa nodded in acceptance.  Harry waited patiently in the room with its two desks and several small bookshelves.

            "I am pleased to see both you and Pansy looking so well," The blond witch smiled at the dark haired wizard.  "Lucius left a letter for me that I did not find until earlier this morning.  He wanted you to have his journal.  I don't know why only that he claimed it was important.  This snake cane he wished for you to have as well.  It is likely that with your gift of Parseltongue you might be able to bond the cane to you or converse with it.  I think you should look at the journal alone Harry, so I will leave you to it."

            Gingerly Harry opened the journal of the late Lucius Malfoy.  He nearly dropped it in surprise when he saw that the first entry was written as more of a letter – to him.

            Harry James Potter-

                   I have left you my journal.  Within you will find descriptions of revels, battles and crimes committed.  They are not mine alone.  I have listed Death Eaters and Death Eater supporters within these pages.  I have given descriptions of Voldemort's actions and others within his ranks.

          You might be asking yourself why I left this journal to you rather than my son.  I feel you are the only one who has the right to judge me, you alone.  Why?  Your life has been defined by the night your parents were murdered and the actions of Voldemort.  You, of all the victims, have the right to judge me.

          I will make no apologies for my actions, past or recent.  I gave my loyalty to a man – a monster – who was not deserving of it and I will have paid with my very life if you are reading this.  I will only tell you I was a fool to have believed Voldemort's lies.

          And there is another, more important, reason to give this journal to you.  Within these pages you will find information about Horcruxes, specifically Voldemort's.  Inside I have listed the objects he has used and the likely places he has hidden or would hide them in along with the other protections he placed around them.  There is a prophecy concerning you and Voldemort, and I wish for you to win.  Use the information well and survive, and if you can protect my Narcissa and Dragon.

Lucius Malfoy

            He could hardly believe it.  Here was the key that would bring down Voldemort.  He felt he had all but won the war.  And finally he could begin the important task of locating and destroying the Horcruxes.

            Harry locked the journal away in his desk knowing that while he had guests in his rooms Pansy would come looking for him to be a proper host.  He supposed that once he was out of Hogwarts he would have to get used to having people over and being polite.  He set the snake cane in a corner and rejoined the small gathering in his living room.  Once Narcissa had left with Draco escorting her back to the Headmistresses office and Pansy had gone to take a nap Harry picked up the journal and left for Severus' rooms.

            The Potions Master glanced up over the edge of his book when Harry entered without knocking and set the book down when he got a good look at Harry's face.

            "What is it?" Severus arched a brow.  "You look like Minerva after she's won a bet."

            "Lucius Malfoy left me his journal," Harry explained in a rush.  "In it he details the protections surrounding Voldemort's Horcruxes and what objects he used and the most likely places he would have hidden them!"

            "How did you get this?" Severus looked stunned at the sight of the journal.

            "Apparently Lucius left a letter and asked Narcissa to give it to me," Harry shrugged.  "The point is that we have a better chance at winning.  We only have five more Horcruxes to destroy before we can kill Voldemort."

            "It might be six," Severus reminded.  "He could have split his soul a total of seven times and left the last fragment inside himself."

            Harry nodded.  He pulled out Lucius journal and flipped through the pages, having Severus make a list of the possible locations where Voldemort might have hidden his Horcruxes. 

            "Which place should we look at first?" Harry asked after shutting the journal again.

            "The Lestrange Manor will be difficult," Severus looked over his list.  "As will the Riddle House since the Dark Lord updated the wards there.  Godric's Hollow might be best to start with as we can fabricate a legitimate excuse to go there."

            "When should we go?" Harry understood what Snape meant.

            "Not for a few weeks at least," The Potions Master decided.  "We need to be prepared to deal with the protections detailed in Lucius' journal and a few others to be safe.  For now put Horcrux hunting from your mind and concentrate on matters closer to home."

            "It's hard though," He protested.  "We're so close, we have most of the pieces to finding these things and you're saying we can't even go to Godric's Hollow."

            "Don't argue with me on this Potter!" Severus snarled.  "This is serious, we can't afford for you to be grievously injured while school is in session.  You are part of the reason we haven't been attacked due to your status as a Founder's Heir and your ability to control the wards and communicate with the castle.  Don't make me have to restrain you."

            Harry glared back at the man but knew he was right, no matter how much he wished to deny it.  Finally he sighed nodded his agreement to let go of the Horcrux issue for the time being.

            "When we finally go after these things we should probably take a few experts along with us," Harry informed the Potions Master.  "We don't have to explain about the Horcruxes, or what they are exactly.  But a curse breaker or someone who knows a lot about dark magic would be a big help."

            "I will allow you to explain things to a select few," Severus agreed.  "Provided you tell me who and why."

            "If I have the chance to explain myself to you I'll do it," Harry said.

            "You should return and fetch Pansy," Severus glanced at the clock on his mantle.  "It's nearly dinner time and I'm sure Minerva would love to see you present in the Great Hall."


	25. Quidditch Reunion

AN:  Thanks again to Jaybird for the beta.  Some sad news to report, I may be pulling my stories down from .  Why?  They apparently support plagiarizing Bobmin's wonderful stories.  If my stories are pulled down you can check at my yahoogroup (located on my profile as my website) or at ficwad where I also go by the same penname.  Thank you to all who have reviewed and put my story on their alerts or favs lists.  Enjoy the early posting.

          It looked like Hermione had come through for him yet again.  A sharp looking owl had delivered to him a letter from Viktor Krum, international Quidditch star.  Pansy was busy feeding the owl bits of her toast while Harry read over the short note.

            "This is better than I expected," Harry glanced up at his wife.  "He's arranged for me to meet with Oliver Wood later today along with himself."

            "You have to go!" Pansy said at once. 

            "But I had plans to spend the day with you," Harry protested weakly.

            "I can keep myself entertained without you," She stated calmly.  "Luna invited me to write an article for the Quibbler and I think I'll take her up on it."

            "What sort of article?" Harry asked uncertain he really wanted to know.

            "On what it's like being married to you, and how you are in and out of bed," Pansy smirked as Harry flushed.  "At least, that's what Witch Weekly asked me about.  Luna wants me to write about the prejudice a Slytherin faces at Hogwarts."

            Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought you were serious about the marriage article."

            "Of course not," She huffed.  "As if I would ever stoop so low to fuel other girls fantasies."

            Harry merely shook his head and wrote a quick reply confirming that he would meet up with Viktor in an hour.  He took his wife by the hand and pulled her away from the table towards the bedroom.

            Forty-five minutes later Harry called to Fawkes who flashed directly in front of him making Harry jump back in surprise, wand at the ready.  The phoenix trilled and snapped its beak as though laughing at him and Harry figured he probably was.  Fawkes happily flashed him to the small pub near the Puddlemere United practice field that Viktor had booked a small dining room at.

            The Bulgarian wizard had just as quick a draw as his own, Harry noted, when Viktor's wand came to rest between his eyes.  Fawkes flew to the back of a chair and preened for the other two people present in the room.  Harry instantly recognized them as Angelina Johnson who was with the Holyhead Harpies and Alicia Spinnet with the Pride of Portree.

            "Ach, sorry Harry," Viktor's English sounded much better.  "You surprised me."

            "It's no problem, it was probably Fawkes idea of a joke," Harry muttered looking at the phoenix who was basking in the attention being heaped on him by the two women.  "He enjoys startling me.  Hey Angelina, Alicia how are you two?"

            "We can't complain," Angelina grinned.  "Our teams are treating us well.  Next year I might transfer to the Pride of Portree though."

            "Are they offering a better deal?" Harry asked, more than willing to discuss Quidditch.

            "I miss playing with Alicia and Katie, but Katie's still in school," Angelina shrugged.  "Portree might have a spot available next year, one of their Chasers might be moved down to one of the local clubs because of her age and injuries.  The Harpies won't have any slots open for Alicia to transfer."

            "You three worked well together," Harry's thoughts were on the three chasers seamless passing.  "What do you think Katie's chances are of going pro?"

            The two girls shared a look before Alicia answered, "Didn't Katie tell you?  She's thinking of becoming an Auror instead of going pro.  She wants to fight against the Death Eaters."

            "I vas considering same thing," Viktor jumped into the conversation.  "Becoming dark vizard catcher, but I think Harry might have better idea."

            "That I do," Harry agreed.  "But I'll wait until Ollie gets here before telling you.  Thanks for being here Angelina and Alicia.  I wasn't expecting you two."

            "How could we not Harry?" Alicia shook her head.  "We're playing Quidditch while all our friends seem to be in the middle of a war.  The Twins are even being serious about whatever it is you have them doing and all the upper classmen at Hogwarts seem to be working hard to learn to defend themselves and others.  Here we are, living the high life and being invited to parties and public appearances like there aren't any problems."

            "We were on the same team," Angelina cut in.  "And granted, Ollie, Alicia and I graduated but we were a closer team than most.  Katie, Alicia and I kept quiet a few overzealous girls out of the boys changing rooms to keep them from sneaking a peek at you changing Harry and the Twins count you as a brother and Ollie always goes on about you being the best Seeker he's ever worked with."

            "Damn straight Angelina!" Oliver said loudly.  "Don't you agree Krum?"

            "Harry flies vell," Viktor nodded in agreement.  "I vould like a chance to play against him, but enough Quidditch, now is time for Harry to talk."

            Even Oliver who always had something to say fell silent and turned his attention on Harry.  Harry fought to control his embarrassment and largely succeeded, having had Pansy working with him on his public speaking had been a good idea.  He explained the group he had started and why he had stopped following Dumbledore.  There was little that needed to be explained about the Ministry as all of them knew how Fudge and fumbled and all of them had gotten reports on Umbridge and her disastrous rule at Hogwarts.

            "The Twins mentioned your Order," Oliver said when Harry paused in his explanation.  "They were right pleased over your coup at the school."

            "It needed to be done," Harry felt self-conscious.  "Dumbledore was controlling and not doing enough to protect the students and fight against Voldemort."

            "Aye, that's true enough," Oliver spoke gruffly.  "I had an older brother who died in a raid on Diagon Alley during the first war.  My parents never recovered from it."

            "My family never lost anyone," Angelina gave Oliver a sympathetic look.  "But that doesn't mean I want to sit on the sidelines through this fight.  I have cousins who live in the Muggle world and have to put up with racial prejudice, this is just a different type but its prejudice all the same."

            Harry had heard Marcus Flint call Angelina racial slurs before and looking at her he couldn't see that she looked any darker skinned than Viktor or even himself.

            Angelina must have read his mind, "My grandfather is a Jamaican wizard, like Lee's family, but otherwise I'm Irish and Welsh."

            "So what's the plan Harry?" Alicia leaned forward.

            "I want to start up a flying squad," Harry drew in a deep breath as he glanced at each of their faces.  "When we start taking the fight back to the Death Eaters or defending places like Hogwarts I want scouts and fighters in the air."

            "It is good thinking," Viktor approved.  "On a broom you see far and go far."

            "We'll need to find a way to be protected against curses and work on dodging," Angelina drummed her fingers against the table.  "This won't be like dodging Bludgers."

            "No it won't," Harry grew serious.  "It will be life and death.  Voldemort's people will have no problem shooting you out of the sky.  I'm not asking you to stun them, I'm asking you to send cutting and bone breaking curses at them, for you to drop Fred and George's lethal concoctions on them.  But you're right, it will be harder than just dodging and occasionally taking shots at them. 

            "I plan to make sure each flyer has body armor and the best brooms that can be found and designed.  I will make sure each flyer knows how to disillusion themselves and their brooms or blend in against the sky.  I won't force any of you to do this.  I want each of you to think long and hard if you want to be in the sky against the Death Eaters.  It's going to be deadly and risky as all hell, but I think it will help us win."

            "And that's why I'm going to do it!" Oliver slammed his fist on the table.  "Sign me up Potter!"

            Harry shook his head, "Not now Oliver.  I want to make sure you think about what you're getting in to.  Viktor can arrange another meeting, anyone you think is trustworthy and who might be interested bring them here.  I'll question them and decide if we can use them, and even if you want to be in the fight against the Death Eaters or not I could use your help training some of the students who plan to fight."

            Oliver had a stubborn look on his face, "You won't take my answer now, but it's not going to change, Harry.  How long do we have until you set up another meeting to hear our answers?"

            "Is this coming Sunday ok?" Harry sat back.

            "I have game Friday," Viktor replied.  "Sunday is very gut."

            "We don't have a game until next week," Angelina and Alicia responded at the same time.

            "We have a Saturday game but I'll be here," Oliver promised.

            "Same time?" Harry asked.

            Everyone nodded.

            "Then lets have some food," Harry grinned as Oliver and Viktor gave excited cries.

            The two men stood and promised to bring back burgers and chips for everyone along with some milk, water and butterbeers.  Harry was surprised at how friendly Oliver and Viktor were, he hadn't known they were such good friends.

            "So Harry, we heard you got married," Alicia smirked.

            "Yeah, and you didn't invite us," Angelina pouted.

            "Well, it was sort of sudden," Harry flushed, "and we tried to keep things quiet for a while."

            The girls nodded and Alicia asked the question that both of them wanted to know, "Why did you marry Pansy Parkinson of all people?"

            "It's complicated," He sighed.  "She switched sides this year, along with several other Slytherins.  Most of the upper years at Hogwarts get along now, believe it or not.  Pansy was attacked a few weeks ago and we got married to protect her from the outcome of the attack."

            "Oh Merlin, she's pregnant isn't she?" Angelina gasped.  "That's why you married so quickly isn't it?"

            Harry's eyes flashed and he nodded, "You can't tell anyone else about this, not outside Oliver or Viktor, although I think Viktor already knows."

            "What about inheritance though?" Alicia asked.  "The baby isn't yours, so can it still inherit?"

            "Pansy is Mrs. Black," Harry explained quickly.  "Children I have by her will inherit from the Black vaults and properties.  Snape brewed a potion that changed the baby's father to me, so blood wise it's my kid, but I'd have loved it regardless."

            "We know Harry," Alicia assured him.

            "What about the bastards who hurt her?" Angelina growled.

            "They can't hurt anyone ever again," He said simply.

            "Good," she said with a feral smile.

            Oliver and Viktor returned with enough food for eight people but the two explained that they planned to take some of it home so they would have cooked food at   their flats.  The girls shook their heads at the male's hopelessness in the kitchen and said so.  Harry valiantly protested that he knew perfectly well how to cook and that he shouldn't be stuck in the same category as Oliver and Viktor.  The two Quidditch pros pretended to be offended but were too busy stuffing their faces to pull off a convincing act.

            At the end of the meal Oliver offered to escort Angelina and Alicia to their homes, Viktor however hung back and promised to contact them each in a few days.  Alicia dragged Oliver away before he could complain.

            "So Harry, how is Hermione?" Viktor asked, paying the bill with a Gringotts card.

            "You say her name properly now," Harry was a bit surprised.

            "I learned," The Bulgarian shrugged.  "How is she?"

            "Very busy," Harry answered honestly.  "And confused about her relationship with Ron, I'm not really sure what's going on between them anymore."

            "She write and tell me," He said.  "She is sad and wants to stay friends vit him, but he has big temper."

            "Ron does have a temper, but he's grown up a lot this year," Harry admitted.  "I think they could stay friends if they worked at it.  I promised to help her when she goes to talk with him."

            "That is gut," Viktor smiled.  "You are a gut friend."

            "I need to stop by Gringotts today," Harry told the professional Seeker. 

            "I vill go vit you," Viktor announced.  "Ve have other things to talk of."

            Harry agreed and asked Fawkes to take them to Diagon Alley.  The phoenix did so without any of his usual tricks.  Harry thanked the phoenix who flashed away rather than stick around.

            "How vill you get back to castle?" Viktor wondered.

            "I can call Fawkes and he'll come if I need to," Harry explained as they entered the bank.

            "'Arry, Viktor, what are you doing here?" The pretty Veela curse breaker had spotted them from across the lobby and came over to say hello.  "Eet is good to see you both."

            "Hello Fleur," Harry gave her a brief hug.  "I needed to stop by the bank and Viktor decided to keep hanging around with me."

            "Hello, Mademoiselle Fleur," Viktor preformed a brief bow.  "It is gut to see you again."

            "I will wait 'ere with Viktor until you come back 'Arry," Fleur decided.  "Then we can all catch up."

            Hammertoe was available to meet with Harry.  The young man quickly outlined what he wanted, to invest in the Daily Prophet and gain a substantial controlling interest in the business.  The goblin gave a predatory smirk and suggested that Harry accept Gringotts as a partner in the investment, with the majority of the shares going to Harry as goblins were not allowed to own Wizarding businesses.

            Harry quickly agreed to the offer.  He still had trouble believing just how much help the goblins were giving him.  Hammertoe directly pointed out that it was just good business to follow along beside or directly behind Harry.  He likened the young wizard to being a force of nature: you bent with it, stood against it and took damage or broke.  The goblins preferred the course of bending with the strongest element rather than taking damages or going broke.

            "There is another matter," The beady eyed goblin cleared his throat.  "The Goblin council has offered you the option of renting some battle squads for a very reasonable price."

            "What's the price?" Harry's brow furrowed.

            "A few different things," Hammertoe began.  "First that you act as Goblin liaison to the Wizengamot and Minister, second that you help obtain five Basilisks for Gringotts to guard the vaults, third that you attempt to get us wand rights and a flat fee of three hundred Galleons a month per squad."

            "Why would you ever want Basilisks?" Harry asked.  "I've had to kill one before and they are deadly with just their eyes."

            "A Basilisk stare only stuns Goblins," Hammertoe revealed something no human had ever learned.  "We wish to have the Basilisks patrolling at night when the bank is closed to humans and to act as attack forces should someone attempt to rob the bank.  We will have no trouble controlling or training the Basilisks."

            Harry nodded his agreement, "Sure, I'll help you get them.  Actually, Hagrid at Hogwarts might be able to breed them for you."

            "Yes we know of Hagrid," Hammertoe said.  "We have a potential seller already though, but he wishes to speak with another Parselmouth before selling the Basilisks to us."

            "There are more Parseltongues?" Harry had never thought to ask before.

            "Indeed," The Goblin replied.  "There are perhaps only as many as seven or eight in Europe.  Worldwide there are roughly over one hundred snake speakers."

            "And what would it mean to be a Goblin liaison mean when I already have a seat on the Wizengamot?" He asked.

            "You would not be able to cast a vote on the Wizengamot and be a Goblin ambassador-liaison but you should be able to find someone who could cast your vote for you," Hammertoe explained the role in a bit more detail.  "If you find the idea of sitting out of the voting body distasteful we are willing to accept that."

            "No, I'll do it," Harry decided.  "I have a few people I could ask to cast my votes.  Will we be able to discuss this more in depth later on?"

            "Certainly," Hammertoe quickly agreed.  "I will set up a meeting later on this month for us to meet with Ragnok the chief of Gringotts here."

            "Thanks Hammertoe that would be a big help," Harry gave a tiny smile.

            "I will not keep you longer from your waiting companions," Hammertoes stood, signaling the meeting was at its close.  "We will meet later."

            Harry preceded the old Goblin out of his office and rejoined Fleur and Viktor in the lobby of the bank.  He had his Gringotts card ready for some shopping.  Viktor and Fleur accompanied him around the Alley where he spoke with several of the merchants, usually buying something or asking where to find certain items they didn't carry or sell but might know where to find.

            Fleur finally dragged them to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and made them order something so she was not the only one eating, which she said would be bad manners for her to enjoy something whilst they had nothing.

            "I remember thinking you were a leetle boy during ze Triwizard Tournament," Fleur reminisced.  "Zo much changed after zat Tournament."

            "Cedric was a gut man Harry," Viktor noted the sadness and regret in Harry's eyes.  "It vas a trap, even best men can be fooled."

            "He was more than a spare," Harry said hoarsely.  "That's what Voldemort called him you know, a spare."

            "'E was no spare!" Fleur agreed fervently.  "'E was good and honorable.  We will not forget 'is sacrifice.  'E will be always with us."

            "You vere amazing in the Tournament," Viktor recalled.  "You are a gut fighter."

            "Gabrielle always mentions 'ow you saved 'er," Fleur added.  "My parents wanted to meet you but your 'eadmaster kept zem away."

            "My parents vish to meet the great Harry Potter as vell," Viktor grinned as Harry blushed.

            "I would enjoy meeting both your parents, but Pansy would want to be there as well," Harry said feeling a bit self-conscious.

            "My Papa and Mama would be 'appy to 'ost a party at zer 'ouse," Fleur looked excited.  "We 'ave plenty of room and Bill can finally meet my parents.  Every time we try and go see zem it never works."

            "That must annoying," Viktor shook his head.  "Ven will party be?"

            "Ze summer, the last week-end in June?" Fleur suggested.  "Eet can also be a party to celebrate my engagement."

            "Congratulations," Both men said.

            "Zank you," The pretty witch blushed. 

            "Bill is a good man," Harry told her.

            "Oui, he is," Fleur agreed.  "You are ze only two men I 'ave told because you are ze only two who do not fall to ze Veela charm."

            "But it seemed like Beaubaxtons supported you during the Tournament," Harry could scarcely believe her words.  "A lot of them seemed to be spending time with you or trying to help you figure out the tasks."

            "Many of zem were pulled in by ze Veela charm," Fleur hung her head sadly.  "And ze others wanted Beaubaxtons to win.  I went with your Head Boy because I 'eard 'e was smart but ze entire night he drooled!"

            "It is same vay for me vit Quidditch," Viktor awkwardly patted the Veela on her shoulder.  "Many pretty girls follow me but I do not like them.  There boyfriends get jealous but I have gut Quidditch friends now."

            "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry muttered with disgust.  "That should be enough of an explanation."

            "You are more zan zat!" Fleur objected.

            "To some," He agreed.

            "Then I think ve should be friends and stay in touch no matter vat," Viktor announced.  "Ve have been in Tournament together and deal vit stupid people."

            A brilliant smile lit up Fleur's face, "I would like zat."

            "You'll get no complaints from me," Harry said.

            "I will write my parents about ze party," Fleur looked happier and more alive.  "Merde!  My shift 'as almost started!"

            Viktor and Harry paid for the ice cream and escorted Fleur back to the bank, receiving many jealous looks from the wizards and witches they passed in the Alley.  Viktor chose to return with Harry to Hogwarts where he and the youngest Seeker at Hogwarts in a century met with the Flying Instructor, Madame Hooch.  The Bulgarian Quidditch player spent quiet some time going over different Quidditch moves which might be adapted to aerial combat.

            Harry hardly batted an eye when he saw first hand just how intelligent Viktor Krum really was.  He knew that Hermione wouldn't stand to write to a professional Quidditch player, no matter how popular they were, if they didn't have something interesting to talk about.  He knew what Hermione's definition of 'interesting' was so Viktor had to be pretty smart.

            The two spent several hours with the Flying Instructor detailing the difference between scouts and combat flyers.  The scouts would only need to get information on things like troop size, ground conditions, weather conditions and obstacles in attacker's paths.  They primarily would need to be able to take evasive action and know how to hide in cloud cover or turn themselves and their equipment invisible along with knowing communication and photograph charms.  The combat flyers would need to be able to fight while flying and take evasive actions to avoid curses and hexes aimed at them.  Madame Hooch's eyes were gleaming with possibilities of things she could have her students learn and of having guests like Krum and Wood come in to teach a few lessons.

            Viktor left telling him to go enjoy a meal with his wife.  The Quidditch Player promised to stop by in the next few days to discuss the combat flying and so he and Harry could fly.

            "So, did things go well?" Pansy sat in his lap and gave him a one-armed hug once he had settled into a chair in their quarters.

            "They did," Harry sighed and leaned into her touch.  "I'm meeting with them again this coming Sunday.  And Fleur is going to plan a little get together for the first weekend in May.  Her parents and Viktor's want to meet me, but you're invited too."

            "I'd better be," Pansy pretended to be offended.  "I don't want Fleur's little sister to steal you away from me."

            She laughed when Harry blushed and tried to deny that Gabrielle Delacour did not have a crush on him.


End file.
